Blue Wolf
by Kai-Dranzer
Summary: They shared a dark past together. Now in the present,they meet again but he doesn't remember her. But as their past,her past catches up, so does his memories of her. Will they find the meaning of friendship, trust and love as they fight to prevail?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
A shadow she stood in the darkness of a rooftop, scanning the vast field of lights below her that made up her new home. She could start over in a place like this. Become someone... normal. Have a normal life like a normal 16-year-old girl A bitter laugh escaped her lips. _Yeah right,_ she thought ironically. _Who am I kidding? A normal 16-year-old girl would be at home right now getting ready for her first day of school, ready to make new friends... While here I am, looking over this city wondering how long will it take before I move on again...  
_  
And as for friends...  
  
_I have no friends._ She figured that friends will ask too many question about your past then they will leave you eventually or betray you; either because you don't measure up or they see you as a walking cheque. If your friend didn't hurt you, then you will would probably hurt your friend. Or in her case, her past would probably hurt whatever friends she makes or worst...  
  
Best not to make any...  
  
_Better to stay alert and alone..._ A small warmth went up her arm and she looked down at the Beyblade she held in her hand. It was blue with silver strikes reminding her of the white wolves in Russia. The source of the warmth was the Bit chip in the center of the Beyblade. A soft glow poured from the picture of a blue wolf on the Bit. She laughed softly. "Alright. Maybe I'm not alone because I have you, Draizer..." The glow faded and she kept her blade in the pocket of her duster. Tonight was just the beginning. Tomorrow was a new day she had to face. New day. New life. Same her.  
  
Maybe it'll work out...  
  
But she alone knew that was a lie. Soon one day...her past will rear its ugly head and those she cared about will get hurt. Well aware of that, she disappeared into the darkness like the shadow she was. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Tyson! Wake up!" Kenny screamed, beating his sleeping friend with a pillow several times.

All he got back in reply was. "Yeah, sure…Add on the sugar…."

"Come on! Tyson! We'll be late for school!" Kenny pleaded. "It's our first day of school! We can't afford to be late!"

"Forget it, Chief." Ray said, entering the bedroom of the BBA safe house where all five of them shared. "He isn't gonna wake up. Especially on the first day of school. Besides… Max is finishing the pancakes I made for breakfast."

"What?!" Tyson yelled jolting from the bed.

Ray and Kenny laughed as Tyson leapt out of bed, did a quick Superman change and sprinted downstairs.

"Works like a charm." Ray said as he joined them downstairs in the kitchen. Tyson was eating the pancakes like a mile-train. Max could only watch in awe while the fifth and final member of the Bladebreakers was…

"Hey, where's Kai?" Ray asked. "He was here when I went up-stairs to wake up Tyson."

Max torn his gaze away from Tyson and answered. "Oh, Kai said he was going ahead. He didn't want to be late for school."

"But…" Kenny glanced at the clock "School starts at eight. It's now only seven-thirty."

* * *

_What's the whole point of going back to school? _Kai wondered as he headed in direction of his new school. His school bag was slung over his left shoulder in the most casual way and his school jacket was unbuttoned. 

_Not only do I have to wear this dorky outfit of a school uniform but I have to be in the same school as Tyson. What's Mr. Dickenson thinking? What's the point of going back to school if it's only for a month? Besides shouldn't we be training for the up-coming tournament? I sure hope Mr. Dickenson knows what he's doing…_

* * *

"It's so awesome that the Bladebreakers will be schooling here." a girl chattered loudly to her friend as they strolled down the school hallway. 

"I know." her brunette friend agreed. "I think Ray is cute."

"No way!" she said. "Well, I think their captain, Kai is like so handsome. I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

Both girls were unaware that their conversation was overheard by another girl standing at her locker, retrieving her books from it.

The girl frowned to herself, her green eyes narrowing. _Bladebreakers?_

She slammed her locker shut and headed down the hallway, deep in thought. Her long raven hair flowed behind her. She was unaware of the attention she drew just by walking. Without realizing she walked with the grace of a dancer, dressed in the school's red skirt and jacket wore over a white blouse. She had only been in this town for a month and already she was bored.

_But if the Bladebreakers are here…___

She pulled out her most prized possession, her silvery blue Beyblade, from the pocket of her jacket and gazed at it almost lovingly.

_Don't worry, Draizer…We'll get a workout today. I promise…_

The Bit with the picture of a blue wolf engraved onto it glowed faintly and faded. She frowned to herself. _Draizer is acting …strange…_

It wasn't the only one. That moment in the hallway a floor below, Kai felt a rare jolt of warmth crept up his thigh from the pocket where he kept Dranzer. Surprised he pulled out his Beyblade in time to see the familiar glow of his Bit fade away.

_Dranzer…it seems restless…what's wrong with it?_

* * *

After what seemed like forever the last bell of the day finally rang and students poured out from the school main doors, chatting loudly. 

Tyson let out a groan of relief as he slumped in his seat at the back of his class. Ray sat on his left next to the window. Kenny sat nearly in front and Max sat in front of Tyson. Now Max turned in his seat and laughed at him.

"You should check out your face in the mirror." the blonde kid said.

Tyson moaned. "I forgot what a torture school was."

"It wasn't that bad." Kenny put in as he packed his things into his bag.

"Easy to say for someone who actually loves school." Tyson retorted. "What do you think, Max?"

Max shrugged. "I think this school isn't so bad. It even has Beystadiums on the school compound."

"Oh, yeah." Tyson grinned. "I can't wait to Beybattle. I bet the bladers are awesome."

"Tyson, not today. We're supposed to meet Mr. Dickenson later, remember? It must be something important." Kenny lectured.

Max laughed when Tyson made a face. "Chill out, Chief. Besides it's Tyson. I'm sure Mr. Dickenson will understand."

"Besides one match never hurt anybody. Right, Ray?" Tyson turned to the Chinese boy staring down at something through the window. "Ray?"

"Something is going on down there." Ray said without turning.

Curious, Tyson and Max went to the window and looked down. Below, a crowd had gathered around something or someone and they were looking excited.

"Maybe it's a fight." Max suggested.

"Come on." Without waiting, Tyson shot out the door like rabbit leaving the others to catch up with him.

When they arrived, they had to push their way to the front of the crowd to get a better view of what was going on. To their surprise, the crowd surrounded a Beystadium where an older boy was pointing across at a dark-haired girl.

"I ain't leaving until I get my rematch!" the boy was saying to the girl.

The girl's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Then maybe you're not leaving." She turned on her heel to leave.

"What's going on?" Kenny asked a kid nearest to them.

"The boy flustered to have a Bladebreaker speaking to him. "That's Keith. He was the best Beyblader in school until recently I heard he lost to that new girl. Now he wants a rematch."

"No way." Ray said slightly surprised.

"Who's she?" Tyson asked. But the kid shook his head.

"Whoever she is, she must be good." a familiar voice said.

They looked over their shoulders to find Kai leaning casually against a tree with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Kai!" Tyson said surprised. He had not seen Kai the whole morning because he had over-slept and because Kai had been in a different class from the whole team for some reason. "You know who she is?"

Kai studied the girl. "I never heard of her. She's in my class but I didn't catch her name." There was one thing he was sure about her. She was beautiful. And judging by the way she carried herself, she was a person easily mistaken as weak if not for the fierce intensity in her emerald green eyes. He felt intrigued and drawn to her

_But why?___

From the corner of her eye, she realized she had special guests. The crowd had drawn the Bladebreakers to her battle.

_Fine then.__ I'll give them a battle they'll never forget_.

Keith was still going on about his rematch when she turned abuptedly. "Alright, Keith. You get your rematch."

He grinned. "That's more like it."

"Although I must warn you; you are gonna loose. _Again."_ she smirked.

"We'll see about that." Keith said and pulled out his newly fixed blade. "When this is over, there'll be nothing left of your Beyblade. I'm gonna destroy it so badly there'll be –."

"Nothing left of it." she finished for him in a bored tone. "Whatever. Enough with the yakking and let the Beyblades do the talking. Ready?" she held up her loaded black launcher.

"Ready!" he said. "3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

With a yell he fired his yellow blade into the stadium. The girl's blue Beyblade followed in suit. Her blade hit the stadium ground and moved in at once for the kill, attacking from the front. Most people would think her crazy or desperate but she knew exactly what she was doing.

A blink of an eye as the Beyblades made contact and a blade went flying over the heads of the shocked crowd. Keith's Beyblade left the stadium whole and landed in pieces.

"No!" he wailed.

The girl's blade was still spinning in the center of the stadium until she held out a hand and it flew back into her hand.

"What a waste of my time." she muttered, returning to leave.

"Hold it!"

Stopping at her tracks, she glanced over her shoulder as Tyson made his way to the stadium, Beyblade in hand.

As she recalled he was World Champion but to her, he was just another annoying kid with the Beyblade. She kept walking.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Tyson said heatedly.

He was beginning to get on her nerves. She flashed him her best faux cheerleader smile. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did you not realize I was ignoring you? Wait. Is this better?" She tossed her long raven hair back and spun away from him so that her back was completely to him.

A few in the crowd snickered while Tyson turned red from embarrassment and anger. Kai felt a rare smile on his lips, actually enjoying this.

But that wasn't going to stop Tyson. He recovered faster than they expected and shouted to the girl. "Hey, I challenge you to a battle or are you just too scared?"

She paused and turned. She studied him tilting her head slightly as if wondering whether he was insane or had a death wish. "Fine. You're on, _'champion'."_

"Be careful, Tyson." Ray warned. "She's not what she seems."

Tyson pinched his nose confidently before he held up Dragoon. "Don't worry, Ray. She's mine."

"You should listen to your friend, Tyson." she taunted, holding up her launcher.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready when you are." she said. _Well,…I did promise Draizer a workout…._

"3, 2, 1!" Tyson yelled. "Let it rip!"

Both Beyblades landed in the stadium at the same time and raced around it, attacking each other.

"Come on, Dragoon!" Tyson shouted. "This will be a easy win!"

Kai wasn't so sure. He averted his gaze to the girl. She was watching the battle with one hand on her hip. She looked…distracted…

_What am I doing? _, she thought. _Why am I wasting my time on an amateur? Yeah sure he's World Champion but he isn't the toughest Beyblader around. How did I let his talking get to me? Dammit…I'll just have to prove to them that he isn't unbeatable._

She focused on her Beyblade. "Move in!" she ordered.

For some reason Kai knew Tyson was in trouble now. But obviously Tyson didn't realize it until the girl's blade started attacking Dragoon, leaping back and attacking again with amazing speed. Dragoon began to wobble under its continues attacks.

"Hang in there, Dragoon!" he yelled.

Max turned to Kenny. "Chief, do something!"

Kenny was typing franticly into his laptop. "I'm trying!"

Realizing Chief was no help, Max shouted to Tyson. "Tyson, do something fast!"

_Time to bring in the big guns, _Tyson thought. "Dragoon!"

His Bit glowed in a bright blue light as his Bitbeast appeared, growling.

"Phantom Hurricane!" Tyson shouted.

A whirlwind burst from his blade surrounding Dragoon. Dragoon roared as it lunged at the other blade.

The girl didn't even batter an eyelid. "Fire Spin!" she ordered.

Without warning a cyclone of blue fire erupted from her Beyblade. The crowd was shocked and pleased. This was turning out to be a better show than they had expected.

"What the-?" Kai gasped in surprise. How was it possible her Beyblade could perform a move similar to Dranzer's Spiral Survival?

"Blow it out, Dragoon!" Tyson commanded.

"Tyson, no!" Ray's warning came too late.

Dragoon came too close to the other Beyblade and suddenly the cyclone burst into brighter and stronger flames. The hot air caused by the heat and wind from the impact began to lift Tyson's Beyblade off the ground.

"Go!" the girl ordered.

Her Beyblade moved in, slamming Dragoon completely of the ground, sending it flying.

"Dragoon!" shouted Tyson.

His blade landed a few feet outside the stadium with steam coming out of it. Tyson bent to pick it up but quickly redrew his hand, dropping it.

"Ow!" he yelped blowing at his hand.

"What's wrong?" Max asked concerned.

"It's hot!" Tyson exclaimed. The heat had gone through his glove to his skin. It was amazing his Beyblade didn't melt.

"Man, what just happened?" Ray asked. "Tyson, are you okay?"

"I…don't know…"he muttered as reality hit him.

"You lost." Kenny pointed out dryly.

Leave it to Kenny to point out the obvious.

Kai looked at the girl and her Beyblade. It was still spinning in the stadium. The flames were gone and it was as if nothing happened. At her silent command, the Beyblade returned to her and she caught it in her outstretched hand. If her Beyblade was scalding hot like Tyson's, she didn't show it or maybe she was immune to it.

_I never seen a Beyblader that powerful. She beat Tyson without even calling out her Bitbeast. Who's she?_

That moment she looked at him and their eyes met.

Shock jolted through his body like electricity.

_Those eyes…I know those eyes…but where…when have I seen them before?_

Her eyes narrowed darkening and she turned away. He watched as she disappeared into the crowd. No one stopped her. No one _dared_ stopped her.

_Who was she?_

* * *

Author's note: I cleaned it up a bit so it would be easier to read. Enjoy! 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So have you figured it out yet?" Tyson demanded leaning heavily on Kenny's left shoulder to get a better view of the laptop. "Well?"

They were in the BBA office, waiting for Mr. Dickenson. Kenny was at the laptop, trying to figure out Tyson's earlier battle. Max and Ray sat on both sides of him, peering at the screen. Their captain was leaning against the wall deep in thought, thinking about..._her...._

_Her eyes...Why do I keep getting the feeling I've seen those eyes before...?_

Kai opened his eyes when Kenny shouted. "Bingo! I got it!"

"'_You' _got it? '_You'_ got it?" Dizzi protested loudly.

"Okay, okay. We got it." Kenny sighed. "Take a look, guys!"

They moved in closer, trying to get the best glimpse of the small screen.

"Suddenly I'm so popular." Dizzi muttered.

"Don't flatter yourself." Tyson said. "So what's up, Chief?"

"Tyson, it seems that your Phantom Hurricane attack doesn't work against her Fire Spin. In fact you are actually fanning her attack therefore making it stronger." Kenny explained.

Tyson's battle replayed on the screen to prove Kenny's point.

"That's great, Chief. So how can Tyson beat this girl?" Max asked.

"More importantly, does she have a Bitbeast?" Ray wanted to know.

Kenny chuckled. "Actually I haven't figured that out yet. But according to Dizzi, she did detect a Bitbeast's power coming from that Beyblade when it used its attack. I'm not so sure though..."

"Well, I'm." Dizzi said.

"Anyway I can't find a way to counter her attack until I analyze her Beyblade." Kenny explained.

"So work already." Tyson said impatiently.

"I can't!" Kenny said defensively. "Dizzi couldn't get a clear shot of her Beyblade. It was too fast."

"Well, at least we know her Bit power is the blue fire element." Ray pointed out.

"Yeah." Tyson agreed. "And tomorrow we are gonna hunt her down for a rematch."

Max cleared his throat. "Um...did anybody get her name?"

No one answered. Tyson looked at Kenny. "Well?"

"We have no files on her, Tyson." Kenny said. "Dizzi has nothing on her."

"That's right." Dizzi grumbled. "Blame the Bitbeast trapped in the laptop."

Tyson wasn't discouraged. "That's it! Tomorrow we are going hunting!"

"Did someone say something about hunting?" a familiar cheery voice said as the door opened and Mr. Dickenson came in, smiling brightly. "What're we hunting for?"

"Hi, Mr. Dickenson." the four kids around the laptop said.

"Hello, boys." Mr. Dickenson said. "What's going on?"

"Tyson got beaten by a girl at school." Max said grinning.

Mr. Dickenson blinked. "Really? He seems fine to me."

Tyson made a face. "In Beyblading." he said impatiently. _Me? Get beaten up by a girl? Not in this lifetime._

"Really?" Mr. Dickenson exclaimed. "She must be quite good then."

"More like lucky." Tyson muttered.

"So why did you call us here, Mr. D?" Ray asked bring the topic to safer grounds.

"Oh, yes." Mr. Dickenson nodded. "I've just received official word that there'll be new rule for the up-coming Championships."

"A new rule?" Kenny asked.

Kai lifted his head curiously.

"Yes. Instead of three matches, there will be five matches. It'll be the best out of five matches." Mr. Dickenson explained. "Which means..."

"More pressure." Tyson moaned.

"I don't think that's the point." Ray said slowly. "What Mr. D means is that....we need a new team member."

"That's right." Mr. Dickenson confirmed.

Kai snorted. "Great. Someone new to baby-sit." he muttered sarcastically.

The chairman looked at him. "Now, Kai, I know you don't like the idea of letting someone new into the team but if you wish to take part in the Championships, you need five people."

"Fine." Kai crossed his arms. "And I suppose you have the perfect candidate."

"As a matter a fact, I do." Mr. Dickenson said. "Your new teammate is quite an accomplished Beyblader. We spent months tracking this person down."

"Does he know about this?" Max asked.

"No. I haven't been able to contact her yet. So I need you boys to-."

"Wait." Tyson interrupted. "Her? Our new team member is a _girl_?"

"Last I checked her means girl so... Yes, your new teammate is a girl." Mr. Dickenson said.

"Oh, great." he sulked.

"Don't mind him." Ray said. "He just had a bad day with girls."

"So what about this girl?" Kai asked. "Is she any good?"

"Oh, she's very good by my standards." Mr. Dickenson said. "But you'll have to judge her for yourselves."

"How can we do that?" Kenny asked.

Mr. Dickenson pulled out a poster from the files he carried. "There'll be a Beyblading tournament this weekend. I heard our girl will be taking part. You boys should go for it."

"Why don't we just ask that girl who beat Tyson?" Max jested. "She's pretty impressive herself."

"Possible." Mr. Dickenson considered the idea. "We'll see."

Tyson grunted aloud.

They ignored him.

"Which reminds me," Ray said. "This girl you're suggesting, what's her name?"

"Her name's Jade. Jade Raven."

* * *

"Oh, man. Like check out all Beybladers here!" Tyson exclaimed from his seat in the front row VIP seating. He sat straight in his seat, watching the Block A qualifying round with anticipation.

One week had passed and they had managed to survive school while avoiding their fan club and the same time trying to find that girl who beat Tyson. It seems, according to Kai, she has been skipping classes. In short, she was impossible to find.

"Somebody better tied Tyson to his chair." Dizzi suggested dryly.

"Well, any sight of our mysterious Jade?" Ray said returning from the popcorn vendor with Max. Their arms were loaded with buckets of popcorn.

"No." Kenny answered. "We don't even know what she looks like."

"Gee, I guess Mr. D forgot to mention that." Max said sheepishly.

Soon it was the Block B round and Jazzman was announcing the rules. The last Beyblade spinning in the stadium qualifies to the finals against the Block A winner.

"Beybladers, ready!" Jazzman hollered. "3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

At the command, Beyblades flew into the dish and almost at once two blades went flying from the dish.

"Whoa!" Jazzman exclaimed. "There goes two! No! Make that five, six, seven! What's going on down there?"

A blue streak was knocking its opponents out with blinding speed.

Tyson shot up in his seat and swallowed the popcorn in his mouth. "Hey! I know that Beyblade!"

Kai's eyes singled out a familiar dark-haired girl who had beaten Tyson earlier that week. She wore all black; black duster over a black top and black tight pants with a red double belt around her slim hip and black 2 inches stiletto heels. Black fingerless gloves covered her hands. She also wore a choker around her throat with a silver Catholic cross hanging from it. She stood, watching her Beyblade take out her opponents with a bored expression and yet there was a certainty of victory in her green eyes.

The blue streak slowed and centered itself in the middle of the stadium, revealing her blue Beyblade.

Apparently the remaining bladers decided they stood a better chance against her if they attacked together. Almost as one they ordered their Beyblades to move in, surrounding hers. The Beyblades slammed into the blue blade. There was a flash and all their Beyblades flew out of the stadium. The girl's blade was still spinning steadily in the center.

"And the winner for Block A ... Jade!" Jazzman declared.

"What?" Tyson shouted, practically falling out of his seat. His popcorn flew all over Kenny who squealed in surprise.

"That's Jade Raven?" Ray gasped.

"I can see why Mr. Dickenson picked her." Max said in awe. "She's good."

Tyson glared at him. "Did I mention how happy I'm that you are on her side?"

Below they could hear the defeated moans of her ex-opponents.

"We didn't even stand a chance." a kid groaned.

"Her blade was just too powerful." another kid said.

The finals started an hour later. Jade was against the Block B winner, a boy called Warren. Then Bladebreakers had an instant disliking towards the kid. For one thing, Warren had a loud mouth.

"This should be a piece of cake. You don't look so tough. I think I'll head down to the arcade with the cash prize." Warren was surprised to see a small smile curve her lips. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"You." she said. "Pretty cocky for someone who's about to loose."

"We'll see about that." he said even though now, he wasn't so sure.

"Beyblader, ready!" Jazzman yelled, nearly rendering everyone deaf. "3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

Both Beyblader launched their blades in to the dish.

"Attack!" Warren ordered.

His Beyblade lunged at hers with the intention of taking it out in one blow. To his surprise, her blade merely spun aside and his attack missed. He tried again and missed once more.

Warren glared at Jade. "You can't dodge me forever."

"Actually I can." she said calmly. "But you can't attack me forever. Draizer!"

Her blade shimmered on the spot and disappeared in to thin air!

"Did anybody see that?" Jazzman exclaimed in surprise.

"Neat trick." Ray commented, impressed.

"I can do that too." Tyson huffed.

Meanwhile Warren wasn't too happy. He was angry and on the verge of panic. He glanced about wildly for his opponent's blade. "Hey, where did your Beyblade go?"

Without answering Jade looked up to see her Beyblade above spinning back to earth in amazing spin speed.

"Draizer! Fire Spin!" she ordered.

Her blade ignited into flames and came down hard on Warren's orange blade, landing right in the middle of his blade.

There was a loud crack as the Bit piece on Warren's Beyblade broke. To his dismay, his blade flew out of the dish and landed behind him with a defeated click.

"And the overall Champion of this year's Beyblading tournament, Jade!" Jazzman announced.

The crowd erupted into cheers and applause for the new champion.

Jade summoned back her Beyblade and started making her way to the exit. To her annoyance the Bladebreakers came up to her with Max and Ray in the lead. Tyson followed from behind.

_I bet he wants a rematch_, she thought.

"That was awesome!" Max said at once, beaming cheerfully.

_And I bet he had too much sugar, _she looked at him weirdly.

"Your skills are impressive. Congratulations." Ray held out a hand.

She looked at his hand and back at him. Uneasily he put away his hand.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Great." Tyson groaned. "Just what we need. Another Kai."

She looked up in time to see Kai glare at Tyson. She frowned, staring at the taller boy. _It can't be..._

"Your skills are amazing." Kenny said. "Can I see your Beyblade?"

She frowned. _Who does he think he is?_

"Can we talk?" Ray cut in before she could speak. He had seen the irritated look on her and had wisely decided to interrupt. He had also not missed the twinge of familiarity in her eyes when she looked at Kai but that was gone in a blink of an eyes and her face had returned to its unreadable expression.

"Not interested." she said before he had a chance to explain.

"It's important." Kenny said.

She stared at him lazily and crossed her arms impatiently. "You got one minute."

"I just want to say your skills are amazing and the way you beat Ty-." Kenny babbled once given the chance.

"Hey!" Tyson snapped. He pushed his way to face her.

She sighed. "Clock's ticking..." she reminded them dryly.

"We want you on the team!" Tyson blunted out.

She didn't reply at first. Maybe she was shocked, surprised. Who wouldn't be?

"We need you on the team." Tyson forced the words out.

"We have seen your skills just now and against Tyson." Ray said. "They are awesome. Tyson's right. We do need you."

She shook her head. "Not interested." she repeated and spun on her heel.

A voice they all knew spoke up, stopping her at her tracks. "Will you at least consider?"

Mr. Dickenson came up to them. The Bladebreakers stepped aside to let him through until he stood facing Jade.

She turned to face him out of respect.

"I told them already." she said impatiently. "I'm just not interested."

"At least let me explain why they need you." he said.

She hesitated then reluctantly nodded.

"There's new rule for the Championships and it requires each team to have five members. Five Beybladers, five matches. Jade, the team needs you."

"Why me?" she asked quietly.

"Because you're the best we got." Ray said.

She laughed bitterly. "Forget it. I'm just not cut out for the sort of teamwork. I live alone. I blade alone." she started to turn ignoring Kenny's protests when this time a different voice stopped her.

"You heard her, Chief." Kai said. "Seems to me, she's perfectly 'contented' where she's now."

They knew he was trying to provoke her. But they looked at him in surprise for Kai had been the one against the new rule from the start.

But it didn't matter for his words seem to have an effect on Jade. Kai studied her face and for the briefest of moments, he caught a glimpse of the fear and pain in her eyes.

"Jade, give it a try." Mr. Dickenson said gently. "At the end of it all, I promise you can do whatever you wish."

Her eyes hardened as she looked at them. "Alright. Count me in."

"Alright!" Tyson shouted momentarily forgetting his grudge against her for beating him. He caught her by surprise, shoving his hand to her. "Put it there!"

It seems he had also forgotten how hostile she could be, how she had ignored Ray's friendly attempt of a handshake earlier.

She stared at him as though he was something weird or something she didn't understand.

_Second that thought, _she made a mental note to herself. _I don't want to understand him._

She didn't want to understand them at all.

"You went mental when?" she sneered at Tyson.

"Hey! I was just trying to be nice." he snapped angrily.

"Whatever." she muttered before heading for the exit.

Max and Kenny had to restrain Tyson from bolting after her.

"Chill out, Tyson." Max said.

"What's her problem anyway?" Tyson complained. "She did say she's in the team. Which part of team does she not understand?"

"She'll come around." Mr. Dickenson said.

"Yeah." Ray agreed. "I just hope soon."

No one noticed the troubled frown that had appeared on Kai's face as he watched Jade disappear into the shadows.__

_Why can't I put my finger on it? There's something about her that seems ...different yet... familiar..._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One month passed faster than they expected and soon the Bladebreakers found themselves at the airport waiting to board their plane. That's... if Tyson ever gets there in time.

As usual he was late. The rest of the team was there minus their new member. They had not spoken to her since the competition and at school, they only caught glimpse of her in between school hours. The only person who came closest to her was Kai because he was in most of the same classes as she. Even then, they pretty much ignored each other. Except...on several occasions where Kai found himself distracted by her. Those were the times he couldn't seem to ignore her presence even if she did.

There was once in gym class outdoors where the boys were playing basketball and the girls were taking turns leaping over a horse bar. Personally Kai thought the whole thing ridiculous but when it came to Jade's turn, his attention wandered, watching her curiously as she took her position several meters from the bar. It was then he realized the intensity he felt from her wasn't just in her eyes but in her movements too. She moved as though she was ready for a fight. He watched as the teacher blew the whistle, giving her the cue to start. Jade ran forward, her legs taking long graceful strides. Her hands came forward to grasp the metal bars and she lifted herself over the bulk, bringing up her legs on both sides and came front again, letting momentum take hold. At the last moment, she flipped over her hands and landed gracefully catlike on the mats.

_I never seen anyone move that...graceful..._, Kai found himself thinking again at the airport.

Of course, then it was the clapping of the other students that had broken his thoughts and he had glanced away, somehow aware that moment Jade had looked in his direction.

He could still remember her piecing gaze on him. Tiredly, Kai let out a soft sigh. _What's it about her that...draws me?_

"If we miss the plane, I'm gonna kill him!" Kenny cried out in frustration.

"You're not alone on this one." Ray muttered.

"Calm down, guys." Max said. "He'll be here."

The plane was scheduled to leave in ten minutes and if Tyson doesn't get there in time, they would have to catch the next flight to Bangkok for first part of the tournament.

"Hey, guys!" they heard a voice then, hollering across the airport. "Wait up!"

"Finally." Kai muttered opening his eyes.

"Am I late?" Tyson asked as he came running up to them in a panting state. "I guess I over-slept."

"You _guess_?" Dizzi said.

"Hey, no one woke me up!" Tyson protested.

Ray sighed. "Actually, we tried."

"But you were like a bear in hibernation." Max added.

"And you let that psycho grandfather of mine wake me up?" Tyson stared at them in disbelief. He still remembered what the old guy had done. A steaming hot shower from a kettle in the morning wasn't fun. His skin was still red from the heat.

"We didn't have choice." Kenny said.

"As if." Tyson murmured. Then he realized something else. "Hey, where's Jade?"

"She's coming with Mr. Dickenson." Kenny answered. "Which you would know if you had been there when he called."

"I said I'm sorry!" Tyson groaned.

"Ah, I see someone finally woke up." Mr. Dickenson said approaching them from behind.

"Morning, Mr. Dickenson." the four of them said.

Behind the chairman, Jade rolled her eyes. _They sound like kindergarten kids._ "Can we go yet?" she demanded restlessly.

All attention turned to her.

"Hey, Jade." Ray was the first to speak. "Haven't seen you around."

She forced a tight smile on to her face, not wanting another lecture on being friendlier to her new teammates from Mr. Dickenson. "Well, now you have." she said unnatural sweetly

Mr. Dickenson coughed. "Maybe we should get onto the plane."

Everyone agreed. Then Tyson declared. "I'm taking the window seat!"

"Max! I called for it first!" Tyson yelled as he pulled Max's arm trying to get the blonde kid out of the seat he wanted.

"First come, first serve!" Max laughed.

"Maxie!" Tyson wailed.

"Will you two please put a sock in it?" Kenny snapped from the seat in front of them. His laptop was opened on his lap and one can guessed he was trying to get some work done. Which was impossible unless those two at the back would keep quiet.

Ray noticed Jade rolling her eyes at Tyson and Max and smiled. "You'll get used to it."

Uncertainly she nodded. "I hope so."

_Hey, a 'none-insulting' reply from her, _Ray thought in relief. _That's an improvement..._

"Although..."she added. "I seriously doubt I will."

Ray sighed. _Then again...maybe not...But I suppose it takes time..._

Jade took the seat behind Ray, deciding to ignore Tyson and Max. She took out her Discman from her bag pack, placed the headphones over her ears and blasted the music to its loudest.

_One of these days, this is gonna make me deaf but not before those two in front drive me insane..._

She sat back in her seat, closing her eyes as Evanesence's _My Immortal_ played in her ears. She sensed someone taking the seat across hers and guessed it was Kai. She was very well aware of him now. How could she not be? One whole month in the same school in the same class as the two-toned-blue-haired boy wasn't exactly comforting. She had tried to ignored him but somehow she couldn't.

She remembered a few weeks ago in gym class after she had performed a flip-over a horse bar, she had felt his gaze on her, watching her. She looked at him but he had already returned to the basketball game with the other boys. She was intrigued to watch then. She stood behind a group of girls drooling over Kai from the field benches.

_Air-headed bimbos..._, she had thought rolling her eyes in annoyance. She watched the game intensely wondering how good he was.

It had turned out he was the best. Single-handedly Kai had broken past the other team's defenses and scored a goal. She studied his movements. They had been swift and well-planned, having being thought up in those few seconds. Despite herself, she couldn't help but be amazed and impressed.

_He hasn't changed much...in some ways..._

_In other ways...he has changed...a lot..._

By the time the plane took off, she was already asleep. As she dozed off, she felt someone throw a blanket over her but she was too tired to open her eyes. She just slept. No one noticed the soft glow of her Beyblade in her hand or when she moaned softly in her sleep as memories of her past came to life in her dreams.

_ She was walking along a street hand in hand with her mother. Her mother was the most beautiful, wonderful person in her world. She was sweet, cheerful and kind to just about anyone. It seemed impossible that anyone would want to hurt her yet it was possible. _

_That fateful day on her fifth birthday, her mother had given her a special gift. A heirloom passed down from generations to generations in her mother's family. _

_"This, Jade, is a treasure." her mother had said to her. "It's yours now. Protect it and it'll protect you, my daughter."_

_Wide-eyed filled with innocence, she had replied. "What's it, mama?"_

_"It's Bit chip with great power." her mother answered._

_"What's it called?" she asked._

_"It's called Draizer."_

_Draizer..._

_Soon afterwards, her mother had promised her a Beyblade and they had gone to the store. Then it happened, on that street in broad daylight. It happened so fast. There was a flash of steel as a knife plunged into her mother's chest, a man running, screaming and shouting then...there was a lot of blood..._

_She could hear herself crying out for her mother. "No! Mama! Get up! Open your eyes please!"_

_Police sirens in the background could be heard and there was just so much blood..._

_She then saw her younger self being handed over to a woman at an orphanage by the police, listening as the policeman explained what had happened._

_"Her mother was killed in a brutal stabbing recently. Her father is missing or dead. She has no one to take her in."_

_I...have no one..._

_The scene faded and now she watched herself two months later sitting in a dark corner, staring at the Beyblade in her hand. The door opened and the caretaker lady came in and behind her a man with purple hair followed._

_"Come now, Jade." the woman said gently. "It's time to leave."_

_Her younger innocent eyes had widened in confusion. "Leave? Where are we going?"_

_The purple haired man had answered. "I'm taking you home."_

_She didn't want to go. She preferred the orphanage. Even though it wasn't exactly home at least it was familiar. No one bothered about her. Until now._

_Moments later she was in a limousine, sitting next to the purple haired man, staring soulfully back at the orphanage. Somehow she knew her childhood was over and hell was too come._

Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked. _A dream, _she thought. _It's just a dream...._

"Jade."

She looked up. "Yeah?"

"We're here." Ray told her as he collected his luggage and hers from the compartments above. She nodded and started to get up when she noticed the blanket covering her. She looked at Ray for an answer. "Who...?"

He merely tilted his head at the now empty seat across hers.

_Kai?_

The bus sent to pick them up took them through the roads of Bangkok. Tyson couldn't keep still in his seat. He was excited to sample the different types of exotic food Thailand had to offer. He and Max were psyched.

"Bangkok, watch out cause the Bladebreakers are here!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They discovered they were staying at a Thailand style house just outside the city. The house was huge, more like a mansion than a house. It came with a Beyblading training room, a swimming pool, a gym and a wide garden with a big pond. It was more than enough to meet their needs. More importantly, it had Tyson's favorite place, a kitchen with endless supply of food.

"Oh man..."Tyson muttered in awe staring at the spacious living room. "This is the life..."

"I knew you would like it." Mr. Dickenson said. "Now if you all take a seat, I would brief you on the tournament rules."

They settled down while Kai leaned against a wall, crossing his arms in front of him.

Mr. Dickenson cleared his throat. "Alright, kids. The rules are simple. As you know instead of three, now each round will consist of five matches. Therefore in order to advance to the next round, you have to win three matches out of five. And seeing as there are more teams participating this year, the BBA have decided to place each team in to four different blocks; Block A, B, C and D."

"Kinda like the regional tournament." Max piped in.

Mr. Dickenson nodded. "Exactly. You kids will be in Block C. In order to advance into the semi-finals, you have to beat the other teams without loosing yourself. Am I clear?"

"It's something like football." Kenny said.

"If you put in that way, yes." Mr. Dickenson said. "And to advance into the finals, you have to beat the Block B winners."

"Sweet. So when does it start?" Tyson asked.

"Two weeks from today. That should give you enough time to train and sharpen your skills." Mr. Dickenson informed them.

"Maybe by then, we can find out how good Jade actually is." Kenny suggested. "I would really like to analyses her Beyblade."

"Yeah." Tyson agreed. "Then I can get my rematch with her."

"Hello? _Her _'s still here, you know?" Jade muttered. Her voice was light so they guessed she wasn't angry.

Mr. Dickenson chuckled. "That's good idea. But for today, I think you should get some rest, maybe do some sight seeing in town."

"That's great idea, Mr. D." Ray said.

That moment Tyson's stomach let out a loud rumble. They stared at him, sweatdropping as Tyson chuckled nervously. "You don't mind if we get something to eat before we do anything?"

Minutes later, they sat in a restaurant in the city, waiting to be served. Mr. Dickenson had insisted they try the Thailand food there when he had them dropped off at the restaurant. He said it was good but he forgot to mention how slow the service was.

"I'm hungry...." Tyson groaned, sitting in his seat like a fish out of water. He looked like he could pass out any minute. "I need food...."

"Quit your belly-aching." Ray snapped at him. "We're all hungry here."

"But you don't understand..." Tyson said feigning weakness. "I'm dying here..."

Max laughed at him. "Hang on, Tyson. I'm sure someone will take our order soon." he glanced around. "Um...can we get some service here? My friend here is like dying of hunger."

"Far from it." Kai snorted.

"Help...need food..." Tyson moaned.

"Tyson, you ate eight trays of food in the airplane!" Kenny scolded. "Haven't you had enough?"

"No!" Tyson retorted.

Finally a man came to their table to take there order. He spoke in Thai to them only to receive blank stares from Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny.

"Does anybody here speak whatever language he spoke in?" Max asked.

Even Ray shook his head.

Jade spoke up, not to them but to the man. She spoke fluently in his language, ordering from the menu. The waiter looked relieved as he took her order. She glanced at the Bladebreakers. "Well? What do you guys want?"

Recovering from their shock, they made their orders which Jade translated for them to the waiter. Kai, to their surprise, ordered for himself.

"I didn't know Kai spoke Thai." Max muttered to Kenny.

Jade said something to the waiter, beckoning at Tyson as she did so. Tyson frowned as the man took down her request with a surprised look on his face.

"What did you tell him?" he demanded when the man hurried off.

"I just told him to make your order five instead of three." she informed him.

Kenny interrupted before Tyson could say something. "Where did you learn how to speak Thai?"

She shrugged. "I travel a lot."

"Really?" Ray asked interested. "Like where?"

"Places." she said carelessly. "Let's just say Thailand is one of them."

"Gee, must be fun." Max commented.

"Yeah. Very." she answered with less enthusiasm.

From the corner of his eye, Kai studied her, noticing her uneasiness.

Ray noticed it too. "Jade, -."

Fortunately for her, the waiter came back with their drinks and starters. The moment he placed the food on the table, Tyson dove for it. He grabbed the crispy sausage from a plate and shoved it into his mouth, chomping hungrily on it before anybody could stop him.

A moment later, Tyson's face turned red and steam sprouted from his ears and nose. He started to sweat. "Hot!" he yelled. "Water! I need water!"

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." Jade said dryly.

"Now you tell me!" Tyson gasped, dunking down a whole jug of water on the table.

Kenny poked curiously at the food Tyson had taken. "What's this?"

"It's crispy chili." Dizzi answered. "Fried to perfect crispiness that almost melts in your mouth. That's if you can take the spiciness first. It's one of Thailand's specialties."

Ray took a bite, munching thoughtfully and a grin appeared across his face. "It's taste great. I should get the recipe for this. Maybe then Tyson will stop eating so much."

Tyson groaned, still steaming. "I need water!"

An hour later, the whole team watched Tyson help himself with a fifth plate of Thailand delights.

"You'll get use to him." Ray informed her.

She only nodded, trying to act as if she didn't know the boy gobbling up the remaining food on the table.

The waiter came back with the bill. In Thai, Jade told him to put it to Mr. Dickenson's account.

"Mr. Dickenson's gonna have a heart-attack when he sees the bill." she muttered.

"He's used to this too." Max told her off-handedly.

"I hope so." she murmured as the team exited the restaurant.

Tyson swallowed his last bit of fried shrimp and hurried after them. "Hey, guys! Wait up!" he paused, glancing left and right at the streets of Bangkok. "Now what?"

"I heard Bangkok has some pretty cool places." Ray said.

"I bet they have some Beybladers here too!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Slow down, Captain Courageous." Kai drawled. "We have to train for the tournament. I'm not about to loose our team's reputation because of you."

"Hey!" Tyson glared at him. "There's no way we can loose the tournament. We're the best there is!"

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Says you."

Now Tyson turned to glared at her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

She sighed, not in the mood to start arguing with him. "Look, if you want Thai Beybladers, you can find them downtown. Good luck."

"Aren't you coming with us?" Kenny asked.

"Nah." she replied. "Not interested." she turned, waving a hand at them. "I'll see you back to the house."

Tyson stuck his tongue out at her. "What's her problem?"

"Chill out, Tyson." Max said. "Can't keep those Beybladers waiting."

"I guess you're right." Tyson admitted.

The team started heading in the direction Jade pointed them to. Ray paused looking back. "Kai, are you coming?"

All he received was a grunt. "No."

Ray sighed. "Thought so. I'll see you back at the mansion."

Kai nodded. Then he headed in the direction Jade had gone.


	6. Chapter 5

> **Chapter 5**
> 
> At seven the next morning, Tyson found himself rudely awaken by a douse of cold water from Kai. He woke up letting out a yell that could be heard a mile way. Sputtering, Tyson glared at his captain. "What was that for?" he demanded.
> 
> Kai glared back at him. "Get up." he ordered. "Training starts at 8."
> 
> With that Kai left the room. Grumbling under his breath, Tyson started to climb out of bed when he realized Max and Ray were trying hold back their laughter and failing miserably.
> 
> "What are you laughing at?" he snapped.
> 
> Holding his sides, Max said in between laughter. "You. You look like you just wetted your bed."
> 
> "Hey!"
> 
> "Well." Ray said calming down a little. "We tried to wake you up earlier but you were lost in a dream of Thai food so Kai..." he shrugged.
> 
> "Can't say we didn't try to save you from Kai." Max said simply.
> 
> Kenny came in, holding his laptop. "Why are you still in bed?" he nearly shouted. "We have to train for the tournament! Get your lazy butt moving!"
> 
> Max and Ray shared a weird look.
> 
> "And you think Kai's bad...." Ray muttered.
> 
> "I bet it's the stress." Max said.
> 
> Tyson folded his arms in front of him, crossly. "At least Kenny doesn't throw cold water on you. I still think Kai's the worst."
> 
> After breakfast, the boys found Jade in the training room doing sit-ups upside down from the monkey bars. Her legs were locked around the bars at the knees. Arms behind her head, she curled her body upwards, relishing the feeling of burning muscles. Upon noticing them, she grabbed the bar with both hands and carefully let herself down. Her feet touched ground lightly and she turned to face them, folding her arms over a cocked hip. She tilted her head. "What took you guys so long?"
> 
> "It was Tyson's fault." Kenny said.
> 
> Tyson frowned. "Excuse me?"
> 
> She cracked her head from side to side, releasing tight muscles in her neck. "I can tell. I'm not deaf."
> 
> "That was Kai's fault!" Tyson snapped.
> 
> Kai grunted impatiently and strolled forward. "Whatever." he said.
> 
> Kenny frowned at Jade. "What time were you here?"
> 
> "Seven." she answered.
> 
> Hearing that Kai coughed.
> 
> Tyson glared at him. "Don't say a thing." he warned. The last thing he needed was to listen to Kai compare him to the new member of the Bladebreakers. Apparently Jade was a keener blader than him. Not to mention, more disciplined and certainly more skilled than Tyson.
> 
> _Hmm...__I can see the reason we should train..., _Tyson thought.
> 
> "Are we gonna stand around the whole day or are we gonna train?" Kai said impatiently.
> 
> That got everybody moving.
> 
> Tyson had his chance against Jade when Kenny suggested they have friendly battle so that Dizzi could analyze Jade's Beyblade. Even then when Tyson called out Dragoon to full power, Jade refused to call out her Bitbeast and she still managed to beat him. Kenny and Dizzi were having one heck of a time trying to figure out her blade and tactics. As far as they could tell, she was more on the offense like their leader. Her attacks were swift, deadly and extremely accurate.
> 
> At the end of the day, Tyson and Max sat on the floor, exhausted. Kenny was still at his laptop, still trying to crack the riddle that was Jade's blade. She leaned against a wall and shook her head at Kenny.
> 
> "Give it a break, Kenny. You'll never figure Draizer out." she told him warily.
> 
> "Don't bother." Ray said. "Once he's in to something, there's no stopping Chief until he gets the answer."
> 
> She shrugged. "Fine. I'll just let him waste his time."
> 
> "If you don't mind me asking..." Ray said slowly. "Why won't you call out your Bitbeast?" __
> 
> "What for?" she replied. "If I can beat Tyson without calling out my Bitbeast, why should I?"
> 
> "What about me?" Ray asked.
> 
> She looked at him in interest of his suggestion. "Maybe..." she said slowly. Then her face changed becoming bored. "Then again maybe not. Love to but not today." she shrugged and started to walk away.
> 
> Ray stared after her in confusion.
> 
> After dinner, Jade headed to the training room again, intending on getting a real workout. It was almost impossible to get real work done with Kenny around with that talking laptop of his. He's checking out every move she or her Beyblade makes.
> 
> Dinner was a different story. Tyson had eaten majority of the food like no other. When Max had warned her about Tyson's eating habit, she didn't believe him but during dinner, she saw for herself Max hadn't lied.
> 
> Now alone in the empty hallways, she smiled softly to herself. The Bladebreakers have been trying hard to make her feel like she was a part of their team even if she knew she never will be.
> 
> _Some things just don't change....they can't...._
> 
> She heard the sound of a Beyblade coming from the training room as she stood outside ready to go in. Someone else apparently had the same idea as she.
> 
> She went in and paused when she saw Kai there.
> 
> The two-toned-haired boy stood over Beystadium, launcher in hand as he watched his Beyblade streak around the dish. She knew by his body movements he knew she was there. By the way his breathing quickened slightly when she entered, his grip on his launcher tightened, his muscles tensed. Such slight movements would usually go unnoticed to any ordinary person. But she wasn't just an ordinary person.
> 
> It was then did she really study Kai. Studying the way his body moved subtlety in rhythm with his steady breathing, the way the light shone of his blue hair, his unreadable crimson eyes....
> 
> "You're not planning to just stand there all day, are you?"
> 
> She stepped forward hiding her embarrassment of getting caught with a shrug. "No. Are you?"
> 
> He called back his blade and turned to look at her. He looked into her green eyes, struck once again with the familiarity of those eyes. Forcing himself to keep his gaze, he said. "No."
> 
> She looked away as if hesitating to say the next words. "Thanks." she said.
> 
> "What for?"
> 
> She gazed at the empty dish, not really seeing it. "For what you did yesterday....in the plane..."
> 
> He grunted, now remembering throwing a blanket over her while she slept on the flight to Bangkok. She had looked so tired then. And the tiredness wasn't just in her body. It was in her eyes as well like it was now. Yet she didn't loose the alertness in her eyes.
> 
> Silence filled between them for a moment before she spoke again. "Kai?"
> 
> He looked at her.
> 
> "What... what's it like to be a part of a team?" she asked softly.
> 
> He wasn't surprised by the question. He had asked himself that question many times when he first joined the Bladebreakers. What really surprised him was the innocence in her voice. Her voice was child-like filled with innocence of discovering something new.
> 
> Kai sighed. "You're asking the wrong person. If you want a pep-talk on teamwork, ask Tyson or Kenny."
> 
> "I believe my question was directed at you. You are the captain, captain." she said dryly. The innocence was gone and the sarcasm in her voice had returned. She shook her head. "Never mind."
> 
> "Why did you agree join the team?" he asked instead.
> 
> "Because Mr. Dickenson wanted me to." she answered knowing well that was a lie.
> 
> He knew it too. "I don't think so."
> 
> "Why would you care?" she retorted.
> 
> He didn't say anything, fixing his blade into his launcher.
> 
> Her temper flared but she forced herself to calm down. She pulled out her blade and launcher and said in matter-a-fact way. "Bet you can't beat me."
> 
> He looked at her, his expression amused. "You're on."
> 
> Kenny was still trying to figure out Jade's Beyblade after dinner when Max came rushing into the room, all excited.
> 
> "Guess what, guys?" he said excitedly. "Kai and Jade are going to Beybattle!"
> 
> "What?" Ray couldn't believe his ears. Hadn't Jade refused to Beybattle him earlier? Why did she choose to Beybattle Kai now? And how did Kai agree?
> 
> "Chief, why are you still here?" Dizzi called out. "Maybe we can get something this time!"
> 
> Kenny scrambled to his feet. "You're right."
> 
> "Maybe Kai can draw Jade's Bitbeast out." Tyson said as they hurried to the training room.
> 
> "Exactly." Dizzi said. "You're catching on fast."
> 
> They entered the training room to find Kai and Jade standing over the Beystadium, ready to launch their Beyblades.
> 
> On a silent command between the two Beybladers, they launched their Beyblades at the same time.
> 
> "Dranzer, attack her now!" Kai shouted.
> 
> "Move in!" Jade ordered.
> 
> The Bits of their Beyblades glowed and everybody waited in anticipation for Jade's Bitbeast to appear. To their surprise, both blades stopped in front of each other, casting a pale purple glow from the Bits.
> 
> Jade frowned in puzzlement. "Draizer?"
> 
> "What's going on here?" Kai demanded.
> 
> She wasn't sure herself. Shaking her head she shrugged. "I...I have no idea."
> 
> Tyson turned to Kenny. "What's going on, Chief?"
> 
> Kenny frowned at Dizzi. "I don't know. Dizzi, what's happening? Why aren't they fighting?"
> 
> Dizzi's reply was annoyed. "They're communicating. Don't ask me about what. They shut me out completely!"
> 
> Without warning, both blades broke part and flew back to their owners. Kai and Jade reacted instinctively, snatching their Beyblades on of mid-air. They shared a look of confusion as they stared at the blades.
> 
> "Okay." Ray said slowly, breaking the silence. "What just happened?"
> 
> Jade could only shake her head wondering the same thing.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Even after midnight, Jade could not get her battle with Kai out of her mind. She laid on the bed of her own bedroom staring up at the ceiling, arms behind her head. Draizer sat on the table by her bedside, the ancient spirit inside sated and now quiet.

_What's wrong with Draizer? I never seen it act like that before...._

In her mind she kept replaying the scene in her mind, remembering how both blades had refused to battle.

Sighing she reached out and picked up the Beyblade from the table. She held it above her head, gazing at it.

"What's going on, Draizer?" she asked aloud.

The blade made no response.

Closing her eyes, Jade curled her fingers over her blade and held it close to her as she let sleep take her in its folds of blanket like a drug.

In the silent darkness, the Bit glowed faintly.

Two weeks of hard training flew by in a blink of an eye. Soon it was the first day of the World Championships and everyone was excited. Especially Tyson.

"We're gonna win this." he gloated in the bus on the way to the newly-built Thai stadium. "I just know it."

"Let me guess." Dizzi said sarcastically. "You can feel it in your bones?"

"Gosh, Dizzi." Tyson sneered. "How did you know?"

"Come on, Dizzi." Max said cheerily. "You know how Tyson's before a big match."

"So, Chief, how's the competition?" Ray asked leaning over to Kenny.

"Let me see..." Kenny said, typing in to his laptop. "I heard the competitions in Block A will be tough."

"Is tough!" Dizzi piped in. "And guess what? The White Tigers team are in the same block as us."

"Oh, kill joy." Tyson muttered.

"Hey, it'll be great to see them again." Max said.

"Yeah. I wonder how much they've improved." Ray said just eager to see his old team.

They got to the stadium early just so they could get their bearings on the area and hopefully check out the competition. Mr. Dickenson was there to show them to their waiting room and while he and Kenny went to sign the team in, the rest of the team planned out their battle plan of who's to go first.

"So who's gonna battle first?" Max asked glancing at his teammates. Kai was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of him, eyes closed.

"We don't know we're up against first so I suggest we wait for Kenny." Ray said.

Kenny came back that moment. "I've checked the competition arrangements and it turns out if we want to have a go with the White Tigers, both teams have to advance into the finals for this block of the tournament." he explained.

"No sweat, Chief." Max said confidently.

"We're already planning to get into the finals." Tyson said.

"So who're we up against first?" Ray asked.

"A team called the Trashers." Kenny said. "I don't know anything about them except they play aggressively. No strategies. I think for the first match, we'll send in Jade since we do not know her proper power capability yet and just to be on the safe side. Okay, Jade?" he looked at the girl slouched on the couch.

She shrugged. "Sure." _Perfect._

"Great. Then Max and I'll take the second and third matches followed by Tyson and Kai." Ray suggested.

"No problem." Max gave them a thumb-up.

Kai opened his eyes, watching Jade from the corner of his eyes. _Now let's see what you got, Jade._

"Good day, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the first day of the Beyblade World Championships!" Jazzman announced from his position high up above the crowd overlooking the stadium. "Today we have the first battle between the Trashers versus the one the only....Bladebreakers!"

The crowd roared. Most of them were fans of the Bladebreakers and were shrieking for them to appear.

"Listen to the crowd, A.J." Brad said to his co-commentator. "You would think the match has already started."

"There's no doubt here that the Bladebreakers are obviously the crowd's favorite." A.J agreed.

"First up we have from the Trashers, their leader, Rocky against the Bladebreakers's newest member, Jade!" Jazzman introduced

"Jade is the newest member in the team thanks to a new rule of five matches each round." Brad explained.

"Being the rookie in the team, it's unsure whether she has a Bitbeast to help her pull through. But this girl must sure have some serious skill to land her in one of the strongest team around." A.J continued.

Jade frowned as she stepped up to the center of the stadium. _Rookie? I'll show them._

"Hey, Jade." After I win this, how 'bout a date?" Rocky called from across.

"I rather die." she replied coolly.

Rocky's face went from smooth to angry. "Then I'll just have to end this fast. I show you who's a rookie."

She yawned. "Don't have to. I'm looking at him."

"Don't mess with me, girlie. Or else...." he threatened.

She smiled unkindly as she held up her launcher in a ready position. "Or else what? You'll bore me to death? Ooh, scary."

Jazzman interfered before Rocky could think of a retort. "Beybladers, ready!" he shouted holding up three fingers in the air.

They held up their loaded launchers.

"Whoa, Chief! Check out that Beyblade!" Tyson exclaimed staring at Rocky's Beyblade.

Dizzi was opened and ready, taking in the opponent's blade structure. Rocky's blade was bigger and obviously heavier than Jade's Draizer. Its attack ring was armed with four nasty looking horns like a bull's.

"That are some pretty nasty horns." Dizzi commented. "Jade better be careful."

"3, 2, 1! Let it rip!" Jazzman hollered.

With a shout, Rocky launched his blade into the usual smooth Beystadium. Jade launched hers too and her blade positioned itself in the center of the dish.

"Attack it now!" Rocky ordered.

His spiked blade lunged at her blade.

She had expected an attack like that. Without so much as a flinch and with a small smile, she gave out her order. "Draizer, make it fast!"

The Bit in the center of her Beyblade started to glow in a pale blue light.

"Flamethrower!" she ordered.

A snarl ripped from the core of her blade as a blue form leapt out of its Bit.

"And the Bitbeast is in the house." Dizzi stated dryly.

Kenny was gripping his laptop tightly. "Are you getting this, Dizzi?" Kenny said with excitement in his voice.

"Of course I'm. What do you think I'm?" his Bitbeast replied sassily.

_So this is Jade's Bitbeast, _Kai thought in amazement, staring at the creature in awe. It was like nothing he ever seen before. To tell the truth, it reminded him of another wolf Bitbeast that belonged to a certain blader....

The Bitbeast that appeared was a wolf, blue and silver glimmering in its fur. A mane of blue fire flowed down its lean neck. The air it placed its paws on lilted with blue fire which faded quickly. A blue aura surrounded it that made it seem pure and mystical.

Draizer's yellow eyes narrowed at the sight of its prey. Without warning it released a powerful blast of blue fire on the attacking blade.

"No way!" Rocky wailed as the flames engulfed his blade sending it flying from the stadium. It landed outside with a click, smoking out smoke.

"That was fast!" Brad exclaimed.

"What a turn-over!" A.J joined in. "I certainly didn't see that coming!"

"Me neither." Brad agreed.

"And the Bladebreakers take the lead by one!" Jazzman announced.

Jade smirked. "Who is the rookie now?"

She summoned back her blade and returned to the benches, passing Max as he headed out for his match next.

"That was some awesome Bitbeast." he said brightly.

"Thanks." she called back. "Good luck, Max."

Tyson, Kenny and Ray rushed out to greet her as she returned.

"That was so sweet!" Tyson exclaimed.

Ray grinned. "Cool Bitbeast."

Kenny broke in eagerly. "Can I see it please?"

"Guys." Kai said commandingly. "You can fawn over her Bitbeast later but right now we're in the middle of a match here."

Jade was relieved for his interruption. Keeping Draizer in the pouch of her belt, she sat down next to Kai and glanced at him. "So, how did I do, captain?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm.

He grunted in reply.

Jade smiled secretly as she turned her focus to the up-coming battle.

"Come on, Max! You can do it!" Tyson cheered.

Max turned and flipped him a thumb up. _Alright, Maxie. You can win this one._

He turned his gaze over to his opponent, a boy slightly bigger than him in size.

"From the Trashers we have Jacky versus Max of the Bladebreakers!" Jazzman yelled. "Bladers, are you ready?! And 3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

Both Beybladers launched their blades into the Beystadium. Max's Draciel took an immediate stand for defense.

"Come on, Draciel! Keep your ground!" Max urged.

"Attack!" Jacky yelled.

His blade slammed into Draciel but the green Beyblade refused to budge.

Jacky gritted his teeth. "Again!" he ordered.

Max grinned. "Alright, Draciel! Show your stuff!"

His turtle Bitbeast appeared and without warning it slammed into Jacky's blade.

"Alright!" Tyson shouted as Jacky's Beyblade rocketed from the dish.

"No..."Jacky moaned, crumbling to his feet.

"The Bladebreakers takes this match! And that's two to zero!" Jazzman declared.

"If the Bladebreakers keep this up, today's match will be over in no time!" A.J said.

"Next is Ray from the Bladebreakers! Can he keep his team's winning streak?" Brad declared.

"And fighting Ray to save the Trashers from elimination is Becky!" A.J introduced as a brown-haired girl came forward

"Ready!" Jazzman hollered. "3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

"Driger!" Ray shouted as he launched his blade. "Tiger Claw!"

The third match ended faster than anyone expected. Becky didn't stand a chance against Ray's Driger. It was no surprise to Kai. He knew the out-come of the match before it even started.

As Jazzman was announcing the Bladebreakers as this round's winner, Kai headed to the exit, leaving the team behind to celebrate.

"Hey, Kai. What's the rush?" Tyson called after him.

Sighing impatiently, Kai answered without breaking a stride. "The other half of the tournament is going on in the next arena. I'm going to check out the competition. Jade already went ahead."

"So that's where she went." Max said.

"That girl has no idea the meaning of team!" Tyson cried out in frustration.

"Let's go, guys or we'll miss the match!" Ray said breaking into a run to catch up with Kai.

They hurried to the next arena. Jade was already there watching as the White Tigers took turns defeating their opponents.

"What took you guys so long?" she said in a way of greeting.

"Jade, why did you leave the team without telling any of us?" Kenny scolded.

She rolled her eyes. "So sue me. Anyway the White Tigers won this match by a landslide." she informed them.

"Happy, Ray?" Tyson mischievously nudged Ray.

"Hey!" Ray said defensively. "They are my friends. Of course I'll be happy."

Tyson and Max raised an eyebrow each. "Uh-huh."

Ray moaned as they burst out laughing, knowing that his crush on a certain pink-haired White Tiger member was no secret. "Give me a break, you guys..."

The Bladebreakers were heading for their bus when they heard a familiar voice and Ray was ambushed by a pink mop.

"Ray!" Mariah said happily throwing her arms around him.

"Hi, Mariah. Congratulations." Ray managed to gasp out but all the same glad to see her.

"What? No 'congratulations, Lee for a job well done'?" another voice said

"Ray looked up to see the rest of his old team approaching them. "Hey, Lee."

Lee grinned. "Been a long time, Bladebreakers."

"How did you guys do?" Kevin asked curiously.

"What do you think?" Tyson said proudly. "We got into the next round."

"Congratulations." Gary said bluntly. "Now are we done here? Gary want food."

Tyson's eyes went wide. "Food? What food?"

"I see he hasn't changed." Lee said. His gaze fell on Jade who looked bored. "And she is...?"

It was obvious he was rather taking by the lovely dark-haired girl.

"So not interested." Jade said smirking.

She heard Kai chuckled under his breath as Lee blinked in confusion.

"Hey!" Mariah pulled away from Ray to glare at the newcomer. "Lee's our captain and you should respect him."

"Calm down, Mariah." Ray said.

"Guys, this is Jade Raven, the newest member of our team." Kenny said. "Jade, these are our friends, the White Tigers."

She barely acknowledged them.

Mariah growled at her. Lee coughed under his breathe, unsure what make of Jade now. "A charming girl I'm sure."

"So Ray, will you be there to watch us tomorrow?" Mariah asked.

Ray blinked at her. "Be where?"

"Tomorrow we'll be battling to qualify in the quarterfinals, hopefully against you." Lee explained.

"We'll be fighting against this team we never hear about before. They call themselves the Psychics. Doesn't sound so tough." Kevin said with a snort.

To this Jade looked at them with a glint of interest in her green eyes but didn't say anything.

"You guys will be there, right?" Mariah asked, mainly Ray.

"We'll be there." Tyson cut in.

Lee nodded. "Good. Let's go." he lead the way towards the door. Kevin and Gary followed.

"Great seeing you, Ray." Mariah said adoringly as she followed after her team.

"You too, Mariah." Ray mumbled.

As the White Tigers left, Ray noticed his teammates grinning at him. "What?"

"Smooth, Ray. Very smooth." Max said.

"Is that the best you got?" Tyson asked playfully. "No goodbye kiss whatsoever?"

"Grow up, Tyson." Ray snapped pleasantly.

"Don't count on it, Ray." Kai said as he headed to the bus waiting for them outside. "He'll never grow up in a million years."

"Hey!" Tyson protested. "Don't walk away, Kai!"

"Watch me." was the retort from the bluenette.

"Get back here, Kai Hiwatari!" Tyson thundered after their captain.

Ray, Max and Kenny sighed at Tyson's immature behavior and followed closely from behind. No one noticed the small smile that unwillingly appeared on Jade's lips as she too started walking.

_It's actually nice...to have friends again...to be a part of something..._

_But it won't last...,_ a voice whispered. _One day, it'll all come back and they will get hurt..._

That was the truth and she knew it. Like she knew its risk and prices.

_They must never know..._


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hello, People!" Jazzman greeted the crowd as they filled the stadium on the second day of the world championships qualifying round. "Welcome back, loyal fans of Beyblading as we gather here today to witness the battle between the White Tigers team versus the newest team in the field, the Psychics!"

Seated high up in the audience with his team, Ray flinched. "Does he have to yell?"

Max sat on his right. He cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted. "Go, White Tigers!"

"This should be an easy win." Tyson said swallowing a mouthful of popcorn. "The Psychics don't look so tough."

_That's what they want their opponents to think, _Jade thought. She frowned at Tyson. "Hey, didn't anyone teach you it's rude to talk with your mouth full?" she snapped.

"All the time." Dizzi said with feign cheeriness.

"You're not my mother." Tyson replied stubbornly.

"Thank god." Jade muttered.

He glared at her. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Fortunately, Ray interrupted before it could become a full force war of words. "Will you put a sock in it?" he said.

"Hey, she started it." Tyson protested but no one was listening.

Jade one, Tyson zero.

He sulked but his grumpy mood vanished as the match was about to start.

Jazzman was introducing the bladers for the first match. "First up we have Kevin of the White Tigers battling Anna from the Psychics!"

Kevin headed up the platform, confident he could ace a win for his team. _I'll make this so fast she won't know what hit her._

Across him a girl about his age smiled at him. "How fast do you want me to end this?"

"What?!" Kevin stared at her, sputtering in surprise. _What the-?_

Jazzman raised his hand. "Ready! And 3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

Strategies ran through Kevin's mind as he launched his blade into the dish. "Alright, Galmon! Crazy Monkey attack!" he shouted.

His blade created five more illusions of itself, surrounding Anna's yellow blade.

To his surprise, Anna was unnerved by the trick and went directly for the purple blade on the right. Her blade slammed into it hard, knocking it out of the Beystadium.

"What the-?!" Kevin gasped in shock staring at his Beyblade. "What just happened? How... how did I lose?"

"The first match goes to Anna of the Psychics!" Jazzman declared.

Kenny replayed Kevin's battle on his laptop trying to figure out how did Kevin lost.

"It was like she knew what he was going to do." Max said.

"Nah, she's probably just lucky." Tyson said casually. "Mariah's next. She'll even the score."

_I hope so_, Ray thought.

"Now we have the White Tigers's Mariah versus Diana of the Psychics." Jazzman hollered. "Bladers, please take your position."

Mariah stood up.

"Win this one, Mariah." Lee said.

"Don't worry, Lee. You can count on me." she grinned before she headed out.

Lee glanced down at Kevin sitting in a corner, sulking over his lost.

"I don't understand. I had everything planned out." the green headed boy moaned.

Lee sighed. "Look, it's no use crying over spilled milk, Kevin. Let's hope Mariah can even the score."

"Milk?" Gary mumbled. "Hm....milk nice...Gary like milk."

Mariah's arm tensed when Jazzman started the countdown. At the command of 'Let it rip!' she did and Galux flew in the dish with deadly speed and moved in immediately for the kill.

Galux. attack!" she ordered.

"Move!" Diana said before both blades could make contact. Her orange blade evaded Galux's attack easily.

Mariah's eyes widened. "What?!" quickly she regrouped herself and launched another attack.

But every time Galux made its move, the other Beyblade seemed to be able to predict from which direction the attack was coming from and easily dodged it. Mariah was getting frustrated. _That's it! I'm gonna put everything into one attack. _"Galux now! Cat Scratch!"

Her Bitbeast leapt out, hissing. It lunged at Diana's blade, claws flashing to rip it to pieces. Mariah was betting everything on one attack.

To her surprise and the rest of her own teammates, the opponent's blade merely spun out of the way. Galux speeded near to the edge.

"Attack now!" Diana ordered.

Her Beyblade spun back and slammed into Mariah's blade.

"No!" Mariah cried out as her Beyblade went sailing from the dish. "Galux!"

Her precious blade landed at her feet with a defeated click. She couldn't believe it. "I...I lost..."

The crowd exploded into a roar as Jazzman announced the winner. "The Psychics take the lead by two!"

_ How...how is this possible?_ Ray thought stunned. _Mariah's attack was perfect. How could she loose?_

"This does not look good for the White Tigers." Kai observed.

"Gary's up next. Maybe he can win this one." Max said.

"What happened, Mariah?" Lee demanded when his teammate returned to the benches.

She could only shake her head. "I...I don't know. It was like she could read my attacks before I make them."

Kevin looked at Gary. "You win this and you can get all the milk you want."

Gary grinned and licked his teeth. "Yummy....milk..."

The fifth member of the White Tigers, Bruce glared at Kevin. "You shouldn't have done that. Now all he can think about is milk!"

Kevin paled. "Oh great...."

It was too late because Gary was heading out with a mind on milk.

"Make this fast, Dominick." Diana called after her teammate.

"Hey, no sweat." Dominick assured her with a grin. "This'll be over in a snap."

He headed out; very confident he could defeat Gary easily. _He sure doesn't look too smart. More like an idiot. I can handle him with no problem at all._

"I sense over-confidence." the Psychics's fifth member, Sam said lightly.

"Ya think?" Anna said. "We all do."

"Idiot." Diana muttered.

"For our third match, we have Dominick taking on Gary in this intense match that will decide the White Tigers's fate!" Jazzman shouted. "Beybladers, are you ready?"

"Oh yeah..." Dominick grinned, holding up his launcher.

"Milk..." was all Gary could say at that moment.

"We are so doom." Kevin moaned. "If Mariah couldn't beat them, this airhead certainly can't."

"Ready and 3, 2, 1!" Jazzman yelled. "Let it rip!"

Dominick let out a yell as he released his green blade into the stadium. "Victory is mine!"

Gary launched his blade, oblivious of what his opponent just said. His blade centered itself while Dominick's blade circled it, waiting for its move.

To Dominick's frustration, Gary refused to make a move. __

_What kind of a trick is he playing? _he wondered.

"Dominick, stop stalling and finish him off!" Diana shouted from the benches.

Gritting his teeth, Dominick concentrated and found...nothing. Nothing except _milk?_

_He's thinking about milk in the middle of a battle? _

Diana's voice broke through his thoughts. "Dominick, his mind is not on the game. Take him out now!"

"Attack now!" he ordered.

His blade closed in on the red Beyblade.

"Gary! You win this one you can have all the milk in the world!" Kevin shouted.

That seemed to have gotten Gary's attention a moment before Dominick's blade crashed into his. Snapping out of his daydream, Gary bellowed a command. "Galzzy! Attack!"

Heeding its master's command, Galzzy appeared, roaring. It dodged Dominick's blade at the last instant and went airborne, souring above the other blade.

"Come on, Galzzy! Do this for the milk!" Gary shouted.

His whole team sweatdropped, moaning in disbelief. "Gary!"

Gary's blade crashed down on Dominick's blade sending it flying from the dish.

Dominick was stunned. "What the hell-!" he gasped.

"Oh, yeah! Gary, you're the man!" Kevin pumped his fist in the air.

"The White Tigers have scored a point!" Jazzman shouted, over-excited by the outcome. "Can Lee keep up the pace by beating the Psychics's leader, Sabrina?"

Lee stood up as Gary returned to the benches looking very pleased with his self.

"That was a good job, Gary." Lee said.

"Lee can take them from here." Mariah piped in.

Gary nodded, grinning happily to himself. "Can I have my milk now?"

Kevin chuckled nervously. "Milk? About that milk...."

Lee stepped up the Beystadium as his opponent did. He took a moment to study Sabrina. She was a pretty girl with a dead serious face. Her violet eyes, cold and unreadable, were a contrast to her straight jet black hair. He gripped his launcher tighter with Galeon locked in place.

_I'm gonna win this. I have to win this, _Lee thought.

The girl looked at him with her piercing gaze and a cold smile appeared on her face. "I don't think so, Lee. You're gonna loose." she said.

Lee gasped. _It was like she could read my mind! _

He didn't have time to think about it because Jazzman was starting the countdown.

"Bladers, on my marks! 3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

"Galeon!" Lee roared as his launched his black blade in to the stadium. In his mind, he could hear his Bitbeast share his roar, the taste for the kill. _I'll make her think she has me then I'll use Dark Lighting to finish her off._

Sabrina smirked. "Dark Lighting, huh?" she let out a little laugh. "Finish it!" she ordered her blade.

"What the-?" Lee shouted in shock. He could only watch, stunned as her purple blade collided into Galeon. His blade bounced to the edge, wobbling. But Sabrina wasn't going to give him any chance to recover. Her blade moved in and knocked it completely from the stadium.

Shock washed over Lee as Galeon landed at his feet with a final defeated click. "No way..."

Smirking, Sabrina called back her blade as Jazzman declared the winner.

"Sabrina has beaten Lee! The Psychics advanced in to the quarter-finals!"

"What a turnover!" A.J shouted.

"The Psychics have beaten the White Tigers without breaking a sweat!" Brad joined in. "It was unbelievable!"

"I...I don't believe it..." Ray muttered in shock. "They...lost..." his hands became fists.

"There's nothing we can do for them now, Ray." Kai said, standing up. "We can only avenge them by beating the Psychics and to do that we have to get into the quarter-finals."

"Kai's right." Max agreed.

"Who's our next opponent, Chief?" Ray asked tightly.

"A team called the Cheerleaders." Kenny replied.

"Sounds like a piece of cake." Tyson said. He waited for a retort from Jade but the girl had gone quiet. As if she was deep in thought.

"Nevertheless we have to train." Kai said. "You saw what happened here today."

Tyson sighed. "Fine. I hereby prepare myself for an endless torture from Kai."

This time Jade did make a comeback. "Hope you won't faint."

They started to leave, heading back to the bus. At the lobby, they caught a glimpse of the Psychics as they exited the building. Their leader paused a moment and she looked at the Bladebreakers. Sabrina smirked when her gaze landed on Tyson, Max and Kenny. But the smirk quickly faded as her eyes turned to Ray then Kai. Her gaze went to Jade and as Jade met her stare, a frown appeared and Sabrina quickly look away and hurried after her own team.

Jade stared after the Psychics's leader, an impossible idea forming in her head. But she had learnt a long time ago nothing was impossible.

****


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day was the deciding match between the Bladebreakers and a newly-formed team known as the Cheerleaders. The winning team will advance into the finals against the Psychics for the title of Block A Champions.

"This is it, guys." Kenny said and after a cough from Jade, he added. "And girl. We have to win this. The White Tigers are depending on us."

"Hey, don't sweat it, Chief." Max said patting him on the back as they entered the arena and was greeted by waves of applauses of the audience.

"Oh, wow!" a blonde girl in a red and gold cheerleading outfit cried out. "Check it out! It's the Bladebreakers!"

"Hey, cool. There are even cheerleaders to cheer us on!" Tyson exclaimed excitedly.

Jade tapped his shoulder. "Um...Tyson? They so happen to be our opponents for today, if you haven't noticed?" she told him sweetly.

Tyson blinked. "What? No way."

"Yes way." Ray said. "Don't let those classy outfits fool ya, man. They must be quite good to get this far."

"Which by the way you'll be battling first." Kenny informed Tyson.

Tyson grinned. "Sweet. Leave it to me to get the ball rolling."

Across them, four other girls' cladded in the same outfit as the first girl started jumping around.

"Hey, Team Bladebreakers! Guess who's gonna win?" a girl shouted, waving her pom-poms.

"Team Cheerleaders! That's us!" her team cheered.

"Roll-call!" the same girl called out in her sing -along voice. "My name is Cindy!"

"Call me April!" a shorter brown-haired girl cut in.

"Mine's Jessica!"

"I'm Janice!"

Their voices became one. "And our number one leader's....Valerie!"

They burst into cheers as their captain, a pretty blondie stepped forward.

"Go, Valerie, go!"

The whole stadium had gone silent with surprise. Even Jazzman looked lost at words.

"Okay...." Tyson, Max, Kenny and Ray sweatdropped.

Jade rolled her eyes. "People like them give cheerleaders a bad name."

"How would you know?" Ray asked.

"Let's just say 'been there, done that'." she shrugged. "No biggie."

Max stared at her. "You were a cheerleader?"

"Was." she reminded him. "Past tense. I really didn't have a choice then. The teacher insisted."

"Hey, Kai, can we do a cheer for you too?" Tyson asked mischievously.

Kai glared at him. "Don't even think about it."

"Too late. Thinking now." Tyson said pleasantly. His smile faded when he noticed Kai's murderous glare. If looks could kill, he'll be dead now.

"Alright, folks! You heard them! Now you get to see them blade!" Jazzman shouted. "That's right, people! On my right we have the Cheerleaders! And on my left, the Bladebreakers!"

The crowd roared, drowning out the Cheerleaders's excited cheers.

"You know your bladers, folks so let's get down to business." Jazzman waved his hands. "From the Bladebreakers, we have Tyson versus April!"

"Oh, yeah!" Tyson stepped into the spotlight, enjoining the attention. He waved at his fans. Then he turned to regard his opponent.

The girl was short, cute in a little-girl way with her pig-tails. Her voice was high-pitched when she spoke. "Hey, Tyson. Ready to loose?"

Dragoon's master chuckled. "Not before you."

"Beybladers, ready?" Jazzman hollered.

Tyson readied his launcher and blade. _Alright, Dragoon, our first match. Let's make it a match no one will forget._

April held out hers. Like her outfit, her blade was gold and red.

"And 3, 2, 1!" Jazzman dropped his raised hand. "Let it rip!"

"Go, Dragoon!" Tyson shouted as he launched his blade.

April launched her Beyblade into the stadium.

But to everyone's surprise, the blade hit the edge of the Beystadium and rolled out. Everybody stared.

"Oops." April giggled. "I missed."

Moaning, Tyson collapsed. "I didn't even get to battle...."

"Okay...." Jazzman scratched his head in confusion. "The Bladebreakers have taken the first point."

"I certainly didn't expect that." Dizzi said.

"Yeah. That match was over before it even started." Max agreed just as stunned.

"Nobody will be forgetting that match so soon." Tyson murmured. Not exactly the impression he wanted to make.

Max hopped from his seat. "Alright. I'm next. Wish me luck."

From the other team, a tall girl with straight brown hair came forward twirling a metal stick between her slender fingers. She kept doing so even after Max fixed his Beyblade in to his launcher. He looked at her in confusion.

"Hey, where's your launcher?"

She merely smiled and caught the stick neatly in her hand. "You're looking at it."

Looking closely now, Max could see the jagged teeth of the rip-coil along the body of the stick. The blade she fixed in the launcher was just like her teammate's except its attack ring was fixed with red balls on four sides.

"Next up we have Max versus Janice of the Cheerleaders!" Jazzman hollered. "Beybladers, ready!"

Max held up his launcher. "I hope your aiming is better than your friend's."

Janice smiled, mirroring his move. "Don't worry. Mine is much better."

"Ready!" Jazzman yelled. "And 3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

Max released his blade into the dish. "Come on, Draciel!"

"Let's go!" Janice shouted.

Both blades met in the middle of the stadium with Janice's blade's blade on the offense and Max on his usual defense tactics. Her blade circled his without breaking away then to his surprise, Draciel started to wobble.

"No way!" Max exclaimed unable to mask the surprise in his voice.

"How is this possible?" Kenny asked Dizzi.

"Here's hint." Dizzi said. "Ever hear of twirling batons?"

"What?" Tyson asked.

"Check out her attack ring." Dizzi explained patiently. "See the balls on it? It acts like a fist. Each time it hits Max's blade, it's like a punch. And judging by its speed and the four 'fists' it has, I would say Draciel doesn't stand a chance."

"What?" Kenny gasped. "But there must be some way."

"It's too late." Kai said without taking his eyes off the battle. "Max's blade has taking too many hits now."

As if to prove his point, Draciel in the dish stopped spinning while his opponent's blade was still pivoting.

"Aren't you a deliverer of bad news." Jade said rising an eyebrow in Kai's direction

"He tries." Dizzi agreed.

Max returned to his team after retrieving his blade with his head hung. "Sorry, guys."

"Max, what happened, man?" Tyson asked. "You got beaten by a cheerleader."

"You don't have to rub it in." Ray told him. He patted Max's shoulder. "Hey, you did your best. They caught us off guard too."

Kai sighed. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it. It's up to you now, Ray."

Ray grinned at his crimson-eyed captain. "Leave it to me."

Kai turned to Jade, pausing when he noticed her staring at him. Her green eyes quickly averted to the floor. He frowned momentarily taken by familiarity of those forest green eyes but he forced himself not to think about it. Not now. "And Jade, I'm leaving it to you to end the match."

She looked at him and flipped him a rebellious salute. "No problem, captain."

Kai stared at her, their eyes meeting. Neither one glanced away until Jazzman declared the start of the next match between Ray and Jessica. Without a word they turned their attention back to the battle going on.

_Why can't I seem to remember those eyes?_ Kai thought with growing frustration.

Jade mentally scolded herself. _What's wrong with you? Taking risks like that? Stupid._

Ray made quick work of his opponent, calling out his Driger Bitbeast almost immediately after he launched his blade into the dish. "Driger, Tiger Claw!"

Heeding its master's command, Driger leapt at Jessica's blade with its razor sharp claws flashing. Within seconds, Jessica's blade laid outside the stadium in various places.

"Winner...Ray! The Bladebreakers have once again taken the lead!" Jazzman announced.

"Alright, Ray!" Tyson cheered, rushing out to congratulate his friend.

"Don't tell me you're gonna start cheering like them." Ray asked cautiously.

Across them the other team has broken into another cheer. "Hey, that's alright! That's okay! We're still the best team anyway!"

"Alright, Jade. Prove them wrong. Go for it." Max said as she stood up.

Jade strolled forward with casualness that was clear in her movements. The captain of the Cheerleaders, Valerie was heading forward too, apparently having no choice but to try saving her team from elimination.

"Well," she said as they faced each other. "I was hoping I'll be battling your captain but you'll have to do."

Jade gave her a sarcastic smile. "Happy to disappoint you."

"Ladies, ready!" Jazzman called out. "And 3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

Both girls launched their blades into the Beystadium.

"Go!" Valerie shouted. "Baton Twirl!"

Her blade lunged at Jade's Beyblade, spinning fast.

But not fast enough.

"Draizer!" Jade called. "Let's finish this! Flamethrower!"

In a flash, the wolf appeared and attacked Valerie's advancing blade with a blast of blue fire from it jaws. The flames surrounded the blade and threw it out of the dish.

"Oh no!" Valerie wailed.

"Jade's the winner! The Bladebreakers take this round!" Jazzman shouted.

"And with that the Bladebreakers advance into the next round against the Psychics!" A.J shouted to the whole world watching.

"What an unusual match!" Brad declared. "The Cheerleaders tried their best but it just isn't enough to beat Bladebreakers. Good show, girls!"

As the other team gathered around to congratulate them, Kai's attention was drawn to the leaving audience, catching a glimpse of a familiar face. He stared at the Psychics's leader, Sabrina as she left.

_So they came to check us out...._

A small smile appeared on his lips as he thought to himself. _The next match should be....interesting...._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Alright!" Kenny announced that evening after their match with the Cheerleaders. "Our next match against the Psychics is in two days. We have to step up on our training and think of a way to beat them." he glanced around the living room of the house and realized no one was listening to him. Max and Tyson ran into their bedrooms and came back out in their swimming trunks and headed to the pool.

"And where to you think you're going?" Kenny demanded, his frosty voice freezing the two boys at their tracks.

They turned around meekly.

"Um...the pool?" Max answered.

"What?" Kenny glared at them. "How can you think of having fun when our next match is within two days? Why can't you be like Ray or Kai? I bet they already started training while the two of you-."

"Hey, Kenny. Do you by any chance have the recipe to that Thai crispy chili?" Ray came out of the kitchen, stirring a bowl of flour under his arm.

Tyson grinned at Kenny. "You were saying, Chief?"

"Ray!" Kenny half-shouted.

Ray laughed at Kenny's red face. "Lighten up, will ya? Besides a little rest never hurt anybody."

"It'll hurt our reputation if we loose the next match." Kenny pointed out agitated. "I bet Kai's probably in the training room, training."

Ray suppressed a grin. "Actually Kai went out. Said he had something to do."

"What?" Kenny moaned. "We're so doom. Have you guys forgotten how easily the Psychics beat the White Tigers? Lee's team didn't even stand a chance! We have to figure out their strategies and how to beat them."

"Will you pipe down?!" Jade strolled into the living room, stiffening a yawn with her hand. She stretched her arms over her head, a sign she had just woken up. Probably by Kenny's rattling. She looked at the guys. "Jeez, Kenny, you're loud enough to wake up the whole neighborhood."

"You have no idea." Tyson muttered.

"Can't a girl get her beauty sleep around here?" she asked with a sigh. "So what's the problem?"

"The problem is our next match is in two days and we should be training!" Kenny snapped.

"Yeah, I heard." Jade said tiredly. She had been catching up her sleep when she heard Kenny yell at Tyson and Max. After that was pretty much a no way she could get some sleep.

"We have to figure out how to beat the Psychics or we are toast." Kenny went on.

She sighed again. "Alright, you win. The only way anyone is getting sleep is when you zip it. I'll need to borrow your laptop, Kenny."

Kenny let out a squeak. He hugged his precious laptop closer to himself. "Why?"

Without answering him, Jade smoothly took the laptop from him and headed back into her room. The door closed with a sharp slam, indicating she wanted no interruption.

"Oh, man." Max drew a breath. "I so pity Dizzi."

In the privacy of her room, Jade opened up the laptop. Dizzi's voice rang out. "About time. Hey, you're not Kenny."

"Thank god." Jade murmured sarcastically. "Hey, Dizzi. I need your help."

"Ooh, suddenly the almighty Jade is asking little old me for help? Oh, well." Dizzi would have shrugged if she had shoulders. "I live to serve. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to run a background check on the Psychics."

"But Kenny has already done that." Dizzi informed her.

"I figured he did. But just in case." Jade said. "Maybe he missed out something. And I'll also need a replay of the White Tiger's battles against them."

Dizzi gave her what she asked for. Jade watched each replay carefully while Dizzi did a back check.

"Here you go." Dizzi said. "Did you find anything?"

"Maybe." Jade muttered thoughtfully. "It's like they knew what the White Tigers were thinking before they made their attacks."

"Don't forget." Dizzi reminded her. "Gary won a match against them and he isn't exactly the brightest in the team."

"According to Kevin, all Gary could think about during the match is milk." Draizer's master pondered. "Hold on. Show me what you got."

"You have an idea?"

"Sort of." Jade answered grimly. "It'll sound crazy but logical."

Bangkok was even busier as the evening closed in. The city looked strangely bright with all the lights on, preparing for the night. The air in the hilltop out looking the city was cool and refreshing. It was what Kai needed to clear his mind. He stood on the look-out point, leaning against the railings that cut of the steep drop below. He wasn't the only one there. An old man walked his dog while a couple of lovebirds sat on the bench facing the point. They huddled together those two, whispering loving things to their lover.

Kai ignored them easily just as he ignored the old man and his dog. His thoughts wandered back to those green eyes. __

_I know those eyes...but where? Why can't I remember?_

The harder he tried to dig out his memories of his past in the abbey, the deeper they sank, retreating into a far corner of his mind.

His past in the abbey were still missing pieces of a puzzle. He could only remember what happened after he accidentally wrecked the abbey with the power of Black Dranzer. But before that incident...everything was still a blur. He wished he could remember. Remember who he was before he became the blader he was now, who his parents were before he was handed over to Voltaire. Everything was a messed up puzzle with lost pieces.

Only those green eyes stood out.

_Jade..._

Kai closed his eyes, trying to envision her eyes in his memories, trying to place them somewhere but nothing came up.

A sigh escaped his lips as he opened his eyes.

"Loose something, young man?"

Kai looked aside at the old man who had been walking his dog. The young blader tensed up. The old man offered Kai a friendly smile. His dog, a retriever pup sniffed at Kai and started wagging its tail, practically begging to be pat.

The old man gave his puppy a gentle but firm tug on the leash. "That's unusual. He's usually shy around strangers. He must like you."

Kai didn't know what to say so he didn't. The old guy sighed getting the idea that this young man wasn't into talking with people. He tipped his hat and went off, pulling his dog with him.

Kai could only watch until the two disappeared from his sight. The old man's question echoed in his head.

_Loose something?_

_Yeah, _Kai thought bitterly as he turned to leave. _My memories.___

"Jade sure is taking a long time with Dizzi." Kenny muttered anxiously. "I hope she's okay."

"Oh, Jade will be fine." Tyson said. "Missing dinner is no big deal."

"Yeah, it means more food for Tyson." Max said dryly.

All said without Max and Tyson taking their eyes of the television screen where the two was engaged in a fierce car race battle.

"I was talking about Dizzi." Kenny said snappishly.

The boys sat in the living room just after having eaten the dinner Ray had cooked up for them. They have not seen neither Jade nor Dizzi since she took the laptop into her room and refused to answer their calls for dinner.

"What can -gulp- Jade find that you haven't?" Ray asked as he swallowed an exotic Thai grape and popped another one into his mouth.

"I have no idea." Kenny said. "I didn't even know she was good with computers."

Tyson looked up hitting a button to pause the Play Station game he was playing with Max.

"Hey!" Max protested. "I was winning!"

Part of Tyson realized that while the other part was curious of the point Kenny had brought up. "It seems to me that we don't even know a thing about Jade in detail. Like she was a cheerleader or where she was born or why she travels a lot."

"Maybe she just likes traveling." Max suggested.

"That's not the point." Tyson said. He glanced at Ray. "What do you think, Ray?"

Before Ray could answer, another voice cut in brusquely. "I think you should just leave her alone."

Tyson looked at the front door as Kai came in.

"Where have you been?" Max asked.

Kai ignored him. His gaze was fixed on the neon-haired boy. "Do you understand me." that wasn't a question, it was an order.

"You can't be serious!" Tyson exclaimed in disbelief.

"Come on, Kai. Don't tell me you're not the least bit curious of who Jade is?" Max asked.

Kai hesitated before he admitted. "I'm. But it's none of my business. Right now just back off."

Tyson's eyes widened. "Since when did you care about Jade? Oh, wait. I know. You have a thing for her."

Kai grunted and decided the little pest wasn't worth spending his energy on. He ignored him and leaned against the window still, staring out.

Tyson however couldn't seem to get the clue of 'get a life'. "Kai and Jade sitting on the tree." he sang. "K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Max and Kenny burst out laughing.

"Knock it off. Before Kai kills you." Ray said, glancing at Kai in hopes their captain wouldn't kill Tyson. But Kai didn't seem to care. In fact he didn't seem to notice. Instead he looked distracted just gazing out the window. _I never have seen Kai act like this before...._

"Come on, Tyson." Max fought to recover himself while Tyson continued his charade. "Quit it before Kai and Jade decide to team up and kill you."

"Kill who?" a familiar voice said added with a hint of coldness.

Tyson froze as they looked up. "Jade?"

She stood at the door looking mildly amused at Tyson as he started to babble.

"Kill? Did we say anything about kill?" Tyson gulped nervously. "Never mind."

Jade rolled her eyes. She handed the laptop back to Kenny who hugged it with fierce relief. He set it up on the coffee table and opened it.

"Dizzi, I missed you!"

"Chill out, Chief." Dizzi laughed, flattered. "I've only been gone for three hours."

"Too long." Kenny said.

"So what did you girls do?" Ray asked.

"Oh, we had some serious girl talk." Dizzi answered simply. Then she drew on a more serious tone. "Actually we were working on the other team and Jade figured out how they beat the White Tigers. I'm not gonna ruin the surprise. Jade, you tell them."

Everyone looked at Jade. She didn't look happy or pleased at all.

_Bad news, huh?_Kai thought recognizing the troubled expression on her face.

Unlike Kenny, Jade got straight to the point.

"They're telepaths."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What?!"

Everyone stared at Jade in shock. She stared back, placing a hand on her hip. She had expected this reaction. She rolled her eyes.

"In lame-man's term...it's called mind reading." she told them as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But...But that's just not possible." Kenny sputtered. "Mind reading is not possible."

Jade glanced at Dizzi who said. "See? I told you so. Kenny doesn't believe in things that don't make any scientific logic." the Bitbeast trapped in the laptop sighed. "Alright, listen up, guys. According to our research, we found out that the Psychics came from an unknown remote village in the Amazons."

"And how did you do that?" Kenny asked suspiciously.

Dizzi let out a nervous giggle. "Um...Jade...kinda hacked into the BBA profile on the bladers."

"You what?" Kenny looked at the girl in shock. Shock to find out she would do such a thing and secondly that she was able to do it. He knew from experience it wasn't an easy task getting into the BBA system.

Jade shrugged. "Piece of cake."

"Besides..." Dizzi added with an accusing tone. "You're not all that Mr. Goody-Two- Shoe either, are you, Kenny?"

That got Kenny to shut up.

"As I was saying," Dizzi continued. "Jade and I checked out the local rumour there and lots of them mentioned a special ability the people of that village possessed. The ability to read minds."

"Man, what a bummer." Tyson said with false sympathy. "Can't keep a secret with everybody reading your mind. Where's the fun in that?"

"What do you think, Kai?" Ray asked turning to look at the bluenette.

"It does make sense." he said carefully.

"You can't be serious!" Kenny exploded. Of all he had certainly not expected Kai to take Jade's side. "There's no such thing as telepath or telekinesis for that matter. It's not scientifically possible!"

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Do you have another theory?"

For a moment that caught Kenny off guard, rendering him speechless. He struggled to gain himself but his words came out in a sputter. "I...I...no, I, don't. But I can tell you that mind reading has been proven scientifically impossible!"

"Here we go again." Dizzi sang in a tone that meant she was about to argue for what she believed in.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how one would look at it, Ray cut in. "Okay, say it's possible." he said taking a reasonable tone. "If it is, how can we counter it?"

"Ray has a point." Max agreed.

"So far...we haven't found a way. "Dizzi admitted.

"Maybe we could wear helmets into battle?" Tyson suggested brightly.

"Only if you want to be laughed at." Ray said.

"Let him." Kai said with snort. "The other team will be laughing so hard they can't concentrate on anything."

"Hey!" Tyson snapped offended.

This time it was Jade who interrupted. "You guys do what you want. Me? I'm gonna soak for two hours in the hot springs." she strolled out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

"So..." Ray said slowly. "Now what?"

"We have hot springs here?" Tyson asked in disbelief.

"I know!" Max declared. "Let's hit the hot springs!"

Everybody collapsed and even Kai sweatdropped.

"I still say Jade's theory is impossible!" Kenny protested loudly.

His voice was over-ruled by Tyson who was yelling at Max. "How can you think about taking a bath at a time like this?!"

Their voices could be heard from outside where Jade stood listening in the hallway that leaded to the hot springs.

She smiled shaking her head to herself. "Crazy people." she muttered before she headed to the springs.

A couple of minutes later Kai stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. All that noise was giving him a headache.

He drew a deep sigh and stopped, nostrils flaring as he caught a familiar scent.

_Jade..._

Old feelings of uncertainty flooded him. It was the same sense of feelings that had filled him when he returned to the abbey for the first time in years. He felt he should know the dark-haired girl but he just couldn't remember her. That was why he told Tyson to back off and leave her alone. They don't know a thing about her. Her past was a mystery and it was most likely she was going to keep it that way. Mr. Dickenson trusted her and that was the only assurance they have of her. Until he finds out who she really is, they had to be careful.

Moonlight spilled from above, shining into the open air hot springs. High bamboo fences kept prying eyes away as well as separated the girls and the boys sections. The hot springs were heated naturally. Rocks surrounded it.

Heat swept through her body, relaxing her muscles as Jade leaned against the rocks and closed her eyes with a satisfied sigh. No one was there so she had the whole place to herself. Just the place she needed to relax and think.

Her hair was tied-up in an up-swept style held in place with a simple Thai chopstick to keep it from getting wet. A towel was wrapped over her body tightly, completely submerged under water. Her arms, white under the moonlight, were rested on the edges. Steam rosed, sticking to her skin making her alabaster flesh look sleek.

Even though her eyes were closed and she looked as though she was asleep, she has never been more alert. Her senses were wide opened, taking in her surroundings. The team latest problem rested heavily in her mind. _How can we beat a team who can read your next move before you even make it?_

The word of an old friend, a mentor filled her mind like an echo. _The mind is powerful thing, Jade. Only the most skilled warrior may control and shield their mind from the enemy. If not...it may lead to insanity._

Her own reply was curious. _How can we shield our minds? Can you teach me, sensei?_

_It takes years of practice, child. A wall cannot be built in one day. But if you are willing, I'll teach you._

With a sigh she opened her eyes, gazing up at the full moon above. _On my own, I know I can take on the Psychics easily. But that isn't the case here. I don't have a choice. How can I help the others...? Come on, Jade! Think! _

She closed her eyes and let her mind wandered back to the days of her training.

_Sensei...what about those who are...weaker?_

_There's no such thing as weaker being, child. Every person is different with different abilities and potential. To reach a certain goal, one must open their mind and find another way of achieving that goal. _

"Another way..." she didn't realize she had spoken aloud until the sound of her own voice drew her out of thought. "There has to be another way..."

Then it came to her. A plan, simple yet effective. A smile broke across her face as she knew what they have to do.

"Jade, you're crazy!" Kenny exclaimed when she told him her plan the next morning in the training room. Only Kai and Ray were there besides Kenny. Max was still trying to wake Tyson up. "First your none-logical theory on the team now this?"

Jade crossed her arms in front of her, fuming silently. "I beg your pardon. Crazy doesn't descript me. Besides, this'd the only shot we got as a team."

Ray interrupted. "Wait a minute. What do you mean 'the only shot we got as a team'? Are you saying there are other ways?"

She hesitated. "Yes but right now this is the only way the whole team can master in the shortest period of time."

"Hey, what's going on?" Tyson asked stiffening a yawn with his hand as he entered the room with Max at his heels with an accomplished look on his face.

"I got Tyson to wake up." Max announced happily.

"Congratulations, Max." Kai said sarcastically.

"So..." Tyson waited for an explanation.

"Jade thinks we can counter the Psychics's mind-reading ability by not giving orders in battle." Kenny explained.

"Okay...sounds..."Max looked lost for words.

""Dangerous." Kenny finished for him. "I mean how can we control our blades?"

"Easy. We train our blades to react on instinct in battle." Jade said.

"Train..." Tyson moaned. "My favorite word in the world."

"I don't understand." Max said. "What do you mean on instinct?"

"I get it." Ray said slowly. "It's like an animal reacting whenever it's threatened. Like a cat when being chased by a dog."

Jade nodded. "Bingo."

"This is crazy." Kenny declared.

On the table, Dizzi tsked. "Oh dear. Kenny's going crazy."

"Been for a long time." Jade said to the laptop.

"How can we teach our Beyblades to react without our orders?" Kenny asked in mock. "It's against the point of the sport!"

Jade lifted a challenging eyebrow. "Unless you have another way, this is the only way we got."

"But..." Kenny faltered before he turned to Kai in a desperate attempt to plead some sense into Jade. "Kai, tell her this is crazy."

"I agree with Jade." Kai said meeting her gaze and held it. "Unless you, Kenny, have another way against the Psychics, I agree this is the best shot we got."

"What!" Kenny groaned. "The whole world is against me..."

"Tough." Jade smirked at him.

"But..." Kenny looked as though he wanted to argue his point.

Tyson grinned. "Looks like you're out-voted, Chief."

Defeated, Kenny let out a sigh. "All right. Fine."

Max caught him around the neck in a lock and ruffled the smaller boy's hair. "Don't feel too bad, Chief. So shall we begin?"


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The quarter final of the Beyblade World Championship tournament was underway two days later. The stadium was jam-packed with people eager to see which team will be competing in the semi-finals against the Block B winners. Every seat was filled. Up in the VIP seating, the White Tigers sat anxiously waiting for the match to start.

"Man, what's taking Jazzman so long?" Kevin complained fidgeting in his seat. "I can't stand it already. When are they gonna start?"

"Will you just keep still for one minute?!" Mariah snapped. "I'm sure they'll start soon."

Gary tilted his bucket of popcorn to her. "Popcorn?"

She shook her head, too worried to eat. "No thanks, Gary." she glanced at Lee seated next to her. "Lee, what do you think? Do you think the Bladebreakers have a chance of winning?"

Lee shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Mariah."

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" Jazzman shouted stepping onto his platform. "Welcome to the quarter-finals of the Beyblade World Championship tournament! Are you ready for an exciting battle?"

A roar of approval from the crowd answered him.

"All right!" Jazzman swept his hand across the stadium. "Let's meet our teams for today! On my right, the rising new stars, the Psychics! And on my left the Bladebreakers!"

Mariah leapt from the seat. "Go, Ray! Take them down!"

Tyson stared at the audience and the other team before turning back to his team. Max patted him on the back. "Ready, Tyson?"

Tyson looked at Jade as if for assurance. "Yeah, I guess... I hope your plan works, Jade."

She deadpanned. "It'll work."

"Come on, Tyson." Ray urged. "Go for it!"

Gathering his spirit, Tyson nodded and ran forward to be greeted by the cheer of the crowd. From the other team, Anna trotted forward, launcher and Beyblade in hand.

"For this battle, we have a special surprise lined up for you!" Jazzman announced. On cue, the floor plates parted and the Beystadium emerged. "All battles will be taken place in the spinner dish. The surface of the dish has been polished to its smoothest point, giving maximum control to the Beyblader. However there's a catch. The dish, ladies and gentlemen will be rotating at top speed, making it hard for the Beybladers to control their blades."

Tyson gasped in awe as the dish started turning, slow at first then faster as it picked up speed. "That's one twisted dish."

Across him, Anna giggled. "This is going to be easy."

"Anna!" Sabrina snapped. "Make it fast!"

"Beybladers, take your positions!" Jazzman shouted.

"Tyson!"

"Huh?" Tyson glanced over his shoulder as Jade walked up to him. "Yeah?"

She tossed him something. He caught it and to his surprise, it was a Discman. He looked at her in puzzlement.

"Have fun." she said as she headed back to the benches.

Tyson grinned getting what she meant and placed the headphones over his ears. He held up his launcher as Jazzman started the countdown.

"Ready? 3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

Both Beybladers launched their Beyblades into the stadium. Sparks flew as the blades hit the moving surface.

"Alright. Let's see what Tyson is up to." Anna muttered focusing her power on her opponent.

To her surprise, a song played in his mind. She glanced across to see Tyson not paying attention to the battle but listening to a Discman with his eyes closed.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Diana called. "You heard Sabrina. Finish him off!"

In a panic, Anna called back. "I can't. His mind isn't on the battle!"

A small appeared across Jade's face as she watched the battle. _Gotcha.___

"It's working!" Kenny exclaimed in shock.

Max was grinning from ear to ear. "Was there ever a doubt?"

Sabrina watched the battle with a frown. Her eyes darkened. _Could they have found a way to block our powers?_

"Just attack him." Diana called out to Anna. "His mind isn't in the battle so he's vulnerable!"

Nodding, Anna turned back to her blade. "Attack him now!"

Tyson opened his eyes a peek and grinned. _Sweet! She fell for it!_

Sabrina caught Tyson's thoughts and her eyes widened the same moment she realized it was a trap. She leapt to her feet. "Anna, it's a trap!"

But it was too late to abort the order. That moment Anna's blade collided to Dragoon and almost immediately the Bit in the center of Tyson's blade lit up. Without warning a tornado built up around Tyson's blade. The strong wind caught Anna's blade in its currents. With a roar, Dragoon attacked the weakening blade.

"Oh no!" Anna gasped as her blade left the dish.

"And the winner of that intense match is Tyson!" Jazzman declared.

Instant uproar from the audience. Then came Kevin's voice overpowering the audience's cheers. "In your face, Anna Banana!"

Mariah yanked him back. "Sit down, Kevin!"

Tyson pumped his fist holding Dragoon in the air. "All right! I won! Sweet!" he ran back to his team. "Your plan worked, Jade!"

Max and Ray gave him a thump on each shoulder.

"You sure showed them, Tyson!" Max said.

"Great." Jade drawled not sharing their happiness. "I guess I'm up next."

"Yup!" Kenny said. "You'll be battling Diana."

"She's the one who beat Mariah." Ray said quietly.

Jade nodded and started walking towards the stadium when Kai's voice stopped her. "Be careful. They're not going to be that easy to ignore now."

She looked back at the blue haired boy as their eyes met, lingering on each other. Something flicked in her eyes before she nodded and continued forward.

_It's that girl_, Sabrina thought watching Jade. _She figured how to block our powers...Damn her..._

Next to her Diana started to rise for her match but Sabrina beat her to it.

"Diana, down." she ordered standing up. "I'm taking this match."

Diana stared at her leader. "But-."

"That girl is mine." Sabrina said coldly in a voice that was not to be argued with.

Shrugging, Diana nodded and sat back down. Her teammates exchanged uneasy looks among themselves.

"Round two coming up! Get ready! We have Jade of the Bladebreakers versus Di-!" Jazzman paused listening to his headphone. After a while he cleared his throat. "There has been an official change for the Psychics. Sabrina will be battling in this round!"

"What?" the Bladebreakers gasped.

_Desperate moments calls for desperate measures and the Psychics are desperate now, _Kai thought as he watched with distinct interest. _This match should be interesting...._

Jade watched as the Psychics's team leader came forward with an eerie aura of confidence that would have made other people think twice about facing Sabrina. But Jade just tilted her head in mild curiosity. _Calling in the big guns, huh?_

Sabrina lifted her chin, catching her thoughts. _For a girl who thinks she's so smart, she's easy to read. _"That's right. I'm the 'big guns'. I don't know how you figured out our powers but you don't stand a chance against me. My powers are far more advanced than my teammates."

Her opponent merely smiled. "So bring it on."

Sabrina blinked in surprise. _Why...isn't she afraid?_

"Beybladers, ready!" Jazzman hollered. "3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

Sabrina and Jade launched their blades into the rotating dish. Both blades centered themselves in the center of the dish, struggling against the momentum.

"All right, Jade." Sabrina muttered to herself. "Let's see what you are up to." Her intuition powers stretched forward and slammed into a mental wall. In shock, she stepped back, unable to keep herself from gasping aloud. "What the-? I-I can't read her mind!"_ This can't be. Only moments ago... I penetrated her thoughts! Why can't I do so now?_

Jade smiled at her surprise, savoring the look on Sabrina's usually unreadable face when she realized she couldn't read Jade's mind. "What's the matter, Sabrina?" she mocked. "Can't read my mind?"

Sabrina looked at her in shock, realizing only now that Jade had tricked her, challenging her to read her mind.

_She has strong mind shields, _she found herself thinking. It was rare for somebody to actually have the ability to block mind-reading. One must undergo years of training alone and plenty of discipline. _She has...a wall...built up in so many years...She has been through enough...pain.. and suffering to built that wall. God, her past must have been hard...with so many secrets...That's why I can't read her mind..._

_She can't read my mind unless I want her to. I've been through more than enough to teach my mind to block off anything..._, dark thoughts ran through Jade's mind unwillingly as she clutched her hands to the memories. _Been through enough aloneness...sorrow...pain..._

"Draizer, finish it!" she shouted.

On its master's command the blue blade speeded around the dish, taking full advantage of the dish's speed. Soon it became a blur to the naked eye. It closed in on Sabrina's blade helplessly trapped in the center of the stadium. Draizer struck fast and swift. Sabrina's blade started to shake, bits of it chipping under Draizer's vicious attacks.

Tyson winced as if he felt the pain of the victim. "Yikes." he muttered.

"Man, she's hash." Dizzi observed.

"That's incredible!" Kenny gasped. "How does she do it?"

"Do what, Chief?" Max asked.

"Her attacks!" Kenny said in a stunned voice. "How can she attack without Sabrina reading her?"

Ray frowned thoughtfully. "Hm...it must be one of those other ways she mention."

"Which is...?" Dizzi questioned.

The tiger shrugged. "Don't have a clue. But whatever she's doing, it's working. Sabrina's blade is weakening."

"Yeah. But when this is over I wanna know how she does it. Whatever it means." Tyson said.

Max nodded. "You and me both."

Kai frowned. _Back at the abbey, Boris used to train us both physically and mentally...I wonder..._

In his mind he could hear the consistent irritating voice of Boris shouting at them. "_Your mind is your most powerful weapon apart from your Beyblades! Concentration is vital!"_

Kai smirked under his breath. _You are so wrong, Boris._

_Time to stop playing and end this.__ Now. _Jade threw her hand forward. "Draizer, Fire Spin!"

Blue flames surrounded the blade as its Bitbeast emerged from the Bit. Draizer lunged at the purple blade from above as the blade slammed down on Sabrina's blade in a ball of fire.

"And Jade moves in for the finishing touch!" A.J declared.

"You mean the finishing blow!" Brad corrected.

Sabrina could only watch, stunned as her blade flew past her eyes. With a click followed by a low hiss of steam, it landed behind her.

"And the winner is Jade of the Bladebreakers! And they take the lead by two!" Jazzman shouted. "Amazing!"

"Amazing is right." A.J agreed with the announcer. "Just like that the Bladebreakers have taken the lead against the Psychics!"

"Spectacular!" Brad said. "Don't go away, folks because round three is coming up. You wouldn't want to miss this one."

"I believe someone owns us an explanation." Tyson informed Jade when she returned to the benches.

Jade gave him a stare. "I don't own you anything."

"Says you." Tyson retorted.

"Jade, that was some awesome display of mind blocking." Ray cut in. "How did you do it?"

Her mind raced to think up an excuse. "Ever hear of mental meditation?" _God that is so lame._ But seeing their confused faces she continued with sarcasm "Try it. It really helps."

They groaned. "Jade..."

"So who's up next?" she asked changing the subject.

"That would be Kai." Kenny replied. He turned to look at their captain. "Ready, Kai?"

Wordlessly he stood and headed forward, his mind puzzled by Jade's display of skill in battle earlier. _How did she do it? What does she have to hide...? _

Jazzman's voice drew him from his thoughts. Forcing himself to focus on beating his opponent, Kai fixed Dranzer into his launcher. _Let's make this fast, Dranzer. _

A warm feeling tingled from the blade to his fingers.

"Now we have Kai battling Diana for the winning title! If Kai wins, the Bladebreakers take the Block A Champion title and moves into the semi-finals against the Block B Champs! If Diana somehow pulls off a win, her team has only two chances to save themselves!" Jazzman explained.

"Ready to loose, Kai?" Diana sneered holding up her launcher.

"Are you?" Kai gave her a bored stare. Even without powers although she looked calm and cocky, he could read her like a book. She was nervous and clearly afraid of him.

"Remember, Kai!" Tyson yelled from the benches. "Distract your mind!"

Kai smirked. "I don't have to." _Jade isn't the only one who can block her mind. _

"Fighters, ready!" Jazzman yelled. "3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

"Come on, Dranzer!" Kai shouted releasing his blade.

Screeching, the phoenix burst from its blade, wings spread out and its head held high. Its flames danced around it gracefully as Dranzer reared back.

Jade watched, mesmerized. Despite herself, she was amazed by the beauty and power of Kai's Bitbeast. _He must have grown stronger to be able to control a Bitbeast as powerful as Dranzer..._

In her hand, her Beyblade glowed. Surprised, she glanced at it. "Draizer?"

"Dranzer! Finish it!" Kai called out to his Bitbeast.

Dranzer slidded down the slope of the dish, unaffected by the moving Beystadium and slammed into Diana's blade. To her horror, her blade fell apart and was knocked from the dish.

"No." Diana gasped.

"Whoa, talk about fast." A.J said in awe.

"Did anybody get that?" Brad asked.

"And the winner for round three is Kai and the Bladebreakers wins this match by a score of three to zero!" Jazzman declared as the crowd erupted into cheers and applauds. "The Bladebreakers are the Block A Champions!"

The noises grew louder. The White Tigers rushed down to congratulate them.

"You guys did it!" Mariah said happily giving Ray a hug.

"Man, Tyson. You had me worried there for a moment." Kevin told Dragoon's keeper.

Tyson laughed dismissing his worry as nothing. "All part of the plan Jade cooked up for us."

"Speaking of Jade, where is she?" Lee asked.

"Why would you care?" Kai retorted on impulse.

"I just wanna congratulate her for beating Sabrina. She was amazing. I would like to battle her some time." Lee said.

_And undoubtedly ask her out, _Kai thought ignoring the prodding feeling in his chest. Snorting softly, he turned to glance at the hallway where Jade had disappeared into.

* * *

_He has improved a lot...His techniques are...almost flawless...powerful..._

She smiled at the thought as she walked down the empty hallways with the intention of avoiding the media. She took a few more steps before she stopped abruptly.

A moment later, a voice spoke up. "Jade, can we talk?"

She turned facing the Psychics's leader and waited.

"That was some cool battle." Sabrina said. "You must have been through a lot to make those walls around you."

Jade hated the sympathetic tone in the other girl's voice but she said nothing.

"But..." Sabrina went on nervously. "I think you should tell your friends about you before you...you loose your self." she looked at Jade and caught a glimpse in her dark emerald eyes. She still couldn't read her mind but she could tell from her eyes, Jade was taking her words seriously. "Anyway, congratulations." she finished.

Jade tilted her head and said hesitatingly. "Thanks, I guess." she turned and walked off leaving Sabrina staring after her.

* * *

That night after a victory dinner with the White Tigers, the Bladebreakers returned to their villa and Jade headed to the hot springs in hopes of getting some peace. Usually it was her favorite place to relax and clear her mind but not today.

"We're champions, say we're champions!" Tyson's voice could be heard over the high fences that separated the guys and the girls.

"Oh, yeah!" Max joined in. "We're the best team in the world!"

She sighed to herself. Why did they have to come with her to the hot springs?

_Because you're a team now and they are your teammates, _a voice in her mind said.

_Teammates...friends...._

_What Sabrina said earlier...about telling them about me...who I am...before I loose my self...what did she mean? Loose my self to who?_

She shivered slightly as an instant answer came to mind. One she didn't like. She quickly shoved it from thought. Underwater her hands became fists as she whispered. "No..."

"Hey, Jade!"

She tensed up upon hearing Tyson's loud voice from the other side.

"Why so quiet?" he called. "We won! Thanks to you!"

"Whatever." she muttered.

"Come on." Max said. "Have some fun. You're part of the team ya know."

"Yeah. Don't be like Mr. Sourpuss over there!" Tyson yelled.

Then came Kai's cold warning. "I heard that, Tyson!"

Shaking her head, she smiled sadly.

_In a week we'll be flying to __Europe__ for the semi-finals. Then after we win, we'll advance into the finals...Win or lose, I'll eventually have to leave the team. Wasn't that the idea in the first place? After I help them win the World Championships, I'm gone..._

_So why do I feel like this?_

A tear slidded down the smooth soft surface of her cheek and fell into the water, causing a ripple.

_What's wrong with me?_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_It was snowing that day_. _Not heavy just light drops of snow flakes falling from cloud skies. The day earlier his grandfather had paid the abbey a surprise visit. Not really surprising to young Kai. The reason of the visit was clear as he stood in front of his grandfather with his arms behind his back with military discipline as his grandfather questioned him on his training progress. In the middle of it, he heard a car pull up to the abbey gates and turned his attention to the window over looking the front of the abbey. His lack of attention drew Voltaire's as well and the older man stood from his seat to stand behind his six year old grandson staring out the window._

_Outside, a black limousine had pulled up and Boris was getting out of the back passenger seat._

_A grin spread across Voltaire's face. "Ah, they are there."_

_Kai frowned. _They?

_The answer soon became clear as they watched on. After Boris, a young girl no younger or older than Kai's age emerged from the car. She was a pretty little thing with long dark hair but it was her eyes that caught Kai's attention. Unlike the other children he had seen in the abbey, her wide green eyes were filled with childlike innocent as she gazed u[p at the abbey in awe. There was something about that little girl that seems...different._

_"Isn't she perfect, Kai?" Voltaire said. "A little thing with great potential to do great things."_

_Kai's frown grew deeper as he stared at the girl. "But grandfather, the abbey has never taken in any girl bladers. Why her? She seems like any normal person. What's so great about her?"_

_Voltaire chuckled at his grandson's naïve questions. "Kai, haven't I taught you to never judge a book by its appearance?"_

_"Yes, grandfather."_

_"They say big surprises come in little things." the mastermind of BioVolt said. "We shall soon see what big surprises she brings."_

_A sense of disgust rolled through Kai's stomach even though he only understood partly what his grandfather meant. But what could he do?_

_That moment Boris led her into the abbey and she followed taking her first step to a Hell-on- earth._

His eyes flew opened and he sat up in his bed gasping softly. In a daze, Kai blinked in confusion as he gazed around the room he shared with the others including Jade.

Just yesterday they had flown into Florence, Italy where the next part of the tournament was to be held. Mr. Dickenson got them a countryside chalet, the opposite of the villa they stayed at while they were in Bangkok. The chalet came with only one big bedroom, a bathroom and a living room with the kitchen attached to it. The living room also came with a fireplace. And since there was only one bedroom, they had no choice but to share. Kai had taken the bed closest to the window. On his left was Ray, Max, Kenny and Tyson; all in order. Jade slept in the bed closest to the door.

And speaking of Jade, he looked over at her bed to find it empty and neatly made.

_Nice to know I'm not the only early bird in the team now, _he thought warily.

With a soft sigh, he touched his forehead, trying to remember. His mind was a blank. He couldn't remember the dream he just had, only certain parts. Parts like when he stood with his grandfather, watching as Boris emerged from a black car. Other from that, everything else became a blank.

_It felt so real...like I've been there...but...I can't remember..._

He sighed softly and silently headed for the door. The moment he opened the door, the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs drifted in, drawing everyone else in the doom, awake including Tyson.

"Is that food I smell?" Max mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Smells good." Ray commented taking a whiff.

Tyson leapt out of bed and sprinted for the kitchen. Kai calmly stepped out the food-maddened boy's way as Tyson dashed out the door, screaming aloud. "FOOD! GIMME! GIMME!"

For a few seconds, they could hear Tyson stuffing his face with food then there was a moment of silence before....

"Arghhhhhhhhhhh! HOT! TOO HOT!" Tyson yelled.

Looking at each other, the Bladebreakers hurried into the kitchen to see Jade smirking at a streaming red faced Tyson running up and down the room, crying out for water. A plate of half eaten bacon with red sauce on it was on the table abandoned.

"I tried to warn you that was chili not tomato but no....." Jade said. "You wouldn't listen to me. Next time try reading the label first."

"Give me a break and give me some water please?" Tyson pleaded, panting.

Kai rolling his eyes filled a bucket with water and splashed the water all over Tyson when he wasn't looking.

"HEY!" Tyson sputtered, turning to glare at the bluenette.

"There. Better?" Kai smirked sarcastically, putting the bucket down.

Max, Ray and Kenny were on the floor laughing their heads off at the sight of a dripping wet Tyson.

Fifteen minutes later after Tyson disappeared into the bathroom to dry up, he reemerged and joined the team at the table, this time careful to read the label on the bottle before pouring it onto his bacon.

"Jade, this stuff is great!" Kenny said munching on his bacon.

"Everyone agree that Jade makes our breakfast from now on?" Tyson asked raising a hand.

"I absolutely agree!" Max said happily.

"Plus lunch, tea, dinner...." Tyson stopped when Jade glared at him.

"I'm not your slave." she said.

Kai rosed from the table. "Hurry up. We're going to train." he said.

"The Great One speaks." Jade sighed as she too got up to clear the table. "Enjoy yourselves, boys."

Kai turned to glare at her. He stared into her green eyes, forcing himself not to cringe to the familiarity of them. Something kept nagging his mind like an irritating bug. "And that includes you too, Jade."

She glared at him. "Unfair. I made breakfast."

"So?" he shot back. "You wanna win this? The competition isn't going to be easy as you like to think. You're still part of this team whether you like it or not."

"You should listen yourself talk." she retorted.

"I don't have to. I have you to listen to."

"Hey. At least I'm not High and Royalty of Ice like you." she snapped.

"Proud of it. At least I'm not a Drama Queen like you." Kai replied.

"What that suppose to mean?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were dumb too."

The other watched them bicker with amusement.

"At least Kai has someone new to fight with." Max said swallowing a laugh.

"Hey, he is talking more than usual." Tyson exclaimed. "Is that good or bad?"

Ray grinned. "In Kai's case, I think that's good thing."

"I don't have time for this." their captain declared turning on his heel to head for the door. "I expect to see all of you outside in five minutes."

Jade considered that a momentarily victory. For the last few days, she and Kai had been at each others throats. And most of the time he won. Today's win was unexpected. She smiled to herself. _The score for today: Jade one, Kai zero._

She looked at the other boys still sitting at the table with a sly look.

Max, Kenny and Ray recognized the look and wisely decided to leave. Only Tyson remained.

"Tyson, how 'bout giving me a hand here?" she asked casually.

He moaned, knowing now why the others left. "I have sensitive hands...."

"What's that?" she feigned deafness, cupping her hand over her ear. "No lunch?"

"On second thought, let me give you a hand." Tyson offered forcefully. "Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself...somehow...."

She smiled satisfied. "That's more like it."

* * *

Kai looked up from Dranzer spinning in the dish as Jade came out of the chalet approaching them barely five minutes later. 

"Where's Tyson?" he asked, calling back his blade.

She smiled and tilted her head back at the chalet. "He insisted on doing the dishes."

From where they stood listening, Max and Ray grinned knowingly. It was about time Tyson did some real work around the team.

"Since when was he so generous?" Kai said with a snort.

Pulling out her launcher and blade, Jade answered. "He decided to change a new leaf."

At that the other burst out laughing. Even Kai had the faintest look of amusement on his face. Jade considered that another win for her part. _Jade two, Kai zero._

From there on was training. Almost half an hour later, Tyson stormed out complaining about the amount of dishes he had to wash. It wasn't until Jade reminded him that it was him who eat the most therefore using the most plates, did he shut up.

After two hours of consistent training, going through their paces, a limo pulled up to their chalet. Mr. Dickenson emerged from the car, holding an envelope.

"Well, it's certainly good to see everyone training as a team." he said pleasantly.

"Like we had a choice." Jade muttered.

"Mr. Dickenson, what brings you here?" Kenny asked coming forward.

Mr. Dickenson handed the envelope to Kenny. "I have something for you." he explained as Kenny opened the envelope. Everyone crowded around him wondering what it was about. The Chief pulled out a black glossy card where written in silver ink read: Special Invite to the Bladebreakers to the BBA Gala Nite.

"It's an invitation to our Gala Nite. This year the BBA are having a special formal Nite where all the teams all over the world will get together. All the teams in the Championships are invited and since it's here in Italy, I thought I might give it to you personally in case you have any problems with your attire for the nite."

"That's nice, Mr. Dickenson but don't we have to train for the next match?" Kenny pointed out.

Ray plucked the card from his hands and examined it. "It says here the Nite is two nights from today. The tournament is next week. Shouldn't do any harm. What do you guys think?"

Max grinned. "Count me in! What about you, Tyson?"

"I'm so in!" Tyson declared knowing a big event like this had to have lots of food.

Kenny shrugged. "I suppose it won't hurt."

Tyson turned to Kai. "Well, Kai?"

Kai grunted in disinterest. "Fine. Whatever. But after this, it's serious training from there on."

"Cool." Tyson said off-handedly. He turned to the last member. "And, Jade?"

"I don't usually go for this sort of things." she said quietly.

"Well, you do now." Tyson said cheerily. "You're coming even if we have to drag you there."

Her mind raced for excuses. "But...I don't have anything to wear."

"That's why I'm here." Mr. Dickenson said. "Today we are going into the city to get you kids some proper clothes for the nite."

"Alright!" Max shouted. "Shopping!"

_Yippee..._, Jade thought as they headed to the limo waiting for them.

* * *

"Ah...Florence." Tyson declared. The Bladebreakers stood in the center square of the city where Mr. Dickenson had them dropped off. 

"Have fun." he had said. "Just put everything on my tab."

Apparently those were the magic words for Tyson. He fully intended to have fun by shopping for his clothes then spend the rest of the day eating and probably a bit of Beyblading in between.

"I bet the Beybladers here are awesome!" he said seeking out an unsuspecting victim.

"Tyson, we're here to do some shopping not Beyblade." Kenny reminded him.

"So what?" Tyson replied. "I have to get ready for the World Championships!"

"You better not let Kai catch you saying that." Max laughed.

Kai came up from behind. "Too late."

"Kai!" Tyson gasped nearly falling over. "How are you, buddy?"

"I'm holding you to your words, Tyson." Kai said.

Ray grinned. "And we here are the witnesses."

"Where's Jade?" Tyson quickly switched the topic away from him.

Kenny pointed. "She's talking to that guy over there for directions."

Jade came back shortly. "He said there's a cloth shop down the road." she said.

"I had no idea you knew how to speak Italian." Max said.

"I don't. He was speaking in English."

"Oh."

"Don't worry." Kenny said. "We have Dizzi here to translate for us."

"Can we go now?" Tyson asked impatiently. "Those Italian Beybladers aren't going to wait forever, you know."

"Actually, we can. But I don't think you can." a familiar voice said.

They turned. "Enrique!"

The Italian member of the Majestics grinned. "Hey, guys. Been a long time. What you doing here?"

"Getting ready for the World Championships." Tyson answered.

"We're in town to get some clothes for the BBA Nite." Ray explained.

"BBA Gala Nite? Oh, yeah. The Majestics were invited too. Robert thinks it's a waste of time but you know Robert." Enrique beamed. "So you're shopping for clothes. Well, Bladebreakers. It's you're lucky day cause Enrique's here."

"This is great! You can be our tour guide." Max exclaimed.

"I wouldn't say tour guide." Enrique muttered. "Just call me your host for today." he looked around. "Hey, isn't there suppose to be five of you? Where's Kai?"

"Actually there's six of us now." Kenny said.

"Kai? Kai is right behind us..."Tyson stopped realizing the opposite of it. "Why does he always do this to us?"

"He isn't the only one." Ray said warily. "Jade ran off too."

"Whoa, hold it!" Enrique cut in. "Your new teammate is a girl? Is she hot?"

Tyson snorted. "If you mean hot in the mean sort of way, yeah, that's pretty much Jade. That girl lures me out from bed with freshly cook bacon and let's me spike my tongue with super hot Italian chili!"

Enrique bobbed his head in approval. "Not bad. I should congratulate her. When can I meet this fascinating girl?"

"When we find her." Ray said.

"It's impossible to find those two." Tyson complained.

"Well. When we see them, you can introduce me to her." Enrique said stretching his arms over his head. "Right now let me show you the town and its many wonders of high class outfits."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Mr. Dickenson?" 

Patiently, the BBA Chairman nodded to the Chinese teen's uncertainty. "Yes, Ray. Remember. You wanted to learn how to dance."

Sighing, Ray tried to copy the foot movements Mr. Dickenson did in the living room of their chalet the next day after breakfast. The others were watching and laughing at him. Jade however had gone to train a bit.

"Hey, Ray. Nice moves." Tyson laughed rolling about on the floor.

"Shut up, Tyson. "Ray snapped. "I don't see you dancing."

Mr. Dickenson stopped thinking thoughtfully. "Hm...this isn't work. Maybe Ray's right. Tyson, come here."

Tyson stopped laughing abruptly, eyes growing wide. "What?"

Max and Kenny weren't helping when they yanked him to his feet and pushed him forward.

"Now hold Ray." Mr. Dickenson instructed.

"WHAT?!" both boys cried out in unison turning red

Max and Kenny exploded into a fit of laughter. Even Kai had a small smile on his usually stoic face.

"No way!" Tyson yelled.

"Now Tyson, you do want to help Ray." Mr. Dickenson said with a bit of a chuckle.

"Don't encourage him, Mr. D." Ray said with a groan. "Really. I'm fine on my own."

He and Tyson were looking red like tomatoes.

"Nonsense." Mr. Dickenson chastised. "Now just follow me."

* * *

Jade held out her hand to her Beyblade, calling it back. On its master's command, Draizer flew back into her palm. She pocketed it and strolled back to the chalet from where she kept hearing roars of laughter. She opened the door and stopped, staring at the scene playing out in the living room.

Max and Kenny were on the floor laughing their heads off while Kai was leaning against a wall trying to contain his self. And in the center of the room where the furniture used to be but had been pushed into corners of the chalet, were Tyson and Ray holding each other.

"Ouch. You stepped on my foot."

"No, I didn't. You kicked my shin."

"Hold on! I'm leading, Ray. Right?"

"I thought I was leading."

"This is not working." Mr. Dickenson sighed.

They broke apart quickly.

"What was your first clue?" Tyson retorted, blushing red as his so-called friends were rolling on the floor howling in laughter.

"This is hopeless." Ray said shaking his head.

"But you'll never get it unless you have a partner." Mr. Dickenson told him.

"I'll be his partner."

All heads turned to see Jade standing at the door with an amused look on her face.

"We thought you were training." Kenny said recovering himself.

"Did these two disturb you?" Dizzi asked sympathetically.

"I was." she shrugged strolling to the center of the room. "So do you need me or not?"

"Jade, I didn't know you knew how to dance." Tyson said in surprise as he stepped back to allow her through.

"A little." she admitted. She turned to Ray. "So which dance? Cha-cha? Samba? Jive?"

"A little?" Max echoed her words with doubt.

Confused, Ray looked at Mr. Dickenson. The old man merely nodded thoughtfully. "Try Rumba." he said.

"Okay." Jade took Ray's hand and guided his other hand to her shoulder. "You put your hands here." she instructed.

"Oh, okay." Ray was blushing red from head to toe. _Now, _he thought, _would be a very bad time for Mariah to walk in._

"Now you lead her, Ray." Mr. Dickenson said. "Remember the steps I taught you."

Taking a deep breath, Ray started to lead Jade, moving slowly first then with more confidence. Sub-consciously he looked down at his feet as if to check their movements.

"Don't look down." Jade advised.

"Okay." he twirled her slowly under his arm and as he held her out at full arm length, Ray glanced at Kai but the bluenette looked away, his expression emotionless.

_Is he... jealous? _Ray wondered.

After a while, Jade pulled away abruptly feeling uncomfortable. "I think you go the hang of it." she said. "Now I shall return you to your original partner."

Max grabbed Tyson and pulled him forward. "Come on, Tyson."

"Hey, cut it out!" Tyson protested. "I don't know how to do all those steps she did! I just found out I'm allergic to dancing!"

"Don't worry. Ray will lead you." Mr. Dickenson said laughing himself.

Reluctantly, both boys held each other in the position Jade had showed them earlier.

"This should be fun to watch." Dizzi said brightly. Her video camera in the laptop was on and was recording the whole thing. "I could watch this over and over again whenever I'm bored."

"Dizzi!" Tyson moaned.

"Ouch! Tyson! Watch where you're putting those feet of yours!" Ray said barely moving his own feet in time to escape Tyson's clumsy feet. "I'm supposed to be leading."

"I can't help it!" Tyson said defensively. "I was born with natural leadership qualities."

Kai scoffed. "As if."

"Nobody asked you, Hiwatari."

"Tyson! Concentrate!" Ray snapped.

Jade tilted her head barely containing a smile. "You guys are funny, you know. Maybe you should star in your own sitcom."

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Jade." Ray deadpanned.

"Look in the bright side." Kenny said. "It can't get any worst than this."

"Hello! Is anybody home?" the familiar voice of Tyson's grandfather called out as the door flew open.

For a long moment he just stared at them in stunned shock, completely speechless.

"I believe it just did." Kai pointed out dryly, breaking the silence.

"HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!" Tyson cried out in embarrassment.

The next few seconds, all that could be heard was Tyson shouting in denial, telling his grandfather it wasn't as it seems and Grandpa Granger yelling back.****


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The night of the BBA Gala Nite.

It was past seven and the bus taking them to the exclusive hotel where the grand function was being held, had already arrived.

"Kids, hurry up!" Grandpa Granger bellowed from outside.

Tyson came outside and stopped, staring at his grandfather. "Whoa. Who are you? And what did you do to my grandfather?"

Grandpa Granger whacked him on the head with the kendo stick. "Watch your tongue, little dude. This outfit has been passed down by our ancestors from generation to generation. Someday it might be yours."

Tyson stared at the blue polyester suit his grandfather wore. "I think I'll pass." he muttered.

"Hey, cool outfit." Max said as he came out of the chalet with Ray, Kenny and Kai.

Grandpa Granger posed. "Ya think so?"

"Don't encourage him, Max." Tyson said warily.

Tyson, Max and Kenny wore blue suits that gave them an out of place look. Tyson for one hated the dark blue bowtie.

"This stupid thing is so tight, I can't breath." he grumbled, pulling at it.

"Hold your horses, Tyson. It's only for tonight." Ray said.

Unlike the other three, Ray and Kai were wearing black blazers that were specially hand-made to suit their liking. The suits fitted them like gloves, nice and comfortable and unknowingly, Kai and Ray looked quite dashing in them.

"Oh, lookie here." Dizzi wept. "My boys all grown up and off to the ball."

Kenny sighed at his laptop opened on his lap. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Can't a girl have some fun?" Dizzi said playfully.

"Do you have to bring her along?" Tyson asked Kenny.

"Of course." Dizzi answered before Kenny could. "I'm his date. Since I'm the only girl for him."

"Speaking of girl, where's Jade?" Max asked.

"Right here."

They turned and stopped, staring at her in awe.

Jade smirked at their expressions. "So when do we leave?"

They could only stare at her even Kai. He has never seen anyone so beautiful....

Her hair was tied up in an up-swept style. Strands too short to be tied up curled around her nape. She wore little make-up; truth be told she didn't need make-up. The dress she wore was incredibly stunning on her. It was off-shouldered. Her shoulders and throat were bare and the tight bodice of the black dress showed off her body curves. The long full sleeves were slashed so that the white silk of the chemise underneath showed through and the skirt designed with a long slit that ran up her left leg just barely brushed the floor. She looked like she just stepped out of the Renaissance century with slight modern alterations. A pair of black high, open-toed stiletto heels completed the outfit.

"Jade, is that you?" Tyson was the first to speak, forcing himself to swallow as he did.

She smiled sweetly at him, her lips shimmering with the shiny lip-gloss that coated them. "No. It's Jade from the Looney Bin." she told him nicely as if he were a child from kindergarten.

"Yup, that's her alright." Dizzi confirmed.

"Oh, man, Jade." Max said in awe. "Cool dress."

"Totally." Ray agreed.

"It's a new you." Kenny quipped.

Almost unconsciously, they waited for Kai to say something. He looked at her suddenly feeling awkward.

"You look...nice." he muttered. _Nice? Of all things you could have said, nice? Hello, what happened to 'gorgeous', 'beautiful', 'stunning'? Huh? How 'bout all three?_

Jade didn't seem to mind. Suddenly self-conscious, she blushed slightly. "Thanks."

"Like who destroyed you?" Tyson mumbled.

"Tyson!" his grandfather hit him on the head again.

"OW! Cut that out!" Tyson wailed rubbing his swelling head.

"That ain't any way to treat a lady." Grandpa Granger snapped waving his kendo stick at his grandson. "What have I been teaching you all these while?"

"How to become a stick-whacking wacko hippy grandfather." Tyson retorted.

"Tyson!" Grandpa Granger bellowed, giving chase after Dragoon's bearer and both disappeared into the bus.

Even as the bus pulled out the chalet grounds, Tyson and his grandfather's voices could still be heard, rocking the bus.

* * *

"Ray!"

The moment the Bladebreakers walked in through the wide door of the ballroom where the function was being held in, a familiar pink mop ambushed Driger's master catching him off-guard momentarily. He blinked in surprise and a slow smile slidded onto his face.

"Hey, Mariah." he said, ignoring his team's teasing snickers. He looked at the pink-haired girl –as in really look at her- and nodded in awe. "Wow."

Mariah looked sweet in her red cheongsam that went in contrast with her long hair tied in its usual style. She smiled. "Do you like it?" she asked anxiously.

"Of course." he beamed. "You look great."

"She should after the amount of money we spent to order it all the way from China." Kevin said, coming up with the rest of his team.

"Hey, guys!" Ray grinned as he turned to greet his former team.

"How you been doing?" Lee asked sharing Ray's grin. "Seen the countryside yet?"

"Italy is awesome." Max said. "We met up with Enrique and he showed us the whole town."

"Did someone mention my name?" Enrique announced as he approached them with two pretty girls at his arms. He nodded to them and with a shy giggle, the girls broke away.

"Hi, Enrique. Preying on innocent girls again?" Tyson smirked.

"Robert. Johnny." Kenny nodded as he acknowledged the other two members of the European team standing behind the Italian boy minus one.

They wore extremely classy tuxes and in comparison to the Bladebreakers and most people the Majestics looked comfortable in their suits.

"Where's Oliver?" Max asked peering at the usual foursome.

Johnny shrugged. "In the kitchen, helping out."

"Figures." Ray murmured.

"That's great news!" Tyson said excitedly. "I can't wait to try out his French cuisine! His cuisines are the best. You should try it, Jade."

"Ah, Jade." Lee broke into a smile as his gaze turned to her. It was a smile Ray recognized instantly. The smile was supposedly one of Lee's trademark charms when it came to girls and so far not one girl had been able to resist it. Right now with his smile in place, Lee gave Jade's outfit a look-over. "You look...lovely."

Ray groaned inwardly. _Great. Trouble._

Lee offered her his arm. "May I be your escort for today?"

Johnny scoffed aloud. "Why would she want you to escort her when I'm here?" He went to Jade's side offering her his arm. "I'll show you how to live the high-class style."

_More trouble, _Ray thought, mentally slapping his forehead. He looked at Kai, sending mental messages to his captain. _Come on, Kai. Do something. Say something. _

The ESP wasn't working. Kai just stood there acting as if he didn't care yet Ray was sure he had not missed the disturb look that passed the bluenette's face.

Meanwhile Enrique shook his head in amazement. "Johnny taken by her? Who would have thought?"

"Life is full of surprises." Mariah agreed.

"Well, speaking of surprises, look whose here too." a familiar girl's voice said.

They turned. "Emily!"

The female member of the All Starz smiled. "Hi, guys."

"Hi, Emily." Max beamed. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Same to you too, Max." Emily said.

"It's nice to see you out of those tennis clothes you always wear." Tyson snickered.

She glared at him. "At least I have fashion sense unlike you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" he demanded.

Max quickly intervened. "Hey, knock it off, you two. Let's act civilized just this once."

"Hey, Emily, where's the rest of your team?" Kenny asked.

Emily shrugged. "Around. They are probably goofing around after we won the Block C."

"You're the Block C champs?" Tyson asked. "Sweet!"

"Um...Emily? Is my mom here too?" Max asked.

"Yeah. She's here somewhere with the guys." Emily answered. "She said she was afraid the guys will make a fool of themselves. Can't leave them alone without a babysitter."

"I think this two need a babysitter too." Enrique pointed at the two still fighting over Jade.

"Now who would want to go out with a rich snob like you?" Lee fired back at Johnny. "It's the etiquette that counts."

"Well, you're outta luck, Lee, cause I have both." Johnny replied.

This was getting out of hand. Jade broke in before Lee could reply. "Excuse me. While you guys can keep fighting all night, I think I'm gonna take a seat." she said sweetly. "Bye bye."

She found an unoccupied table and took a seat. The others followed. To her dismay Johnny and Lee took the seats next to her and were still at it.

"I took ballroom dancing as a child." Johnny was saying.

Eyeing the buffet table hungrily, Tyson and Gary hurried off in that direction and Max and Emily went off to look for his mom.

While the others watched Johnny and Lee bickered, Ray leaned over to Kai. "Looks like she needs saving."

Kai pretended he didn't hear him.

Ray refused to give up. "Come on, Kai. Ask her to dance."

"Why?"

Ray was a little taken back by the question. "Why? Because she needs saving and I seriously doubt Tyson or Max fits the part."

"And I do?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, Kai. What harm could it do?" Ray urged. "Just ask her to dance with you."

Partly too tired to argue, Kai sighed, giving in. As he made his way to Jade, a band on stage started to warm-up the dance floor with a slow song. In his mind, Kai ran through different way of asking her to dance with him. Strange. He never had this sort of problem before.

"Jade." the words tumbled out of his mouth, to his relief, in a smooth flow as he held out a hand to her and she turned her beautiful green eyes to him. "May I have this dance?"

Her lovely face lit up with relief. "Of course." she said taking his hand.

For that moment, Kai felt glad he let Ray talk him into asking her as he led her onto the dance floor when a small group of couples were dancing slowly to the music.

Johnny and Lee could only watch sourly from their seats. Ray laughed at their glum expressions.

"Sorry, guys. You were too slow." he laughed.

Once away from the crowd, only did Jade relaxed. It has been a long time she had been in a crowd like this and drawn that much attention to her self. It was strangely frightening. Kai seemed unsure now that they were away from the group. She settled his uneasiness, letting him hold her in his arms with one of her hand rested on his shoulder and the other in his hand. Kai placed his remaining hand on her hip reluctantly but when she didn't seem to mind, he allowed himself to relax.

"Hey, thanks for the save." she said sincerely grateful.

"No problem." he said. "You looked like you needed it."

She smiled. "You have no idea."

Kai found himself liking her smile. He liked the fresh scent of her. He liked the way her body fitted against his, the way she seemed to trust him that moment, the way she buried her face into his shoulder with a soft sigh.__

"Oh, Kai..." she whispered.

He heard the tiredness and the frustration in her voice and he felt the surface of the ice around his heart chipped away for her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head without looking up. "Nothing. It's...nothing." _It's just that...I wish things didn't have to be this way....but they are and there is nothing I can do about it..._

Sensing her reluctance to speak, he didn't press the matter. Instead he just held her. She was warm...soft...Despite all her sarcasm and charms, he still found her..._innocent..._

Something broke through then as the word crossed his mind, forcing its way through the rare serene, peaceful he felt. The sense of dread filled him as the haunting memory of his dream invaded his mind.

In his mind he kept seeing that girl, that young little girl. The memory of the day she came to the abbey and into his life flashed through his mind

_Her innocent green eyes..._

_No..._

"Kai?"

Blinking back to reality, the memory faded and Kai found himself staring into similar green eyes to that of the girl of his past only now filled with puzzlement. Jade had pulled back slightly, staring at him.

Her eyes searched his face as she asked. "Are you alright?"

"I...I'm fine." he said, mentally shaking his head clear.

She gazed at him longer than she intended to, recognizing a glimpse of torment in his crimson eyes. All of the sudden, he seemed distant.

_Does he...?_

Kai looked down at her and misread the worried look on her. "Really, I'm fine."

Forcing on a smile, she nodded and rested her head against his shoulder, trying to put her mind to ease.

_No...He doesn't remember..._

Ray and Mariah sat alone at the table. Johnny and Lee gave up waiting for Jade and went off to look for someone else. Kevin, Bruce and Kenny went to look for Tyson and Gary who have yet to return with the food. Enrique was flirting with a couple of girls whom some Ray recognized as members of the Cheerleader team while Robert was talking with men from his high society class. All this while, he and Mariah watched the dance floor, Kai and Jade to be precise.

_No bad. My plan worked, _Ray thought impressed with him self. _I might consider matchmaking...Those two look so good together..._

"Wow." Mariah said. "Look at those two. I thought I'll never say this but Kai and Jade are perfect for each other."

"Yeah, they are." Ray agreed. He looked at her hesitating. "Hey, Mariah...you wanna dance with me?"

Her heart leapt into her throat that moment. "Sure, Ray."

He took her hand and guided her to the dance floor, moving into a slow dance. Mariah placed her arms around him.

_Hey, I could get use to this, _Ray thought.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance, Ray." Mariah said after a moment of silence.

"Ja-." he caught himself quickly. _Better not spoil the moment. _"Mr. Dickenson taught me."

"Yeah." Max piped in. "You should have seem him and Tyson. It was hilarious!"

One way or another the moment was spoiled. Ray broke away from Mariah and glared at Max and Tyson. At the table where they sat minutes ago, now sat Kenny, Kevin, Bruce, Gary and Oliver along with the All Starz team minus their captain. Max's mom, Judy was with them talking with Tyson's grandfather. And on the table was a whole mountain of food.

"Don't you guys have other stuff to do?" Ray asked heatedly.

"Eventually." Max grinned. "But we'll get to that later."

"Oh, Ray...." Tyson had the same devilish grin as the blonde kid as they both pointed above Ray's and Mariah's heads.

Ray and Mariah glanced up and regretted doing so. Eddy being the tallest among them was holding a mistletoe above them, grinning.

Ray turned deep red. "Hey, cut that out! It isn't Christmas, ya know!"

Eddy shrugged. "So what? No big deal."

"Ray...now you have to kiss her." Tyson told him.

"Get real, guys. It isn't Christmas yet." Ray retorted, heat invading his cheeks.

"Ooh, Ray is shy." Tyson teased.

Mariah glared at him although she was as pink as her hair. "Knock it off, Tyson before I'll knock you senseless."

"I'll like to see you try." Tyson challenged.

"Later, Tyson. First she has to kiss Ray then you two can have you little fight." Max said laughing.

"Yeah. Go on, Ray." Tyson urged, pushing Ray nearer to Mariah until they were nearly nose to nose. "Kiss her."

"Give her one nice smoothie she'll never forget." Eddy egged.

_Oh, man..., _Ray glanced at Mariah nervously

Jade and Kai pulled apart as long 'ooh's and 'aww's could be heard from their table. They could see Ray and Mariah as they quickly broke apart from a nice kiss on he lips. Both of them were blushing red from head to toe.

"That's so sweet." Dizzi cooed. "Good thing I got a picture."

"What?" Ray cried. "Dizzi!"

"Got to watch out for those people." Jade said with a wary smile.

"Yeah." Kai muttered.

Jade looked at him, feeling heat creep up her cheeks. "Looks like those two are gone. Thanks, Kai. I think I'll...go mingle in the shadows." she started to pull away but he held her arm, gentle but firm.

"Jade, wait." he said before he could stop himself.

She gave him an assuring smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'll be fine." she slipped away before he could protest.

Kai closed his hand on empty air as he watched her go. Emotions swirled within him, causing him to tremble slightly.

_What the hell's wrong with me?_

"That was wicked sweet!" Tyson exclaimed. "Let's see it again."

"No way!" Mariah said.

"Come on, Mariah." Kevin pleaded in the mist of laughing tears. "Once more please. For old time sakes."

"Cut it out." Ray warned Kevin.

"But you guys look so sweet together." Max said. "Ray, red is so your color."

"Alright, guys." the tiger said. "You had your fun. Now quit it."

"Only after you kiss Mariah one more time." Tyson said.

Shaking his head, Ray sighed. "I'm going to get some air." he announced and headed out marching to the big doors that led to the hotel garden.

Once outside in the open air, Ray took in deep breaths. He gazed up the full moon shining down on him, its reflection bouncing off the calm surface of the hotel lake.

Then he realized he wasn't the only one there.

* * *

Jade felt like slamming her head repeatedly against a wall right now as she maneuvered her way to the bar at the other end of the ballroom. _Stupid, stupid...._

"One White Russian." she told the bartender before the man could say a thing. "No ice, hold the Vodka."

The man nodded and hurried off to fill her order.

_Stupid. How could I be so stupid? So careless? I thought I could control my feelings but...I guess I was wrong. I can't afford to loose control over my emotions. There's too much at stake here._

The bartender reappeared, bearing a shot glass filled with white liquid. "White Russian." he announced, setting it before her. "Straight up."

She nodded and sipped the drink. She licked a stray droplet of cream from her lip.

_But why can't I stop thinking about him? He isn't supposed to mean nothing to me! He isn't supposed to have any thing to do with this. _

_Yet...why can't I stop these feelings?_

"Hey there, kitty." someone said as he slidded up to her side.

She barely acknowledged him, glancing at him from the side of her eye for a moment and chose to ignore him. She knew who he was, of course. Messy brown hair under a baseball cape and a knack for lame pick-up lines. Michael the All Starz's 'dependable' leader.

Michael chuckled when she didn't reply. "I'm buying." he said.

"Suit yourself." she said without looking at him.

"So...what's a hot doll like you doing all alone?" he asked.

She shot him another glance. "Trying to ignore guys like you."

Michael wasn't intimated. He met plenty of girls like her but in the end they still fall for the old Michael charm. "A pretty girl like you and all alone? What's wrong with this picture?"

"You." she sipped her drink again, wishing he would go away.

_Hm...She's cold..._, Michael thought wondering how to approach this new challenge. He tried a different tactic. "I haven't seen you before. Are you new in the game?"

"No." her answer was simple.

"Which team do you blade for?" he pressed.

"None of your business." she said. She was getting tired of him. Usually she would put more energy into her rejection but not today. Today her patience was wearing thin

Michael frowned. This was harder than he had anticipated. "Well, if you're not into talking, that's okay. We can always dance. I prefer dancing myself. Wanna dance?"

Jade drank up her drink and smoothly left the bar with Michael gapping after her stupidly. He moved to go after her but the bartender cleared his throat catching the American blader's attention.

Michael groaned as he lost track of her. "Damn."

* * *

Ray stared at the shadowed figure leaning against a tree facing the lake. His eyes adjusted to the lack of light and he recognized the figure.

"Kai? What are you doing her?" he asked in surprise. "Where's Jade?"

"Inside." Kai answered without opening his eyes.

_Did something happen between those two? _, Ray wondered. "What happened?"

Kai sighed heavily. "Nothing happened."

Ray blinked. "Nothing happened? What do you mean?"_ They looked so fine..._ A though occurred. "Did you guys have a fight again?"

"No." Kai opened his eyes and looked at the amber-eyed boy mildly annoyed. "Why would you care?"

"Because." Ray crossed his arms, watching his captain's face carefully. "It's pretty obvious to me how you feel for her."

Kai's face exposed no expressions. He smirked. "Obviously you don't know me well enough. I have no feelings for Jade." at least that was what he was trying to convince Ray as much as himself.

"That mask of your may fool the others but it sure doesn't fool me." Ray said. "You like Jade, don't you? Come on, Kai. Admit it. I understand."

"You think you do but you don't. Things between Jade and I are complicated." Kai said quietly almost to himself. "It isn't as easy as you and Mariah. Both of you like each other."

Ray blushed slightly. "Are you saying she doesn't like you?"

"I..." Kai's words drifted as he thought back to the moment he held her in his arms inside. She had seemed so...opened...vulnerable...

"Kai?" Ray called, wanting to hear his answer.

Kai broke out of his thoughts. "We don't know her, Ray. We don't know anything about her. Her past, who she really is..."

"Never been a problem in our team before. "Ray countered. "We all have our secrets, Kai. Some of us more than others. You know what I mean."

Kai did know what he meant. He too had kept his dark secrets.

Ray went on. "We just have to accept Jade for who she is now and trust her. And when she's ready..."he shrugged. "She'll tell us."

_It's not just that, Ray. I know her. Or I think I should know her from...somewhere, _Kai wanted to say. But instead he grunted. "Fine. Just be careful."

"Kai, do me a favor." Ray said in an almost pleading tone. "Just trust Jade, okay?"

With all his heart, there was nothing more Kai wanted to do than to place his trust in Jade. His team had done just that for him, hadn't they? He owed them that much. He sighed. "Okay." he said softly, meaning to keep his word.

"Good." Ray smiled. "Now why don't you go back in there and talk to her? Maybe get to know her a little more?"

Kai instantly knew what Ray was trying to do. "I appreciate you playing matchmaker, Ray." he paused and corrected himself. "Actually, I don't. But I would appreciate it if you mind you own business and focus more on your relationship with Mariah."

This time Ray turned bright red before he realized that Kai was just teasing him. "Fine." he said. "I promise I won't butt in anymore into your relationship with Jade."

The phoenix allowed a small smile as he walked past Ray. The tiger watched his captain as Kai headed back into the ballroom. Behind him, he had his fingers crossed.

_I'm going to get those two together even if Kai kills me!_

* * *

By the time the entire occasion ended, it was almost midnight and everybody was exhausted. The Bladebreakers said their good byes to their friends and rode back to their chalet in silence. The moment they arrived, they staggered their way to the bedroom and fell asleep almost immediately. Mr. Dickenson and Grandpa Granger stole a peep at the sleeping teens from the doorway, glowing with a parental fondness.

"Well, they really had fun, didn't they?" Mr. Dickenson commented softly.

"Yeah. Especially Jade. She looked like she was having the time of her life in a long time." Tyson's grandfather agreed quietly.

Mr. Dickenson nodded, looking at the girl sleeping in her bed flipped on her side, facing the wall.

The door closed with a soft click and slowly green eyes opened to darkness. Jade held Draizer close to her for assurance.

_Oh, Draizer..._


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Why are we in town, guys? I thought we were supposed to be training." Kenny's whining could be heard through out the whole afternoon two days after the BBA Nite.

"Will you give it a rest, Kenny?" Tyson said irritated. "We're already in town so there's nothing you can do about it."

_This's all Enrique's fault_, Kenny thought. _If he hadn't showed up before training started to invite us to town, we would all be training. _

"Hey, did you guys notice where did Kai go?" Ray asked looking around.

"And he does it again." Tyson groaned. "What's wrong with that guy?"

While they were talking, something caught Jade's attention and she glided off towards it.

* * *

On his own, Kai found time to think as he wandered aimlessly through Florence. Anyone looking at him could never tell he was sleep deprived. It wasn't because of the training. He could take the training Kenny made for them. No, it wasn't that. It was his dreams. Those dreams that plague his sleep. All about the same girl, the one with green eyes from the abbey. But those dreams were vague, unclear like a misty window. They were like a memory locked away trying to get free.

_Who was that girl? What made her so special for Boris to bring her to the abbey? And her eyes...where have I seen them before? _

Triggered by those innocent eyes, another pair invaded his thoughts; those that were filled with hidden pain and sorrow.

Jade's haunted green eyes.

Kai's hands became fists. _Why? Why can't I stop thinking about her...? Dammit._

Sighing he looked up to find himself in front of a pawn shop. He stared through his reflection on the store window at a sliver chained necklace with a deep red pendent in the shape of a phoenix. It reminded him of Dranzer.

_Bet Jade will like that, _the voice in his head said.

Kai groaned inwardly. _This can't be happening to me...why can't you just leave me alone?_

The voice snickered_. It's a little hard to leave myself alone._

Kai growled. _Great.__ I must be going crazy. But still..._

The pendent shimmered in the light, drawing him and before he even knew what he was doing, Kai went into the shop.

* * *

It was while before they realized Jade was gone. Max was the first to notice when he turned to ask her something.

"Hey, guys. Where's Jade?" he asked.

"Wasn't she behind us?" Kenny and Tyson turned.

"She was." Ray said.

"That girl needs a babysitter." Tyson said.

Enrique piped in. "I think I know where she went." his finger pointed out a park across the road where lots of kid have gathered around the area near the fountain.

"Whoa, what's going on there?" Ray wondered aloud.

"There's a very special Beystadium there in the center of the fountain but no one so far has the skills to control their blades in that dish. It's rare to see someone use it." Enrique explained.

Tyson was already making his way across. The others had to run to catch up.

"Come on!" they heard a girl's voice as they approached. "Isn't there anyone in this whole city who can beat me?"

The five boys pushed their way to the front and came face to face with a girl with wavy aquamarine hair and grayish blue eyes. Her opponent was an older kid who was staring at his broken blade in disbelief. The girl looked smug as she called back her spinning blade from the dish in the middle of the fountain. The Beystadium was a masterpiece, made out of two dishes; the smaller one within the bigger dish. Water spilled from the bigger dish until it overflowed. The center and smaller dish has a statue of two dolphins spouting water from its blowholes.

The girl's Beyblade was just as nearly impressive as the Beystadium. Her aqua blade had a very unusual attack ring. Instead of just three attack spikes in the shape of a shark's dorsal fin, it also had three fin-like defense pointers that went alternate with the attack dorsal.

"Cool blade." Tyson smirked.

"So who would be my next victim?" the girl's eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Tyson. "How bout you, twerp?"

"Twerp? Watch it!" Tyson fumed, starting to pull out Dragoon but a sharp quite voice stopped him.

"Don't, Tyson."

He turned his head slightly and saw Jade standing next to him.

"There you are." Max said.

Tyson stared at her, startled by her sudden appearance. "What are you talking about, Jade?"

"Don't fight her." Jade said her green eyes grave and serious.

"Hold it!" the aquamarine-haired girl interrupted, placing a hand on her hip. "Hm...You seem like a more worthy opponent. How bout it?"

Jade gave a small smirk. "I ain't stupid. No thanks." she spun on her heel and started walking through the crowd which parted for her.

"What?" the girl stared at her.

"I'm not going to waste my time on some kid who likes to show off." Jade said without looking back.

Tyson ran after her. "Hold on, Jade. What's going on?"

"Me? A show off?" the girl scoffed. "At least I have something to show off about unlike you. You're just another kid with a Beyblade."

Jade stopped, pausing. Tyson wondered whether the girl's words have gotten to her. As a matter of fact it was the other way around. Jade's words had stirred the girl's curiosity. A smile replaced the smirk on Jade's face as she turned.

"You're on."

As both girls prepared to battle in the fountain stadium, Dizzi found out who Jade's opponent was and she wasn't too happy about it.

"Bad news, guys." she said.

"What's it, Dizzi?" Kenny asked, not liking his Bitbeast's tone.

"That girl Jade's about to battle, her name's Nessa Cleo. She's a member of the Block B champion team." Dizzi informed him.

"What? The Block B champion team?" Ray exclaimed.

"That's right." Dizzi said. "They're known as the Titan Bladers from Greece and from what I had collected on Nessa, she has a Bitbeast and its specialty is water."

"Water?" Max gulped.

"That can't be good." Enrique put in.

"Yup. And although I hate to say this but, things are not gonna look good for Jade." Dizzi concluded.

"Come on, guys." Tyson said. "It's Jade. She'll pull through. I know she will."

"Ready! 3, 2, 1! Let it rip!" Nessa shouted as she pulled on her rip coil setting her blade loose.

Jade launched Draizer into the smaller dish with dead accurate, impressing the crowd. But not Nessa.

"Beginner's luck." Nessa smirked. "Go, Neptune!"

"Draizer, move in!" Jade ordered.

Both blades slammed into each other. Nessa's blade retaliated under the blow of Draizer.

"Why don't you just give up, Jade?" Nessa said.

"In your dreams." Jade replied.

Nessa laughed scornfully. "Fine. In that case, Poseidon, appear!"

The center of her Bit started to glow and a man figure rosed from it.

"Wow!" Tyson gaped.

The Bitbeast that had appeared was in the form of a merman with a trident in his hand.

"I can't watch!" Dizzi said panicky. "Close my lid, Chief!"

Jade stared at the Bitbeast. _Oh no. Draizer doesn't stand a chance against that Bitbeast. We have to attack now!_

"What's the matter, Jade?" Nessa sneered. "You're looking a little pale. Maybe you need to cool off!"

Jade glanced at her blade, still withstanding the other blade's advancements. "Draizer, Flamethrower!"

Her Bitbeast appeared, baring its fangs. It opened its jaws and let loose a steam of fire on the other Bitbeast. Poseidon merely pointed its trident at the rush of fire and a blue beam shot from it. The beam went right through the flames, dissolving it into nothing before it hit Draizer. The blue wolf let out a growl as its blade shook under its attack.

"Draizer!" Jade called out to it. "Hang it there!"

"It's over for you, Jade." Nessa said. "Poseidon, Tsunami Wave!"

Her blade speeded up the slope of the dish, building momentum. At the same time, the water from the bigger dish started to churn and rock, creating a big wave that rosed over the blades.

"Now!" Nessa shouted.

Following Poseidon's lead, the wave came crashing down on Draizer. Jade could only watch helplessly as the wave overwhelmed Draizer, completely overpowering it. Her blade was washed out of the dish, landing it her feet with a defeated click. Jade could only stare in shock.

_I lost..._

Nessa laughed shortly, savoring her victory. "I won and you lost. My blade is undefeatable." she summoned back her blade, turned on her heel and walked off, leaving behind a stunned group of Bladebreakers.

Tyson made a face after her. "What a show-off."

Ray looked at Jade as she slowly picked up her blade. "Hey, Jade...are you alright?"

* * *

Chuckling under her breath, Nessa started humming a song as she walked away from the crowd.

"Well, Nessa. I heard you put on quite a show back there." a voice said.

She turned facing her leader and the rest of her team flanking by his sides. "You were watching, Nicky?"

"We all were." a pretty girl with long luscious brown hair said.

"You're such an idiot, Nessa." another boy snapped.

Her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me, _Christopher. _In case you haven't noticed, I won that match."

"Yeah but you didn't realized who that girl was." Chris short for Christopher retorted.

"Chris, be quiet." Nicky cut in. To Nessa, he said. "Chris is right."

"You can't be serious." Nessa gasped.

"In case you haven't noticed, that girl is a member of the opposing team, the Bladebreakers." the brown-haired girl said.

"Shut up, Megan. "Nessa snapped. "If she is a Bladebreaker, then her team can't be all that strong. I did after all beat her."

"True." a girl with blonde hair and sweet blue eyes said. "But from what I heard about them, they have a certain ability to recover from their lost."

"And now that they what you re capable of, Nessa, your next battle won't be so simple." Nicky lectured.

"Blah blah blah." she rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. The Championships is in the bag with the Gods on our side, of course."

* * *

Ray has never seen Jade like this before. She stared at her blade wondering silently what went wrong.

"Hey, Jade." Tyson tried to comfort her. "That match didn't count."

"You don't get it do you, Tyson?"

"Huh?" Tyson looked up. "Kai!"

Kai walked up to them, his gaze fixed on Jade as she looked at him with unreadable eyes. "You don't get it." he repeated.

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"It means we're not the strongest team around anymore." the bluenette said.

"What? Just because Jade was beaten by a member of the Titans?" Tyson argued. "It wasn't a fair battle. Her Draizer was overpowered by that water Bitbeast."

"That's no excuse for a lost." Kai said harshly.

Ray cut in before Tyson could have his say. "He's right. This could have happened to any of us."

"We have to improve our power by next week." Max said.

"That means you guys are gonna need all the help you can get." Enrique said.

"We have to train hard and I mean really hard." Kenny said. "Dizzi and I'll do our best to find out what we can about the Titan Bladers."

Tyson pumped his fist. "No matter what, the Bladebreakers will always be on the top!"


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It was the sound of a spinning Beyblade that broke through Ray's sleepy conscious, forcing his amber eyes opened. Groggily he sat up. Next to him, Max woke up too, rubbing his eyes.

"Was it my imagination or did I just hear a Beyblade?" the blonde kid mumbled.

"I heard it too." Ray said. He scanned the room, noting immediately who was gone. Jade and Kai.

Then he remembered why those two would have gotten up so early. They were probably training after what happened yesterday in town. After Jade had lost to a member of the Titan Bladers from Greece.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauties!" Dizzi sang. Kenny had inconveniently left her plugged to a direct power line and had left her lid open.

"Morning, Dizzi." Kenny greeted sitting up in his bed. "Morning, guys."

"Candy! I want candy!" the boy next to him shouted.

All three boys turned to look down at Tyson sprawled on the floor with sweatdrops.

Dizzi read their thoughts. "That's Tyson for you."

* * *

A Beyblade hit the bark of a tree, sending chips flying. Without slowing down, it bounced back onto the ground and zeroed in on the other blade coming at it from the other end. Both blades collided and fought back with equal determination. They pushed at each other, fighting to gain ground.

Finally they pulled apart, summoned by their owners. Kai caught his as Jade snatched her blade out of mid air and inspected it.

_Still not good enough.___

Kai fixed Dranzer into his launcher and held it out. "Ready?"

She copied his actions.

But before they could launch their blades, voices interrupted them.

"There you guys are." Ray said, walking up to them. "We were beginning to wonder where you two went."

"Figured you two would be out here training." Max put it.

Kai crossed his arms in front of him. "Like all of you should be?"

Max beamed. "That's why we are here."

"Except Tyson that is." Kenny added warily. He had an arm looped around Tyson's arm, dragging him towards the group while Tyson enjoyed the free ride, snacking on what's left of his breakfast. After he was done licking his fingers, Tyson planted his feet on the ground, energized to start training.

"Come on, guys." he exclaimed. "Why is everybody just standing there? We got some training to do. Let's get moving!"

From there on, Kenny pretty much took over their training. He made them run laps around the area, push-ups and sit-ups. They practiced their launching while Dizzi analyzed their launch power.

"Tell Max he needs to check his launch angle." the Bitbeast in the laptop instructed.

Kenny echoed Dizzi's suggestions. Moving on they ran through an obstacle course Kenny cooked up for them so that he may analyze their Beyblade capacities.

The training lasted the whole day. By the time they stopped, Max, Ray and Tyson were on the floor, trying to regain their energy.

"What are you trying to do, Chief? Kill us before the tournament?" Tyson gasped struggling to reach the bottle of water next to Kenny under the tree.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tyson." Kenny chastised. "This is only the light training. Wait until tomorrow to see what Dizzi and I have installed for you."

The three teens on the floor moaned.

Jade wiped her forehead with her hand. Her physical fitness was nearly as good as Kai's. To them, it was just a warm-up. "So, Chief? How was I?"

"Not bad." Kenny said as he typed into Dizzi. "There's more room for improvement. Really, compared to the others, you seemed to have no trouble at all getting through that obstacle course."

"I thought it was pretty impressive." Dizzi said.

Jade smiled secretly, a smile which no one saw except Kai. She caught his look on her and fixed her eyes to meet his with in defiant lift of her chin. "What?"

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you ran through that course before." he said.

She tilted her head innocently. "What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling." he said. It wasn't _just_ a feeling. He could tell by the movements of her blade, its speed and power that it had been through the obstacle course before.

She smiled mischievously. "You have feelings? That's a surprise." she shrugged. "There's a lot you can learn in the outside world if you know where to look."

He stared at her, puzzled.

"Try opening up your mind a little." she said. "It doesn't always help to think inside that ice cube you call a brain."

A frown appeared on his lips but Jade was already walking away.

Ray stepped up to Kai. "You know...that is the first time I have seen you let a girl get away with an insult."

Kai grunted, ignoring Ray. It'll be a cold day in Hell before he'll let that girl get on his nerves. It was bad enough he had those dreams to deal with.

"Kenny, can we _please_ take a break now?" Tyson begged.

* * *

Chris stepped into the training room where he found his teammate, Megan and his sister, Juliana in a Beybattle under Nicky's watchful eye. Nessa was watching from the sidelines, calling out suggestions to Megan who was loosing bad to Juliana. Chris smiled at the sight of his baby sister, feeling proud of her. Anyone looking at them could have never guessed they were siblings. While he was born with jet black hair and dark eyes, his sister had long blond hair and innocent blue eyes. While he radiated chaos like the power of his Bit, Juliana gave out love like the power of her Bit. In some places they were known as the Yin and Yang siblings.

"Well, look who finally came home." Nessa announced looking at him.

"I went jogging. Got a problem with that?" he retorted.

"Not again." Megan wailed as her blade spun out of the Beystadium.

Juliana smiled. "That was a good fight."

But Nicky shook his head in disapproval. "Not good enough." he turned to Chris. "Where had you been?"

Chris grinned. "Out. Guess what I heard."

"Cut to the chase." Nicky said impatiently.

Nicky had never been the patient one but Chris let it off this time. "It seems Nessa has the Bladebreakers pretty shaken up."

"You were spying on them?" Juliana asked suspiciously.

He shook his head quickly. Juliana can be reasonable at time but when it comes to fairness, she's the queen. "Nuh-uh." he lied. "Heard it from a friend. Told me the Bladebreakers are training their butts off just to beat us."

Nessa smirked. "Good. Nice to know they're taking us seriously."

"Hm...If the Bladebreakers are training then we should too." Nicky said.

"Come on, Nicky. Those kids are as good as done once we're through with them." Chris said.

"We don't need to train to beat them." Nessa said.

Their captain glared sharply at her. "Just because you beat one of them doesn't mean we're guaranteed to win. May I remind you the only reason you won was because you had Poseidon and she had a fire Bitbeast." he turned to regard the whole team now. "I'm not going to lose just because we underestimated our opponents. Do you understand me?"

They nodded, well aware for their leader to acknowledge the opposing team doesn't happen very often.

Then Nessa coughed. "I still think we're ready for them."

* * *

"Okay, overall I think we are pretty much ready to face the Titans." Kenny announced to the team after dinner.

"Awesome!" Tyson exclaimed. "We'll finish the Titans off so fast they won't even know what hit them!"

They sat on the couch in front of the blazing fire in the fireplace, trying to get the best of the comforting heat radiating from the flames. There were only four of them for Jade had retired to bed early as soon as Max suggested a game of Truth or Dare. Kai had gone outside to train. Tyson had called him crazy but the bluenette had ignored him the same way he ignored Ray's concern suggestion to put on a windbreaker. Italy could get cold at nights. Kai went out all the same.

"Yeah." Max agreed. "We'll beat them as a team and avenge Jade's lost."

The Bladebreakers nodded their agreement unaware that their voices carried through the walls that separated both rooms.

Jade lay on her side, staring at the wall but not really seeing it. She had heard what Max said and she was surprised.

Did they actually think her as one of them even if it's only temporary?

Even if she didn't?

She held Draizer closer to her, recalling what she told herself what seemed like a long time ago when she stood on a rooftop looking out at the vast field of light below her.

Friends will get you hurt_...or you will...._

_My past will...._

Tears stung her eyes but she forced them away. In her hand, Draizer glowed faintly reaching out to comfort her.

Rolling on her back she held out the blade to the pale light spilling in from the open window. The light bounced off the attack ring.

There has been improvement in Draizer's performance since she joined the team. She didn't want to think it was because of them or some other possible reason that had something to do with being in a team.

_Does it?_ she wondered.

_Even then....___

She gazed at Draizer thoughtfully.

_It isn't enough..._

* * *

The two mornings before the tournament, they found a note on the breakfast table along with a plate of pancakes for everyone. Kenny read the note aloud.

_"Gone out to take care of something. Enjoy the pancakes."_ it said. "_Signed, Jade_"

"Is this her way of a peace offering?" Kai grumbled.

"Well...it's hard to get angry with her with something like this." Ray commented staring at the mouthwatering pancakes.

"Basically I guess there's nothing we can do but accept her offering before-" Kenny started to say when a blur shot passed him.

"PANCAKES!" it screamed before it lunged at the pancakes on the table.

"Tyson wakes up." Kenny finished his sentence lamely.

They stared at a very happy Tyson gobbling up the pancakes.

"Guess I better start whipping up more pancake for the rest of us." Ray started for the kitchen cabin with a resigned sigh. He opened it and found a note inside. He took it out with a confused look and read it.

"What's it, Ray?" Max asked seeing the grin on Ray's face.

Kai took the note from Ray and read it silently.

_'There are plenty more pancakes in the oven for the rest of you, knowing Tyson...'_

Max and Kenny read the note over Kai's shoulders and they shared Ray's grin as they looked at Tyson.

Minutes later, Kai sat calmly at the table, drinking a cup of hot tea while Max, Ray and Kenny barred the front door shut with Tyson screaming for them to let him in on the other end.

"Come on, guys! This isn't funny!" Dragoon's master yelled from outside. "I need my food!"

"You need to control your diet!" Kenny snapped back.

"Sorry, buddy. But the rest of us has to eat." Max said.

"We save you some." Ray promised. Then he added quietly "At least we'll try."

Max had already taken the pancakes out of the oven and ignoring Tyson outside, they dug in.

"Yummy." Max exclaimed.

Ray sighed in satisfaction. "You can say that again, Max."

"A champion's breakfast." Kenny agreed.

"And for once we don't have to worry about our food going missing." Ray said.

Max offered a plate of pancakes to Kai. "Try it, Kai. Jade makes the best pancakes."

Kai shook his head. "No thanks."

"Come on, Kai." Ray said. "It's not like she poisoned it. If not we'll all be dead right now."

Kai caught the meaning behind Ray's words and with a sigh he accepted the food. He ate little, admitting to himself it tasted good.

"Hey, guys... is it just me or... has Tyson grown quiet?" Max suddenly asked.

They came to realized that too. Suddenly there was a loud thump above them. Kenny gasped loudly. "That better be not what I think it is."

As if to answer him, something fell in from the chimney and landed in the living room along with a lot of soot.

"Hah!" Tyson declared proudly. "I'm in!"

"Tyson!" they shouted angrily at the soot covered boy sitting in the fireplace.

Only now did Tyson realize maybe climbing down the chimney wasn't such a good idea after all. For one thing, he dirtied the place pretty bad. The second, his teammates looked like they were going to strangle him any minute now. And third, there were no more pancakes left

"You and chimney, Tyson." Kai mused later as he helped Tyson and Kenny clean up the mess Tyson made. "What's it with you?"

"It's not my fault Robert's trapdoors lead down a chimney!" Tyson protested.

"You had to go gallivanting all over his mansion." Kenny lectured. "At least Robert had a butler to clean up the mess you made..."

While they were busy cleaning up the living room, Max and Ray were cleaning the dishes in the kitchen.

"Hey, Maxie. I'm gonna need your help in something." Ray said lowering his voice to a whisper.

Max looked confused but all the same, tries his best to help. "Sure, Ray. What's it?"

"It's kinda private." Ray said quietly hoping Kai wouldn't hear him. If he did then Ray was dead.

Max listened to Ray and as he did, the grin that appeared on his face grew wider.

* * *

Crimson eyes opened to a world of darkness as he found himself unable to sleep. The thought of the up-coming tournament rested heavily on Kai's shoulders. He knew Kenny didn't want Jade to battle Nessa again in fear of wasting the tournament but something in Jade's dark green eyes told him that battle was hers no matter what.

Silently he rosed from bed casting a glance at the other occupants of the room and realized Jade had yet to return.

_That girl is so dead when she gets back._

He let out a soft frustrated sigh as he grabbed Dranzer on the table with the other blades and left the room as silent as a shadow.

He heard a swirl of a blade as he opened the front door. "Huh?"

A figure was standing in front of the chalet, watching a blade streak across the grass. Hearing him approach, the figure turned and he could make out Jade in the pale light offered by the moon.

"Kai..." she said softly. Draizer flew into her palm and she caught it.

He stared at her. "A little late to be training, don't you think?"

She chuckled, slipping her blade into her pocket. "Speak for yourself. What are you doing up so late?"

"Couldn't sleep." he answered shortly. "Did you just get back?"

"Didn't know you care." she replied.

"Just answer my question."

"Depends. What'll you say if I told you 'yes, I just got back.'?" she asked carefully.

"Well, did you?" he cocked an eyebrow as he continued to glare at her.

"With you giving me that look, I would have to say...um... no." she smiled innocently. Her lips shifted into a heart-crushing pout.

He snorted. "Not getting to me." he informed her. He tried to ignore the look in her pleading eyes and found he couldn't. She never looked so cute. It made him want to laugh. Kai covered up those strange feelings with a grunt. "Where did you go?"

Her face changed, dropping the innocent act becoming serious and guarded. It made him wonder which the real Jade was and which was the mask she wore. "Why would you care?"

"I'm team captain. I have the right to know considering how late you got back." he said coldly.

She looked as if she was considering her options to tell him. Finally all she said was "Had to see a guy about a Beyblade." she said with a wave of her hand. "Just claiming a favor. Goodnight."

He watched her as she left. He thought over the carefully guarded answers she had given him and frowned.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Titan Bladers, here we come!" Tyson yelled all the way to the Renaissance Dome in the BBA bus on the day of the tournament.

It took all in Jade's power to not kill him right now before the tournament. Instead she managed to grit out through clenched teeth. "Tyson, if you don't keep quiet right now, I'll never make breakfast for you again."

That shut Tyson up. From the corner of her eye, Jade saw Kai give her a look of appreciation. Her threat however only lasted until five minutes later the bus rolled into the car park of the Renaissance Dome. She sighed when Tyson started making loud comments of the place, joined in now by Max.

"Cool! This place is so awesome." Dragoon's master exclaimed.

"Wait until you see the inside." Dizzi said. "The Renaissance Dome was built specially for this event. There are the works of Leonardo De Vinci inside as well. It's like having a museum inside a stadium."

"Like how cool is that?" Ray said.

Tyson frowned. "Leonardo who?"

"One of the greatest artist in Italy." Kenny explained. "He painted the Mona Lisa."

"Oh." Tyson blinked. "I knew that."

Jade raised an eyebrow at him, skeptically. "I'm sure you do."

* * *

"What a crowd!" Jazzman yelled from his stand high above the roaring crowd that had come to watch the match between the Bladebreakers and the Titans. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to the semi-finals of the World Beyblading Tournament!"

"Oh, man. Check out the crowd, A.J!" Brad exclaimed.

"Talk about bringing the whole house in!" A.J said in agreement. "Welcome back, viewers! I'm A.J Topper."

"And I'm Brad Bests live from the Renaissance Dome here in beautiful Florence!"

"Looks like half the world is here to bear witness of what maybe the greatest battle in Italian history. Today we have the legendary Bladebreakers fighting to compete in the finals against the rising stars, the Titan Bladers from Greece!"

The crowd erupted into cheers, waving flags with their favorite team name imprinted on them.

Even from their waiting room, the Bladebreakers could hear the noises from outside.

Kenny looked as though he was about to pass out. "I can't stand this!"

"Chill out." Ray said. "Don't worry, Chief. After all that training you gave us we're more than ready."

"What if something goes wrong? What if there's something we don't know about the Titans?" Kenny cried out in a state of panic.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Dizzi demanded. "I covered everything I can on the Titans."

"Alright. Everybody calm down." Max said.

Taking deep breaths, Kenny calmed down. "Okay, I'm okay. Now let's see who's battling first."

Tyson grinned. "Now we're talking."

"Well, I found out that usually the Titans will send Megan out first to kick start the fight for her team with her Bitbeast, Apollo." Kenny said.

Tyson grinned confidently. "It can't be as strong as my Dragoon. I'll take Megan."

"Alright." Kenny said. "Next is Juliana. Cute thing but don't be fooled by those baby blue eyes. Juliana's an angel is disguise."

"Sounds like my kinda girl." Max said.

"We don't have anything on Juliana." Kenny admitted.

Max held up Draciel. "No sweat. Draciel and I can handle her."

"And that leaves Ray, Jade and Kai." Kenny looked up at the remaining three bladers.

"Who's left on the other team?" Ray cut in quickly.

"Um...Chris, Nessa and their captain, Nicky." Kenny answered.

"I'll take on Chris. He sounds like an easy fry." Ray said. He glanced at Max for help.

Luckily Max caught the look and jumped in. "Yeah. And I think Jade should battle Nessa."

Kenny looked reluctant. "I don't know, guys."

Jade glared at him. "You don't know what?" she said with a hint of danger.

"The last time you battle Nessa, Draizer didn't stand a chance." Kenny reminded her bluntly.

Jade's eyes darkened dangerously. Ray started to step in but Kai, to the surprise of everyone, beat him to it. "Let her battle, Kenny."

Kenny glanced at Kai, just as surprised as everyone else. "Are you sure, Kai?"

Kai glared at Kenny, hiding the fact he himself was just as surprised as them. He shoved away whatever he was feeling right now. "Do I have to repeat myself?"

Jade walked up to him and laid her palm on his forehead. "That's strange. Warm."

He brushed her hand away from his forehead, gripping her fingers lightly in his. "I'm not sick."

"You're acting like it." she retorted.

They glared at each other before they became aware of him still holding her. As if an electric current ran through them, he dropped her hand quickly and grunted. "If you don't want to battle Nessa, I don't have a problem with that."

She tossed him a look. "Oh, I do." she said coolly. "It's payback time."

"So it's settled." Max declared with a clap of his hands. "Ray'll take on Chris. Jade'll beat the heck out of Nessa and Kai'll wrap it up."

"So are we ready go and let it rip?!" Tyson demanded jumping to his feet.

_Women._ Kai thought in disgust as he headed for the door. _Can't understand them. You try and help them, they claim you mental..._

Yet when they exited the room he was sure she had given him a glance of gratitude.

* * *

"And here they are!" Jazzman shouted as both teams stepped into the arena and came up to the benches. "On my right, the rising stars of the Beyblade world, the....Titan Bladers!"

The audience cheered.

"And on my left the one the only...Bladebreakers!"

If the cheers for the Titans were loud, the roar this time was deafening.

"The tension in here is so thick you could slice through it with a butter knife!" A,J exclaimed.

"That's my butter knife." Brad told him.

"Sorry, man."

"Ah...I can never get enough of this." Tyson said with a sigh as he acknowledged his fans. "Hey! People! Let me hear you say something!"

The fans roared.

"Wait until I put my foot in his ass then we'll see what he has to say." Jade muttered.

"YO, LITTLE DUDE! OVER HERE!" a familiar gruff voice hollered across the arena from the from row seats where Grandpa Granger was standing on his chair waving his kendo stick.

"Yikes! Who let him in?" Tyson gasped at the sight of his grandfather.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" his grandfather continued to yell.

"I think he better get his blood level check soon." Max said hoping Grandpa Granger wouldn't hurt himself.

"Can we get back to beating the Titans?" Kai asked irritated. He sat on the bench with one foot on the bench. He prompted his arm on his knee, looking across at the other team.

"Kai's right." Kenny agreed.

"Like always." Jade said under her breath earning a glare from her captain.

"I'm so stroked!" Tyson said running up to face his opponent from the Titans.

"First up, we have Tyson of the Bladebreakers versus Megan of the Titans!" Jazzman introduced.

"Tyson is known for his unpredictable attacks along with his powerful Bitbeast, Dragoon." Brad said.

"And his feisty opponent, Megan is said to have some real fire power packed in that Beyblade of hers!" A.J said.

"Shall we check out the stadiums for today?" Brad called out.

"I have a feeling the bladers are going to love this one." A.J commented as a stadium emerged in the center.

"Oh man...wow..." Tyson breathed staring at the arising dish.

The stadium was of the city of Florence, a perfect miniature duplicate of the city. A small stream of water ran through the dish representing the river that flowed through the real Florence.

"Bladers'll not only need speed and strength to win this one but skill to maneuver through this city of maze. And watch out for the river!" Jazzman said. "All five matches will be held in this outstanding dish, provided it doesn't get trashed."

"Oh, this battle is so mine." Tyson muttered holding up his launcher.

Megan chuckled under her breath. _This battle will be a snap._

"Bladers, ready!" Jazzman hollered. "And 3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

With a yell, Tyson released his Dragoon. "Go, Dragoon!"

"Alright, Apollo!" Megan cried. "Let's show him what we got!"

Both blades landed on the streets of the dish and started making their way to the center. They collided in the middle of the city, causing a cloud of dust. As it cleared the two blades were pushing at each other for all its worth.

"Apollo, I call you!" Megan yelled.

Her blade started to glow in an orange light as her Bitbeast appeared.

"Whoa!" Tyson let out a yelp at the sight of her Bitbeast.

The Bitbeast was as huge as Nessa's Poseidon. It was a man holding a spear and on his head was a five spiked crown. It shone bright orange and yellow and radiated heat.

"Man, is the air-conditional on?" Max gasped, wiping his forehead.

"It's her Bitbeast!" Kenny exclaimed. "It's causing the heat waves!"

"Like duh." Dizzi said. "In the Greek myth, Apollo is the Sun God. Hence the fire and heat attack."

"Is there any way we can help Tyson?" Ray asked.

"Um...not yet." Dizzi said. "Until Megan attacks, I can't analyze a way to deflect her power."

"What?" But I thought you said you done all the homework!" Kenny scolded his laptop.

"I did." Dizzi protested. "But there's nothing on the team's attacks."

"So for the moment...Tyson's on his own." Max summarized.

_Time to bring in the secret weapon, _Tyson thought. Pumping his fist, he shouted an order to his Bitbeast. "Dragoon! It's show time!"

In a flash, Dragoon appeared, roaring.

"That Bitbeast is no match for mine." Megan declared. "Apollo, Heat Slice!"

Waving its spear, Apollo brought it down on the ground, causing a ripple of fire to flare around it. Dragoon slammed into the wave of fire and it let out a roar in pain.

"Oh no! Dragoon!" Tyson shouted. "Phantom-!"

"Tyson, wait!"

Surprised, Tyson glanced over his shoulder. "Kai?"

Kai was on his feet. "Listen to me." he said. "You don't want to do that. Remember your first battle with Jade?"

Thinking back, Tyson remember it clearly. The bruise of that fight still stung but that was beyond the point. _I used Dragoon's Phantom Hurricane and it didn't work against her. In fact it only made her attack stronger. So if I did the same thing here, I would be making the same mistake. Great. Now what do I do?_

Dragoon's roar of pain broke his thoughts. "Dragoon!" he shouted to his Bitbeast. _I have to do something! A.S.A.P! Hold on... _"I got it!" he said suddenly. "Dragoon, break away and head to the river!"

Heeding his order, Dragoon nodded and speeded down the road towards to the river. Megan gave chase, catching up as Dragoon drew closer to the river.

"That's right...Follow the leader." Tyson muttered with a smug grin.

"Apollo!" Megan commanded.

Her blade slammed into Dragoon sending it flying into the watery depths of the canal.

"Now let's see how long you can last underwater." Megan sneered.

"Perfect. You fell into my trap!" Tyson gloated. "Come on, Dragoon!"

"What?" Megan gasped.

In the center of the canal, a watery whirlpool swirled. Without warning, Tyson's blade leapt from it, souring over Apollo.

"Evade!" Megan cried franticly.

Dragoon was coming down on it. Sprinkle of water fell on Apollo putting out its fire. Dragoon landed heavily on Megan's blade, throwing it off-balance.

"Go, Dragoon!" Tyson ordered.

Dragoon let out a growl and lunged forward, slamming into Apollo. The impact sent it flying into the canal. It sank to the bottom and with a hiss, stopped spinning.

"And Tyson wins the first round!" Jazzman shouted.

"Oh, yeah! I'm good!" Tyson crowed as he retrieved Dragoon.

"Maybe you shouldn't have helped him." Jade told Kai warily.

He nodded his agreement and deep regret. "Yup." he started to turn when he realized Jade was still staring at him. "What?"

"You still remember my first battle with Tyson?" she asked her tone somewhere between amused and touched.

"Every battle is a lesson learnt." he said shortly sitting down.

"Is that what you were taught, Kai?" she asked softly. _Is that what they taught you?_

Kai just grunted, choosing not to answer her question. She didn't expect him to anyway.

Tyson came running up then, looping an arm around Max. "Alright! Win this one for us, Maxie ma' man!"

The Titan's captain wasn't pleased with the outcome of the battle. He had his arms crossed when Megan returned to the benches.

"Sorry." she muttered.

"Megan!"

Nicky didn't shout but she flinched all the same. She looked at her captain, not daring to meet his eyes.

"Mind telling me what the hell happened out there?" he demanded. "How could you loose to that...kid?"

"I...I don't know." she stammered. "I thought I was in control but...I guess I underestimated him."

He stared at her, letting her feeling his anger. "I'll deal with you later." he said dangerously. "The next person on this team would does that same mistake will pay the consequences to me."

Silently they nodded.

Juliana rosed to her feet. "Well, I'm up."

"Good luck, sis." Chris said. "I have a feeling you'll need it."

Juliana strolled forward, taking out her launcher and blade. Max stood on the other end with his launcher ready.

"Hi there, cutie." she said.

That caught him off-guard for a moment. "Um...hi..."

Max was introduced by A.J as a solid defense user aided with Draciel's metal defense powers. Juliana was revealed as a mystery along with her Bitbeast.

"Fighters, ready! 3, 2, 1! Let it rip!" Jazzman shouted.

"Draciel, go!" Max shouted. "

Juliana smiled as she launched her red blade into the dish.

"What are you smiling about?" Max asked.

"You'll see." she replied. "Ger ready, Aphrodite!"

"Defense up, Draciel!" Max commanded, embracing for an attack.

But none came. Juliana's blade was just circling his blade without making any means to attack.

"Hey, what gives?" Max frowned puzzled by Juliana's technique. "Attack me already!"

But Juliana shook a finger at him. "Patience, Max."

"Hey, Maxie!" Tyson shouted. "Quit stalling and attack her already!"

Realizing Tyson was right, Max nodded. "Okay, Draciel! Move it!"

Draciel left its position in the center and lunged at Juliana's blade. Draciel appeared, screeching. That was when Juliana struck.

"Go, Aphrodite! Show yourself!" she ordered.

Her Bitbeast in the form of a beautiful woman dressed in robes, armed with a bow and arrows emerged from its Bit in a pink ray of light. Everyone gasped in awe at the sight of it.

"Wow..."Max murmured in a daze. "That's the most beautiful Bitbeast I have ever seen..."

"Pretty..." Tyson muttered dreamily.

"I think I'm in love." Kenny muttered turning deep red.

"Excuse me! I'm still here!" Dizzi huffed. "Hey, it's that Bitbeast, people!"

"What about it?" Ray muttered in a dreamy tone.

"Not you too, Ray!" Dizzi said. "And here I was depending on you to keep your head on."

"Dizzi, what's going on?" Jade asked. She realized that unlike the others, she wasn't mesmerized by Juliana's Bitbeast like they were.

"It's the Goddess of Love, isn't it?"

She glanced at Kai in surprise. "You're not affected by it?"

"No. Neither are you. But that isn't the case with Max." he said.

"It's that Bitbeast." Dizzi said. "It's working some sort of a love hocus pocus on everyone here."

_Except Kai and me. Why is that? _Jade thought. She shook her head, pushing the thought aside. Now wasn't the time to ponder on that. "Max, snap out of it!" she called out to the blonde kid.

Juliana smiled as her opponent's Bitbeast hesitated to attack. This was the power of Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of Love, the power to trance into falling in love with it. Now was her chance to attack.

"Aphrodite! White Kiss!" she ordered.

That moment she felt her Bitbeast's power becoming in tune with a strange wave of emotions that wasn't familiar to her. It was also Aphrodite's power to be able to detect strong emotions. That caught Juliana off-guard momentarily, breaking her concentration.

Chris was shouting at her to stay focus and finish the match.

Jolting out of her thought, she glanced up to see Max recovering.

Max shook his head, shaking off the dreaminess that had clouded his brain. _Man, what's wrong with me?_

"Aphrodite! Arrows of Love!" Juliana ordered swiftly.

Her Bitbeast drew out four golden arrows and fitted them into its bow. It fired the arrows at Draciel, sending it rocking back.

"Oh no, Draciel!" Max shouted in alarm.

"Aphrodite, now! Attack!" Juliana shouted.

Her blade collided into Draciel, sending it flying out of the dish.

"And the winner is...Juliana!" Jazzman declared as he was coming out of trance too.

Sighing Max picked up his blade and returned to his team.

Tyson and those who were in trance were just coming out of it.

"Okay, what the heck just happened?" he mumbled.

"Max lost! That's what happened." Dizzi snapped. "Because you guys abandoned Max when he needed you guys the most."

"Chill out, Dizzi." Max said. "It isn't their fault."

"Sorry, Max." Kenny said rubbing his head in confusion.

"Great, now your backs are against the wall." Tyson mumbled.

"Not yet." Ray said standing up. "Leave this to me."

"I don't know, Ray..." Kenny said uncertainly. "Maybe Jade should take this one."

"Kenny, we've been through before. I'm taking on Chris." Ray said firmly.

"I suggest you be careful. Chris, I heard can be one mean competitor." Dizzi said. "His power is the opposite of Juliana's. His is the God of War, Ares."

"If it's war he wants, I'll give him war." Ray said determinedly.

He went up to meet his opponent.

"Ready to loose?" Chris sneered.

"After you." Ray replied.

"Ray of the Bladebreakers likes to make his battles fast. That proves no problem with his Bitbeast, Driger!" Brad said.

"And Chris from the Titans is known for his rough methods. That goes the same for his Bitbeast, Ares." A.J said.

"Your blonde friend lost to my sister and hers was the power of love. With my power of war, I'll destroy you." Chris said.

"We'll see about it." Ray said coolly.

They held up their loaded launchers.

"Ready and 3, 2, 1! Let IT RIP!"

"Go, Ares! Destroy him!" Chris ordered, yanking the rip coil.

Ray released Driger into the dish. "Driger!"

The White Tiger appeared, snarling as it bared its claws and lunged at the black blade.

"Ares! Heed my call!" Chris shouted.

His Bitbeast emerged in the form of a man in black armory and armed with a scythe. Darkness radiated from it.

"Call me when it's over." Dizzi gasped.

_Alright, Ray. Stay cool. You can do this, _Ray told himself, eyes closed. His eyes snapped open. "Driger, attack!"

Snarling, Driger lunged at the God of War.

"Tiger Claw now!" its master ordered.

Wielding its deadly weapon, Ares attacked Driger. Beyblades met and crashed. The impact sent both blades flying through the air. "

"Driger!" Ray shouted. To his dismay Driger landed outside the dish.

Chris couldn't believe it as his blade landed at his feet. "I...don't believe it..."

"And it's a tie!" Jazzman shouted. "Both blades have landed outside the stadium leaving us with no winners for this round."

Chris watched as Ray retrieved his blade and turned back to his team. _That kid really has something going on..._

"Sorry, guys." Ray said.

"Don't sweat it, Ray." Max said easily. "I know Chris did."

Kenny sighed. "Well, you're up next, Jade. Good luck."

She smirked. "I don't need it." __

Sensing its master's anticipation and sharing it, in her hand, Draizer glowed faintly. Jade looked at it.

_All I need is myself and Draizer._


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"And welcome back to the semi-finals of the World Beyblade Championships!" Jazzman said. "After three exciting matches that left each team with a win, a lost and a tie, we are now moving on to the fourth match. This battle is between Jade of the Bladebreakers and the Titan Blader's Nessa!"

The audience roared their approval.

"This will be one heck of a match, Brad!" A.J commented.

"Look at those two! I'm telling you there's no lost love here! This two beautiful ladies are about to go full out in this round!" Brad agreed. "From the Titans we have Nessa. Alone, she's one tough chick but add in her Bitbeast, Poseidon and watch out!"

A.J joined in. "And hoping to get the lead for her team is Jade! I have to say she's at a big disadvantage here against Nessa's water Bitbeast. So far she has managed to pull every battle with her Bitbeast Draizer. Can she do the same here?"

"Go, Jade. You can do it." Tyson said as she stood up.

She pulled out her blade and before she headed out, Kenny caught a glimpse of it. He blinked. "Hey, you modified your blade."

Draizer's attack ring had been upgraded from a two to a four edge attack ring, definitely sharper and more accurate than before.

_Have to see a guy about a Beyblade, _Kai recalled her telling him. And this was the results. Hopefully it'll help her win this match.

Kenny started typing into his laptop. "Time to upgrade our data, Dizzi." he told her.

Jade could feel the eagerness of her Bitbeast as she faced Nessa across the Beystadium. She hid a wary smile as she stepped up to the dish.

"Aren't you and your team thirsty for misery?" Nessa sneered. "I really don't have time for this."

"Don't worry. I'll finish you off fast." Jade assured her.

Nessa grinned. "It seems someone has forgotten who lost in the last match we had. Maybe you need a trip down memory lane." she held up her blade. "It'll just like before."

Jade smirked. "I don't think so. It'll be very different from last time."

"I don't see how." Nessa said.

"You'll see." Jade told her.

Nessa gritted her teeth, prepared to make a retort but Jazzman interrupted.

"Bladers, ready? And 3, 2, 1! Let it rip!" he shouted.

"Go, Poseidon!" Nessa yelled. "Whirlpool attack!"

"And Nessa wastes no time at all calling out her Bitbeast." Brad reported.

In a flash of blue-green light, Poseidon appeared. It summoned a whirlpool around it as the blade lunged at Draizer.

"It's coming straight at her!" Ray gasped.

"Jade, get out of there!" Tyson called out to his teammate, beginning to rush forward.

"Tyson!" Kai said.

Tyson looked at Kai confused. "Can't you see she's going to loose?"

"Jade knows what she's doing." Kai said beckoning forward without taking his eyes off the battle. "Just watch."

Tyson turned to watch the battle and to his surprise, Draizer was doing something within the whirlpool that surrounded it. Streaks of blue flames sliced through the water, cutting it down to vapor.

"No way!" Nessa gasped loudly unable to hide her shock.

Closing her eyes, Jade made herself focus and concentrate. Her mind became one with the Bitbeast inside her blade. _Alright, Draizer.__ Time to focus and forget about everything else. Time to concentrate. _

Her Bit started to glow.

"Poseidon!" Nessa shouted. "Tsunami Wave!"

Using the move that defeated its opponent before, Poseidon called up the water from the canal to its use.

"I can't watch!" Dizzi squeaked.

"Come on, Dizzi. Snap out of it. Jade needs us." Kenny groaned.

"Kenny, you better work fast cause here comes the wave!" Max urged.

Kenny to his horror realized there was no time as the wave rosed over the blades and came crashing down on Jade's glowing blade.

Jade's eyes snapped open. "Draizer, now!"

Her Beyblade shimmered and disappeared from its spot without warning just as Poseidon's Tsunami Wave came down on it.

"Whoa! Where did her blade go?" A.J remarked in surprise.

"Jade's Beyblade just disappeared!" Brad said.

Nessa wasn't too pleased though. "Hey, what gives!" she snapped.

"Hey, Nessa." Jade called.

The aquamarine-haired girl looked up at her opponent, surprised to see a smile of pure predatory on her face. "Huh?"

"Surfs up. Draizer!" Jade shouted.

Out of nowhere, her blade appeared above Poseidon and its Bitbeast emerged from it.

"Oh, yeah! Now we're talking serious damage!" Tyson cheered.

Nessa paled, swearing under her breath. "This's not good."

For some reason, Draizer was glowing brighter than usual. There was a silent predatory look it shared in its eyes with its master.

"Razor Flames!" Jade ordered.

Fangs and claws bared, the blue wolf summoned up balls of fire and released them on Poseidon's turned back. The flames sliced through the air and slammed into the other Bitbeast from behind in a shower of fire. Poseidon went down in a cloud of dust and debris.

"What's going on in there?" Jazzman yelled peering through the smoke.

Gradually the smoke cleared revealing Draizer still spinning and next to it was Nessa's blade rested on one side.

"And taking the lead for her team is Jade!" Jazzman shouted causing a roar from the audience for an exciting match.

"I...I...don't believe it..." Nessa muttered stunned. "How...did I loose?"

Fading back into its Bit, Draizer flew back into its master's hand and Jade turned on her heel returning to the benches.

"Jade! That was awesome!" Tyson bounded up to her.

"I still can't believe you pulled that off. "Max said.

"With the odds against you too." Kenny piped in.

Ray grinned. "Thanks to you, we're now back in the lead."

Jade smiled before she turned to Kai. "Well, I guess I owe you one for letting me Beybattle Nessa."

He grunted.

"Of course this is the part you're suppose to congratulate me." she added in a matter-a-fact way.

That got him to look at her, meeting her smug smile. "Don't flatter yourself. You were just lucky. Technique wise, you were reckless and Nessa could have taken you down easily."

"Says you, Kai." she retorted.

He went on as if she never spoken. "But I suppose you did pull through for the team. Good work."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure you're not sick?"

He pretended he didn't hear her.

"Next up we have Nicky of the Titans and Kai from the Bladebreakers!" Jazzman introduced.

"This will be one intense battle between two captains." Brad noted.

"Quiet and serious, the Bladebreakers's captain, Kai likes to make his battle short and fast leaving his opponent speechless." A.J said.

"And from the Titans we have Nicky who have so far never lost a match in this whole tournament." Brad joined in unable to hide the impressed tone in his voice. "Can he save his team from elimination now with the power of his Bitbeast, Zeus?"

"Zeus according to Greek mythology is the God of Lightning as well as the God of all Gods." Dizzi said.

"Figures." Jade muttered.

"Is that good or bad?" Max asked.

"I have no idea." Kenny answered honestly. "We'll just have to wait until the match starts."

Tyson groaned. "Waiting sucks."

"If Kai wins this match, the Bladebreakers will advance into the finals." Jazzman explained. "However if Nicky wins, there'll be a tie-breaker round. Fighters, ready!"

"Well, this'd nice." Nicky mused. "A battle between us captains. I must forewarn you, Kai. I didn't come all this way just to be sent back when I'm so close to victory."

"Sorry to sent you packing to soon." Kai smirked holding up his launcher.

"It'll be I who'll sent you packing, Kai." Nicky retorted. "I shall prove myself worthy to my Gods!"

"Then you're in the wrong sport."

"I'll make you regret you ever tried against me." Nicky said.

Kai rolled his eyes. He had heard that so many times it was becoming a bore.

"And 3, 2, 1!" Jazzman hollered. "Let it rip!"

Both bladers launched their Beyblades into the dish.

"Go, Dranzer!" Kai shouted.

Nicky fired his with a wordless shout crushing his launcher as he did so.

Both blades went for each other full out. They raced through the narrow streets of the dish aiming for the center. The collision caused a rise of dust which cleared quickly. The Beyblades were locked a combat to knock the opponent off balance first. They broke apart, leaping back on their spin base.

That was when Nicky decided to call out his Bitbeast. "Zeus! Heed me, your master! Hear my calls!"

"Here comes the Bitbeast." Dizzi alerted the team.

As if they didn't know it. Even a blind man could tell or feel the power of Nicky's Bitbeast.

Zeus was huge probably bigger than the other Bitbeasts owned by the Titans. It took a form of a man dressed in purple robes. A lightning bolt sizzled in its hand. In short, it did not look like a friendly Bitbeast.

"Zeus has chosen me as its master." Nicky said in a way of explaining. "Its powers are mine to control and with it, I will destroy you."

Kai snorted. "All I get are words and no action."

"You want action? Here!" Nicky shouted. "Lightning Bolt Attack!"

Zeus threw the lightning in hand at Kai's blade. Dranzer dodged easily, moving from side to side as another lightning bolt followed.

"Is that all you got?" Kai taunted. "I'll show you what real action is. Dranzer!"

From its Bit, Dranzer emerged in a flash of light. It lifted its head and let out a screech.

Nicky was startled to see such a magnificent creature. No doubt Dranzer wielded a lot of power. _But it's not going to beat me! _"Zeus! Thunder Lighting Storm Attack!"

"No way!" Megan shot up in her seat. "He's crazy!"

Chris let out a low whistle. "He must really want this one."

"But to use Zeus's ultimate attack...Kai doesn't stand a chance." Juliana said. Before her brother could stop her, she ran forward approaching where Nicky stood. "Nicky! Don't do it!"

"Back off, Juliana!" Nicky snarled.

"Think of what you're doing!" she urged. "Think of what the Gods will say!"

"The Gods want this." he replied. "I know what I'm doing!"

The air was already buzzing with static radiating from the lightning Bitbeast.

Chris came forward and took his sister by arm. She struggled against him. "There's nothing we can do." he told her. "Once he has set his mind on something, there's no turning back."

"But-!" Juliana gasped.

"Nicky is just doing what he must to get us into the finals." her brother said.

"Then we don't deserve to be in the finals!"

"Come on!" he snapped, pulling her back to the benches for safety.

A dark cloud had gathered over the stadium, charged with negative charges. Lightning and thunder rumbled within the cloud.

"What the heck is that?" Tyson gasped.

"Get it away from me! I had enough lightning storms to last me a lifetime!" Dizzi said.

"What?" Max asked in surprise. "A storm? Inside?"

"That Bitbeast is causing it." Kenny explained. "It's drawing out all the negative charges from the air, creating a lightning storm."

"From my readings, there's enough electricity in there to short-circuit the PPB facilities." Dizzi reported.

"Oh man!" Tyson exclaimed. "Kai's in trouble!"

As if to put truth to his words, the cloud shot down a wall of electricity around the stadium, trapping Kai and Nicky inside.

"Thank you, Tyson for pointing out the obvious." Jade glared at the neon-haired boy.

They rushed forward, calling out to their team captain but Kai stopped them.

"Don't!" he shouted over his shoulder. "Don't come any closer unless you want to get electrocuted!"

"He's right." Jade realized. "The wall surrounding them is too highly charged."

"Is there anything we can do?" Ray asked Kenny.

"Dizzi's going what she can but so far she's turning up dry." Kenny answered.

"But we can't just stand here." Tyson said.

"There's nothing you guys can do to help me." Kai snapped.

Tyson groaned. "Don't tell me we're back to that again."

Meanwhile Nicky prepared himself of Zeus's ultimate attack. The electricity gathered in the crowd was reaching its maximum limit. "Get ready, Kai!"

_Great, what am I going to do? _Kai thought, his mind racing to find a way to save Dranzer.

"Kai! I've got an idea!" Jade's voice called out suddenly.

He turned slightly, meeting her green eyes. Ironically despite the situation, the feeling of familiarity tingled through him but Kai pushed it aside.

"Don't bother, Jade. You don't know Kai like we do." Tyson said. "He won't listen."

She ignored him. Her eyes stared into Kai's crimson eyes, willing him to listen to her. "Kai, center your blade in the middle of the dish. Trust me."

"What?" he glanced back at the dish, frowning as he tried to understand what she meant. The middle of the dish was the most likely place to get struck for it was wide and open. Then he understood. It was risky but it was worth a shot.

"Dranzer!" he shouted. "Center yourself!"

Dranzer obeyed, moving to the middle of the dish.

"What's he doing?" Max asked.

"Jade, are you crazy?" Tyson demanded of her.

Jade glared at Tyson but before she could say anything, Kenny chimed in. "She's not crazy. As a matter a fact, she's a genius! It's so simple. I should have thought of it sooner."

"What're you babbling about?" Tyson asked impatiently.

"Ever hear the saying never take shelter under a tree in a storm?" Dizzi asked in a way of answering. "Well, it's the same thing here. Negative charges are always attracted to positive charges. To get to the positive charges, the negatives have to use the closest conductor."

"In English, that would mean..." Tyson was confused.

"I get it. The landscape in the dish will act as a conductor." Max said.

"It'll draw in the electricity." Ray was getting it too.

"Sweet. Now I get it." Tyson snapped his fingers as it all clicked.

"Took you long enough." Jade taunted.

"I'm sorry that my mind works too fast for you sometimes." Tyson retorted.

As Ray and Max stared at him in confusion, Jade gazed back at the battle, knowing well that Kai was out of the pan but not out of the fire yet. The irony of the saying prompted a small smile on her lips. _Come on, Kai...Trust me..._

"I don't know what you're doing but you better get ready! Here's a preview of my true power." Nicky lifted a hand to the storm. "Thunder Lightning Storm!"

All at once, the dark cloud released a blast of power onto the Beystadium, striking everything down to pieces. A big smoke of dust rosed, blinding everyone momentarily.

Jazzman blinked, coughing as he tried to make out what was going on in the dish." What's happening down there?!"

The smoke cleared, drifting away as everybody held their breaths in anticipation to see what the outcome was. Florence was a wreck. Buildings lay in rumbles. But in the middle of the dish where it was earlier was Dranzer still spinning steadily.

"What the-?" Nicky gasped in shock, unable to believe his eyes.

"Now, Dranzer!" Kai shouted. "Flame Sabre!"

Dranzer moved, using a collapsed building wall to send it high into the air. It came down in a whirl of blazing fire on the purple blade beneath it. Zeus was still sparkling off weak static. Dranzer slammed down on its victim sending waves of heat power through the air. The force collided with the electric wall, erasing it from existence.

"Owe! I bet everybody felt that!" A.J exclaimed.

For a second, Zeus withstood the blow of Kai's Beyblade then, a crack ran down the center and it broke into two.

"That has got to hurt!" Jazzman shouted. "And we have our winner, Kai! The Bladebreakers take the semi-finals and will advance into the finals!"

"Oh, yes! Way to go, Kai!" Tyson yelled.

His yells were drowned out by the roar of the crowd all around them. The audience was cheering and applauding for them.

Kai retrieved Dranzer from the dish and walked backed back to the benches where his team waited to congratulate him.

"You did it!" Tyson said coming up to him.

"You really had us worried there." Ray said.

Kai nodded. Although he didn't want to admit it, it Nicky's attack had him worried too.

"So, the All-So-Awesome Kai managed pull through. Why am I not surprise?" Jade said, crossing her arms in front of her. She lifted an eyebrow a smile on her lips that way teasing.

"Save it." he told her under his breath.

Jade smiled and this time the smile on her was genuine. "Congratulations, Kai."

With a grunt, he turned as Nicky and his team approached them. Nicky offered a hand to them which Tyson accepted, knowing how Kai was.

"Congratulations." Nicky said.

"Hey, thanks." Tyson grinned.

"It was an honor to battle a team as skilled as you." Juliana said graciously.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Max said, musing his hair in a carefree way.

Juliana unexpectedly turned to Kai, catching him by surprise. She smiled uncertainly, eyes darting between him and Jade. "And Kai...good luck."

Kai frowned. _Good luck in what?_

From the corner of his eye he could see Jade staring at Juliana with a puzzled look. She too had not missed the look Juliana gave her.

* * *

When the Titans started to leave, Chris pulled his sister close, whispering in a low hiss. "Good luck? Was that the best you could say?"

Juliana smiled calmly at him. "What was I suppose to say, Chris? The truth? It's not that simple."

"You gift is love. Why not?"

"Love is a sensitive thing. It can't be solve so easily. From what I sensed, they share a past that could and will destroy them if they let it. Only time can tell." she shrugged.

The two siblings stopped and glanced back.

Yes...only time can tell...


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

By morning the next day, the news of the Bladebreakers's victory was on the front page of every newspaper in the world. There was a fully written interview on Tyson and Max along with a full colored picture of the team right in the middle of it.

"That little brat!" enraged, a hand crushed the newspaper. "I should have realized sooner!"

The computer screen in front of him flickered to life and the face of Voltaire Hiwatari appeared. His face indicated that he too had seen the news. How could one not? It was everywhere.

"I presumed you have heard the news, Boris." Voltaire drawled.

The director of Biovolt's abbey nodded stiffly. "Yes, sir."

"This will throw a wretch in our plans." Voltaire went on.

"Not quite." Boris said calmly, his cunning mind getting over his earlier rage and working to how to use this new knowledge to his advantage. "As a matter a fact, it's playing right in our hands. Two birds with one stone."

"I hope for your sake, Boris that your plans will not fail this time." Voltaire said darkly.

"It'll not, Lord Voltaire. I can assure you that." Boris said.

"I certainly hope so." Voltaire disconnected leaving Boris in the darkness of his chamber with the crumple newspaper still in his hand.

Grinning to himself, Boris tossed it into a wastebasket. "Two birds with one stone, eh? Better yet, a phoenix and...a wolf..."

* * *

_His body ached all over from the punishment his trainer had inflicted on him for not meeting his expectations He could barely walk, forced to use the wall along the dark hallways for support in order to return to the cell that passes as a room._

_He bit his lip, choking back a cry of pain when the back of his knees collapsed and his knees banged against the cold floor painfully. Taking in deep breathes of stale air, he gathered his strength or what's left of it and slowly climbed to his feet. He stumbled forward a few more steps before he went down again. This time he stayed where he was, trying to block out the pain and regain a little of his strength. _

_Quiet footsteps approached him._

_His body tensed up, sending more numbing pain through his weary body when a hand reached down and touched his arm. He flinched expecting it to be painfully but instead it was gentle. Slim gentle fingers examined the cuts on his tender flesh and pulled back. Weakly he lifted his head to look at who was it that's trying to help him. His crimson eyes met gentle green ones. A concern face framed with long strands of raven dark hair that escaped the high ponytail that tied her hair in place followed. He had seen her before. That girl Boris brought in a several days ago. The girl he had seen from his grandfather's office window._

_"Keep still." the girl said softly. "This might hurt."_

_He stared at her suspiciously._

_Her green eyes gazed at him. "Trust me." _

_The sound of tearing cloth echoed down the empty hallway and his eyes looked down as she torn the hem of her skirt. She bit on the cloth and ripped it into two. Then as he watched, she cleaned up his dry blood with one cloth and bandaged the worst of his injuries that was visible to her with the other. She tugged on the knot of the bandage on his arm to secure it. He let out a hiss of pain without meaning to._

_Her eyes pained and softened. "I'm sorry."_

_He shook his head, still staring at her as she helped him up carefully until he was able to stand on two feet. His strength returned by the little. She watched him with a tilt of her head and smiled._

_He had never seen such a sincere smile before. "Thank you..." he said uncertainly. _

_She started to turn to leave. _

_"Wait."_

_A frown of worry on her, she looked back at him._

_"Who...are you?"_

_Her eyes widened as if she had not expected that question. She hesitated. "Um...my name is-."_

_A voice broke through the serenity that surrounded both children. The girl's body tensed and he saw fear in her green eyes. The voice called out again the girl's name but he couldn't make it out for it was muffled. He knew the voice though. Boris. _

_She looked back at him. "I have to go." she said softly her voice betraying that emotions she felt._

_He nodded. The girl gave him a small smile before she ran off down the hallway. He stared after her, his hand without realizing touched his bandaged left arm._

Like always Kai sat up in his bed, struggling to control his ragged breathing. His eyes stared ahead not really seeing anything. His hand went to his left arm. He could still feel the secure tightness of the cloth that bounded his injured arm in his dream.

_Another memory?___

He shook his head as he glanced at the window. The first rays of morning light spilled in from the window. Moving with fluent silent stealth, Kai left the bedroom and stepped outside.

To his surprise, someone else was there. Jade was sitting on the steps of the chalet, watching as the sun rosed. She looked up when she saw him.

"Morning, sunshine." she said in a way of greeting.

He grunted in reply.

She was unaffected by his nonchalant answer. She turned to gaze back at the sun. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kai could see what she meant as he gazed at the sun too. Pale yellow red rays of light colored the sky as the big ball of fire rose slowly in the horizon. Its heat stretched out warming him, chasing away the ghost of his dream.

"When I was young, my mom and I used to watch the sunrise." Jade said softly.

He looked down at her, surprise to hear her talk about her past. She never did. Every time one of the others tried getting her to open up, she would ignore them or change the subject. She never once spoke of her past as she did now.

"And in the evenings in winter, we used to watch the sunset." she went on. Her lower lip trembled.

Kai felt his heart unwillingly softened. __

_About time too, _the voice in his head snickered.

Kai chose to ignore it. Instead he focused on Jade. "What happened to your father?" he asked.

She let out a short bitter laugh, laughing to only a joke she knew. "He left my mom and I when I was just a baby."

"And...what happened to your mother?"__

She was quiet for a while. Her eyes misted. Then when she spoke, her voice was soft, barely restraining the emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. After all those years, it was still hard to open up to someone about her mother's death. "It happened so fast. I was only five then when it happened. We were coming out of a shop where she had gotten Draizer's blade from a friend. She was giving it to me when this man...he came out of nowhere." her voice caught. Her memories of that fateful day played in her mind like horror movie. "The police couldn't believe it could happen in broad daylight on a busy street. He had a knife concealed in his jacket. None of us knew it until he came up from behind and stabbed her. He stabbed her three times. He got away and nobody tried to stop him. She died of blood loss right there on that street in front of me. And there was nothing I could do to help her..."

"What could you have done?" Kai asked her quietly. He sat down next to her.

She shrugged. The memory of her younger self kneeling next to her mother's still body with blood pooling around her still burned in her mind "I don't know...I could have done...something..."

"Jade, you were only a kid then. It is not your fault you couldn't have done anything." he told her. "That was then. You were still young then." _and innocent. _

She sighed, unconsciously leaning a little on him. He tensed but when he realized she wasn't paying attention, he let it go.

"I guess so." she said. "It's just that sometimes..." she took a deep breath and let it out.

"You miss her." he finished for her.

Jade nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. Kai kicked himself mentally for liking the feeling. It was almost like that night at the BBA Nite when they had danced together. She had been relaxed, almost trusting like she was now. He couldn't help the foreign feelings that prodded at his chest.

* * *

Ray stiffened a yawn as he opened the front door slowly and stopped when he saw Jade and Kai sitting close to each other. They hadn't heard him and he wasn't going about to let them. He pulled the door close softly until there was barely a creak for him to watch them.

Behind him, Max was coming out of the room, rubbing his eyes. He opened his mouth to greet Driger's master but Ray's gesture of a finger to his lips indicated silence. Frowning, Max too took a peek at what was Ray looking at and a grin appeared on his face.

Both bladers shared a look of satisfaction as they closed the door silently to leave the two outside alone.

* * *

"Jade?"

"Hm...?"

"I'm sorry." he said quietly, his sincerity clear in his voice.

She looked at him and her lips curved into a lovely smile. "Thank you, Kai." she said softly.

There was something about her smile that seemed familiar.

He looked away, focusing on the sun now in the sky. She was very beautiful when she smiled. Especially when she smiled at him. It made him feel peaceful, a feeling he hadn't felt in a very long time. A part of him didn't want this moment to end but in the surface he knew it can't last. All those emotions he fought to keep under his control were on the verge of breaking though the wall he made around himself. No one has ever made him feel like this. To tell the truth he haven't felt in a very long time, thanks to Boris and Voltaire.

"Kai?'

He looked at her.

She stared at the sun, not looking at him. "What I just told you...Kai..." she said struggling to keep her voice evenly calm. "You can't tell them."

"Why?" he asked.

She sighed, standing up and turned to gaze at him with impenetrable eyes. "I have my reasons." she said softly.

For a moment he caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. "Jade-." he stood up too, wanting to reach out to her.

"Promise me, Kai." she insisted. She held his gaze almost pleadingly. "They must never know."

He wanted to argue but staring into her eyes, he knew he can't. "I promise." he muttered.

She reached out and touched his left arm gently. She smiled but it was a sad smile. "Thank you." she said very softly and headed into the chalet. Jade paused with a hand on the door. She glanced back at the bluenette briefly, thinking about her actions and what she had said to him before she entered the chalet. _Thank you, Kai...for everything..._

Kai touched his arm where she had touched him briefly, stunned by the familiarity of the gesture. _What the...? Just like my...my dream...Why..._

* * *

"Check this out, guys!" Kenny exclaimed later on the plane that will take them back to Japan. He stood up in his seat up front, holding up a newspaper for the Bladebreakers to see. "We made front page!"

Tyson and Max snatched the paper from Kenny's hand, fighting over it like kids, trying to get a glimpse of the news.

"Let me see!" Tyson said when Max succeeded in keeping the paper from his reach.

"Knock it off, Tyson." Max said trying to read the article.

"Hah!" Tyson declared triumphantly grabbing the paper. "Now let's see what the press has to say about me..." his words faded as he read the article. Seconds later, his voice rang out filled with surprise. "Hey! Most of it is only about Jade and Kai."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Tyson." Kenny said. "But you won't listen."

"Awesome." Max exclaimed. Twisting in his seat, he called out to Jade and Kai, who were seated at the back in seats across each other. "Hey, look. You made front page."

Kai grunted his disinterest.

"We all did." Ray reminded the hyper-blonde kid. He sat in the seat across Tyson and Max.

"Yes. But Jade and Kai did the most work. Especially with the odds are against them." Kenny explained. "Plus I believe this'd Jade's first breakthrough since she joined our team."

"Jade, take a look." Max called to the dark-haired girl listening to her Discman.

"It even has our team picture on it." Tyson informed her.

Startled, she opened her eyes out and she removed the headphones. "What? Let me see that."

Max tossed the newspaper to her and she caught it easily, frowning as she stared at it. Her eyes darkened as she scanned the article quickly but what worried her most was the picture of the team with her in it on the front page of the paper. Ice cold numbness washed over her as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice on her. She could barely suppress the shivers running down her spine. Her body trembled from the effort to stay calm and compose.

"Yo, Jade?" Ray called looking over his seat. "Are you okay? You look kinda pale."

"Leave her alone, Ray." Kenny said. "She's probably can't believe what she's seeing."

"I know you were like that when the Bladebreakers made their first debut." Dizzi said.

"No, I wasn't!"

Kenny has no idea he just nailed it over the head. She couldn't believe what she was seeing before her printed out in colors on paper. _How could I be so careless? How could I have let my guard down? After all this years...? Dammit! What have I done? The Bladebreakers will be in danger now because of me..._

The realization hit her like a blow in the gut. _I'm no longer safe...and neither are they..._

Tears came to her eyes but she held them back. She was good at that. Her hand slipped to her belt, pulling out her Beyblade and she clutched it tightly, seeking assurance and warmth from her Bitbeast. Draizer's Bit glowed faintly, giving its master what she needed and more. Even then, Draizer's fire could not chase away completely the ghosts of her past. Her grip tightened as she closed her eyes and prayed silently.

_Draizer...what am I going to do now..._

Kai watched the Bladebreakers's one and only female member from the corner of his eye from the moment Ray had pointed out her reaction after reading the news and judging by her expression, he could tell she wasn't as glad to see her name in prints as the others was.

_Why is that? Any other person would be jumping in joy... so what's her problem? _

He thought of asking her but something told him to keep the question to himself. Was it the look in her eyes? Those haunted green eyes that were the opposite of those in his dream? A thought occurred to him then.

_Does it have something to do with her past after her mother's death?_

With something in mind to ponder over on the way back to Japan, Kai rested his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes. He became aware of the prodding feeling in his thigh. Sighing under his breath, he opened his eyes and pulled out the necklace with the red phoenix pendent he had intended for Jade from his pocket. Now he glared at it almost angrily, wondering what in the devil's name that made him buy the darn thing.

_On second thought, don't answer that, _he warned the annoying voice in his head.

All he won was a chuckle. He stared at the necklace, wondering absently when he could give it to her and with what reason. He took a deep breath and returned to necklace to its place in his pocket.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The moment the plane touched ground, Tyson couldn't keep in his seat a longer. He could catch glimpses of his fans flocking on the airport grounds awaiting his presence. As the plane pulled to a stop, he was already at the door, waiting impatiently for it to open while the others were taking their time gathering their things.

"Can this door open any faster?" he grumbled jogging on the spot.

"Thank you for flying with us. I hope you enjoyed your..." the flight attendant's sentence drifted off when Tyson bolted from the plane.

"Japan, here I come!" Tyson yelled.

"That Tyson." Kenny mumbled irritated. "One of these days..."

Max laughed as he gathered his stuffs. "That's Tyson alright. Don't worry about him."

Ray was peering through the window, watching Tyson greet the fans that gathered to welcome them back. "I can only say one thing. Tyson sure knows how to entertain the fans."

"You can say that again." Kai muttered warily. "Someone better stop him before he makes a fool of himself."

"I'm on it." Max said leaving the plane with Kenny.

Jade left the plane last, her mind still troubled. _I have to be careful. Be on my guard now no matter what. That's the only way. Then when the tournament ends, I'll just...leave. Simple as that. _

Yet deep in her heart she knew it wasn't that simple. It didn't get any easier when she stepped from the plane to be greeted by the roars and cheers of the fan crowd. Cameras flashed in her face and she flinched. Lowering her head so that her hair covered one side of her face, she hid the other with her hand and walked fast towards the limo that was waiting for them. Even when she entered the vehicle, she found herself unable to relax. She just no idea how tensed she was until someone laid a hand on her shoulder and she jumped slightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ray asked gently.

Not trusting her voice, she nodded.

"You'll get use to this eventually." he told her.

She forced a smile and turned back to stare out the window, watching as all those flashing lights disappeared in a distance as the limo pulled out of the airport.

* * *

__

"Cheers to the World Champions, the Bladebreakers." Tyson said lifting his glass of orange juice in a toast.

Everyone in the room lifted their glasses too, laughing happily.

"My grandson a champion." Grandpa Granger gloated proudly. "Just like I raised him to be."

"Tyson sure is lucky to have a grandfather like you." Max said, picking up a piece of pizza from the table of food in the middle of Tyson's living room.

"Hah!" Grandpa Granger puffed out his chest. "See, Tyson? What did I tell you?"

"Don't start, Grandpa." Tyson moaned.

"I'm not starting anything, peeps." Grandpa Granger said taking a healthy swing of his drink.

"Hey, go slow on the stuff, gramps." Ray said easily. "The night is still young."

The old guy laughed. "Young it is, just like me." he laughed again when Tyson groaned. Then he looked around the room. "Speaking of young, where's Kai and Jade?"

"Yeah." Kenny realized that moment too. "Where are those two?"

"Just like Kai to run off but what's Jade's excuse?" Max wondered.

"Don't worry about those two." Tyson said as he attacked a box of chocolate. "They're probably somewhere-gulp-." he swallowed a piece of almond chocolate given by a fan. The others waited for him to complete his sentence. "Training."

"Someone better look for them then. Before Tyson here finishes all the food." Grandpa Granger suggested.

"I'll go." Ray offered, standing up.

"I'll go too." Max said. "I need the fresh air."

"Great. More food for me!" Tyson shouted as both of his teammates went off.

"Max, you look for Kai." Ray said as they walked through the gates. "I'll look for Jade."

Max gave him a thumb up. "No prob."

Nodding they went their separated ways.

* * *

_This seems like a good place, _Jade thought scanning the lookout point above the sea. She took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of salted air from the sea. With a pang, she allowed the memory of her mother playing with her on a beach surface. She closed her eyes, making sure she was alone first before she took out her launcher and Draizer. Silently she let her blade ripped. Draizer streaked across the ground, zoomed up a bench and back onto the ground, doing zigzag moves. She watched her blade deep in concentration.

Suddenly her senses tensed and she glanced up right before a white Beyblade flew from the shadows and knocked into Draizer. Her blade circled the other blade which now she recognized and doubled back slamming into it. The blade flew back into its owner's hand as he emerged form the shadows with a grin.

"There you are." Ray said. "I've been looking all over for you."

She bent to retrieve her blade as it spun back into her hand.

"Don't you and Kai have a lot in common." he stated.

She stiffened. "I don't think so."

"How would you know? You don't know Kai like I do." he countered.

_Wanna bet? _, she thought grimly.

"For one thing he likes training at this hour too. Which by the way, have you seen him?" Ray asked.

"No. Kai didn't join you guys too did he?" she asked knowingly.

Ray sighed. "Nope. Big crowds aren't his style. He likes being alone most of the time."

"Yeah." she replied dryly. "I can tell."

"Kai may seem like that to most people but once you get to know him, he's really cool." Ray said. "He's our captain and he just doing his job. Deep down I know he's a caring affectionate guy." When she just stared at him, he added. "Deep _deep_ down. Way down. Marianas Trench deep."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Great."

"But seriously, Jade, I think you should get to know him." the tiger continued pleasantly.

_But I already do know him..._ Instead, she cocked her head to a side and smiled. "Thanks, Ray for what you're trying to do."

"What am I trying to do?" he asked.

"Getting me to know Kai as a person but..." she hesitated. "But I think Kai and I are getting along fine. Minus all the fighting and arguing."

"And all the competing and trying-to-outdo each other." he offered.

"And that too."

"So...do you like Kai?" he asked suddenly.

"What?"

Ray shrugged casually. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"If you consider annoyed and irritated..." she began.

"You know what I mean." he said patiently.

She sighed softly, glancing at the crashing waters below her. "I don't know." she answered truthfully. At least she tried to convince herself that was the truth. _I haven't felt anything since...and now with things like this... _

"Hey." Ray said sensing her uncertainty. "You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to. Just that I'm a little worried about you. The others are too, including Kai. So if you need anything, you can tell us."

She looked at him as if surprised by the sincerity and concern in his voice. "Thank you, Ray." she said sincerely.

"Just don't forget to invite us to your wedding with Kai in future."

Her sarcasm kicked in without missing a beat. "In your dreams, Kon."

* * *

After half an hour searching for Kai, Max finally found the bluenette by the beach, training just as he expected him to be. Dranzer was kicking up sand as it made its way back to its master and leapt into Kai's open hand. Max put on a brightest grin as he ran up to him. Kai heard him and turned, his face expressionless.

"Hey, Kai." Max said. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you."

Kai spared him the barest of glances before he turned back to launch Dranzer again. With a yank of his rip coil, he sent his blade across the sand.

Max rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, there's food back at the house. If you want some, you better hurry before Tyson finishes it."

Kai grunted. "No thanks, Max."

Max sighed. Obviously this was going to be harder than he thought. "So...how have you and Jade been doing?"

That broke Kai's concentration. The phoenix shot a glare at Max. "What did you say?"

Max shrugged off-handedly. "I asked how have you and Jade been doing."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning what's up with the both of you?" Max said. "By the looks of things, your... how should I say...relationship with her isn't getting anywhere."

Kai groaned inwardly. Outwardly, he glared at the blonde kid. "Did Ray put you up for this?"

"Doesn't matter." Max said. "What I'm trying to say is that the chemistry between you and Jade is so obvious that a blind man could see it."

"If there's chemistry between me and that girl, the outcome will be just chemical explosions." Kai snorted. He held out his hand and Dranzer returned to him.

"So you're admitting there is chemistry between you and Jade." Max concluded.

"No." _Can't this kid get a clue? _

"I wouldn't say that." Max said thoughtfully.

"You asked." Kai reminded him dryly.

"All I'm saying is you should try and get to know Jade better." Max went on. "I mean compared to the rest of us, you're the closest to her."

"Why don't you try and get to know her better?" the bluenette retorted.

Max grinned. "Cause I seriously doubt she'll open up to someone as super hyper and playful as me or someone like Tyson."

"What about Ray?"

"Ray has Mariah to worry about. I'm sure you don't want Ray's happiness to go down the drain just because you wouldn't get to know a fellow team member." Max said before he could stop himself. _Hm...That was a little over-dramatic._

__Kai raised an eyebrow to Max's sudden ability to feel other people's worries. "And why would I care?"

Max could feel his patience wearing thin. _Damn, he's so stubborn. _"Look, Kai. Do us all a favor and just get to know Jade a little. And could you tone down on the arguments a little? Not that I don't find it entertaining, but some people are going to think the both of you're really married."

Heat flushed Kai's cheeks and thankfully in the dim light offered by the moon, Max couldn't see it. "Really, Max, you shouldn't worry about me or Jade. The finals for the World Championships are coming up and you should worry more about that."

Max shook his head ruefully. "When it comes to it, I'll worry about the tournament. Right now I'm not worried about you _or _Jade. I'm worried about you _and_ Jade."

"I think you had too many sweets for tonight." Kai said tiredly.

"Maybe." Max shrugged. "But Kai, just think about what I said. Now let's get back to the house before Tyson eats up all the food."

Kai shook his head. "You go ahead."

"Okay." Max shrugged and turned to leave.

Kai stared after the blonde kid, mentally making a note to strangle Ray and wondered since when was Max so wise. _Maybe he isn't the little boy he was once was anymore...but then again..._, he thought bitterly. With a sigh, he looked at his blade, at its Bit.

_Neither was I..._

* * *

Jade leaned on the railing of the lookout point sometime after Ray left. He had offered to accompany her but she had turned down the offer. She needed to be alone to think. _Been doing the all my life...being alone..._

The wind played with her hair, toying with it like lover's hand. She absently brushed back her bangs from her eyes, gazing at the sea. She inhaled the smell of the sea and let it out. Her conversation with Ray drifted through her mind.

_So do you like Kai?_

Her answer should have been an immediate 'no' so why did she hesitate?

_What's wrong with me? Has being with a team... with other people changed me? At what price? More importantly can I pay that price?_

_It is risk you have to take, Jade, _a voice that sounded vaguely like her mother's said in a whisper to her mind.

_I...don't know if I can..._

_You can't go on alone forever...No man is an island..., _the soft voice said gently.

Jade closed her eyes. _Then I'll be a continent._

The voice said, _You__ can't hide forever...you've been alone for too long..._

_Have I? _Numbly, she accepted the cold hard fact that was nothing but the truth. If the Bladebreakers got hurt because of her, she'll never forgive herself.

_Maybe...you should tell him...tell...Kai..._

Her eyes snapped opened. _No! He won't understand! I can't...I...just can't..., _she finished miserably. She turned her eyes to the moon shining brightly above her and made a silent vow. _I won't let anything happen to them...no matter what._

__Making that promise, she fully intended to keep it as she headed back to Tyson's house. Everyone was in bed by the time she returned. Without much effort, she stepped into the dojo where they were sleeping without arousing any of them. Her bed was already laid out in a corner next to Ray. Her green eyes drifted over the sleeping figures of her teammates with something one would call fondness. Her gaze rested last on the bluenette sleeping across her, watching him longer than she did the others. Then silently, she slipped into the covers and closed her eyes. In the darkness, two blades glowed softly, casting blue and red blankets of warm pale light over their masters.

****


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"A tag team tournament?" a grin stretched across Tyson's face as he, Max, Ray and Kenny stood in Mr. Dickenson's office the next morning after being summoned by the chairman himself.

Mr. Dickenson nodded. "I'm inviting the whole team as a special guest. You are allowed to send in two of your bladers if you wish. Your team will be battling the winners of the tournament in a friendly match."

"If I wish?" Tyson said, beaming. "Count me in!"

"Whoa, slow down, Tyson." Max cautioned. "Don't we have to discuss this with Kai and Jade first? They might want to participate too, you know."

"Max's right." Ray joined in.

"Hey, it's their fault they are not here." Tyson said defensively.

"Nevertheless, we should still ask them." Kenny said.

Grumbling, Tyson kicked the floor. "Fine."

Mr. Dickenson gave them the time and address to the tournament. "Let me know by tonight which of your bladers will be spinning." he told them.

Ray opened the door. "Will do, Mr. D." he promised.

Still complaining, Tyson left the room followed by Kenny. As Ray closed the door after Max, he called out to the blonde kid. "Hey, Max. How did your talk with Kai go?"

Max waited for Ray to catch up before they started walking together. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he answered. "It's like talking to a wall. Only you get more from a wall."

"Tell me about it." Ray muttered in agreement.

"I take it that your talk with Jade didn't go well too."

Ray nodded. "I can't understand that girl. It's like she's opening up one second and shut me out the next."

"You know, I bet we could get those together for the tournament." Max said. "They'll make a great team."

Ray shook his head. "You're kidding right? For one reason, those two will shred every blade in their way. Secondly do you think Tyson is going to step aside and let them steal the show?"

"You have a point." Max frowned. "Don't worry. We'll think of something."

"Hey, can't you two walk any faster?" Tyson hollered back to them. "I want to get back to the dojo and start practicing with my partner!"

"We'll have to think of something _very_ hard." Ray added in almost after an afterthought.

* * *

When they got back, they found Jade training in Tyson's backyard. She had lined up empty tins and was letting her Draizer rip through them. As they stared in amazement, her blade cut through the tin cans as they were nothing. Once it had completed the task, Draizer flew back into Jade's hand. Noticing their presence, Jade looked at them.

"Where have you guys been?" she asked.

"Funny." Kenny said. "We should be asking you the same thing."

She just shrugged in reply. Tyson ran past them and yanked out his blade. "Outta my way. I wanna start training for tomorrow's tournament."

"What tournament?" Jade asked curiously. Max and Kenny went to the steps and sat down to watch Ray and Tyson battle. Jade followed them.

"It's a tag-team tournament." Kenny answered as he opened up Dizzi. "Mr. Dickenson has personally invited us to attend it, even letting us sent in a two people team."

"Which no doubt will consist of Tyson and Max." Jade put in.

"We haven't decided yet." Max said. "Thought you might be interested."

She nodded. "I guess I'm a little..."

"According to Dizzi, if we place you and Ray in one team, you guys will make a strong team." Kenny said looking up.

"Shouldn't we ask Kai first?" Jade asked.

Max grinned at her. "Gee, Jade. I didn't know you cared."

She flushed slightly; annoyed that she was acting that way. "I don't. Besides isn't Kai the captain?" she reminded them.

"I guess we should ask for his opinion when he gets back." Max agreed.

"At the meantime, why don't we find out what a team you and Ray'll make, Jade?" Kenny suggested.

The sky was already darkening when Kai finally returned to the dojo. He paused at the entrance, surprised to hear the sounds of a Beybattle going on. As he approached, he saw Max and Tyson engaged in a battle against Ray and Jade. It was obvious who was winning. Draizer and Driger were working like a team, easily surrounding Dragoon and Draciel and were slamming into the two trapped blades simultaneously. Grinding against each other, Dragoon and Draciel soon flew apart from each other, returning to their owners.

"Not again." Tyson groaned.

"Man, you guys are good." Max commented.

Jade and Ray retrieved their blades and shared a triumphant look.

"That's the fifth win for us." Ray said.

Jade smiled shaking her head. "I thought it was the sixth."

"What's going on?" Kai asked Kenny who had been busy recording the match.

Kenny looked up in surprise. "There you're, Kai. There'll be a tag-team tournament going on tomorrow. Mr. Dickenson invited us."

"Let me guess. Tyson insisted on taking part." Kai said knowingly.

"Actually, we have decided that Jade and Ray represent our team if that's okay with you." Kenny informed him.

"Whatever." Kai shrugged.

"Kai, you can take my place if you want." Ray offered.

Kai glared at him, knowing exactly what the neko-jinn was trying to do. "I'm not interested."

Ray blinked. "Okay...if that's what you want."

"This's so unfair." Tyson complained. "I demand a rematch."

Jade crossed her arms in front of her. "Again?"

"Until I beat the both of you." Tyson said firmly.

Kenny shut his laptop. Max looked at him. "Aren't you going to record the battle?"

"Why bother?" Kenny replied. "It'll be just the same."

"Hey!" both Max and Tyson said.

"Let's call it a night, shall we?" Ray said. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Me too." Max agreed.

Match forgotten at the mention of food, Tyson piped in as well. "Me three!"

Jade rolled her eyes at him. "Is food all you ever think about, Tyson?" she asked him in exasperation.

"That and Beyblading." he answered her happily as he led the way into the kitchen.

Ray set to work making dinner after a few minutes realized he was out of a couple of things. He headed to the door, calling to them on the way out. "Hey, I'm just going to run out and get some stuff for dinner."

"Make it fast or I'll starve!" Tyson called after him as the door closed behind Ray.

Jade stared at the door, her eyes darkening.

* * *

"Hm...Let's see." Ray mumbled as he rummaged through the grocery bag before he left the convenient store. "Eggs, tomato, potato...okay, guess that's about it." Nodding his thanks to the shopkeeper, he pushed open the door with his shoulder, trying to balance the grocery bag in his arms and headed onto the street. Above him, the evening was slowly turning to night, casting shadows around him.

"I better hurry before Tyson dies of hunger." he muttered increasing his walking pace as he turned into an alley, intending to use it as a shortcut.

Without warning, something flew from the shadows, nearly sliced into Ray's right cheek if he hadn't dodged at the last instant. The thing which turned out to be a purple Beyblade landed on the ground near a pair of feet emerging from the alley darkness.

"Whose there?" Ray demanded, glaring at the boy that emerged.

"Are you Ray?" the boy sneered.

"That depends. Who wants to know?" Ray replied.

He smirked as he picked up his blade. "You don't need to know my name. I'm here to Beybattle you."

"Care to take a rain check?" Ray retorted. "I'm kinda busy."

"I don't think you have a choice in this matter." the boy said.

_Who was this kid to think he can push me around? I'll show him, _Ray thought angrily. He placed the bag in the ground carefully and pulled out his blade and launcher. "Alright. You ask for it."

Sneering, the boy said. "Glad you see it my way." he held up his loaded launcher. "Ready!"

"Let it rip!" they shouted launching their blades.

"Go, Driger!" Ray called. "Finish him off fast!"

Driger moved in for the attack. To his surprise, the boy's blade dodged and attacked Driger from behind.

"What's wrong, Ray?" the kid taunted. "You don't look so good. Here. Maybe this'll take you out of your misery. Attack!"

The purple blade pressed its attacks, driving Driger into a wall.

_Crap! He's all over me!_, Ray thought. _I can't shake him off. Who's he? He can't be any ordinary blader. Something tells me this isn't just a street challenge. Come on, Ray, focus! _

"Finish him!" the boy yelled.

His blade pulled back for the final blow. Ray saw his chance then. "Driger! Now!"

Taking advantage of the moment the other blade pulled back, Driger dodged to a side as the blade came in and instead slammed into the wall, sending it flying very much to the horror of its owner.

"Driger, finish him!" Ray ordered.

Obeying his command, Driger moved in, slamming the purple blade as it came down and threw it into the air again. This time when it landed it stopped spinning. Horror washed over the kid's face turning pale as he realized he had lost.

Driger flew back into Ray's hand. "Now, beat it." Ray said.

The kid gritted his teeth angrily. "I don't think so."

Ray felt pain grip his right arm and he cried out. He looked at what had caused it. A knife struck from his arm, sending hot pain up his arm. With a pained gasp, Ray yanked it out and looked at the thrower. Another boy emerged from the dark end of the alley, twirling a knife in his hand.

"You are coming with us." he said.

Ray clasped his wound, staring at the two. _What do they want with me? _"In your dreams." he managed to spat out.

The boy with the knife threw his arm back and it came forward, releasing the knife in his hand. As it flew at Ray, the knife became three deadly knives. That instant Ray realized numbly he couldn't dodge them.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a blue Beyblade flew forward in between the knives and their intended target and knocked them off-course. The knives scattered to the ground while Ray's attackers stared in shock.

"Who- who dares!" the kid who threw the knives demanded, drawing more of his deadly knives.

Ray blinked in surprise at the blade as it flew back to its master. He recognized it alright. "Draizer?"

Jade leapt down from above, landing in front of Ray and faced the two boys. Her back was faced to Ray, not enabling him to see the dangerous glint in her eyes. "Back off." she said coldly.

"Who's gonna make us? You?" the boy with the knives threw them at her.

"Jade, look out!" Ray cried out a warning.

Without so much as a blink of an eye, her hand snapped forward, catching the flying knives in between her fingers. With a disgusted snort, she let the weapons drop to the ground and glared at the boys. "Get lost." she said with a dangerously quiet tone.

They obeyed, scrambling down the alley where they belonged. Jade watched them, silently expanding her keen senses to scan the area. They weren't alone.

Ray's voice spoke up, reminding her he was still there. "That was some cool move, Jade and not that I'm not grateful which I'm but what in the world are you doing here? And how did you do that?"

She turned to Ray. "You were gone for too long. I came to look for you." she purposely left out the fact she had followed him, knowing something like this could happen. Her eyes rested on his injury. "Good thing I did. You're hurt."

"It is nothing." he said and winced when she touched it to examined it.

"It's deep." she noted.

He shook his head. "It's nothing. I'll be okay."

"But not okay enough to take part in the tournament tomorrow." she said. "Better get you back to the house to take care of it."

Wincing from the pain, he nodded and let her help him back to the dojo.

* * *

Tyson winced as if the pain was his as he watched Jade stitch Ray's arm injury in the kitchen. It was bad enough to make him lose his appetite. "Who did this to you, man?"

"Two kids. Probably street punks." Ray flinched. "They challenged me to a Beybattle and when I beat him, they got rough."

"Guess they didn't like losing." Max said, watching with wide eyes.

"What's their problem?" Tyson scowled.

"No idea." Ray said.

"Either way, you're in no condition to battle tomorrow." Kai stated from his position against the wall.

"I'm okay." Ray protested.

Jade sniped off the fine thread used to stitch his wound together, earning a hiss of pain from Ray. "No." she said. "Kai's right. You're in no shape to battle tomorrow."

Ray sighed. "Fine. So we'll just let Max and Tyson battle."

"Oh, really?!" Tyson said excitedly. "That would be great! I mean if that's okay with you guys."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Kenny meekly piped in.

"What?" Tyson shot a glance at the Chief.

Kenny cleared his throat nervously. "You see....I called Mr. Dickenson earlier and registered the team under Jade and Ray's names. If we sent in Max and Tyson, they would disqualify our team."

"They can't do that. We're the World Champions." Tyson cried.

"Actually they can." Kenny said. "Unless one of you substitutes for Ray and take his place in the tournament."

Max had an idea then. He didn't realize he was grinning widely until Tyson asked him in an annoyed voice. "What are you grinning about?"

"Well, it can't be me or Tyson to replace Ray." Max said carefully.

"Why the heck not?" Tyson demanded.

Fortunately for Max, Kenny unknowingly helped out. "Because according to Dizzi, you and Jade can't work together."

"She's not wrong about that." Jade said icily.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tyson said.

"You have no teamwork." she informed him.

"Looks whose talking." he shot back.

"You can't control yourself in battle." she said.

Max broke in before Tyson could retort. "See? And I can't because I'm not used to her style of battle."

"So I guess that leaves me no choice." Kai said slowly. "I'll take Ray's place."

"Great idea, Kai." Max said happily. Ray was staring at him in disbelief probably amazed that Max could be so manipulative.

"That's a good idea." Kenny agreed. "Your battle tactics are almost similar and you two should be able to work as a team. I'll inform Mr., Dickenson now."

"And ask him to check out those kids who attacked Ray." Max added.

"I'm on it." Kenny hurried from the room.

Max looked at Jade, realizing they had made the decision without really asking her first. "Are you okay with this?"

She shrugged. "I'm okay. Beats having Tyson as my partner."

Tyson made a face. "Hey!"

"What about you, Kai? Are you sure about this?" Ray asked his captain.

Kai sighed. "What other option do we have?"

Jade glared at him. "You make battling with me sound like a death sentence."

"In a way it could be." he said meeting her glare.

She frowned. "What is that suppose to mean?"

Tyson gave Max a look. "Are you sure about this?"

Max shrugged. "Too late to change our minds now."

"Besides, Kai's right. We don't have any other choice." Ray said. He silently applauded Max for his clever plan.

"You better get some sleep." Kai said to the team, mainly Jade. He wondered how was _he_ going to get some sleep too with all those dreams plaguing his sleep almost every night. Dreams about innocent green eyes. He looked up and met Jade's green eyes as she nodded to his suggestion. Her eyes look...well...distant...and haunted. _Did it have something to do with Ray's injury? More importantly, did she know something about it? _He remembered how she had insisted on looking for Ray by herself, turning down help when offered. _Why...? Dammit, Jade. What are you hiding?_

There was an uneasy feeling in Jade's stomach as she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest in her bed, watching the others sleep. Her eyes stared at Ray, unable to believe that he had gotten hurt.

_Because of me.___

Although she had been no where near the alley when those boys first challenged Ray, she should have known. Should have followed him needless of the others have to say even if it meant questions that could reveal her secret to the others and to Kai. At the thought of the bluenette sleeping across her, her heart ached. Kai'll probably never forgive her if he knew.

He doesn't have to know.

She closed her eyes, fighting back the tormented emotions that surrounded her tired soul.

* * *

"And we have our special guests for today, the reigning World Champions, the Bladebreakers!" the announcer shouted as the spotlight hit the team standing on a raising platform in the center of the arena. The audience who had gathered roared and cheered for their national Beyblading team.

"Yeah! Let me hear you shout!" Tyson said, encouraging more cheers from his fans.

"Lucky for us, the Bladebreakers have agreed to have a friendly match against the winners of today's tournament, Bradley and Jon!" the announcer yelled waving an arm at the pair who won the entire tournament. "Due to an unfortunate accident Ray is unable to battle today so in his place battling by Jade's side will be Kai!"

"Oh uh." Ray muttered staring at the latter. "Jade, recognize them?"

She looked at their opponents and realized she did recognize them. The kids who attacked and hurt Ray, Bradley and Jon were standing in their platform grinning smugly.

"Are those the guys who hurt Ray?" Kai asked noticing her face.

She nodded.

"I don't get it." Max said confused. "Why would they hurt Ray?"

"Let me at them." Tyson gritted out. Kenny had to restrain him from rushing over to the two boys and punching their grinning faces.

"Relax, Tyson." Kai chilled. "Jade and I'll take care of them."

Ray grinned. "I so pity them."

"Bladers, please step up to the dish!" the announcer called.

The four bladers stepped forward, with their blades loaded in their launchers.

"Bladers, ready!" the man said. "3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

"Let's take them out fast, Jon!" the kid who had used the knives said menacingly.

His partner nodded. "Attack!"

Jade waited until the blades were within range of Draizer and Dranzer before she and Kai made their move. With ease, they evaded the attacks and went for Bradley's blade first, considering he was probably the lead player between him and Jon. Their blades surrounded their opponent's blade, grinding the attack ring to dusts. They showed no mercy, not after what the two had done to Ray. Bradley paled in horror before he turned desperately to appeal to his partner to do something. Jon tried to attack but Draizer broke its attack on Bradley and fended Jon off.

"Amazing." Kenny exclaimed. "Those two are really working like team even though they never trained as one."

"Go, guys!" Tyson cheered from the platform. "Show them whose boss."

Jade couldn't help but notice the way Jon's eyes always seem to dart nervously around them. Risking a moment, she torn her eyes off the battle and followed the kid's gaze to the shadowed rafters above the audience. A gasp caught in her throat when she saw a man hidden in the shadows, recording the match with a video tape recorder. She cursed mentally, realizing the whole thing had been a set up.

"Jade! Concentrate!" Kai snapped at her when Dranzer had to defend Draizer from a blow from Jon.

"Kai, we need to end this now." she told him urgently.

He frowned, catching a glint of desperation in her voice but thankfully he didn't question her. He just nodded and turned back to the match. "Dranzer!"

Dranzer moved in, taking out Bradley's blade easily while Draizer slammed into Jon's blade, removing it from the dish. Both blades flew from the dish and landed at the same time in pieces.

"Ouch!" the announcer exclaimed. "Harsh! It's almost like they have a personal grudge. And not surprising, Kai and Jade takes the match! What an awesome team they make!"

Kai grumbled under his breath, only loud enough for Jade to hear. "He doesn't know the half of it." he muttered sarcastically. He expected a retort from his partner but none came. He spared her a glance and was surprised to see_...fear... _in her eyes. _Why? What does she have to fear? Here? Now? _

Calling back their blades, Kai and Jade headed back to the platform while their opponents tried to gather what's left of their blades. From the corner of her eye, Jade watched the man who had been spying of them and her hand curled into a fist by her side.

Jade managed to leave the Bladebreakers's waiting room unnoticed. She closed the door behind her silently, closing out the happy sounds of the team inside and turned and found Kai leaning against a wall in the hallway.

"Where're you going?" he asked.

She met his eyes and held his gaze for a moment. She glanced away quickly before he could see the pain and fear in her. "I have some business to take care of." she kept her voice emotionless.

Kai studied her for a moment but didn't say anything. She kept her eyes downcast as if afraid he could see into her and discover whatever it was she had to hide. A frown creased on his lips as he watched her walk away.

_What is it that she has to hide?_

* * *

Author's note: Thanks to all my reviewers for the time spent to read and review my story. I really appreciate you guys! In a couple of weeks, I'll be sitting for a major exam that will be going on for one STINKING month so hopefully I would be able to update the story during that period. Thanx! 


	22. Chapter 21

**

* * *

Chapter 21**

The sound of Beyblades spinning and crashing rang out through the dark room. Boris stared at the screen before him, watching the battle that had taken place between two of the new bladers he had recruited and Kai and Jade. They had lost as he knew they would. Jon and Bradley were no match to the combined power of Kai and Jade. No, the Bladebreakers's captain and newest member were far too skilled.

_Just like I trained them to be..._

A swell of pride filled him as he watched the tape. He have not heard from the man had he sent out to record the battle. There was no doubt what had become of him. No matter. He served his purpose. Boris had what he needed. _Very soon...___

"Sir, Lord Voltaire wished to inform you he's on his way here." a man reported from the doorway.

Boris turned, momentarily surprised. "So soon? Well then, I'll have ready what he wants by the time he gets here. Send them out." he ordered.

"Yes, sir." the man bowed and left Boris to return to his dark thoughts.

* * *

_Snow..._

_Kai blinked in confusion as he stared at the white particles drifting down from the cloudy skies above. He reached out to touch it as it fell but the snow went right through his fingers._

_It's not real..., he realized. This has to be a dream._

_He looked up and corrected his thought. More like a nightmare. Why am I here? In front of the Abbey?_

_The sound of a car drew his attention to the gates and he realized he knew what was going to happen._

_The limo had stopped and Boris was getting put of it. Despite everything they as a team had been through against BioVolt and especially Boris, Kai's ex-mentor still left a twinge of fear within him with a reason he couldn't seem to remember. Boris was a dangerous man and even more so with Voltaire. They were capable of anything._

_But why her?___

_The question rang in Kai's mind as he watched the young girl emerged from the car, staring up at the Abbey with wide innocent eyes. He knew somewhere on the higher floor over looking the Abbey entrance, his younger self was watching as well. Guilt speared its way to his heart._

_I could have done something..., he thought. I could have warned her...but...I didn't...because I thought I didn't care..._

_Boris was speaking to the girl. "This'll be your new home from now on. Come." he held out a hand to her but she just stared at it as if it were a foreign object. Boris frowned but didn't push the matter. Instead he led the way through the gates of the Abbey and she followed reluctantly._

No...Don't go...,_ he thought wishing there could have been something he could have done to stop her but there was nothing he could do for he had no say to the past. The past could not be changed._

_"Transferring data." a man's dull voice said._

_Kai turned, surprised to find himself no longer outside but inside the abbey. He stood in a room filled with computers and machineries and a group of children gathered at the glass wall that separated the next room. They were looking down at a battle in the other room, drawn by the intensity of the battle. Drawn by a strange urge, Kai too glanced down and gasped._

_Down in the room, standing over the Beystadium was the girl brought in by Boris. Somehow he knew all this happened a year after her arrival to the Abbey. Her eyes, once held warmth and love, were now cold and emotionless as she focused on the blue blade in the center of the Beystadium. The Beyblade was easily dodging five other blades in the dish, eliminating them one by one with cold efficiency._

_Kai frowned. That blade...where have I seen it...before? He tried searching his mind and found...nothing. He can't remember._

_"Power increasing." the man's voice said. Kai knew it was one of the many scientists hired to monitor the blue Beyblade and its owner like they had done to him. The next time the man spoke, his voice held detectable awe and shock. "Surpassing expected limit."_

_Kai heard a familiar voice that sent shivers down his spine muttered. "Amazing." Voltaire. _

_The girl summoned back her blade after she had taken out the last of her opponents. As if she could sense the attention she was getting, she looked up directly at him. Kai drew a breath in sharply. _

_Her green eyes...so different from he had last seen her...filled with so much pain...haunted...familiar...like Jade's._

_The thought jerked him._

And Kai found himself awake. His breathes were ragged, coming out in pants. There was a sense of dread in his mind and it almost made him feel nauseated. He fought the waves of pain flooding his chest like those haunted green eyes had flooded his mind that moment.

_Those eyes...so much like Jade's eyes..._

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he whispered.

No one reply. His teammates were all asleep all save for Jade. Her bed was empty and neatly made like those many times she woke up earlier than him and went out without telling anyone.

A sigh escaped his lips. For some reason, the air seemed thick and hard to breath.

_I need to get out. _

Kai dressed quickly and silently without waking anyone up. He grabbed his blade on the way out and left the dojo.

* * *

At the first crack of dawn, Jade had left the dojo without waking up anyone mainly a certain stoic captain. She had a lead on what was going on that had to do with Ray's injury and there was no way she could find anything out with a team tagging along. Some things had to be done alone. It was easier that way. Anyway, the guy had said someone was going around recruiting Beybladers in the streets. She doubted him but she had nothing else to go on.

After she had slipped from Kai's watchful eye after the tournament the previous day, she had made her way to the waiting room that belonged to the boys who hurt Ray. Not to her surprise, the man she had seen recording the match was there. He was giving Bradley and Jon some money when she cornered them, took out the man and destroyed the tape he had used to record the battle. Not that it did help. She was sure the whole scene of the battle had already been transmitted. Bradley and Jon were all too eager to spill about the man who had recruited them when they saw her. Their conversation flashed in her mind.

"Some weird guy told us to challenge any member of the Bladebreakers. Said that if we did, he would make us strong." Bradley has babbled out.

Jon had joined in, clearly hoping any bit of information he spill was sufficient enough to save his pathetic ass. "And it isn't just us. He has been going around, recruiting other bladers off the streets. You can ask around if you don't believe us."

So here she was.

Jade turned into an alley from where she could hear music blasting from a radio. The occupants of the alley looked up at her with interest. She stared back, daring them to try anything.

"You lost?" a mohawk-haired boy drawled from his position a top a pile of crates. The radio sat next to him, playing Linkin Park's 'Breaking the Habit.'

Jade fixed her eyes on him, knowing without doubt he was the leader of the gang that conquered this alley. "No." she answered. "I need information."

He smirked, checking her out. "On what?"

"I heard that you were approached by some guy to join his Beyblading team or something." she said, keeping it simple.

"Well, it depends." the kid said. "Maybe you're new in the neighborhood, honey."

"Give her a break, Slim. The babe probably doesn't know how our system works." a pink-spiked haired boy said, making no effort to hid his interest in her.

She titled her head, listening. Oh, she knew how the system on the street works. But there was no point letting those punks know that.

Slim nodded, agreeing with his friend. "It's like this, toots. You beat us in a Beybattle, we tell you whatever you want. You lose, well...I rather not say."

A smile curved her lips as she pulled out her blade. "No problem."

* * *

_Why can't I get that dream out of my head? _Kai wondered. He sat on the slope by the river, staring at his reflection in the clear water.

_I can't seem to forget it...that girl..._

Her eyes flashed through his mind, haunting his every thought even when he closed his eyes.

_It's her eyes...I know those eyes..._

_Beautiful green eyes that were innocent...eyes that gazed at him with tenderness and gentleness that was rare to him...that shared the pain he had endured...the suffering...the sadness..._

His hand became a fist as all those thoughts concluded into one.

_Jade's eyes..._

_Was it...possible? _

A chill ran through his body and despite himself, Kai shivered as he realized it could be. With a heavy sigh, he got up to leave.

* * *

All three Beyblades that belonged to her opponents landed outside the Beystadium moments after the battle started. Jade's blade was still spinning steadily in the center.

Jade feigned a yawn. "Is that the best you got? I'm disappointed."

Slim gritted his teeth, equally as surprise as his teammates. "Okay, so you're better than I expected. So what? You still have to beat me."

He hopped down from the crates and held out his launcher. With a yell, he let loose his orange blade on the blue blade in the center of the dish with the intention of knocking it out with one blow. Draizer easily dodged his blade and doubled back, taking Slim's blade out from behind.

"Oh man!" Slim groaned as his blade landed at his feet.

Jade caught Draizer as it returned to her. She looked at the punk. "I believe you owe me some information."

Slim picked up his blade, inspecting it before he kept it away. "Fine. A deal's a deal. We were approached by a man. Weird guy. Purple hair. Wearing weird clothes. People would think he's trying to be some kind of a bad guy from a movie set. Ya get what I mean?"

She nodded grimly. "I get. Now did he tell you his name?" she asked although she thought she already knew.

"Hm...Let's see...He said his name was Boris."

Her eyes darkened. "What did he want?"

"Said he was recruiting bladers to join his...I dunno...class or something." he shrugged. "Told us he could make us powerful."

"Why did you turn him down?" she wanted to know.

Slim snorted. "I ain't the kinda guy to follow orders. Doesn't work for me. Me and my boys here, we're street bladers. We live by our own rules."

_This kid doesn't know his pride just saved his freedom, _Jade thought. "Where can I find this Boris guy?"

"Uptown. Some big mansion. Heard it from the street lackeys. Figured he was some rich sucker." Slim said. He studied her more carefully this time. "Why so interested? You interested in joining him?"

She didn't answer.

"Well, if you are, best be careful. There's something funny about that guy." he said.

She nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." she turned on her heel and left, her mind taking in the information she had gotten. _So Boris is in town...does the BBA know about this? No, not likely. Mr. Dickenson would have told us...What's Boris up to now? Surely he didn't come all the way here just to recruit amateur Beybladers. Unless..._

A gasp escaped her as she broke into a run.

_I have to warn him! I have to warn Kai!_

* * *

Without realization, Kai had wondered into the more isolated areas of town, his mind occupied with the possible meaning of his dream. People ignored him as he walked past them. He ignored them too.

"Kai Hiwatari."

The sound of his name spoken with power and authority made him look up. Before him, blocking his way were two men dressed in black.

"We need you to come with us." one of them said in voice that indicated he had no choice.

He tensed, sensing trouble. He was sure he knew who these men were. _BioVolt's men! What the hell are they doing here?_

"Don't fight us, young Kai." the other man said.

Kai felt a smirk on his face. "I suppose Boris sent you. Well, tell him to make an appointment!" without warning, he turned and ran.

They were momentarily taken off-guard; probably surprised that he would try and run from them. They recovered and Kai could hear them calling for back-up. He sprinted through the alleys leading them in a mad goose chase in hopes of loosing them but somehow they managed to keep up.

_Dammit! Since when were they so fit?_

He turned into another alley and came face to face with...Carlos.

"What a surprise, Kai." the ex-member of the Blade Sharks sneered in a voice that doesn't sound surprise at all.

Kai glared at him." Carlos." he said with disgust. "Lemme guess. You work for them."

"Yes, I do." Carlos admitted and pulled out a gun.

Kai cursed as he turned to run. He cried out when he felt sharp pain running from his arm, spreading to his whole body. The pain became numbness and he realized he had been hit by a tranquilizer bullet. His legs gave out and as he struggled against the dimming darkness that threatened to overwhelm his vision, he saw Carlos coming up to him with a triumphant grin. Then, there was only darkness.

Carlos stood over the fallen body of Kai and turned to the men who were arriving in the alley. "I've got him." he said.

"I'm sure Boris would be pleased." a man said. He waved a hand to the others. "Take him in."

Grinning, Carlos stared down at the unconscious form of his once-great leader.__


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

He didn't want to wake up but he knew he had to. For one thing he didn't like the feeling of helplessness. Kai wondered how long has he been out and where was he now. He fought through the fuzziness in his brain, trying to recall what had happened.

He was chased by Boris's lackeys...then...Carlos! That rat shot him with a tranquillizer bullet. So where the heck was he now?

He heard a moan and realized it had come from him.

"Ah, he's waking up." a very familiar voice said.

He recognized that voice. How could he not? After so many nights dreaming of the day Boris brought the innocent girl to the Abbey. He hated it. Kai forced his eyes open and lifted his throbbing head to look up at the man who made him the blader he was today. The man who taught him everything there is to Beyblading and to the harsh survivals of life. Yet there was no gratitude for this man. "Boris."

Boris grinned. "How nice of you to join us, young Kai."

_As if I had a choice, _Kai thought. Mentally, he put his training to use, expanding his senses to take in his surroundings. He realized they were in the second floored living room of his grandfather's mansion. The room overlooked the wide mansion gardens. Above them was a glass roof letting the fading sunshine spill in. Guards stood at every door that leads to the room. Escape would be hard. He tried moving his hands and cursed when he realized his hands were tied tightly behind his back.

"Welcome home, Kai." another voice said.

While he had been evaluating his situation, someone else that stepped into the room. Kai stared up at the man who has tried to control his life ever since he was a child. "Grandfather."

A guard moved forward to remove the cloak Voltaire shrugged off. The old man's gaze swept through the room and rested on his grandson. "It's been a long time, grandson." he nodded to Boris to leave him. Family matters had to be done personally.

Kai felt his stomach turned with disgust and anger. "You have no rights to call me your grandson anymore." he snapped.

Voltaire's eyes hardened with anger. "I have every right to do as I please once I dominate the world. And you, my grandson will help me achieve it whether you like it or not."

"You'll have to kill me first before I'll ever agree to help you." Kai said, looking away from his grandfather's grey eyes.

Voltaire's hand grabbed his chin and snapped his head up, forcing him to make eye contact. "I don't have to kill you, Kai. You're far too valuable. I could have you tortured."

Kai forced a laugh. "I'll never succumb to you."

Voltaire lifted an eyebrow as he released the teen and stepped back. "Really? We'll see what you'll say once we're through with your team."

The fear in the phoenix's eyes was clear even though he tried to hide it when Voltaire mentioned his team. It made Voltaire disgusted. He hated weaknesses. Especially in his own blood. _It's obvious that the time Kai has spent with those weaklings have softened him. No matter. That'll be taken care of. _

"Leave my team out of this." Kai gritted out. "This's between you and me."

Voltaire turned to pour himself a glass of wine. "How right you are, grandson. Of course unless you leave me no choice but to bring you team in as well."

Kai gritted his teeth together until his jaw hurt. "What do you want?"

"Need I tell you, grandson?" Voltaire grinned. "You're weak now, Kai. But not to worry. I'll soon make you the perfect blader you were meant to be. With the power of BioVolt's ultimate weapon combined with your skill as a blader, BioVolt would be undefeatable. Then nothing can stand in our way."

"I rather die!" Kai spatted.

Voltaire eyed him curiously. "Could all this fuss be about her instead?" he mused aloud. _Has that girl gotten to him? _

_Her?_There was no doubt who Voltaire was talking about. __

"Could it be that she has changed you, Kai?" Voltaire muttered. "That girl's more of a pest than I expected her to be. And after so many years, this is the closest Boris has come to capturing her."

"What are you talking about?" Kai demanded, panic wrenching thorough him.

Voltaire looked down at him. "Well, it seems she has been keeping secrets from you, hasn't she? I wouldn't be so surprise if I were you, Kai. That girl has her way with people. She is...unattainable."

"Cut the bullshit!" Kai snapped. Yet he couldn't help but hope it wasn't as his sadist grandfather was telling him. _God, please no...those dreams..._

"It seems she has an effect on you." Voltaire observed. He studied Kai's tormented crimson eyes and dropped the final bomb. "Yes, Kai. Jade was from the Abbey like you."

The finality of his words hit the phoenix hard. "No."

"She belongs to us. The same way you do." Voltaire sneered. "Accept the fact, Kai. You belong to BioVolt."

_Not bloody likely, _Kai thought angrily as he struggled on his bonds.

Suddenly there was a loud crash of the glass roof breaking above them and a female figure leapt down, landing catlike as the glass scattered around her.

Voltaire stepped back gasping at her as she rosed. "You!"

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Jade said, her eyes not sharing her humor. Her eyes narrowed dangerously like a predator.

"Get her!" Voltaire ordered.

Guards rushed at her all at once. Almost easily, she dodged the first man who reached her and took him out with a kick. As he went down, she evaded another guard's punch and swept his legs out from under him. She kicked him in the face. The next attacker came from behind. She elbowed him in the face and fired a roundhouse kick at him. Someone grabbed her from front and she flipped on her back using her attacker's momentum against him to throw him off her. She planted her hands on the floor and flipped to her feet. Voltaire was backing away to the door letting his ever-reducing guards handle the intruder. She was besting all them with ease. Once she had taken down the last guard, she rushed to Kai, grabbing a piece of glass and used it to slice through Kai's bonds.

"Get out of here." she ordered.

"Not without you." he said, meeting her eyes.

"I'll be fine." she tore her gaze from him as more guards filled the room, armed with guns. _Then again...maybe not._

Glancing at each other, both teens dashed to the wide glass windows and leapt through it as a rain of bullets followed. Glass sliced into them but they ignored the pain, landing in a roll to absorb the impact. Without loosing momentum, they were on their feet and sprinted through the garden as more guards fired at them. Kai led the way, dodging behind trees. He could hear Jade behind him then he heard her cry out softly. He glanced back, concern washing over him but she had already recovered and was keeping up with him. The six-foot wall surrounding the premises loomed ahead of them. With ease, they leapt over it and kept running as the guards gave chase.

Voltaire watched through the broken window, impressed by the damage one girl could do in a few minutes.

"They got away." Boris informed him. "What would you like us to do now, sir?"

"Call off the search. We don't need any more clues to the authorities of our presences here." Voltaire said.

"What about Kai and Jade?"

"We'll see them again. Besides...the damage has already been done."

* * *

They've lost them. Kai made sure, listening carefully, his body pressed against the alley wall and decided either they had lost the guards or they had been ordered to pull back. His grandfather wasn't dumb enough to inform the authorities that he was in Japan. He turned to the gasping girl next to him. He didn't know what to say to her.

She had kept from him the knowledge that she had come from the Abbey like him. She had betrayed their trust. His trust.

But...she had also saved his life today. She had helped them so many times, inside and outside the stadium.

Both his emotions clashed and cancelled out each other. His face was s mask of coldness.

She looked at him and saw the emotions conflicting in his eyes. Her own eyes saddened and for some reason it pained him. "I had to, Kai." she said softly.

"You could have told me." he said.

She started to get it. "I-." her words faded into a sharp gasp as she clutched her side and would have collapsed if Kai hadn't caught her.

"Jade, what's wrong?" he demanded urgently.

Her face was pale, wincing with every pained gasp and when she removed her hand from her side, there was blood on it.

"Oh no." she heard him say but his voice was fading just as her vision dimmed.

"Jade! Open your eyes!" he urged feeling her pulse. It was weak. Their clothes were stained with her blood. Her breathing became shallow coming out in soft weak gasps. Carefully he lifted her in his arms bridal style. "Jade!" he snapped, willing her eyes to open. "Stay with me!"

_Kai..._

"Stay with me!"

_So tired..._

Very weakly she opened her eyes just barely, forcing her eyes to bring Kai's face into focus. Worry sketched his face. "Kai..." she managed to whisper. "I...I'm...sorry..."

Then all she could remember was darkness.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_It's late, _Ray thought glancing at the clock on the wall. _Half past nine_ _Those two should be back by now..._

Worry was growing within him, gnawing into his mind. Jade and Kai have been gone almost the whole day and the rest of then haven't heard a word from them. What if they were in trouble of some sort? Possible but of all the Bladebreakers, Kai was the most capable of taking care of himself and Ray knew he shouldn't worry about Jade for he had seem her in action before. So-

Tyson let out a frustrated dry, voicing Ray's exact thoughts. "Where are they?!"

Max glanced up from the television and stole a look outside. "It's getting dark." he stated with concern in his voice.

"Where on earth could those two be?" Tyson half-shouted.

'I'm getting worry." Ray said putting down the book he had been reading. "It's not like them to be out so late."

"I agree. Where do you think they went?" Kenny said.

"Maybe they went on a date." Dizzi suggested jokingly.

"The whole day?" Max asked.

"Some people do that, you know." Dizzi said defensively.

"Not Kai and Jade. It's not like them." Ray said. "I wonder where they went."

Tyson stood up abruptly. "Well, I'm going to look for them."

Before he could take a step to the door, it flew open and Kai rushed in, carrying an unconscious Jade in his arms. The Russian boy himself was bloodied with cuts.

"Kai!" Ray was on his feet in an instant. "What happened?"

"Get the First Aid kit!" Kai ordered Kenny as he carried Jade to the sofa.

As Kenny hurried to get the requested item, Max scrambled off the sofa to let Kai lay Jade on it carefully.

"What happened?" Tyson demanded. "Is she hurt?"

Kai was too worried to even register Tyson's dumb question. He kept a cloth pressed to her wound in order to slow the bleeding. Already the cloth was drenched with her blood. Kenny returned with the First Aid kit which Ray took from him and quickly made his way to Jade's side.

"How bad is it?" Max asked, flinching at the sight so much blood.

None liked the look on Kai's face. It was grim and serious. Like a death sentence.

An hour later, Kai had managed to stitch up Jade's wound as well many others she had sustained in her fight. Fortunately the worst had only been a bullet glaze. It was deep however and she had lost a lot of blood from it. He thought he never seen Draizer's master so pale and fragile as he carefully bandaged her wound. Her duster was off and the old scars on her arms and body were visible. He saw those scars, very similar to the ones on him and his eyes pained at the memories of receiving them. Apparently, Jade was no different. After he was done, he taken her to the spare guest room of Tyson's house. He laid her on the bed and pulled a blanket over her carefully.

"Will she be alright?" Ray asked, coming in the room quietly.

Kai nodded without answering without pulling his gaze away from the injured girl.

"What about you? You look pretty beaten up yourself." Ray said.

A glance at his reflection in the window pane told him what Ray meant. There were glass cuts on his bare arms and several on his face. He shrugged it off. "I'll live."

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" the tiger asked.

Kai hesitated, silently debating his decision. If he told them, there was no telling what their reaction would be. Besides, he wanted the full story himself from Jade herself. She owed him that much. His answer was short and simple. "She saved my life." he closed his eyes, the events of the day catching up with him. "I tell you in the morning."

Ray wanted to ask more questions but he realized how tired and worried the bluenette probably was and decided to wait. "Okay. Just get some sleep, Kai."

He headed to the door, stopping only to look back at Kai. "Hey, and if you need us..." he let the sentence trail.

Kai opened his eyes and Ray thought he caught a glimpse of gratitude in his captain's eyes before he left the room. Kai listened to the click of the door and let out a soft sigh, knowing well sleep was a long way coming.

Max, Tyson and Kenny were waiting in the living room when Ray came downstairs. Tyson bolted to the feet the moment Ray stepped into the living room.

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine." Ray said.

"What happened?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. Did Kai tell you what happened?" Max titled his head like a curious puppy.

Ray shook his head. "No. Not tonight. Guys, let's not pressure him. He's...really tired."

They nodded.

"Shouldn't we call Mr. Dickenson?" asked Max.

"In the morning." Ray said with a shake of his head. "Right now, get to sleep."

"How can we sleep when one of our teammate's on the blink of death?" Dizzi protested.

"Let's not exaggerate." Kenny said tiredly. Jade's injury was affecting the brunette more than he was revealing. In truth it was affecting all of them.

Grandpa Granger entered the room quietly which was very different from his usual loud way of announcing his presence. He noticed immediately the tense atmosphere. "Yo, kiddos. Chill out. The little lady's tough. She won't die on us. Besides the K-man knows what he's doing. Just leave everything to him." as if they needed more convincing, he added in with more vigor. "She'll be fine and you peeps better get your butts into bed right now."

"Yes, grandpa." Tyson mumbled as they reluctantly dragged themselves to bed. They had no choice but to leave everything to Kai.

* * *

The events that happened today played through Kai's mind as he automatically removed his clothes and stepped into the pouring shower. Cold water ran down his skin, stinging the cuts on his arms and face. He ignored it just like he had been trained to ignore or suppress any pain inflicted on him. If anything, the pain cleared his mind of wariness and allowed him to think more clearly. He thought about what Voltaire had said, about how Jade had risked her life to save his. Yet the thought of she not telling him hardened his heart.

Voltaire's words filled his mind. '_Yes, Kai.__ Jade was from the Abbey just like you.'_

He gritted his teeth angrily and took deep breaths to calm himself. The cold water helped, somehow cooling the anger he felt. Anger towards Boris and his sick twisted Abbey. Anger towards his darn grandfather for using others including his own grandson to his own needs. Anger towards the girl sleeping in the room down the hallway who saved his life.

_Why didn't she tell me? After all this while..._

His fist ached and the sound of flesh hitting concrete echoed back at him. He realized he had punched the shower wall. He pulled back his arm and ran his hand through his blue hair. "Why?" he whispered.

He turned off the shower, dried himself and pulled on his clothes. His mind was on auto mode, allowing his body to do the things needed while his mind wandered. He stepped silently into the room where Jade was sleeping and leaned against the wall, just watching her. Her breathing was light as if she was getting the sleep she longed for in a long time. Her hair fanned out around her like a dark halo. Just lying on the bed in deep slumber, she looked fragile...innocent. The dream of a young Jade arriving at the Abbey raked across his mind like flashes followed by the dream of her helping him in a dark hallway in the Abbey not long after she arrived.

She was all that he saw now. _Innocent._

He now know that they were not dreams but memories. Memories of her when they were children triggered by her.

_Why?_

He closed his eyes as his more recent dream invaded his thoughts. Jade standing in an observation room after her blade had taken out all her opponents easily. Her eyes were cold in that memory; no longer warm like he had first seen her. Kai opened his eyes, wondering what was it that Boris had done to her to change her so much. He thought he should know. The training, the shame, the punishments, the loneliness...

_Boris did this to her...but I could have done something to prevent it...but back then, I thought I didn't care about anything...or her...until she helped me..._

Kai pulled out Dranzer from his pocket and stared at his most precious possession as if in question. A silver chain was caught around the attack ring and he gently worked it free, holding it in his palm. The red pendent necklace glittered back at him, reminding him of the time they spent in Italy. Back to the time he had held her in his arms while they danced, uncaring of the world around them. Where she had opened up to him and told him of her mother's death. She had seemed so purely...innocent then...like the little girl she once was before she came to the Abbey.

He wondered whether he had the right to judge her for who she was and who she had become.

A pang of guilt settled in his gut and all the anger he felt earlier vanished as he watched her. Strangely the innocent aura around her seemed to have a calming effect on him. To his surprise, a lone tear slipped from her closed eyelids, shimmering like crystal. He wondered what she was dreaming about. A word breathed past her lips and that single word softened his heart unwillingly.

"Mother..."

_She's dreaming about her mother... _

Again he wondered if he had the right to judge her. The answer was clear and simple.

No, he didn't.

No one did.

How could he understand what she has been through all her life?

_Oh, Jade...why didn't you tell me? _

He knew the answer even as the thought crossed his mind. After all she had been through, trust was something she never give easily. He of all people should know that. A sigh left his lips as he closed his eyes, clenching his hand over the pendent.

"Why?"

* * *

The next morning, Mr. Dickenson arrived at the door. Kenny had called him first thing in the morning after Kai told him to. The BBA should know. They must know that Voltaire and Boris are in Japan. The boys were waiting in the living room while Grandpa Granger let the chairman in. Jade was still in the guest room, still unconscious. Kai had stayed up half the night, watching over her. He managed to get at least two hours of much needed sleep and still woke up the first.

"I heard what happened." the old man said gravely. "Kenny told me. Is Jade alright?"

Before any of them could answer, a quiet voice cut in. "I'm fine."

All eyes turned to the stairway as Jade descended from it, her steps somehow pained and reluctant.

"Jade, you shouldn't be up." Mr. Dickenson remarked. "Kenny told me how badly hurt you were."

Ray went to her to help her but she ignored the hand he offered with a stubborn look in her eyes. "I'm fine." she repeated.

Kai studied her, amazed by her fragile she looked. She had pulled on her duster, hiding the scars on her arms but it couldn't hide the way she moved. He had seen her move the day before and she had been swift and almost untouchable. Now, she didn't reveal any of that. It was obvious how she favored one side, placing most of her weight on one leg and although she had gained some color, her eyes betrayed how she really felt. She was tired and hurting.

Mr. Dickenson looked at her in concern. "I really don't think-."

"No. I have to tell them. They deserve to know." she said stubbornly.

Tyson looked at Mr. Dickenson in surprise. "You knew about her?"

"Mr. Dickenson helped me...after what happened..." Jade said tiredly.

"What did happen?" Max asked. When she looked at him, she was slightly surprise by how mature the blonde boy could be under the proper circumstances.

Her eyes then went to Kai standing against a wall with his arms folded in front of him. She searched his face, wondering how much he had told them. His face was emotionless, his crimson eyes staring into hers. She knew he was waiting. Hesitating she looked away at the floor then finally she looked at them. "I was from the abbey...just like Kai was."

Kai's eyes darkened, his breath quickening slightly. So his grandfather had spoken the truth. What a surprise.

"What?" Tyson gasped sharply. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Jade was from the same Biovolt abbey that tried to steal their Bitbeasts?! _"How is that possible?"

Jade sighed. "It's a long story."

"Well, we're not going anywhere." Tyson said stubbornly.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she opened her eyes again. Her eyes were pained. Kai thought he had never seen her green depths anymore haunted than they were now. When she spoke, she spoke in a controlled voice of someone wary. "When I was five, I was sent to an orphanage."

"What happened to your parents?" Ray asked gently.

"My mother was killed." she said softly.

"I'm sorry. What about your dad?" Max said with sympathy in his voice.

She shrugged. "Dead probably. Who cares. He left my mom and I when I was just a baby."

"Must be hard." Ray said.

"It was." she admitted. "After she died, I was taken to an orphanage, stayed there for about two months..." her voice hardened. "He took me away."

"Who?" Kenny asked.

"Who else? Boris." she said coldly. "I was only a kid then. I didn't have much of a choice except to go with him to the abbey. There he trained me to be one of the best. Taking into his own hands my training, punishment and torture."

_And that was when I first saw her, _Kai thought, remembering it had been snowing that day. _And she looked...like an...angel..._

"So...you knew Kai?" Tyson's question brought Kai back to reality. The bluenette glared sharply at the other boy but as usual Tyson was oblivious.

"I knew who he was but he didn't..." the green-eyed girl said. "Boris planned to pit us against each other when I was ready. But..." she shrugged. "It never happened."

"How come?" Max asked.

"When Kai destroyed the abbey using Black Dranzer, I escaped." she answered. "I started living on the streets, using my Beyblading skills to survive."

"Lemme guess what happened next." Tyson interjected. "Boris wasn't happy about loosing you so he went after you."

She nodded. "I've been running from him ever since. One day, Mr. Dickenson found me and took me in, giving me everything I needed and protection. In return I told him everything I knew about Biovolt."

"So that's how you knew Jade." Tyson exclaimed to Mr. Dickenson. "Is that why you suggested her in the first place?"

"I suggested her because she was the best." Mr. Dickenson corrected him. "I heard about her skills on the streets and was curious. She told me everything after that."

"So what does this have to do with what happened yesterday?" Kenny asked.

Jade closed her eyes and started to answer but to her surprise, it was Kai who answered. "It was Boris. And my grandfather."

"Are you kidding?" Tyson gasped. "Here in Japan?"

"Oh, my." Mr. Dickenson paled. "We should inform the authorities."

"Don't bother." Kai said. "I'm willing to bet they have already packed up and left by now."

"What are they up to this time?" Max asked.

"What do you think?" Kai sighed. "Apparently my grandfather still wants me back."

"But Jade saved you." Ray said understandingly. He recalled what Kai had said last night.

"Hm."

"How did you know all this?" Kenny directed the question at Jade.

With a sigh, she told them about the man at the tag-team tournament who had been recording the match probably for Boris. She told them about those two kids who hurt Ray and how she knew Biovolt was in town. When she finished, Mr. Dickenson shook his head.

"My, this'd very serious." he mumbled. "If I had known..."

"If you had know what?" Tyson demanded.

"Checked the news lately?" Jade asked. Seeing their faces, she said. "While we were too busy celebrating, the second semi-finals match was held in Canada. The Block C team versus the Block D team. The All Starz lost their match."

"What?" Max gasped in shock. _Mom's team lost? _"To who?"

Her eyes held no humor, her tone making it clear it was no joke. "The Demolition Boys."

"Oh great!" Tyson groaned while Kenny let out a high pitch yelp. "What!"

The last time the Bladebreakers gone up against the Demolition Boys, they won but just barely. And it hadn't been easy.

"They are the team you'll be facing in the finals." Mr. Dickenson said.

Kenny started panicking. "What are we going to do?"

"Yo, Chief! Chill you, will you?" Max said.

"But Jade..." Ray looked at her. "Why didn't you tell us any of this until now? Why didn't you tell us about you?"

"I just couldn't. It has been so long since I trusted anyone. Then you guys turn up and ask me to join the team...and seeing Kai again after so long..." she looked at Kai, her eyes meeting his. This time neither looked away. "I wasn't sure...if I could trust anyone."

"Hey, we're your teammates." Tyson said.

"No, Tyson." Jade began quietly. "You don't get it."

"We'll stand by you no matter what and together we'll beat the Demolition Boys just like we did before." Tyson went on. "We're your friends. You can trust us no matter what."

"Yeah." Max quipped.

"Tyson's right." Kenny spoke up.

She stared at them. She couldn't decide whether they were crazy or just plain deaf. Maybe both.

"That's right. Friends." Tyson said as if she needed convincing. "You know people who stick by you no mater what? Yeah, that's us. We're your friends whether you like it or not. And you can trust us."

To his surprise, she just shook her head and smiled sadly. "Haven't you been listening? It's not that I don't trust you...I just don't trust myself."

"What?" Tyson's eyes widened in confusion.

"Yo! How about lending me a hand here?" Grandpa Granger hollered at the door. It was closed and it was no doubt the old geezer probably had his hands full at the moment. For a moment, all eyes glanced up as Tyson went to open the door and let his grandfather in.

Grandpa Granger appeared with a tray filled with glasses of lemonade. "A little help here?"

"Grandpa, that wasn't really necessary." Tyson said.

"Yes, it is." the older Granger said. "Now lend me a hand and give out these drinks. Hey, where's Jade?"

"What?" momentarily confused by his grandfather's question, Tyson looked back only to find Jade gone. The sliding back door was opened and the curtains fluttered with a small breeze. "Why does she always do this?" he groaned.

Max looked at Mr. Dickenson, worried. "Shouldn't we go after her?"

"I think it's best we give her some space." the BBA chairman said. "Maybe one of you should go after her."

Ray glanced at Kai. _Come on, man. Go after her._

Kai's expression was unreadable yet he seemed disturbed by Jade's disappearance.

"Kai..." Ray began.

Kai turned and headed to the door. Tyson's grandfather blinked as the door closed after their leader.

"Bad time?" he asked.

"Yeah." Tyson answered grimly. "The worst."


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**_'I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll_**

**_I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds_**

**_But oh, God I feel like I've been lie to_**

**_Lost all faith in the things I've achieved'_**

So much has changed since she first joined the Bladebreakers. Those months she spent with them as a team flew through her mind in flashes she couldn't grasp. Alone she walked through the busy streets the whole day, ignoring everyone yet alert of her surroundings. She had no idea where she was going and she didn't care. She just walked. She was what some would call _of _the world but not _in _it. Her mind was clouded with the consequences she had just drawn upon herself and the team for letting her guard down.

_I was careless. I let my guard down. And this is the price._

As much as she didn't want to admit it, for those months, days she spent with the Bladebreakers, she had started to 'feel' again and for the first time in years, actually allowed herself to open up a little.

_And these are the consequences._

A cold icy feeling curled around her heart like a hand, ready to crush her. She shivered and pulled her duster tighter around her body. Waves of emotions she thought were long gone, flooded her now, threatening to overwhelm her.

_When mom died...I didn't want to feel again. I wanted to shut out the world. I became hollow...empty...I forgot how it feels like to actually have people I care about until I met them...They reminded me._

She could see each Bladebreaker in her mind. Tyson's loud-mouthness, his unusual eating habits, his cocky attitude that eventually grows on you. Max's open friendliness and baby blue eyes that often lit up with mischief and innocence. Kenny's open curiosity with the world around him and his wisecracking laptop. Ray's good nature and maturity, he who has been nothing but the big brother she never had.

And _Kai..._

He was the only person she ever trusted more than she mistrusted. He was the only one she ever told about her mother's death. The only one she had grown to- she halted the thought abruptly, knowing it can never be as long as she lived this life.

_What have I done?_

She found herself standing on a rooftop staring at the city below her. It reminded her of the first time she once stood on a similar roof. That had been so long ago and since then a lot has changed.

_I've changed, _she realized. She stared down at her hands gripping the railing of the roof tightly. Something wetted her hand and with a start, she realized it was a tear drop. She blinked and another fell. When was the last time she cried?

_When mom died._

Jade lifted her face to the sun sinking slowly in a distance. She remembered telling Kai what seemed like years ago that she used to watch the sunset in winter with her mother. _It seemed so long ago..._

A gentle breeze touched her tear-stained cheeks, drying her tears. "What am I going to do?" she whispered softly.

**_'And I've woken now to find myself_**

**_In the shadows of all I've created_**

**_I'm longing to be lost in you_**

**_Won't you take me away from me.'_**

Head low, she walked until she found herself back at the dojo. She looked up at the lit house, listening to the voices within.

"It's late." Ray was saying. "Maybe we should help Kai look for her."

She could barely acknowledge what the tiger was saying. Kai was looking for her?

"Yeah." Tyson said. "Let's go."

"Kenny, you're coming along with us." Max could be heard tugging the Chief along as they filled the doorway. "We could use your help to track her down with Dizzi."

"Call me Dizzi Drew." the laptop said.

"I hope she's okay." Kenny said anxiously.

"Don't worry, guys. With my help, we'll find Jade and Kai in no time." Dizzi assured them.

They ran down the street, missing the dark figure that emerged from an alley nearby. Jade stood in the street, watching them sadly. No, she wasn't ready to face them. She entered the compound and hesitated at the door. Inside, she could hear Mr. Dickenson talking softly with Grandpa Granger in a worried tone.

"I hope the little dudes find her soon." Tyson's grandfather said.

"I'm sure they will." the chairman said.

She sighed, glancing around. There was a tree outside the house, its thick branches reaching out to the window of the guest room. She headed to it and with catlike ease; she scaled it and lifted herself onto the branch that was closest to the window. A twinge of pain stabbed her injured side but she ignored it as she quietly slidded open the window and entered the darken room. The bed was as she left it when she woke up that morning; unmade.

**_'Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins_**

**_I look into myself but my own heart has been changed_**

**_I can't go on like this_**

**_I loathe all I've become'_**

Warily, she sat on it, curling her knees to her chest and lowered her eyes to the carpeted floor. Tears threatened to spill but she forced them back. One however escaped and slidded slowly down an unblemished cheek. She heard movement in the room and looked up, surprised yet not surprising to see Kai standing at the door. Something in his posture told her he had been waiting for her. For a long moment, they just stared at each other. When he moved to her, she flinched visibly and looked away, unable to meet his gaze. She was just too tired to hide her emotions. He knelt in front of her, his eyes searching her face. His hand reached up to her cheek and he wiped away her tear gently.

"You can't hide forever."

"I know." she whispered softly, turning her face away from his hand.

"He'll just keep coming after you."

"I don't have a choice." she muttered. Tears choked in her throat, making it harder to speak every passing moment.

"Is that what you think?" he asked.

"Yes." she said. She kept her eyes averted. He sensed he was loosing her.

"Stay." he said softly. _Stay with me._

She turned and gazed into his eyes. "You don't understand, Kai. If I stay..." she said quietly. "If I stay...the others could get hurt. You could get hurt."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." he said.

"But I'm not."

"Jade, you can trust us." _trust me._

"I know." she said. "I just can't trust myself."

"Jade-." he began, his heart reaching out to her.

"Kai." she cut in softly, looking into his eyes. "When I first joined this team...I made a mistake. And that mistake was falling in love with you."

Surprise numbed him, rushing through his body. Nothing in his years at the abbey could have prepared him for that.

_Moron__! Tell her that you love her too! _the voice in his head snapped urgently.

"Now just leave me alone." Jade looked away from him and started to turn; wanting very much to just close her eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep where nothing in the real world could disturb her. She had told him her feelings for him in hopes of achieving peace in her soul but it only tormented her more when he didn't say anything. As much as she didn't want to admit it, part of her had hoped he felt the same for her, that he had feelings for her, that he loved her. It didn't matter now. She was just so tired and wanted to be left alone.

**_'And I've woken now to find myself_**

**_In the shadows of all I've created_**

**_I'm longing to be lost in you_**

**_Won't you take me away from me.'_**

It was to her surprise when Kai grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

"Kai, what-." her eyes widened in surprise as he captured her lips in his, cutting off any protest she might make. She struggled weakly, trying to pull away but his arms curled around her in their embrace, holding her a prisoner. She placed her hands on his chest meaning to push him away but as he deepened the kiss, the little of the fight in her melted away and instead of resisting him, she held on the assurance and love he offered to her.

_No...I can't...this's wrong...Oh, Kai..._

A soft gasp of protest escaped her lips when he broke away slightly to meet her stunned eyes. "I made that mistake too." he breathed against her lips.

She searched his crimson eyes for a lie to his words. "Kai-."

"I love you, Jade." he whispered. He cupped her cheek gently and tilted her lips closer to his. When his lips met hers again, she didn't fight it. She surrendered to his embrace, captured by the passion in his kiss. For the first time since her mother died, she felt at peace at last. With all her heart she wished the moment could last.

But it can't and she knew it.

"No." she pulled away.

Kai's eyes pained as if he could sense the conflict she faced in her mind. "Jade..."

"No." she repeated. She was breathless yet she fought to keep her voice from giving out. "You don't love me, Kai. You only love me because I'm...good at blading. Because...I'm unattainable."

"No." he said, wishing she would stop being so stubborn for once. "You're wrong. Do you want to know the reason why I love you?"

_No, _she wanted to say. _No, I don't want to know because if I do, it'll only make it harder for me to do what I have to do. _The answer rang through her mind but her mouth refused to work.

"Jade, when you helped back at the abbey, you did more than just help me. You saved me."

She made a small noise in her throat that would have sounded like snort on someone less graceful. She didn't believe him. She couldn't allow herself to believe him. Yet he knew a part of her was listening, wanting to hear the words she longed for. "You gave me something I lost before you came to the abbey. You made me feel again, Jade. And when I saw your eyes..."

She looked away. He reached to her and pushed her bangs from her eyes gently. "Jade, listen to me. When I saw your eyes, I saw the innocence in them. That's what drew me to you in the first place. When I say I love you, it's not because I want you or can't have you. It isn't about me. It's about you." A tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. "I love you for who you are, what you do and how you try. I know you, Jade. You're special."

"I don't want to be special." she said quietly.

"I didn't ask to be this good-looking and skilled. But we both have our crosses to bare." he was relieved to see her smile at his lame attempt to lift the tension.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"Get some rest." he told her as he stood and headed to the door.

"Kai?"

He looked back at her.

"Could you stay here?" she asked shyly.

He chuckled at her innocent request and started to head over to the window still.

"No. I mean stay here..." she inclined her head at the bed and blushed faintly. "Here with me. Just hold me?"

He hesitated, aware that if the others returned now and so happen to come into the room, there goes his reputation. _Hell with the reputation, _he decided.

Kai climbed on to the bed as she made room for him. He placed an arm around her as she curled next him, cuddling against his chest. She touched his hand laid across her waist and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes as he held her close to him.

**_'Lost in a dying world I reach for something more_**

_**I have grown so weary of this lie I live..."**_

* * *

"She what?!" Tyson half-shouted at Kenny, unable to accept what Kenny had just said after Kai had discovered a letter Jade had left for them. Kenny had read it out to them and was reading it again to make sure it was right. "I don't believe it. How could she leave us? In the middle of the tournament?" 

Max plucked the letter from Kenny's trembling hands and read through it. "Why would she do this to us?" he asked Mr. Dickenson.

"She needs time to be alone for a while. To set things right with herself." the old man explained patiently.

"You knew and you just let her go?" Dizzi cried.

"I trust Jade. She'll come back. I'm sure Ray would understand." Mr. Dickenson said.

Ray nodded grimly.

Kenny finally spoke up after getting over his shock, voicing the fear in heir thoughts. "But what if she doesn't come back?"

Before Mr. Dickenson could think of an answer that won't set them into blind panic, a calm voice cut in. "She'll come back."

Everyone looked up at their captain leaning calmly against the wall with his eyes closed. His eyes opened and he regarded them with a sure look.

"How can you be so sure?" Kenny demanded in a high-pitch voice. "We need her! Without her, we're doom!"

"Yeah, Kai. How can you be so sure?" Tyson asked.

"She'll." the bluenette said calmly. He straightened and headed outside with his launcher and Dranzer in hand.

"How sure are you, Kai?" Ray's question stopped him at his tracks.

"I'm sure she'll come back." Kai replied.

The sureness in his captain's tone was good enough to put Ray's anxiety to rest for the moment. Kai glanced back at them and a small smile played at his lips as he added. "I know she'll."

Then he left, leaving his team staring after him in shock. His rare smile had not gone unmissed by them.

"Um...guys? Is it me or did Kai just smile?" Dizzi asked, her voice containing awe.

"Perfect." Tyson grumbled. "Jade's gone and our captain is smiling. We're doom."

"Chill out, Tyson." Max said.

"I don't know." Ray said. He smiled too. "There's something about the way he said it. I believe him. Jade'll come back."

* * *

Author's note: Here you go. Another chappie up! Hope you enjoy it. And just for your information, the words in bold italic are actually Evanesence's 'Away from me'. I just thought it fitted this point of the story. Anyway keep reading and review! 


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

The airport was filled with people ready to board their flights a week later. The Bladebreakers were among those people. Max had no idea whether Biovolt has anything to do with this or whether it was just coincidence that the finals were being held in Russia again. Whatever it was, it didn't change the fact that the Bladebreakers was one member short.

_Jade._

Max glanced around the airport one last time before he boarded the plane in hope of spotting her familiar face.

It has been one week since she left the team without a word but instead a letter. Since then, none of them have heard from her or of her. It was like she disappeared off the face of the earth. Of course there was always the fear that Biovolt could have somehow managed to get their hands on her and was torturing her for all the misery she had caused them. But Mr. Dickenson had calmly assured them she was fine and well. When they tried to enquire more detail from him, the old man had merely chuckled and refused to speak more.

_So where's she?_

Even if she has been gone for a week, surely she doesn't plan on missing the flight there?

"Kai." Max stopped the phoenix as they were boarding the plane. "Aren't you the least bit worried about Jade?"

"I'm." he said. "But there's nothing we can do except to go to Russia and find out how much the Demolition Boys has improved. When Jade's ready, she'll come back to us."

Max sighed. "I guess you're right."

Kai turned and headed into the plane. Max couldn't help but cast one more glance around the airport before heading after Kai. A thought occurred then.

_What if Jade will never be ready? What if she never comes back?_

_Then, _Max thought grimly. _Our chances of winning are against the odds._

* * *

_It was so peaceful just lying there in Kai's arms. For the first time in years, she felt belonged. Her place was there in his arms. The room was silent, save for their gentle breathing. His arm was around her waist, his face buried in her hair. Her hand was on his and she stared at his perfect face, eyes closed in peaceful slumber. With her other hand, she pushed back his slated bangs and smiled softly. _

_"Thank you, Kai." she whispered and rosed silently from the bed without awaking him. _

Her eyes opened now. Her mind still dwelled on the one night she had found peace and where she belonged. She had left him after leaving behind a letter by his side and had gone to see Mr. Dickenson. The BBA chairman had tried dissuading her from leaving the team but she was firm, insisting the only way she can help the Bladebreakers is by improving. And to do that she had to leave. He had finally agreed reluctantly however and had arranged everything for her here in Russia.

Snow drifted around her as she stood with her feet slightly apart and her loaded launcher in hand. Forcing herself not to think about that night, she yanked the ripcoil and Draizer streaked across the snow-covered ground. The snow had gathered overnight but it proved no trouble as her blade ignited into blue flames, melting the snow away to vapor. Draizer did not stop there. It leapt into the trees in the surrounding and moved through them, defying gravity. Jade held out her hand and it returned to her. Around her, the trees crashed in a circle, driving up snow and dust. When it cleared, she looked around at the destruction her blade had caused in the forest far from human contact.

A wary smile touched her lips, pink from the cold. _Better than I had expected.__ But is it enough to beat Tala and the others?_

Her heart pained at the thoughtof Tala and the rest of the Demolition Boys. Tala had once been someone...different than the blader he was now.

She remembered how three years ago, the Bladebreakers had gone up against the Demolition Boys. Kai had gone up against Spencer. In her opinion, it had been an unfair fight for she knew the dish and the entire stadium had been built by Biovolt. If it wasn't for the dish, Kai would have stood a chance against Spencer's Seaborg but things were not meant to be and Kai had lost and his Dranzer was taken.

The next day had been the most painful match the world had ever witness. Ray had suffered under Bryan's cruel heartless methods of blading and she thought the Chinese boy didn't stand a chance. To her surprise, he had managed to pull through but with devastating consequences.

Next was Tyson versus Tala. By then Jade had been on her way to Russia, ready to take on the Demolition Boys should Tyson loose. But fate had other plans and despite the odds, Tyson had managed to defeat Tala with a little luck and she needed not reveal herself that day. How ironic it was that three years later, she was to join the same team she underestimated.

How ironic indeed that she should fall in love with the grandson of her enemy.

Her hand fingered the necklace Kai had slipped onto her while she had slept. The necklace was lovely with a phoenix pendent that reminded her only of Dranzer. She breathed out ice cold breaths and sighed. The Bit glowed softly as if in reply to her thoughts. A warm tingle ran up her arm, hot against the Russian cold.

Above her, a plane flew overhead and she could help but wonder if they were aboard that plane.

* * *

"Hello, Moscow! We're back!"

Tyson's voice could be heard through out the airport in Moscow where their plane had landed. The rest followed behind.

"I think Tyson had too much of that ice-cream on the plane." Max remarked.

"Hey!" Tyson turned to him. "Nine buckets of ice-cream is not too much."

"Well, we're back here again." Ray said looking around.

He glanced at Kai, worried that returning to Russia would have an affect on the bluenette. But Kai for his part didn't seem to care. He was staring out the airport window staring at the forests outside the area. Everything outside was coated in white snow.

"Come on." Tyson said dragging Max and Kenny. "Our limo has to be here somewhere."

Ray paused. "Kai, you coming?"

Kai sighed and picked up his duffel bag before following after his team.

As it turned out, there was no limo. They had to walk and on Kenny's insistence, they headed to BBA office where Mr. Dickenson would be. However the chairman was busy at the moment according to the secretary and told them to wait in the waiting room. So wait they did.

"Man, what's taking him?" Tyson complained ten minutes later.

"He's probably meeting someone important." Kenny said with a wave of his hand. "Just sit down, Tyson."

"Who could be more important than his own team?" Tyson mumbled under his breath.

Mr. Dickenson exited the room and greeted them with a beaming smile. "Well, hello, boys. Had a nice flight?"

"Hi, Mr. D." Ray said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." the chairman said cheerily. "Off we go to your hotel shall we?"

Tyson leapt to his feet. "Then we eat!"

His team groaned. "Tyson!"

* * *

An agent had reported to Boris the arrival of the Bladebreakers in Russia that day. The news pleased the abbey's director a lot. What pleased him even more was when a scientist informed him of BioVolt's secret weapon preparation.

"The subject is ready, sir." the scientist said.

"She's? Good." a grin stretched across Boris's face. "I think it's time to send her out on a test run."

Time to bring in Biovolt's ultimate weapon.

* * *

"Time to bring in the party!" Tyson declared throwing his hands over his head.

"Gosh, Tyson." Max said. "Could you tone it down a little? People are looking."

"Secondly, Tyson," Kenny chastised. "We're in a high-class restaurant. Can you at least act like a normal human being for today?"

The next day the Bladebreakers had decided to go sight-seeing on the condition the stay together no matter what. Tyson decided to the check out the Russian food uptown. So there they were sitting in one of the classiest restaurant, waiting for Tyson to finish his meal. The others had finished theirs a long time ago while Tyson was gobbling up his fifth meal.

"Man, the food here is awesome." he exclaimed in between mouthfuls.

"To Tyson, everything is good." Ray muttered warily.

Max nodded in agreement.

"I'm going for another round." Tyson announced. "Anyone care to join me?"

A waiter approached their table. "Excuse me, Mr. Hiwatari?"

Kai opened his eyes, frowning. "Yeah?"

"There's a phone call for you." the waiter said in Russian, beckoning to the phone corner.

"What's it, Kai?" Ray asked.

"A phone call." Kai said as he rosed. A nagging feeling grew within him.

"Maybe it's Mr. Dickenson." Kenny suggested.

Kai tuned out his team's voices as he headed to the corner. He lifted the receiver to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Kai." a familiar sinister voice replied.

"Boris!" Kai's eyes widened. Some of the diners glanced at him. He half turned and squared his shoulders so his agitated state would look less conspicuous. He could almost imagine Boris grinning from ear to ear on the other end of the line now. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"My, testy aren't we." Boris said with a slyness in his voice. "Could it be because you lost something or...someone important?

Kai's hand on the receiver tightened as his mind grasped what the man meant. "Where's she?"

"Let's just say she's a little tied up." Boris said casually. "We would like you to join us."

"I don't have time to play your sick mind games, Boris." Kai said tersely. "Where's she?"

"The old warehouse downtown, boy. But hurry. I don't think she may last any longer." a crackling laugh followed before Boris hung up with a click.

And as it did, a chill ran through Kai, his mind becoming numb with dread. He didn't remember returning to the table until Ray asked him expectedly. "Who was it?"

Kai stared at him then at the rest of the team, unsure whether to tell them.

"Kai? What's wrong?" Max asked concerned.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Tyson spoke up.

_Worst, _Kai thought bleakly. "Nothing. It was no one."

* * *

_11:30 p.m_

The numbers on the digital clock glowed red in the darkness of the room Kai shared with Ray. Ray's gentle snores were the only sounds that could be heard in the room. Kai laid on his side facing away from the tiger, wide awake. He listened to make sure his teammate was asleep before he rosed from the bed with the stealth of a shadow. He left the room silently, taking only his launcher and his blade on his way out. The door closed behind him with a soft click.

Amber eyes opened in the dark.

Ignoring the cold air biting into his skin, Kai turned into an alley which he knew by instinct was a shortcut to where he was headed. The streets of Russia were familiar to him but he couldn't remember ever walking though them when he was young. And even now, the memory eluded him like all others except those of Jade. He knew he was walking into a trap but he didn't care. If Boris really had Jade, it was a risk he was willing to take. It was dumb going alone without help or weapons save for his Dranzer. But he had no choice.

_I can't risk the team. Jade was my responsibility and I'm not going to loose her again!_

He stopped suddenly, his eyes darkening as his senses caught footsteps behind him.

He was being followed.

Without so much as a heartbeat he leapt onto the overhanging pipes in the alley.

Second later, voices spoken in harsh whispers could be heard.

"Are you sure he went this way?" Kenny asked shakily.

"I'm sure." Ray replied. His certainty wavered when they stepped into the alley and stopped, looking around in confusion.

"Okay. Where did he go?" Tyson asked.

Max frowned. "I was pretty sure we saw him go this way."

Annoyed, Kai let himself down, dropping down in front of them lightly. He startled Kenny and Max but he was beyond caring. "When Will you learn to mind your own business?" he snapped.

"Kai!" Tyson squeaked.

Ray started to open his mouth to explain but Kai cut him off harshly. "You guys shouldn't have followed. It's too dangerous."

"What about you?" Dragoon's owner argued.

"What's going on, Kai?" Max asked, concern clear in his voice. "You've been acting weird since you got that phone call at the restaurant."

_Was I that obvious?_, Kai wondered.

"Was it Biovolt?" Ray asked with no humor in his voice.

"What?" Kenny gasped, stunned by he suggestion.

Ray met Kai's glare, forcing himself not to wither under it. "Does Biovolt have something to do with it?"

One long minute stretched. Finally Kai nodded. "Yes. It was Boris."

"What?" Tyson and Kenny gasped.

"Are you sure it was him?" Max asked. "What did he want?"

"He has Jade." Kai said. "Or at least he claims."

"This has to be a trap." Tyson said. "Who would be dumb enough to walk into it?"

"We don't know for sure if he really has her." Kai said.

"I don't like this, Kai." Max said grimly. "It has 'trap' written all over it."

"Maybe we should call the police." Kenny suggested meekly.

"Not a good idea. If Boris really has Jade, he will not hesitate to hurt her. "But I'm not going to take that risk." Kai said turning.

"We're going with you." Tyson rushed in.

"Count me in." Ray said with a grin.

"Me too." Max said.

"You guys have a death wish?" Kai sneered.

"Yeah." Tyson said. "As much as you do. Jade's our friend too for your information. She means just as much to us as she does to you."

_Somehow that doesn't seem like the case_, Kai thought.

"We're coming whether you like it or not." Ray said.

Kai sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." Tyson grinned.

"We'll do this as a team." Max said.

They looked at Kenny, waiting for his response.

"This's crazy." Kenny said once given the chance to speak. "Who knows what kind of a trap they've set up for us."

"I know, Kenny." Tyson said, patting his shoulder. "That's why we need you to go back to the hotel."

"What?" Kenny gapped.

"As much as I hate to admit this but Tyson's right." Kai said. "Someone has to let Mr. Dickenson know if anything happens to us."

"But I can-." Kenny gasped.

"If anything happens to us, we need you, Chief." Ray said.

Kenny was torn. But at last, he nodded reluctantly. "Alright." he said quietly. "But be careful, guys."

They watched as Chief ran off. Kai finally turned and started to move down the alley. He had already wasted too much time arguing with them. _God, please...let her be alright. _

Very quietly, they got into the warehouse. Dust covered every surface there is in the old abandoned building. There were cobwebs in every corner. For one long moment, they waited in darkness but nothing came.

"Hey, Kai." Tyson called out meekly. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

Before Kai could answer, someone flipped the switch and the lights came on. Instantly Kai's senses sharpened.

"Welcome, Bladebreakers." the voice that haunted his dreams announced.

"Boris!" Kai hissed as he whirled around to glare at the man standing at the back door with soldiers flanked at his heel.

"Hello, Kai. Nice to see you so soon." Boris wore a grin.

"Cut the crap, Boris!" Tyson shouted. "We're here for our friend. Where's she?"

"Where's who?" Boris asked with innocence that made Kai sick.

"You know who I am talking about." Tyson said angrily.

Kai's fist clenched as the ingeniousness of Boris's plan clicked. It was exactly as he had feared. How does he be so stupid? "Not bad, Boris." he managed to say calmly. "You played with my feelings and set us up. Congratulations. Your plan worked. Now what do you want, Boris?"

"Smart boy. Always very bright." Boris chuckled and spread his arms. "It's time, Bladebreakers to do what you should have done three years ago."

"What?" Ray retorted. "Kick your butt?"

"No." the grin on Boris grew wider. "Surrender your Bitbeasts."


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

They stared at the mad man.

_Their Bitbeasts?__ He was still after their Bitbeasts?_

"In your dreams, Boris." Kai snapped.

"Oh, but dreams become reality, Kai." Boris lectured. "And my dream is about to come true, thanks to you."

"If you think we're just gonna stand here and let you take Kai from us, you are sadly mistaken." Tyson said bravely. He moved in front of his captain, prepared to defend his friend.

"Who said anything about taking Kai from you?" Boris sneered. "All I want is your Bitbeasts but since you're not willing, then I suppose we would have to do this the hard way."

Eyes on the guards, the four teens tensed but the attack didn't come from them. Without warning, something flew from the shadows. Reacting on pure instinct, Kai dived on Tyson, pushing him to the ground. Ray yanked Max down as a black streak flew past their heads with a powerful spin that would have injured them seriously had it made contact.

"What the-?" they gasped at the thing spinning before them. A Beyblade?!

A girl stepped forward with a launcher in hand. She was a pretty blonde wearing a white mini skirt and jacket. Her long golden hair spilled down her back in wavy curls that caressed her slender body. Her icy blue eyes were narrowed dangerously. Kai was getting the idea she wasn't any ordinary blader.

"May I present to you...Alexis." Boris announced clearly taking joy in their stunned expressions. "Biovolt's ultimate blader."

Something in Kai's mind clicked and he recalled something his grandfather had mentioned. '_Biovolt's ultimate weapon.'_His hand became a fist. _A girl.__ An innocent young girl. Just like Jade was._

"Don't make me laugh." Tyson snorted, rising to his feet. "I take her out any day. I did after all beat Tala."

"Tala was weak but we're taking care of that now even as we speak. Please." Boris said pleasantly. "Be my guest to battle Alexis."

"Tyson, I really don't think that's such a good idea." Max began to say quietly.

Kai looked at the blonde kid and saw fear and uncertainty in his baby blue eyes. Ray looked grim. But no one move to stop Tyson as he drew out his launcher and Dragoon. They were curious to find out what this 'ultimate blader' really got.

"Go, Dragoon!" Tyson commanded as he let loose the blade on the black blade. "Take her out fast!"

Dragoon zeroed in on Alexis's blade. Her blade waited until he was barely an inch within her range and dodged. Dragoon spun by and her blade moved into the offense, giving chase.

"Shake her off, Dragoon!" Tyson said.

His blade increased its speed but so did hers. Somehow her blade kept with his and was attacking his Dragoon painfully.

"Tyson, go on the defense." Ray called out.

Heeding the advice, Tyson centered his blade. To their surprise, her blade collided into Dragoon and threw him off-balance.

"This's not good." Tyson muttered.

Alexis pressed her attacks. Dragoon was loosing spin fast as she cornered him against a wall.

"Good." Boris said. "Now, finish him off and take his Bitbeast."

Alexis nodded. "Rashka!" she called out for the first time. Her voice was throaty and it had a ring of command in it.

Her blade leapt back while Dragoon tried to recover. The center of the blade started to glow blood red and a dark formless being emerged. Its red eyes glowed with bloodlust and the need for the kill.

_What is that?_, Kai wondered. Then he realized. This was Biovolt's ultimate weapon!

A roar ripped from the creature before it closed in on Tyson's trapped blade.

"Dragoon!" Tyson cried out helplessly.

Suddenly another blade flew forward and knocked the advancing blade away from Dragoon, giving Tyson the chance to retrieve his weakening blade. Grunting in surprise, Alexis caught her blade as it flew back to her. Her Bitbeast dissolved into its blade with a final snarl. Her usually cold eyes grew wide at the sight of the intruding blade. Without pausing the blade that had saved Tyson's blade sliced through the ropes holding up a net of crates, sending the wooden crates crashing down between where Boris and Alexis stood from the Bladebreakers. From above, a dark shadow leapt down, taking advantage of everyone's shock and surprise.

Kai caught a glimpse of the blade before a cloud of dust rose from the wreck of broken crates. _It can't be..._yet it was. The thought brought a smile to his lips. He could hear Boris shouting in alarm as his guards were taken out one by one. As the dust cleared, he could see it was Jade moving with predatory grace and swiftness. She disarmed a guard of his baton and took him out with a left hook to his temple. Before he even hit the ground, she launched into a spinning kick, effectively removing another guard. She flipped into a handstand turning it into a kick as she used her momentum to create distance.

"Get her!" Boris shouted as he backed away to the back door. More guards came running in to replace those whom Jade had taken out.

"Jade! Behind you!" Ray yelled as he fought too to aid her and to keep the guards away from Max and Tyson.

She ducked under the man who had tried sneaking up on her, kicking him just above the ankles. In half a heartbeat, she was on her feet and moved in time to block a guard's attempt to punch her. She twisted his arm behind him and threw him into another guard. Somewhere during the fight, she moved back to back with Kai and moving as if they could anticipate each others movements, they quickly cut down the mass of guards.

But the guards kept coming. It was only a matter of time before they overwhelm the teens with their sheer numbers. Kai glanced at Jade. She seemed to realize that as well. They shared a brief moment of eye contact and a nod. Kai yanked out Dranzer and launched his blade at the guards.

"Dranzer!" he ordered. "Spiral Survivor!"

Jade had her blade perform a similar move. "Draizer, Fire Spin!"

Coming from both directions, the blades ignited into flames and created a wall of fire across the floor, unabling the guards to pass through.

"Go!" Jade snapped at the others beckoning at another door that had been hidden by the darkness of the warehouse earlier now clear in the flaring light of the blue and red fire. She glanced back, through the raging flames. Her eyes locked with the blonde girl's and realization rushed through her before the other girl turned and headed for the door.

The blades returned to their respective owners and they made a run for the door. Ray kicked it open and they stumbled out into fresh air.

"Keep moving!" Kai ordered, wanting to put a lot of distance between them and Boris.

Thankfully, none of them protested and they kept moving until they were half way across town and were back in the more populated area of the city. In a distance, smoke rose and the sound of the fire department rushing to it rang out in the air.

"You guys okay?" Jade asked after they had caught their breath in an alley.

"Thanks to you!" Max threw his arms around her, knocking them both to the ground.

Jade yelped in surprise as Tyson joined in. "Get off me!" she cried as they hugged her tightly thanking her over and over againfor saving them. "Max! Tyson! Get off me or I swear I'll kick your ass!"

Ray was laughing as she struggled to remove them. Kai had a small amused smile. Eventually they released her.

"Man, Jade. Your timing could never be better." Tyson said grinning broadly.

"How did you know where to find us?" Ray asked.

"I intercepted the call Boris made to Kai." she explained. "Doesn't take a scientist to figure out what he was up to."

Max spoke up. "But why didn't you show up sooner?"

"I wanted to see how good the Demolition Boy's fifth member was." she said.

"Hold it." Tyson cut in. "That girl's with the Demolition Boys?"

Jade nodded. Her expression was grim and haunted as if she knew something they didn't. Kai saw that in her eyes but he didn't question her. This wasn't the place or the time.

"What do we do now?" Tyson asked. "Should we tell the authorities?"

"There's no point. Boris probably found some way to bend the rules to suit himself." Jade said.

"Our only choice is to head back to the hotel and inform Mr. Dickenson what we found out." Kai said.

They started moving. Then Tyson brought up two disturbing questions that has been troubling the bluenette since the moment he set eyes on Alexis. A glance at Jade made him realized that she too must feel the same way.

"What was that Bitbeast really? And what happened to Tala?"

* * *

Kenny practically wept tears the moment they entered the hotel room. Kai was glad they didn't take him along earlier. Mr. Dickenson was very relieved to see them safe especially Jade. He gave them a long lecture on going off without telling an adult and the possible dangers they had placed themselves into. That was especially to Kai and Jade.

"You kids could have seriously gotten hurt." he said.

"But we didn't." Tyson added.

"That mad man could have taken your Bitbeasts!" Kenny said franticly.

"But he didn't." Max put in.

"Look." Ray cut in. "It doesn't matter now. The important thing is that we're all safe. Thanks to Jade."

Jade smiled warily. "What will you boys do without me?"

"You tell them, girl." Dizzi sang from the coffee table.

"Hey, I really didn't need your help. I could have taken care of that blader all by myself." Tyson said.

"I'm sure you could have." she said sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. "After she grinded your Dragoon into the wall."

"Which reminds me." Max stated. "Who was she? How come we never seen her before if she's good enough for Biovolt to pick her? Did she train at the abbey?

The last question was directed at Kai but he shook his head. "I never seen her before."

"I have." Jade said quietly.

They looked at her, slightly surprised by the new information. "What?"

Jade turned to look out the window of the room as she spoke. "I've met Alexis before...She came from the orphanage as I did before Boris took me away."

"I don't get it." Kenny said. "Why would Boris take in a blader who has never trained in the abbey since childhood? I mean if he did, surely we would have found out about her three years ago."

"Because..." Jade began painfully. "Alexis...was like me. She wanted to be like me. And Boris knew that. He used that knowledge to his advantage and made...her that."

"Gee, I'm sorry." Max said sincerely. "But what about that Bitbeast? Have you seen it before?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and to answer Max's question. "No. But whatever it was, it can't be good."

"It was powerful." Ray said. "It nearly turned Dragoon to dust."

"I have never seen a Beyblade with that much power other from Black Dranzer." Kai said thoughtfully.

"It's possible that Alexis's blade and Bitbeast is the predecessor of Black Dranzer." Mr. Dickenson suggested. "But where on earth could they have gotten it?"

"Its name, Rashka means demon in the old language." Jade said, turning to look at them.

"That can't be good." Tyson gulped.

"Demon?" Kenny squeaked.

"From the way I saw it, that blade has the offensive level of Dragoon, the defenses of Draciel and Driger's speed and Dranzer's stamina." Jade said.

"That's not good." Max muttered.

"Look." Kai said. "We're all tired. I say we get some rest then in the morning we'll figure out what to do."

"I second that." Tyson half-raised his hand while he stiffened a yawn with his other hand.

"Okay." Kenny mumbled. "Though I seriously doubt I'll get any sleep after all that talk about demons."

Max and Tyson bid them goodnight as they left the room with Mr. Dickenson and Kenny. Ray turned to Jade before he left the room.

"Good to have you back." he said with a grin. He held out his hand.

Long ago, there was a time she would have ignored the gesture of friendship but not anymore. She shook his hand warmly and smiled. "Thanks."

He said his goodnight. Kai shut the door after him, not missing a wink from Ray. Jade sighed, the soreness of her muscles returning as she turned and strolled to the balcony. She could hear Kai approaching her. She closed her eyes, knowing what was next to come. But the question that came from him wasn't as she expected.

"Are you okay?"

Opening her eyes, she looked at him. "I'm fine."

He studied her. "I don't think so."

"I'm just tired. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"Good."

"Why did you leave?" he asked suddenly.

She kept her eyes straight, staring at the lights below. Taking time, she chose her words carefully. "Despite everything you said that night..., I felt I still don't deserve to be in the Bladebreakers. I had to prove to them, to you..., to myself that I truly belong in the team."

"And you did. You proved yourself by saving our lives." he said, looking into her eyes." That says enough for me."

"Does it?" she muttered. "What happened was my fault. Boris used your feelings for me, Kai. I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to you or the others."

"Jade, nothing is going to happen to us." he brushed her soft cheek. "Everything will be alright. Whatever happens, we'll face it together. You're not alone. Not anymore."

She gazed into his eyes. "Promise?"

In that moment, he saw through the walls and found the young innocent girl who had captured his attention all those years ago. That little girl was just hiding, waiting for someone to reach out to her. Waiting for him to reach out to her.

He nodded, a ghost smile at his lips. "I promise."

* * *

Author's note: I'm so happy!!!! For one reason, my stupid exams which dragged on for a whole frigginmonth are finally over! Thanks to all my reviewers for ur support! You guys really kept me writng (well, typing...) even when the going gets tough. Thanks a milion!


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Darkness threatened to overwhelm him again as it had done many times before but he somehow managed to fight it off and forced his eyes to open. A groan escaped his parched throat and it hurts just doing so. With a weak hand, he brushed back strands of his fiery red hair from his bruised face and took in his surroundings. A small cell. No surprise there. The only light came through the window bars of the door. It had been his 'room' for the past year since his capture. There he thought he could at last live a normal life but Boris had second thoughts about letting one of his best bladers go and ordered his recapture. The mad man had him ordered beaten into submission and even then he had refused to battle for Biovolt. Only when he threaten to hurt the others, his old teammates, did he agree to battle for Biovolt. Boris had even promised him freedom if he defeated Kai in the finals.

_Kai...what'll you think of me now...if you saw me? _

Tears stung his eyes and he wanted nothing more than to cry but by will-power he forced them away, knowing a sign of weakness will lead to nothing but more pain for not just only him but Spencer, Bryan and Ian. As team captain, he had to strong. But was he strong enough to beat Kai?

He had seen the advanced technology Boris had used on the latest member of the Demolition Boys. It was clear that Alexis was stronger than any of them. Her Bitbeast was a new and improved version of Black Dranzer only far worst. He could not imagine his Wolborg in such a condition nor did he want it to happen. Boris had offered to increase the power of his blade and Bitbeast but he had turned down the offer. He was unsure whether the other had done then same or whether they were so desperate for freedom, they would neglect their pride.

A tired sigh barely escaping his dry lips, he stood, taking in the pain that shot through his body with every movement. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead from the effort. He wondered if Boris was trying to kill him instead of let him battle. The training had been has hard as he could remember or maybe worst. The worst was when he had battled Alexis. It was the battle that had placed him in such a condition as now. She had been ruthless like a predator toying mercilessly with its prey and he had been the prey. Even Bryan couldn't match up to her viciousness. The power of her Bitbeast was unbelievable. His own power had been nowhere near it. In a haze of pain, he had lost the match and was punished for his failure as if the pain from the battle wasn't enough.

He felt sorry for the person from the Bladebreakers who will be battling Alexis in the finals. He wondered if he could warn them but it was most likely he never get the chance. Boris made sure of that.

_Dammit...how long more can I go on like this....?_

Even as he wondered at his own power and will-power, the door to his cell swung open and a guard stood at the doorway. He blinked at the sudden brightness and tensed.

"Boris wishes to see you, boy." the guard said gruffly. "He wants to show you something. Says it's important."

A shiver ran down his spine as he resigned himself to his fate.

* * *

He had lied when Jade had asked him if he was okay. Then the question had seemed unimportant but now it came rushing back to him, making him wonder whether if he was alright. His mind was heavy with dark thoughts, probed by what Tyson had said earlier. Next to him, caught in a blissful, much-needed sleep, Jade sighed softly and snuggled closer to him. The pendent necklace he had given her glimmered faintly from the little light spilling in from the open doors that lead to the balcony. She looked so peaceful as if what happened hours ago never did happen. Wearily, Kai tried to push to thoughts away but it kept reemerging. Hands behind his head, he stared up at the ceiling through the darkness of the early mornings. Clear turquoise eyes penetrated his mind and a pang of guilt swept through him.

_Tala..._

Silently, he left the bed. In the bathroom, he turned on the tap and doused his face with cold water. The chill helped wake him up and clear his tired mind. But it could not erase the vivid images of a certain red-haired boy. Kai walked to the balcony and leaned on the railings, staring at the crescent moon in the sky.

True his memories were still in broken pieces but of all, the memory he remembered the clearest ever since he set foot in the abbey three years ago was that of Tala. He remembered he and the red-head as children always trying to out-do each other in just about everything from Beyblading to snow fights. They had a friendly rivalry that was nothing like now. They were so young then, unaware of the purpose of their harsh training under Boris.

He shivered involuntarily, a shiver that had nothing to do with the chill of the early morning.

_Tala...where are__ you? Are you well?_

Something in his mind began to break through and his eyes hardened at the thought. Something Boris had said when he cornered them earlier in the warehouse. "Tala was weak but we're taking care of that even as we speak now."

Kai didn't like the answer to what the mad man meant. There was no doubt Boris will try anything to win the tournament and attain their Bitbeasts. But will he go so far as to do whatever he did to Alexis to Tala? The answer was yes, he would.

A frustrated sigh escaped his pale lips and he cursed his helplessness.

_Dammit, Tala...I'm sorry..._

* * *

_The sound of sobbing echoed off the walls of the cell. A small trembling figure curled in a dark corner of the cold cell, trying very hard to keep from sobbing louder than she already was. That man, Boris had said any show of emotion was a weakness. How could she have known for it was only a week since she arrived at the abbey? _

_She had won her Beybattle that day against one of the abbey's longer students. Just like she did since she arrived at the abbey. But for some reason, Boris didn't treat her like he did to today. On previous battles, after she had beaten his other students, he would congratulate her and praise her for her show of skill. But today was different. After her victory, she had turned to him, her face beaming with self-pride and happiness. To her surprise, he had slapped her across her face and scolded her for revealing emotions. She was sent to her cell after a harsh session of training and no dinner. Her tummy grumbled now. _

_She cringed to the sound, hoping no one heard it. Then she heard footsteps. Praying that whoever it was would just walk pass her cell, she held her breath. The footsteps stopped outside her cell and she let out a sob in dismay. The person was surely here to punish her for crying. _

_The door was opened. The person stepped in and stopped in front of her. She flinched, hoping it wouldn't hurt too much. Something soft touched her face, wiping away the dried blood on her lip gently. Surprised, she looked up and her wide green eyes met clear blue turquoise eyes. _

_A young boy with fiery red hair knelt in front of her, gently wiping her blood away with a piece of cloth. His eyes were gentle and warm, very different from those other children she had seen and battled in her arrival. _

_Once he was done, he reached into his shirt and pulled out a small wrapped up bundle. He unwrapped it, revealing a piece of bread. "Here." he said, offering it to her. "Eat this."_

_She stared at the food curiously, wondering if there was poison in it. Sensing her hesitation, the boy broke a bit of the bread and eat it himself. He offered it to her again. Hunger won out, she took it from him and nibbled it. She looked at him gratefully. The boy smiled and gently wiped her tears away with the back of his hand. _

_"Don't cry, Green Eyes." he said. _

_Then he told her the rules of the abbey and the rules of Boris. _

Jade opened her eyes and sighed softly. The dream played in her mind very clear for it was not a dream but a memory. A memory of the first time she learn the ways of the abbey. A memory of Tala.

She sat up and glanced aside. Kai wasn't in bed. Looking at the balcony, she found him staring at the disappearing moon outshined by the rising sun. Watching him, she saw that his eyes were serious and intense, plagued with memories he couldn't forget. He was thinking about Tala. She knew how hard it was for him, that he would soon face the one he called bestfriend and brother. She knew because Tala had once been like a brother to her as well. She knew because she knew she herself will soon face Alexis in battle.

_Alexis...Tala..._

* * *

Suppressing a shudder, Tala entered Boris's personal office. The room was dark and cold. The cold however was due to the eerie aura that surrounded it. The walls were empty save for a corner where an old cupboard stood. Dust-coated books filled the shelves. No one knew what those books were about. The director wasn't known for his habit of reading.

And in the center of the room, facing the main desk and the man sitting behind it were the Demolition Boys.

"Ah, Tala. How nice you to join us." Boris said in a way of greeting.

Tala bit his lip to stay the retort that formed. He moved to stand next to Ian and glanced over at his teammates to check to see if they were fine. To his relief, there were no obvious injuries and they seemed fine to his eyes. In fact, among the four of them, he was the worst off.

"There's something I would like to show which will give you boys an advantage over your adversaries in the finals." Boris said. With a move of his hand over a remote control Tala didn't see him holding, Boris flicked on the television set in the wall behind them. Automatically, the Demolition Boys turned to watch. A pale eerie light was thrown through the room from the screen. It showed a white Beyblade battling Alexis's black blade and it was clear that the white one was loosing.

_Tyson's Dragoon, _Tala thought with a start.

"Here it comes." Boris whispered.

On cue, another blade, a blue one appeared on the screen and knocked Rashka from the weakening Dragoon. The intruding blade cut across to where a net held up a pile of crates and sliced through the ropes. The crates went crashing down. A shadowy figure leapt down and in a blink of an eye, two guards were taken out.

By now Tala could not pull his eyes away from the screen. His breath was caught in his throat and it hurt just to breath.

_No. I can't be..._

"Green eyes." the words slipped from his mouth without meaning to. It was the nickname he had given the young girl whom Boris had brought to the abbey years ago when they were kids.

Behind him, Boris laughed. "You remember her, young Tala. That's good."

His breathing increasing, Tala watched as a familiar face came into view of the camera. The face filled him with dread. It was Kai. Tala looked up at his other teammates to see their expressions but theirs were passive, completely focused on the battle taking place on the television. A disturbed look crossed Spencer's face.

The next moment, the television was suddenly turned off and Tala blinked as they turned back to face Boris.

"As you have seen, the Bladebreakers are no match for the power Biovolt now wields." Boris said.

"Then why do we bother with them?" Tala asked on impulse. "If they are not a match to your power, why do you waste your time with them?"

"For more than one reason." the abbey director said. "However to ensure this victory, a few...requirements must be done. I'll not let you make a fool of me like you did the last time."

The Demolition Boys shifted uneasily afraid but mostly from silent anger they kept to themselves.

"I want you to destroy the Bladebreakers this time, give them no chance to fight back." the man went on. "And Tala, I want you to especially make our young friend, Kai suffer."

Tala jerked visibly from the order he had just received. It was his worst nightmares and Boris was handing it to him on a silver platter. "No!"

Boris's eyes narrowed. "No? Perhaps you forget who owns you. Shall I remind you?"

The threat beneath those words were clear and all Tala could do was lowered his gaze and muttered dutifully. "No, sir."

However Boris wasn't satisfied with him. Every speck of rebellion must be removed from his apprentice and this one he would personally see to it. Without looking at the other three, he growled. "Leave. I would like to have a word with your captain."

Heavily and reluctantly, they moved to the doors. Ian spared his friend a sad glance and the door closed after him. Tala winced from the sound for it sounded like a final click. Keeping his eyes on the curtains over Boris's shoulder, he waited for the punishment that was to come.

"I do not find your antics amusing, Tala." Boris said slowly deliberately taking his time. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"I need not remind you what will happen if you dare defy me again."

"No, sir."

"Of course, if that happens again, your teammates will not be the only ones who will pay for your insolences." Boris turned on the television again and it was replaying the battle again. "She has grown up quite lovely, don't you think?"

Closing his eyes, the teen fought down the sickened feeling rising in him. "Yes, sir."

"It will be a waste to see such beauty go to waste."

Tala couldn't answer. Bile was stuck in his throat from the fear and tiredness.

"Isn't it?" Boris probed, knowing how hard and painful it was for the teen.

"Yes, sir." the answer was a weak whisper.

"Tala, you know Kai must pay for betraying Biovolt." Boris said with false patience. "Just think of the lives depending on you."

He did and it sickened him, knowing the lie that it was and yet he was helpless to do anything about it because in twisted way, those lives did depend on him. He wondered how he will face the boy who had been his bestfriend and more than a brother than anyone else.

_I'm sorry, Kai..._

Boris took his silence as obedience. "You may leave now."

Tala turned to leave, certain he was about to be ill.

"Send Alexis in." Boris added after a thought.

Tala hesitated before he blunted out his question. One that has been troubling him. "Sir...who will Alexis be battling in the finals?"

Boris grinned casually. "Why, Jade of course."


	29. Chapter 28

Author's note: Specialthanks to Hikari, SapphireSword, Emi-Chan and her 3 spirits, Roni, RayeBBG, grand admiral chelli and puppalupp2008 for your time to read and review my story. From the next chappies onwards, I'll respond to your reviews. R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Dragoon lunged at Draizer and missed. Frustrated, Tyson let out a growl and gave out another order to attack. Just as easily as before, Draizer evaded his attack. Its timing was impeccable and the moment Dragoon spun by, it moved into the offense, using the momentum Tyson's blade had build up to its attack.

"Argh!" Tyson yelled, watching both blades in the dish. "Come on, Dragoon. Shake her off."

"Tyson, she's creaming you, man." Max called from the sidelines.

"Don't you think I don't know that?" Tyson shot back.

Kenny was typing away at his laptop while Kai and Ray watched the battle with keen interest. The penthouse Mr. Dickenson had moved them to after Jade's return was awesome. It had two main bedrooms meaning they had to share. There was a heated indoor swimming pool as well as a training room that came with a Beystadium to serve their purpose and many other types of equipment.

"This is amazing!" Kenny exclaimed.

Ray, curious, looked at the brunette. "What's it, Chief?"

"Jade's Draizer has improved tremendously!" Kenny said, his fingers working furiously at the keyboard. "From the last time I analyzed it, Draizer has improved almost by 90 percent!"

"It's almost like a complete 360 degree turn-over." Dizzi agreed. "Its spin, its defense, its attack...everything has increased."

"That's impressive." Ray said. "What about Tyson?"

Kenny proceeded in typing more and when he found the data on Tyson, he swallowed. "I hate to say this but Tyson's Dragoon is not even close to matching the level Jade's Draizer has achieved. Maybe when they first met, he could have stood a chance against her but now I seriously doubt he could take her."

"That isn't all. Based on my data, I would say Draizer has more potential than what it's showing now. A lot more." Dizzi said.

Max turned away from the match for a moment. "Come on, guys. Tyson still has a chance. He just...needs to find the right moment."

Ray looked at Dizzi's screen. "Just curious, but how much exactly has Tyson improved?"

Kenny held up four fingers without taking his eyes and his other hand off the laptop. "40 percent."

Ray and Max sweatdropped. One need not ask to know that was almost half of 90.

"Go, Dragoon!" Tyson shouted, oblivious to everything except beating Jade.

Jade had her arms crossed in front of her in a bored manner as she had her blade evade Dragoon over and over again. She decided to humor him for awhile "Draizer, attack."

Her Beyblade made a move at Dragoon but it dodged.

"That's right, Dragoon! Keep it up!" Tyson egged.

Jade smiled to his confidence. "That's right, Tyson. Keep it up. At the rate you're going, this battle is mine for sure." she taunted.

"Hey!" Tyson snapped. "I ain't out yet."

"Jade!"

She glanced at Kai leaning casually against the wall in his usual posture.

"Quit toying with him." he said impatiently.

She chuckled, shaking her head. "You know me too well."

Tyson listened to their exchange and was shocked. "What? You were only playing?!"

"I can hear the gears in his head clinking." Dizzi said.

Jade switched her attention back to her blade spinning in the dish, patiently awaiting her command. "Draizer, attack now!"

With a sudden burst of speed, her blade rushed at Dragoon and attacked it repeatedly from all directions, giving Tyson absolutely no chance to counter it. With every hit, Dragoon slowed. Finally, with one final slam, Draizer sent Dragoon from the Beystadium and back into Tyson's hand. Then the blue blade circled the dish once and leapt back into Jade's palm.

"Hey, what gives?" Tyson demanded glaring at her. "I can't believe you did that! I demand a rematch!"

She sighed. "Don't be such a sore loser, Tyson. It was only training match. Besides..." she added with a mischievous grin. "You'll never beat me in a thousand years."

"Oh, yeah? Says who?" he snapped.

"Says me. Or maybe you weren't listening to what Kenny was saying." she retorted.

Tyson stomped over to where Max and Ray were watching Kenny analyze their current battle. "What's she crapping about?" he asked. "Well?"

Max and Ray shared a wary glance of someone not keen on being the bearer of bad news. "You tell him or shall I?" Ray asked.

Max sighed, placing it upon his shoulders to be the news bearer. "I'll do it."

Taking a deep breath, he told Tyson everything Kenny and Dizzi told them based on the data they had collected. When Max was done, he clamped his hands over his ears, preparing for the explosion.

Tyson didn't disappoint. "WHAT?! 40 PERCENT?! THAT'S HALF OF 90!"

Every occupant in the room winced from Tyson's out-burst. They were sure he had succeeded in waking up the whole hotel.

"How is that possible?" Tyson demanded, making a grab for Dizzi. But Kenny wretched the laptop away before Tyson could get his hands on it.

Tyson turned back to Jade. "Well?"

She or Kai was unfazed by his continues ranting. Calmly, Jade cocked an eyebrow at him and gave him a lazy smile. "I believe the answer is practice."

"Hey, I practice too." Tyson said defensively.

"Oh, really? How often?" Kai asked with challenging glint.

"Everyday!"

They looked on expectedly.

"Okay, maybe five times a week." Tyson started to crumble. When they didn't say anything, he gave it. "Okay. Fine. Three times a week not including Sundays."

Kai smirked triumphantly. "I rest my case."

"That's enough." Kenny cut in. "While we're here arguing, the Demolition Boys are probably training becoming stronger. So let's get moving. Max, Kai. You two are up next."

"Cool." Max stepped to the other side of the stadium while Kai took the other end.

On Kenny's count, they held up their launchers and released their Beyblades into the dish.

"Come on, Draciel! Stand your ground!"

"Attack him, Dranzer!"

Ray glanced at Kenny. "How are they doing?"

"Well." Kenny began slowly. "Max needs to work on his attack but his defense is good. Hm...I think I'll have to upgrade their blades later. But they've made improvement especially Kai."

"And just tell me how much have they improved?" Tyson wanted to know.

Dizzi spoke up before the Chief could. "I don't think you should tell him, Kenny."

Kenny sighed. "Max has improved by 52 percent. Ray, you have improved by 64 percent. I think you need to work on your defense."

Ray nodded, taking that into consideration. "Okay."

"What about Kai?" Tyson demanded.

Kenny cleared his throat. "Kai has improved by 70 percent."

"WHAT?!"

"Technically, in comparison to you, Tyson, Kai trains everyday even though you may not know it." Kenny informed him.

"I don't believe it." Tyson groaned.

"Do you mind keeping it down?" Max asked, breaking his attention from the battle. "It's kinda hard to concentrate here."

While Tyson grumbled something under his breath, Ray glanced around and realized Jade was gone.

The night air was crispy cold against her cheeks. She blew out and watched her breath fade away. Her gaze stared out at the endless darkness cast by the shadows of the Russian woods just outside Moscow. Where she knew somewhere out there was Balcov abbey. Where Tala and Alexis are right now.

"Hey"

She turned slightly. "Hey, Ray."

"It's getting dark." the Chinese blader said. "You should be coming in soon."

She nodded, touched by his concern. "I know. I was just thinking."

He joined her, leaning on the railings. "About what?"

"Stuffs." she shrugged. "The Championships."

"Oh." he sighed.

She looked at him. "Do you think we can beat them?"

Ray grinned. "Of course. Biovolt isn't the only ones with a secret weapon. We have our own secret weapon too."

"What? Kenny managed to come up with a nuclear bomb to bomb Biovolt?" she asked sarcastically.

He laughed. "No." Then his laughter creased and he grew serious. "You."

She had not been expected to hear this. "What?"

Ray rolled his shoulders as he explained. "According to Dizzi, she and Kenny analyzed your blade during training and she says that Draizer has lot more power than it's revealing now."

"Meaning?"

"Draizer's capable of more, Jade. But it's up to you, its master to harness that power." he said.

"But how?"

He shrugged. "That I have no idea. I'm not the genius in the field. Don't worry about it. We believe in you. I know Kai does too. We know you can do it when the time comes."

She smiled. "Yeah." _and that's all I need._

* * *

_Two more days, _Voltaire thought as he climbed out of his limo. A guard bowed in his presence and led him to the abbey laboratory where Boris waited expectedly. _Two more days and everything I worked to rebuild will bare fruit._

"Good evening, my lord. What a pleasant surprise." Boris said.

"I expect everything to be in order." Voltaire enquired.

"Yes, sir." Boris answered. "The team is ready. I've tested Alexis in the field and she has proven herself ready to face the Bladebreakers."

"I hope for your sake, Boris, Alexis will not turn out like Jade." Voltaire said, still remembering the young green-eyes girl Boris had brought to the abbey years ago. He recalled what he had said to Kai when Jade came to the abbey. _They say big surprises come in little things._

_How true..._

"Of course there is another matter at hand." he continued. His grey eyes steeled on the Demolition Boys trainer. "My grandson."

"Ah, yes. Kai." Boris hid the scowl that wanted to form at his mouth. "He'll be taken care of, Lord Voltaire. For the tournament, young Tala will face him and take his Dranzer from him."

"I do not just want his Bitbeast, Boris." the elder Hiwatari said with tight anger. "I want my grandson where he belongs. By my side."

Boris smirked. "Hm...I'm afraid that's hard to achieve. Kai has already made it his point that he wants no part of Biovolt."

Voltaire shook his head. "Foolish boy. Can't he understand that he's a part of Biovolt? He belongs to Biovolt." _To me. Foolish child. If only I hadn't given him Black Dranzer...Now the Bit is locked away somewhere in the BBA and there's no way for BioVolt to get it._

"Perhaps we could sway him." Boris suggested, his grin growing as an idea in his head formed. "Use Jade to make him ours again. It's plain to see that your grandson cares very much for her."

"Why, that's not such a bad idea." Voltaire said thoughtfully. "But how can we accomplish such a thing? You know how protective the Bladebreakers are of their teammate."

"Not to worry. I'll have Alexis strike her where they can't protect her. In the Beystadium. I'm sure Alexis will take great pleasure in doing so." Boris said calmly.

Voltaire nodded. "I see you have picked the team well, Boris. Just see that it does not fail like before."

Boris bowed. "Yes, milord."

* * *

_Darkness was closing in on them, on her. Red eyes glimmered in the dark, seeking out something that belonged to her._

_Draizer..._

_It surrounded her, trapping her..._

_Laughter..._

_She could hear laughter, sinister and cruel. A girl's laughter rang out. She recognized it well._

_Alexis..._

_The Bit of the Beyblade in her hand started to glow, its light faint and weak as the darkness narrowed in on her. With a snarl, Draizer took form before her, prepared to protect its master from the threatening darkness. All at once, the dark form slidded around the wolf, holding it in its grasp._

_She cried out to her Bitbeast as it struggled and trashed_

_Alexis's voice filled the empty void. "Yes. Take her Bitbeast!"_

_"No!" she cried as the darkness that was Alexis's demonic Bitbeast pulled Draizer into the darkness. _

_Draizer was loosing, struggling viciously to no avail. It let out one final howl-_

"Draizer!" the name of her Bitbeast escaped her lips as she shot up in bed panting. She could hear her heart hammering against her ribcage loud against the stillness of the early morning. For some reason, her throat felt raw as if something had crawled inside her mouth and died. Her cheeks were damp when she touched them and she realized she had been crying.

Above all, she could still hear Alexis's maddened laughter ringing in her ears as an echo.

Fighting back a pained sob, she slipped out of bed and gazed around the room she shared with Kai and Ray. Somehow, she had not awakened them when she cried out in her sleep.

_Good._

She pulled on her duster as she stepped from the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

Crimson eyes opened in the dark, listening attentively.

The first rays of morning shone through the sky, chasing away the darkness that reminded her of her nightmare. Morning stars winkled in the sky above her as the Russian cold kissed her skin, icy where her tears had landed.

She sucked in a breath of cold air and let it out. She pulled her duster tighter around her to keep out the cold as she stood in the hotel garden. In a distance, she could hear the rush of the river that ran through the town where the water was too fast moving to freeze over.

Her dream still played in her mind, fresh. She shivered.

Behind her, she heard someone approached her silently. She didn't have to turn to know it was Kai, knowing just by the movement of the air around them as he drew to her side. He didn't say anything. Just waited.

"Kai..." she said softly, turning to look into his eyes, willing and praying he would understand. "For the finals...I want to battle Alexis."

He looked at her, waiting for her explanation.

"This's important to me, Kai." she said. "Please."

"Why?"

She closed her eyes, turning away. "She was my friend, Kai. I have to be the one to defeat Alexis." _and save her. _

The memory of her time in the orphanage danced in her mind and she could see a younger, happier Alexis there, always so amazed by Draizer.

Next to her, she could hear Kai draw in air to speak, probably to reason with her. She knew what she was doing was risky but it has to be her and no one else to defeat Alexis.

The words that came from him weren't what she expected. With a hint of amusement in his voice, he smirked. "Tyson's going to be very disappointed."

Opening her eyes, she looked at him.

He sighed, knowing he would never be able to refuse her when she looked at him with those green eyes filled with gratitude and love. "But...I hope you know what you're doing. Because you're risking a lot here."

"I know." she muttered. When Kai drew her into his arms, she surrendered willingly, assured by his presence. Resting her head on his chest, she sighed softly as his lips brushed the crown of her hair. "Thank you, Kai."


	30. Chapter 29

Author's note: I'm sorry if I kept you waiting for so long. Anyway I mentioned in the previous chappie that I 'll reply to your reviews.

SapphireSword: Glad you like it. I kinda gotthe improvement ideafrom my swimming coach. He likes to keep track of ourprogress so....Anyway I enjoy your story (enjoy it? I love it!)so reviewing it's no trouble at all.

grand admiral chelli: I'm glad youyou find it adorable and priceless.Writing Kai's part was a little hard. But it worked out. Anyway the finals are about to start. Just keep reading!

Hikari: It was my favourite part too. I like making fun of Tyson and because you said please, here'sanotherchappie for you!

RayeBBG: You'll just have to read on to find out what Voltaire and his cronies are up to. Cause I ani't telling p

puppalupp2008: Update story checked off 'must-do' list.

Emi-Chan and her 3 spirits: Glad to know you love it.

Okay, I think that's about it. Finally the championship finals is going to start so here it is! R&R!

**

* * *

Chapter 29**

A lot was at stake on the first day of the finals and the following week. Everything that'll happen could determine the fate of the world of Beyblading as well as the fates of their Bitbeast.

Jade knew it. Kai knew it. The whole team knew it. Somehow Tyson didn't know it. Maybe he did but was just acting dumb and hyper as he ranted on about how they beat the Demolition Boys before and how they could do it again on the way to the stadium

_Maybe the stress is getting to him, _Jade thought. She knew it wasn't going to be easy and a glance at Kai told her that he knew it too.

A huge crowd awaited their arrival at the stadium as their bus drew to a stop. Security guards had to restrain the crazed fans from the team as they emerged from the bus.

"This's so cool!" Tyson exclaimed, running forward to greet his fans.

"Tyson, get back here!" Kenny scolded.

"Too late, Chief." Max pointed out with a shake of his head.

While Kenny dragged Tyson away from the crowd, the rest headed into the building. And stopped in the hallway that led to their waiting room.

For in their way stood Boris and the Demolition Boys.

"Well, Bladebreakers." Boris said with a grin. "We meet again. How nice."

Tyson freed himself from Kenny and stepped forward. His question however was directed at the quiet red-head. "Tala, how could you do this?" he demanded. "How could you work for this mad man? After what happened? Why?"

Tala flinched as if he had been slapped. Kai watched his old friend carefully for any sight of emotion that he hoped he could appeal to in order to save him. His heart went out to him, wishing things didn't have to be this way. He saw the briefest of pain and regret on the red-head's face before Tala looked up. His blue eyes drifted over each member, pausing for a while longer on Jade. Her face reflected nothing for she was just as good at hiding emotions as Kai. But her eyes mirrored her pain.

Inwardly, he cringed. _Green Eyes..._

Finally, he forced himself to meet Kai's crimson eyes. The teen who had been once his bestfriend stared back, waiting. There was nothing more Tala wanted to say than to say he was sorry and that he didn't choose this. But instead, he forced out the words that he knew would hurt, well aware that Boris was watching from him the corner of his eye.

"Get ready to loose your precious Bitbeasts and your championship title, Bladebreakers." he said coldly.

"Now, Tala." Boris chastised, grinning with satisfaction inwardly at his student'sactingbefore Tyson could say anything. "No need to provoke them. I'm sure they are already stressed out as it is. Am I right, Kai?"

Kai clenched his fists, gritting his teeth angrily.

Assuming he had no reply, Boris turned, leading his team away.

"Boris!"

He stopped at Kai's voice.

"Don't underestimate us, Boris." Kai spat angrily. "You'll regret it."

Boris glanced back, clearly enjoying the fight his ex-apprentice put up. "I don't intend to." his gaze slidded to Jade.

When she spoke, she was direct and to the point, and her voice carried a whiff of icy arctic wind directed at the director. "Just keep one thing in mind. After we win this tournament, I'm coming for you first."

Boris smirked and kept walking with the Demolition Boys at his heel.

Tyson started stomping his foot in frustration. "Why that no good jackass! I thought to-"

"Leave it, Tyson." Ray said, steering him in direction of their waiting room.

Jade stared after the blonde-haired girl, wondering what had become of her by the way Alexis shared the smug look Boris had.

* * *

Boris led his team into their waiting room. Two guards were stationed outside to keep away unwanted visitors.

"Now that wasn't too hard, wasn't it?" Boris said. His eyes were on Tala even though the question was directed to the whole team.

"No, sir." Alexis answered. "And defeating the Bladebreakers and taking their Bitbeasts will be even easier."

Boris smiled proudly at his latest achievement. "I expect no less from you, Alexis."

The door opened and Voltaire walked in as if he owned the room and everyone in it. His gaze rested on Boris and the team. "I assume they are ready."

"Yes, milord." Boris said confidently.

"Lord Voltaire, do not worry. Those Bitbeasts will be yours to command." Alexis said.

"Who will be facing the Bladebreakers first today?" Voltaire asked.

"Why, Ian of course." Boris answered. He glanced at the shorter boy who nodded in reply.

"Very good. See to it that this does not fail." the old man instructed before he left the room.

_By the time this is all over, _Boris thought. _Kai and Jade will be ours once again._

* * *

"So what have you got for us, Chief?" Ray asked Kenny as the brunette laid out their Beyblades on the table. Each Beyblade has been carefully modified by Kenny himself with the help of Dizzi. He was confident their performances should be impressive in battle.

Tyson leaned in. "Yeah, Kenny. Fill us with your knowledge, o'wise one."

Kenny opened up his laptop, accessing his collected data on the Demolition Boys. "Well, for today's match, Max'll be battling against Ian."

"Sweet." Max said. He picked up his blade and studied it, approving of its modifications.

"I don't have much on Ian except he beat Steve in the semi-finals." Dizzi reported. "Just concentrate on your defense. That should wear him out."

Max thumbs-up. "No prob."

"So you ready, Max?" Tyson asked patting the blonde kid's back.

Max grinned. "Yeah. Draciel and I are more than ready." he turned to Kai and Jade as the two came up to him. "Any last-minute advice?"

"Just be careful, Maxie." Jade said.

"And stay on your guard. Ian can be very sneaky." Kai added.

"I'll. Thanks, guys." he smiled.

"I just know we can win this!" Tyson declared, pumping the air with his fists. "Let it rip!"

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!" Jazzman shouted. "Welcome to the start of the World Championship Finals! Today we have two of the strongest Beyblading teams in the world, battling it out to become the number one Beyblade team! The winner will be decided with a best out-of-three matches for the next five days! Now let's hear it for the Demolition Boys!"

The spotlight shone on the Demolition Boys and the Russian fans cheered.

"Check it out." A.J exclaimed in surprise. "The Demolition Boys are back in business with their newest member."

"I guess that means trouble for the Bladebreakers." Brad said.

Jazzman waved his arm to his left. "And on my left, I give you...the Bladebreakers!"

The lights fell on them, revealing an extremely hyped Max and Tyson waving at their roaring fans.

"Go, Bladebreakers!" more than one familiar voice shouted.

"Check it out, Ray!" Tyson said. "The White Tigers are here too."

"So are the Majestics and the Titans!" Max said, scanning the crowd.

All the teams they battled in the Championships were cheering for them, hoping they would emerge victorious over Biovolt for the sake of the world and their Bitbeasts.

Max could feel the confidence of his friends and teammates oozing around him and he knew no matter what happened, he'll do his best. In his right hand, he clenched Draciel.

"Starting the match today is Max from the Bladebreakers and Ian of the Demolition Boys!" Jazzman announced. "Bladers, will you please take your positions!"

Taking a deep breath, Max started forward and stepped onto the platform. Across him was Ian.

The ground between them parted and an ordinary Beystadium emerged. Max breathed a sigh of relief. An ordinary Beystadium was something he was used to and he didn't have to waste time improvising in battle.

"Bladers, ready!" Jazzman shouted. "3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

As both blades were launched into the dish, the crowd went wild excited by the opening of the finals.

"And the finals are officially underway!" Brad announced from his commentator stand.

* * *

"Hey, Director Judy." Emily called without tearing her eyes away from the screen. "Isn't that Max?"

Judy looked up from her computer work at the wide television screen in her lab. Behind, the rest of the All Starz gathered around with their eyes glued on the screen It showed Max's Draciel flying into the Beystadium.

"Come on, Max." Emily muttered.

"Whoa. Go,little dude." Eddie said.

Judy felt a bile of worry and concern for her son rise within her. _Oh, Maxie..._

* * *

"Draciel! Center yourself!" Max ordered. _Now let's see what he's got. _

Ian's Wyborg circled the outer rim of the dish, waiting for its master's order. Finally after a full minute, Ian's eyes flicked and his blade moved in for the attack. It slammed into Draciel with a force that sent it flipping from its spot in the center.

Max gasped. "What? How did he do that?"

"Max! Don't loose focus!" Tyson shouted.

Turning his eyes back to the match, Max gasped again as Wyborg pressed its attacks on Draciel, pushing it towards the edge. "No! Draciel, fight back!"

Draciel pushed against the other blade and managed to slip from it, returning to the center. But Ian wasn't easily discouraged. His blade began to circle Draciel closing in fast on the cornered Beyblade.

"Dive Bomb!" Ian shouted.

The fast moving blade bounced off the slope of the dish and went soaring above Max's blade. Taking advantage of gravity and the powerful spin it had built up, Wyborg came slamming down on Draciel from above.

Max flinched and gasped as his blade flew from the stadium under the impact of Ian's attack. His blue eyes widened in disbelief as Draciel landed outside the Beystadium with a click.

"And the winner for round one is Ian from the Demolition Boys!" Jazzman declared.

Slowly, Max picked up his blade and glanced across at Ian who had already returned to his team. Then he stepped of the platform and went back to his team.

"Max, what happened?" Tyson asked.

Max could only shrug helplessly. "I...I don't know. He caught me by surprise. I didn't expect him to be that powerful."

Kenny was already working at Dizzi, analyzing the battle. "Dizzi is trying to figure out what happened. Give me a minute."

"Ian broke through Max's defenses." Jade said thoughtfully.

"He's more powerfully than we thought." Ray said.

Tyson groaned. "So there's no way to beat this guy?"

"There is one way." Kai said carefully.

Max turned his attention to his captain, listening attentively.

"Remember the Japan regional three years ago? The battle between you and me, Max?" Kai asked.

Max nodded slowly. "Yeah...I used a reverse spin to absorb yours. Hey, wait. That's it." a grin broke across his face. "Thanks, Kai."

Tyson and Ray wished him good luck before he headed out once again for the second match. Kenny had switched his ripcoil and launcher for a special left-handed launcher.

Jade stared after him worriedly. "Will it be enough to beat Ian?" she asked Kai.

"Hopefully it is." he said. "That's all Max got now."

"And we shall begin our second match between Max and Ian. If Ian wins this round, the Demolition Boys will take the lead in winning this championship!" Jazzman explained as both bladers approached the dish. "Bladers, ready!"

Max and Ian held out their loaded launchers, arms tensed.

"3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

"Go, Draciel!" Man commanded, making the first move. "Fortress Defense!"

His blade glowed in a green light as it centered itself in the middle of the dish. Wyborg moved in but its attack was bounced back. Max allowed a small grin of satisfaction.

_That's it, Draciel...Keep it up..._

Ian was taken back by the unexpected turn of events. His attacks were of no effect on Draciel this time. Whatever he threw at the green blade just bounced back. He had to do something fast! He can't afford to loose this match.

"Dive Bomb!" he ordered.

Wyborg rocketed above and came down directly on Draciel hard. His blade landed on the green blade and a small crack in the stadium beneath Draciel gave away. Max couldn't help but flinched. Time seem to have stood still as Draciel stopped spinning with a fast-spinning Wyborg on it.

"This battle is all mine." Ian smirked.

Max hated to burst his bubble. "I don't think so. Draciel, reverse spin now!"

"What?!" Ian's eyes widened in shock as Draciel spun to life while his blade was failing. Wobbling weakly, Wyborg flew off the other blade and landed just within the stadium much to Ian's relief.

"You're good." Max commented. "But not good enough! Draciel, go!"

His Bitbeast rosed from its blade, opening its jaws in a bellow. The turtle lunged. Ian's blade started to glow as well and his Wyborg emerged.

Boris watched the match with anticipation. _That's it, Ian. Use the full power I have given you. Take his Draciel._

"Wyborg, attack!" Ian ordered.

His Bitbeast head butted Draciel in its mid-section, sending the turtle crashing down. Draciel tried to rise but Wyborg took it in its slippery grasp and started to squeeze the life out of Draciel.

"This is not possible!" Kenny gasped aloud. He stared at his screen in disbelief. "The power of Ian's Wyborg has increased drastically."

In the dish, Ian's blade was slamming into Max's for all its worth, leaving the other blade helpless to fight back.

"Max!" Tyson shouted. "Do something!"

"Draciel!" Max cried out to his Bitbeast when it wailed in pain as Wyborg started to drag it into its Bit. "No!"

In a flash, Draciel was gone and as Max watched helplessly, his blade was knocked out of the Beystadium, making Ian the winner of the match in more than one ways. Stunned, Max knelt and picked up his blade. The Bit in the center felt empty now with Draciel gone.

_I...don't believe it...Draciel...is gone...I've lost Draciel again..._

"Hey, Max?" Tyson came up to him with Ray. "You okay?"

Max sighed as he looked at them. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm sorry I let you down."

"Don't be." Kai said. He and Jade waited for them to return to the bench. "It isn't your fault. You tried your best."

That was the closest Max has ever heard from Kai to a comforting word.

"Kai's right." Ray said, patting his shoulder. "It isn't your fault, Max. But..."

Max looked down at his empty Bit. "I lost Draciel again..."

"Don't worry, buddy. We'll get him back. I promise." Tyson vowed.

Max felt a small smile of gratitude break across his face. "Thanks, you guys..."

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry to all Max's fans! Very sorry! Pls don't kill me! 


	31. Chapter 30

Author's note: To My wonderful reviewers!

grand amiral chelli: I'm sorry about Max. I like him too cause well...he is the nicest cute blond kid in the world but someone has to loose. I'm really sorry! And by the way, if the good guy punches the lights out of the bad guy, it'll just be too easy. Besides, the good guys also have to set a good example to the little kids out there.

Roni: I agree that Max nearly always looses Draciel. Like in season one and two...Oh well...If you want to know how Kai and Tala knows each other as kids, you'll just have to keep reading. It'll be in one of the future chappies. Just keep reading.

Hikari: Your welcome. Sorry for the late update but I've been busy being dragged about to various places (in short holidaying) Merry Kai-mas and a Grumpy New Year to you too! LOL!

RayeBBG: I feel your pain too. Don't worry. Kai and Jade'll avenge him in good time.

Puppalupp2008: Finally the finals has started. Here's the next match! Read on!

Emi-Chan and her 3 Spirits: Thank you for your forgiveness and your review. I'm glad you're happy. )

Last of all, Happy Belated Christmas and a Happy New Year to Everyone!!!!! Now on with the story!

**

* * *

Chapter 30**

"No way!"

Jade rolled her eyes upwards when the argument between Ray and Tyson fired up again. She sipped her tea as the bickering flew through and forth between the two blader sitting at each end of the table in the dining room. It took all of her will-power not to slam her cup on the table and yell at them. Kenny had already done that five minutes ago.

"Forget it, Tyson. Tomorrow's match is mine." Ray said, defending himself.

"What and do you actually think I'm gonna let you get hurt and wind up in the hospital again?" Tyson shot back.

"Better me than you." Ray said.

"I can't let you do this, Ray." Tyson said. "Come on, man. Let me battle Bryan tomorrow."

"I faced and beat Bryan before-."

"With the expanse of your life!"

"And I know I can do it again." Ray went on as if Dragoon's master didn't say a word.

"And you could probably get killed this time!" Tyson protested. "Bryan knows all your moves. I can't-."

"Will you two just get a room?" Jade finally said annoyed. "Some of us are trying to have a nice cup of tea here."

"I second that." Kai muttered.

"Kai." Tyson turned to appeal to their captain. "Tell Ray he's crazy to face Bryan again. Tell him it's a suicide mission."

"It's his choice." Kai shrugged casually.

Tyson glared at him. "Some help you are."

"Kai's right, Tyson." Max said reasonably. "If Ray wants to battle Bryan, it's his choice."

Tyson groaned, propping his head in his hands. "I don't believe this... the whole world is against me."

Hopefully with the argument settled for real, Ray turned to Kenny. "How's Driger?"

"He's in good shape but in order to beat Bryan, I've upped your defense." Kenny said as he returned the blade to its owner.

"Which means I should concentrate more on my defense than my attacks." Ray said slowly, looking at his modified blade.

"But how can you beat Bryan without risking your Driger?" Tyson asked trying to find any way to discourage his friend from battling the same person who almost killed him three years ago. "And without landing yourself in the hospital again?"

Jade listened to their exchange of conversation and frowned thoughtfully. Kai noticed the serious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I was just thinking. Kenny, do you have a video if Ray's battle against Bryan from three years ago?"

Kenny opened his laptop and set to work. "Well, Dizzi?"

"Hold on. It has to be here somewhere..." Dizzi mumbled distractedly. "Under tons of unclean up files. Ah, here it is."

Kenny slidded the laptop over to Jade to let her see the replay of the battle. Everyone else leaned in, trying to see what she's seeing. She studied it for a moment, her eyes intense with concentration.

"So did you find anything? Tell me. I'm dying to know." Dizzi asked.

Jade didn't say anything. She pressed the replay button and watched the match once more.

"Hey, Jade. What is it?" Tyson bugged. "Come on. Tell us..."

She ignored him. Instead she stood up and looked at Ray. "Come with me." she said.

Puzzled, the Chinese blader got up as well and followed Jade into the training room, leaving the others in confusion. Tyson and Kenny started to follow but the door to the training room was closed and locked.

"Jade!" Tyson wailed.

"She must have found something that will benefit Ray in tomorrow's match." Max stated.

"I want to know what it is." Tyson said.

"Give it a break, Tyson." Kai said, sipping his tea.

Max shrugged good-naturally. "Looks like we'll have just to wait until tomorrow to find out, I guess."

* * *

"It's the second day of the Beyblade World Championships and the crowd is really hyped about it!" A.J announced. 

"Tell me about it, A.J. They aren't the only ones. After Max's lost yesterday to Ian of the Demolition Boys, Bladebreakers hope to get back in the game and regain their title as world champs!" Brad said. "Can they do it?"

"Welcome, folks!" Jazzman's voice boomed across the crowded stadium where everyone had gathered. "Today we have Ray versus Bryan!"

"Déjà vu, Brad." A.J exclaimed. "These two have a long-going score to settle."

"No lost love here." Brad agreed.

Bryan smirked as he and Ray stepped up to the dish. "Well, well, Ray. How nice to see you again."

"Yeah." Ray said with equal sarcasm. "The feeling is mutual."

"And the Beystadium for today!" Jazzman hollered.

The Beystadium emerged and the sound of water could be heard. The crowd gasped in awe at the dish. The bottom of the dish was filled to the rim with water and a grand pirate ship floated in the center. White sails dapped every mast of the ship. The main deck of the ship was wide.

"Fighters, ready!" Jazzman yelled.

"Of course, I must warn you, Ray when this is over...There'll be nothing left of you and your blade." Bryan added.

"That's what you said the last time we bladed." Ray retorted.

Bryan smirked but said no more as Jazzman started the countdown for them to launch their blades.

"3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

With a yell, the bladers launched their blades into the ship. Both blades landed on the deck with dead accuracy and moved into attack.

"I forgot to mention, Ray." Bryan said. "This battle will not be like last time."

Ray tensed. "I don't see how. Driger, attack!"

The speed of his blade increased as it rushed at Bryan's Falborg. Falborg dodged and circled Driger quickly before slamming into it. Driger fought back, forcing the other blade to the edge of the ship.

"End this now, Driger!" Ray shouted. "Tiger Claw!"

With one might push, Driger shoved Falborg through the edge, breaking wood as it did and into the lapping water. A splash occurred. Silent followed as everybody waited for Bryan to make a comeback.

Jade's eyes darkened as she stared at Bryan's face. He didn't seem the least bit worried at all. His method seemed somewhat familiar. _Something's wrong..._

A long minute passed and nothing happened.

"The winner for round one is Ray!" Jazzman announced once given permission from the judges.

"Looks like Bryan decided to roll over." Brad commented surprised.

Ray frowned as he retrieved his blade and turned back to his team.

"That was awesome, Ray!" Tyson said. "It was like taking candy from a baby."

"That's just it." Ray said. "It was too easy. Especially for Bryan. He's up to something."

Max glanced at Kai. "What do you think?"

But Kai only shook his head. "I've never seen Bryan blade like this before. His style is usually to take his opponents out fast and painful."

Ray winced, remembering. "Yeah."

"I have." Jade said quietly. They looked at her, surprised to hear this. She shifted uncomfortably at the sudden attention. "Back at the abbey, Boris used to pit me against Bryan to see how far my skills had improved." she recalled her memories in the abbey, seeing her younger self face a younger but just as heartless Bryan. "It's all a game to him. All I can say is be careful, Ray because the worst is yet to come. It's an old strategy of Bryan's to draw out his opponent's confidence, luring them into thinking they have a chance then destroy it."

Ray nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Jade."

"We're all the way behind you, Ray." Max said as Driger's master headed out.

Jade watched, praying silently for Ray's sake and the rest of the team's. She had revealed a part of the torture she had endured under Boris's order and judging by their faces earlier, they were shocked except Kai. His face was hard to read, his eyes haunted. She knew he blamed himself for what had happened to her although she couldn't understand why. They barely knew each other then and even if they did, they would have been rivals.

_Except there was one moment..._

His crimson gaze watched her as if he was recalling the scars marks on her when he attended to her when she was hurt. She could feel his pain and guilt through his eyes and she knew she couldn't let him go on blaming himself for something that wasn't his fault.

"Kai." she looked at him, her eyes pleading as if she knew the direction his thoughts were headed to.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly.

She knew for a fact that under his calm unreadable expression, Kai was clouded by guilt of not doing anything to prevent her pain. "What could you have done? Kai, what happened to me wasn't your fault."

"I could have at least told you to get out."

She shook his head. "It wouldn't have made a difference. Boris would have just ordered me captured and punished and you would have suffered too. So just forget about. You can't go on beating yourself for something that happened so long ago."

"Wanna bet?"

"Kai, please." she said. "Forget about it. I have. What Bryan did to me was nothing." it was partly true. Bryan's method of blading wasn't the worst she had been forced to endure but it wasn't exactly the nicest either. She could still remember every stinging pain, how intense it had been... _That was before I discovered his weakness...I ended up so badly hurt, Boris had to put off my training for a week. _"Just leave it, Kai." she said. "Besides Ray needs our support."

Kai silently nodded but she knew somehow that this argument wasn't over.

The crowd roared in anticipation when the Beyblades were launched into the stadium. Ray tuned out the noises and tried to focus. He couldn't wait to wipe that smirk off of Bryan's face but yet he felt a twinge of fear ran through him. He knew how ruthless Bryan could. But what if it could be worst?

Bryan's grin grew as he watched Driger circle his own blade and moved in for the kill. "Falborg!"

Without so much as a warning, his blade slammed into Driger from behind, nearly knocking it from the dish. Driger went air-bourned and Falborg followed, beating into it for all its worth.

Ray cried out in pain when he felt excruciating pain rip through his body. He went down on one knee, shielding himself with his arms crossed in front of him. The air around him beat into his exposed flesh, tearing cloth as well.

"Ray!" Tyson and the others leapt to their feet.

"Your friends are worried, Ray." Bryan sneered with a cruel intention.

Ray didn't miss the meaning beneath his words. Painfully he gritted his teeth and rasped out to his friends. "Stay back."

They stopped short of the platform where Ray stood. Ray prayed they would understand. What was to prevent Bryan from attacking them as well?

"Oh, Ray." Mariah squeezed her eyes shut briefly, wishing this was all just a nightmare. But itwasn't and Ray was getting killed out there.

"He's crazy." Kevin exclaimed.

She wasn't sure whether he meant Ray or Bryan. "This's so wrong. Ray could get killed this time!"

"If I know Ray, this was his choice. He wouldn't let anyone else in his team bare his burden." Lee said solemnly.

"But Ray beat Bryan before." Mariah said. "Why can't he-?"

"Because the last time Ray fought Bryan, he lost Driger." Lee cut in harshly. "He was lucky then to get Driger back but I don't think he's gonna risk loosing his Bitbeast now. Especially not to Biovolt."

Air swiped across the back of his knees, causing Ray to collapse on all fours, gasping in pain. The pain was reaching a level where he could no longer feel anything else other than it. He could feel his own blood staining his shirt mixed with his sweat. His head felt light. Black circles swirled at the edge of his vision and weakly he shook it off.

_I have to concentrate! Focus!_

In his mind, he could sense his Bitbeast itching to get out but he halted it. _No. Not yet, Driger...not yet..._

Breathing hard, he forced himself to his feet and glared at his opponent.

"What, you're still standing?" Bryan remarked scornfully.

"Yeah." Ray shot back. He turned his eyes to the match, following the movements of the blades. The bridge of the ship was caught in the attacks, leaving behind a wreak with barely enough room for the blades to move.

"I'm bored of this little game. I think I'll end it now." Bryan sneered. "Stroblitz attack!"

_This is it!_, Ray thought.

Falborg emerged and with a loud ear-piercing shriek, let loose swipes of air at the white blade.

"Driger!" Ray shouted.

His blade speeded forward with the amazing speed that was its specialty. It made lightning-fast zigzag moves, dodging Falborg's attack from side to side.

"What the-?" Bryan gasped with plain shock written all over his face.

"That's it, Driger!" the neko-jinn said with a wary grin. _I'll be damn. Jade's plan worked._

Driger slammed into the other blade, throwing it off-balance. Falborg leapt back, creating distance to recover. The blade was wobbling, its spin going slower than it was before.

The expression on Bryan's face was priceless. It made Jade want to laugh but all she did was smiled. She knew she was taking a risky bet when she told Ray yesterday how he could beat Bryan.

_"__Bryan__'s attack needed time to pressurize the air in order to turn it into an attack." she had said after she had locked them in the training room. "The only problem is you can't tell where or when the attack will come."_

_"So what can I do?" he asked, his head tilted with intrigued curiosity and possibility. "How can I dodge the attack if I can't see where it's coming from?" _

_She had smiled a little. "__Bryan__'s attack has a weakness. His attacks can only move in a straight line. If you can use your Driger's speed with the proper moves, you should be able to dodge his attacks."_

_Ray considered the idea. "But I can't keep dodging his attacks all the time."_

_"You don't. Wait for his finishing attack. That's when he'll use most of his power." she said. _

And she had been right. Bryan was most vulnerable after his Stroblitz attack. She should have figured that from her past battles against him like she discovered his weakness. But was it worth it? Ray had suffered many injuries from Bryan by now. Does he still have enough strength to fight back?

"Now, Driger!" Ray shouted. He could feel his Bitbeast's anxiety to get into the fight and end this match once and for all. "Vulcan Claw attack!"

With a roar with vengeance for its master, Driger lunged at Falborg, striking from above the weakened blade. A blinding light filled the stadium. Ray had to shield his eyes, squinting through the light. Driger was forcing Falborg back into its Bit. Shearing its razor sharp claws, the white tiger torn through the blade and knocked it from the Beystadium.

The light cleared and Bryan could only stare in mute shock at his broken Beyblade at his feet.

Behind him, at the benches, Boris's lips curled into a frown of disapproval.

"That's it, folks!" Jazzman shouted, recovering from his own awe. "Ray has won two sessions, placing the Bladebreakers even with the Russian team!"

The crowd screamed and applauded for the intense match.

"That was awesome, Ray!" Max said as he and Tyson rushed out to greet him.

Mariah ran past them and threw her arms around Ray with happy tears shimmering in her eyes. "Oh, Ray! I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Mariah..." Ray smiled softly. His visions swam in circles and he could feel his control over his body slip into abyss.

"Ray? Ray!" Mariah called in alarm when Ray fell unconscious in her arms.

"Ray!" the Bladebreakers surrounded them as Mariah collapsed to her knees under Ray's weight. Jade knelt and checked his injuries.

"It's worst than I thought." she said, barely keeping a tone of worry from her voice. "We have to get him to the hospital or he'll bleed to death."

Max hurried off to call the paramedic. Kai carefully took one of Ray's arms over his shoulder, letting the Chinese blader lean against him while Tyson took the other and together they helped him off the arena. Mariah and Kenny followed in a short distance.

Jade held out her hand and Driger obediently flew into it. As she slipped it into her pouch, she glanced across. Boris has leading the team away with Tala and Alexis bringing up the rear. Tala paused and looked over his shoulder. Their eyes met and she caught a glimpse of deep regret within them as he looked at Ray.

"Tala..." she wished she could at least talk to him; find out why he was doing this. Somehow, she knew it wasn't by choice.

"Jade, you coming?" Tyson called. "Come on! We get to ride an ambulance to the hospital!"

"Tyson, is that all you can think of?" Mariah snapped and there was a sound that sounded like her hitting Tyson over the head.

Jade looked at Tala once more but the red-head captain had left. Then she too turned and hurried after her team.

* * *

The heart monitor beat at a steady pace, ensuring Mariah that Ray was alright. She sat at his bedside, staring at his pale sleeping face. She clung on to the thought he was out of danger of dying to comfort herself. 

_He's alive, _she thought. _And that's all that matters._

A glance at the table clock told her it was seven'o clock in the evening. She had been sitting here for four hours since they put him in that room after the doctors operated on him. Mariah had no idea how tense she was until the door opened and she jumped slightly.

Jade walked in and stopped when she saw Mariah sitting there. "Hey." she said softly. "How's he?"

"The doctors said he lost a lot of blood but he'll be fine." Mariah gestured at her arm where a band-aid was indicating she had donated blood in Ray's name.

"That's...good news." Jade muttered.

Silence fell between them. Both girls have never been the best of friends. For one thing, they didn't trust each other and the other, they didn't like each other. Mariah still didn't like her and Jade still didn't trust her. But Ray needed them. A few seconds passed without a word.

Then with a sigh, Jade went up to the bedside and pulled out Driger from her belt. She placed it in Ray's hand closing his fingers over it gently. Ray sighed in his sedated sleep, his face turning peaceful. Jade paused for a while, staring at the bandages that wrapped his arms and chest.

Memories aroused in her mind, memories of how she was the one in the bed under medical care. Ruefully, she shook her head and turned to leave.

"Jade...?"

She looked back at the pink-haired girl and saw tears in Mariah's eyes.

"Do you think...?" Mariah's voice broke, catching in her throat. "Do you think Biovolt would try anything here...to Ray...just to get Driger?"

Jade smiled softly at her concern and obvious affection for the Chinese boy. "No." she said. "They won't."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"I grew up in the same Biovolt abbey as Kai. I know." Jade replied. "Besides even if they tried, I have a feeling they'll have a hell of a time trying with you here."

Mariah blushed. "Yeah...I guess."

"I better go." Jade said shrugging. "Tyson needs someone to give proper motivation to start training. After all his match is tomorrow."

"Who's he battling?"

"Spencer."

Mariah nodded. "Tell him I said good luck."

"Okay."

Jade left the room and found Kai waiting for her outside. His eyes opened when he heard her come out of the room.

"Let's go." she muttered. They started walking.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Ray'll be fine." she answered. "He...just lost a lot of blood."

"What about you?" he glanced at her. "Are you okay?"

She knew what he meant but pretended not to. "I'm fine. I'm not the one lying in that bed."

"Jade...you know what I mean."

She hesitated and slowly nodded. "I do know what you mean. What they did to me, they did to him... Seeing Ray like that... It hurts to see a friend go through the same pain you went through before."

"I know." he said.

"I'll be alright." she answered his question. She looked into his eyes and added hastily. "And I won't do anything stupid."

He didn't look satisfied. "Promise?"

"Promise." she confirmed. She glanced back at the door to Ray's ward. "You want to see him?"

"I'll. After the tournament." Kai said.

"Let's go. Tyson needs his dictator. Besides, hospitals always give me the creeps." she shivered slightly, remembering all her trips to the hospital during those long years living on the street alone. She had seen and learnt things she knew normal people never will. Most of those things landed her in the stitch-up room of the hospital while they landed up dead.

_Things used to be so simple..._


	32. Chapter 31

Author's note: Responses ppl!

brat-always-day-and night: Hey, new reviewer! Thanks for taking time to review my story! Hope you'll keep on R&R!

Emi-Chan and her 3 Spirits: Thanks 4 your review. Glad you like it!

Shitza: I 'm sorry about Ray. I hope you're not mad at me and will still keep reviewing! Sorry! Btw, I've read your story and I think it's awesome. I hope you'll update soon.

Faith: Jade is full mystery. Most of her past won't be revealed in this story but the sequel which I promise I'll start working on once this story's finish.And what she meant when she said 'things used to be so simple' was that her life just got more complicated from before. If you want to find out more about her, you'll just have to keep reading. Aren't I evil?

animefanz: Are you insane yet? If you're, I'm very sorry for such a long update. College is torture!

SapphireSword: Well, technically Ray's physically stronger (after Kai)than Max so I can't hurt poor Maxie. And I'm glad to hear you feel for Tala cause that's what I hope to achieve for him. Will Tala be in your story btw?

Roni: Thanks for not blowing my head off about hurting Ray.

Hikari: I was kindda hoping to enlighten the mood. And Kai partly blames himself for not being able to prevent Jade's torture in the abbey. It's complicated. Keep reading and you'll understand.

puppalupp2008: Thank you for looking on the bright side of things and not kill me for letting Ray get hurt.

grand admiral chelli: Go easy on Bryan. That guy has some issues he needs to sort out with himself. Don't forget he's also doing it for his team's freedom. But when it comes to Boris and Voltaire, feel free to punch their lights out.

Okay, that's it for now. On with the story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31**

The dark aura of her nightmares still lingered even as she coaxed herself awake. It mocked her, reminding her of her failure to save Alexis. She genuinely had no idea what she could have done but the guilt remained. Tiredly, she sighed and rubbed her eyes, trying to forget her dream of her past in the abbey. Her hand felt beside her and noted that Kai wasn't there. She thought of returning to sleep but then she heard something that drew her wide awake.

_This's not possible...._

She glanced at the clock on the table as she rosed, grabbing her duster on her way out. A frown appeared on her lips out of surprise and doubt.

_This's not possible....It's seven in the morning and I thought I just heard Tyson's voice coming from the training room..._

She made her way to the training room and stared in disbelief. For standing at the Beystadium was Kai and Tyson caught up in an intense battle. Max and Kenny were watching them while Dizzi was open on Kenny's lap, taking in data.

"Looks who's up. Good morning, Jade." Max greeted upon noticing her.

She just stared at Tyson then she turned, muttering. "I must still be dreaming. I'm going back to bed."

"Why bother?" Dizzi piped in. "Chief, tell her this isn't a dream."

Kenny looked up at her. "Dizzi's right, you know."

"But Tyson's training...early!" emphasize on the 'early'. She shook her head. "It's just..."

"Impossible." Max filled in for her. He nodded, understandingly. "We know. He was up before any of us except Kai of course."

"You get used to it." Dizzi quipped, familiar with Tyson creating miracles when you least expect it.

"I seriously doubt it." she muttered.

"Hey." Tyson tore his eyes away for a moment. "I'm most capable of performing miracles."

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh."

Tyson looked back at his blade in time to catch it before it could hit his face. He glared at Kai who summoned back Dranzer. "Hey, what gives?!"

"You're not concentrating hard enough. Your match is in two hours." Kai said restlessly. "Spencer isn't going give you a second chance."

"I'm trying my best already!" Tyson protested.

"Your best isn't enough." Kai replied. "If you loose, the reputation of your team isn't the only thing at sake here. Your Dragoon is as well."

"I know." Tyson said bitterly. He gazed at the Bit of his blade. "I won't let them have Dragoon!" he loaded his blade into his launcher with a determine click and held it up. "Let's go!"

Jade sighed, rolling her eyes as she came forward. She pulled out her Beyblade and launcher. "You boys are insufferable." she said, taunting the machoness of the males human race.

Tyson started to retort but Kai cut in, eyeing her as she stepped up to his place. "What do you have in mind?"

Jade held out her launcher and her intention was clear as she faced Tyson. "You versus me."

"Fine." Tyson smirked. "But I won't go easy on you like the last time we battled."

"Look whose talking, 'champion'." she taunted.

"Get ready, Jade." he said, knowing well she was taunting him of their first match..

"I'm ready, against you." she said softly. _But not against Alexis..._

With a shout from Tyson, they launched their Beyblades into the dish. Tyson's blade moved in for the attack, slamming into Draizer. Jade's blade retaliated, forcing his blade to the edge.

Tyson gritted his teeth. "Come on, Dragoon!" he shouted.

His Bit shone as Dragoon burst forth, a roar erupting from its throat. Kenny looked startled, probably worried about waking up the neighborhood. But the bladers didn't seem to care. In fact Tyson looked very sure he was about to win his match.

"That's your weakness, Tyson!" Jade snapped.

"What?" surprised by her sudden statement, Tyson looked at her. He expected her to mock him but she was dead serious. _My weakness...?_

"You rely too much on your Bitbeast." she said.

Tyson frowned. "I do?"

"Tyson, lesson one: don't depend too much your Bitbeast." she said before she glanced at her blade. "Draizer!"

Her Beyblade lunged at Dragoon and spun aside at the last moment, avoiding Dragoon's snapping jaws. She struck from behind, nearly throwing him from the Beystadium. For a moment, Draizer's Bit started to glow as well as if the Bitbeast wanted to appear but as quick as it had started, the glow faded. Tyson didn't notice it but Kai did. He frowned in mild curiosity.

"Hate to say this but she's right." Dizzi said. "According to the videos we taken from our previous matches, Tyson does call out his Bitbeast too soon."

"I never realized that." Max muttered.

That moment, Dragoon was knocked out of the dish. His Bitbeast vanished back into its Bit as it landed at his feet.

"And round one goes to Jade." Dizzi sang out. "Next up, round two."

Dizzi was right about there being a round two. Tyson picked up his blade and prepared it for another launch. Seeing that Jade wasn't going to relaunch her blade, he launched his.

Dragoon would have collided into Draizer if the blue blade hadn't moved at the last moment. Dragoon attacked and Draizer dodged, moving with fast reflexes. It burnt Tyson's fuse.

"Dragoon!" he called. "Phantom Hurricane Attack!"

To his surprise, nothing happened. Dragoon didn't appear.

"Hey, what gives?" Tyson gasped. "Dragoon!"

Jade shook her head. "When'll you learn, Tyson?"

"What's going on?" Tyson asked. "Why isn't Dragoon listening to me?"

"You don't get it, do you?" she snapped. "It isn't Dragoon. It's you."

Tyson stared at her, confused. "What?"

"Dragoon isn't going to come out until you learn to depend more on yourself." Jade said.

He groaned. "Jade, I don't have time for this. My match is in two hours." he glanced at his blade. "Listen to me, Dragoon! Storm Attack!"

Again it refused to appear. Tyson gritted his teeth angrily. "Dragoon! Come on!"

"Getting angry at Dragoon isn't gonna help." Kai said.

"Dragoon is just trying to help you." Max said realizing what was happening.

"Tyson, concentrate." Jade ordered. "Think of all the battles you've seen. Use that knowledge."

_They're right. Getting mad at Dragoon won't do anything but make things worst. And I do depend too much on Dragoon, _Tyson realized. "Alright! Now this battle is mine! Get her!"

On his command, his blade circled the dish on the outer ring and without warning flipped and hit Draizer's ring. The blue blade wobbled slightly and made distance between them.

"I got you now!" Tyson declared as his blade closed in swiftly on the other blade.

Jade actually smiled at Tyson's new-found aggressiveness. "Now I'm having fun. Draizer, go!"

Draizer circled Dragoon like a wolf moving into on its prey and struck like lightning twice before leaping back. Dragoon wobbled under her attacks.

"Dragoon, shake her off! Break free." Tyson yelled.

"Lesson two, Tyson." Jade sighed. "Don't be too predictable."

"Hey! I'm not!" he protested.

"No." she mocked sweetly. "You're also gullible."

"What? Hey-!"

"Actually you're both." she corrected.

"I'm predictable and gullible?" he shot back. "Predict this!"

The spin of Dragoon increased, creating a cyclone around it. It rammed into Draizer, sending it pivoting back to Jade. She caught it, not at all fazed by he out-come. She looked pleased instead.

"Not bad." she said calmly.

Tyson called back Dragoon and glared at her. "Not bad? I just beat you."

She smirked. "You wished."

He held out his launcher with a challenging grin. "How about a rematch then?"

Kai drew along side with Jade, pulling out his own launcher and blade. "How about you against the both of us?"

Tyson grinned. "My pleasure."

Kenny glanced at them uncertainly. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Definitely!" Tyson said with a yank of his ripcoil. "Let it rip!"

* * *

"And here we are! Back on the third day of the World Championship Finals!" Brad announced from his commentator stand. "I'm Brad Best."

"And I'm A.J Topper bringing to you live the events of the Championship Finals!" his partner joined in. "Let's recap, Brad. On the first day, we have Max versus Ian. Unfortunately for the Bladebreakers, Max lost his match putting the Demolition Boys in the lead."

"However, on the second day, Ray managed to score an even point for his team. Un fortunately, the battle has landed poor Ray in the hospital yet again." Brad said. "And today's match will be between team player Tyson from the Bladebreakers versus Spencer of the Demolition Boys!"

"Are we ready, people!?" Jazzman shouted into his microphone from his stand. "Let me hear you shout!"

The audience roared their excitement. Colorful banners stood out in the mass of people as they waited for the match to start.

"Today we have Tyson of the Bladebreakers battling for the lead against Spencer from the Russian team!" Jazzman announced. "Will both bladers step up to the dish as we reveal today's battle dome!"

"Whoa! Check it out!" A.J exclaimed as the Beystadium emerged. "It's Moscow!"

"More like Mini-Moscow." Brad corrected.

Tyson stared at the rising dish, unfazed by its complicated structure as he approached it. In his right hand, he gripped his newly modified Beyblade with determination. He was confident he could win after all the training Kai and Jade had given him.

"Oh, yeah. I'm gonna win this one." he grinned with sneer confidence, pulling on his glove. "It's payback time for what they did to Max and Ray."

He sweatdropped when he heard his grandfather's voice shouting above the rest. "GO GET HIM, LITTLE DUDE! MAKE YOUR GRANDPA PROUD!"

Across Tyson, Spencer fixed his Beyblade into his rifle-like launcher and took aim at the dish.

Jade heard Kai swore under his breath in Russian and glanced aside at him. "What's wrong?"

"Tyson is at a big disadvantage." he said. "Spencer knows the dish inside out like the back of his hand."

"I have confidence in Tyson." Jade said gently even though she knew how right Kai was. "He can do it."

"I hope so." Kenny murmured darkly. "Because if he looses this match, then our backs are really against the wall."

"Come on, Chief. Tyson's ready and you know it." Max said, trying to keep their hopes up.

"Ready!" Jazzman shouted. "3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

"Alright, Dragoon!" Tyson yelled. "Let's do this!"

Dragoon landed at the edge of the dish, narrowly avoiding building structures and started making its way to the center. Without warning, Seaborg slammed into it, driving it into an alley as muggers would do to their victims.

"Give up, little boy." Spencer sneered. "The stadium ain't a place for kiddies like you."

"Hey, are you forgetting you're talking to the World Champion?" Tyson snapped back.

Dragoon slipped into a smaller alley, breaking away from Seaborg and raced to the end of it.

"You got lucky back then. You won't now. Seaborg!" Spencer shouted.

Suddenly in front of Dragoon, Spencer's blue blade leapt out of nowhere, trapping it with a wall of water. Dragoon skidded, trying to reverse its course of destination but by then it was too late. The wave crashed down on the white Beyblade and washed it out of the stadium.

"Dragoon is out!" Jazzman declared. "Spencer wins round one!"

Stunned and disbelieving, Tyson picked up his blade slowly and stared at it in question.

_How...How...did I loose?_

"This does not look good, guys." Dizzi stated.

"Don't worry, guys." Max said. "Tyson can do this. He's just warming up."

"You bet I am." a small grin appeared on Tyson's face, startling his opponent.

"Hey, loser." Spencer taunted. "Don't you know you just lost?"

Tyson looked up at him with his confident grin in place. "Like my buddy Max just said, I'm just warming up."

"With round two about to start, will both bladers prepare your selves?" Jazzman yelled.

"Tyson, be extra careful." Kenny advised before he stepped forward.

"Careful doesn't exist in his vocabulary." his laptop muttered.

"Fighters, ready!" Jazzman shouted. "3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

The two Beyblades were launched into the stadium and immediately on its master's command, Seaborg rushed at Dragoon. The white blade ducked into an alley where Spencer knew was a dead-end. The dragon was trapped!

"I got you now." he declared, ordering his Beyblade to give chase.

Tyson's grin widened. "Not yet. Dragoon!"

To Spencer's surprise, Dragoon shimmered on the spot and disappeared. His blade spun to the end of the alley only to find it empty. Its victim had vanished. "What the-?"

Tyson struck then. "Dragoon now!"

Without warning, the wall surrounding the alley caved in on Seaborg, trapping it under a rumble. Dragoon spun behind the collapsed, waiting for its opponent to emerge. A few seconds passed and nothing happened.

"And Tyson wins the second round! We now have officially moved into round three! Jazzman announced.

"Yes!" Max and Kenny whopped, happily. "He did it!"

"If he keeps this up, he might actually have a chance to win this." Dizzi said

Boris wasn't happy. It should have been easy and fast. But no. All because Spencer fell for the punk's trap and that cost them time.

"You disappoint me, Spencer." he snapped at the boy. "It's time to take drastic action. You know what to do."

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." Spencer said.

"Make sure it doesn't." the director of Biovolt's abbey hissed.

"Round three starting!" the announcer shouted. "Take your positions!"

Both bladers headed out, gripping their launchers tightly. When the countdown was given and the Beybladers were launched into the dish, the crowd roared, anticipating an outstanding battle. Dragoon circled the outer edge of the stadium, intending of finding an opening to strike Seaborg. A building collapsed on Dragoon's tail, narrowly burying it under its crushing rumbles of rocks.

"Whoa! Dragoon, be careful!" Tyson called out.

Dragoon sprinted forward, avoiding a wave of collapsing building behind it caused by Seaborg. The other blade was right behind it, slamming through concrete.

"Man, he's like a bulldozer!" Tyson exclaimed. "Keep moving, Dragoon!"

His Beyblade hit the streets and Seaborg followed closely.

"Seaborg, finish it!" Spencer shouted. "Voda Impact!"

His blade became the center of a whirlpool. A gust of waves knocked into Dragoon, sending it air-bourned.

"Dragoon, Victory Tornado!" Tyson ordered.

In mid-air, Dragoon created a hurricane, lifting anything in the dish that wasn't nailed down. A roar ripped from the center of the glowing blade and in a flash of light, Dragoon appeared. On Tyson's command, it dived towards the core of the whirlpool, betting everything on one attack.

Both blades, both cyclones of different elements made contact and the impact threw them both into the air. As they fall back to earth, they pressed at each other, attacking viciously.

"Come on, Dragoon!" Tyson egged.

"Seaborg!" Spencer called, unleashing the power given by Biovolt.

Both Beyblades landed, still attacking each other and leapt back. Seaborg was wobbling while Dragoon was spinning steadily.

Then with a defeated moan, it stopped.

Moments later, Seaborg stopped too but that didn't matter. The winner has been decided.

"Dragoon has stopped spinning first. Spencer wins!" Jazzman declared.

"And once again, the Demolition Boys take the lead!" A.J reported.

"Hey!" his partner exclaimed. "What's Spencer doing?"

As everybody watched with stunned shock, Spencer held out his blade and summoned the blue dragon into his blade. Tyson could only watch helplessly as Dragoon was taken from him.

"That was harsh, man!" A.J proclaimed. "It's bad enough Tyson lost the match. Now he just lost his Bitbeast too!"

Grandpa Granger was shouting about this being not allowed but the judges did nothing for it wasn't in their power. Numb with grief and shock, Tyson picked up his defeated blade and stared at the now-empty bit.

_Dragoon..._

Behind him, his teammates gathered. Max laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hey, buddy. Don't worry about it. We'll get him back."

"Tyson..." Kenny was lost at words.

It was no use. To Tyson, he just lost his bestfriend.

* * *

Author's note: I'm really sorry to all Tyson fans. But that guy's always winning and he's the World Champion three times already so....isn't it about time someone else took the spotlight? R&R! 


	33. Chapter 32

Author's note: Response ppl!

SapphireSword: Thanks for making time from your busy schedual to read my story. Tyson does win too often, doesn't he? I've seen season three and surprise, surprise, Tyson won again for the championship! Btw I'm happy to hear Tala will be in your story. Update it fast ya!

animefanZ: Just keep reading to find out what's going to happen.

Emi-chan and her 3 spirits: Bet you didn't expect Tyson to loose. Glad you like it though.

ANGEL-OF-DEATH6: Isn't it about time Tyson came back down to earth and experince some losts?

Hikari: Tyson isn't that bad. He's kinda funny with his eating and sleeping habit. He keeps the story funny.

Beyblade-gal: I'm really sorry for hurting Ray. Pls don't punish me!

faith: Can't tell. You'll just have to read to find out.

FrozenBlossom: Don't worry. It's not the end of the world....I hope....

crystal: Keep reading to find out what happens

shitza: Wow, six stories! That's a lot. Good luck and update!

Read and Review!

**

* * *

Chapter 32**

Tyson's lost had not only placed the Bladebreakers in a dangerous position. It had also dampened their spirits. Two Bitbeast taken and the remaining were Driger, Dranzer and Draizer, not counting Dizzi. Ray was still in the hospital so that leaves Jade and Kai. Things were looking grim for them.

She hadn't been sure at the start of the finals but now she was. She was certain Boris had somehow enhanced the power of their Bitbeasts in someway, probably through technology.

Dammit, how far will Boris go just to win?

_Try far, _she answered her own question as she walked down a darkened hallway without knowing why.

Something beckoned her, calling her. In her hand, Draizer glowed softly, unease for some reason. Above her, she could still hear the cheers and roars of the audience, some jeering for Spencer's actions, others cheering for an unpredictable match.

She came to the end of the hallway and stopped. There standing against a wall with a smug look on her face was Alexis.

She was the one calling her.

"Enjoyed the show?" the blonde girl smirked.

Jade didn't reply. Her hands were itching to slap the girl but she strained herself. Alexis sighed, shaking her head at her.

"Always the quiet one."

_You were always the naïve one, _Jade wanted to retort but instead she said. "I know whatBoris is doing to win."

Alexis kept her smirked. "And what are you gonna do about it?"

"I gonna do the right thing." she replied coolly.

"What, tell the police?" Alexis laughed scornfully. "Sorry, Jade. But whose gonna listen to you with no proper evidence?"

Jade didn't reveal any expression. "No. I'm gonna beat you tomorrow. Fair and square." she said evenly.

Amusement fading from her face, Alexis straightened. "You don't stand a chance against me. We can do this the hard way or the easy way."

"That was suppose to be my line." Jade said.

"Hand over your Draizer and maybe I'll go easy on you tomorrow." Alexis sneered.

"In your dreams."

"Then get ready to taste the power of Rashka. When I'm done with you, you would wish you didn't turn down my offer." laughing softly under her breath, Alexis turned and started to walk away.

"Alright." Jade said quietly.

She stopped, waiting. A sure smile started to make its way up her lips.

"I'll be ready."

Expecting something else, Alexis couldn't help but snort as she started walking again. _Foolish._

Jade stared after the blonde-haired girl, sensing the dark presence that had corrupted Alexis's mind. It engulfed the girl, taunting Jade. _The girl is mine and there's nothing you can do about it, _it seems to say.

As she just stood there, suddenly Jade saw herself in Alexis's place, walking away. Away from the light and into endless darkness.

* * *

That afternoon, a helicopter descended from the skies onto the hotel landing pad. Max and Mr. Dickenson awaited the new arrivals below as the helicopter door slidded open. 

"Mom!" Max cried happily, running to greet his mother as she and Emily stepped down from the chopper. He threw his arms around her and hugged her fiercely.

"Hello, Maxie." Judy said warmly.

Emily tapped the blonde kid's shoulder and coughed. "What? No hi for me?"

Max broke away from his mother and smiled at his mother's assistant. "Hi, Emily. It's good to see you."

"We were watching your battle, Max. I'm sorry about what happened to your Draciel and your teammates." Emily said sincerely

Max grimaced. "Yeah. Thanks, Emily. But why are you guys here?"

"Actually, I called them here." Mr. Dickenson offered. "I figured their research could be useful in helping us beat the Demolition Boys."

"You're the man, Mr. D!" Max declared.

"However, we don't have much on the Demolition Boy's newest member. I bladed against her in the semi-finals and I didn't stand a chance against her. She took me out so fast!"

"What about your Bitbeast?" Max asked, the thought suddenly occurring. "Did she take it?"

Emily shook her head. "That's the funny thing. She didn't."

"We suspect Biovolt's attempt is to get into the tournament finals without arousing the authority's suspicions before they try capturing your Bitbeasts." Mr. Dickenson explained.

"And we're here to prevent that from happening." Judy said. "We might not be able to help Jade in her battle tomorrow but if fate if with us, she might just be able to pull through without our help."

"Don't worry, mum. She'll." Max said.

"I'm glad to hear that, Maxie." Judy smiled at her son.

"We however might be able to help Kai in his battle against Tala." Mr. Dickenson explained. "Based the date The All Starz have collected from previous matches involving the Demolition Boys, we might be able to find something that could help us."

Max nodded." That sounds great."

Emily made a show of rolling up her lab coat sleeve. "So what are we waiting for? Let's get to work!"

* * *

"Tyson, have you seen Jade?" Kenny asked, running into the kitchen where the utterly depressed nylon-haired teen was. 

Tyson was stuffing his face with cake, drowning his sorrows in food.

"Tyson..." Kenny groaned. "Stuffing your face isn't going to get Dragon back."

"You just had to rub it in, don' you?" Tyson grumbled.

"For goodness sakes, Tyson, pull yourself together!" Kenny yelled. "Moping around over your lost isn't going to help the team! Jade and Kai are battling tomorrow and the day after! They'll need your support!"

Tyson sulked. "You don't understand how I feel."

Kenny sighed in frustration. "I give up. I don't have time for this. Have you seen Jade? I need to give her blade a last-minute tune up."

"She's in the training room with Kai but they don't want to be disturbed. Don't ask me why." Tyson finally managed to grumble out.

Kenny frowned in confusion. "Huh?"

* * *

Alone. With Kai. Going through relaxing Tai Chi moves. Jade stood next to him, her slow steady movements mirroring his. Their breathings were calm and rhythmic yet silent. Their hearts pounded against their chest from the tension of the dangers they would be facing tomorrow as well as the unsaid passion between them. 

She closed her eyes as she felt his arms slip around her, guiding her through each movement. She wished she could stay like this forever but that was not possible. Tomorrow was coming and so was her fight against Alexis. Everything rested heavily on her. If she lost, the Bladebreakers will not only loose the Championships but Draizer would be taken from her and the whole world would be at stake.

Kai's presence was comforting but she knew he can't help her tomorrow. _It has to be her..._

Slowly she turned in his arms, opening her eyes to gaze into his crimson eyes. His hand dipped down to hers and his lips touched hers gently. Her senses reeled, overwhelmed with emotions. She felt dizzy.

"Kai." she pulled away before he could deepen the kiss.

He gazed at her, pain filling his eyes. "Let me help you."

"I have to do this alone, Kai." she said softly.

"You're not alone." he reminded her.

She nodded, allowing a small smile. "I know." she said sadly before she pulled her hands from his and left the room.

Kai stared after her, sensing her unspoken pain.

* * *

Jade walked for what seemed like hours through the streets of Russia until she found herself standing at a bank of a frozen over lake. She let out an icy sigh, watching the breeze carry her breath away. As the evening grew into night, she knew she had to return soon for Russia tends to be very cold at night. But she just couldn't bring herself to leave. Not just yet. 

Closing her eyes, she allowed nature engulf her senses. With her keen sense of hearing and sense of touch, she could hear and almost taste the flow of the water below the layer of ice that covered the lake. Instinctively, her hand curled around the necklace Kai had given her, holding onto its solidness as an anchor to the real world. In a distance, a lone wolf howled to the crescent moon.

As if in reply to the call of the wild, Draizer started to glow. Unlike earlier that day, its glow casted a warm assuring feeling in a way to comfort its mistress. Like her, it too was aware of what dangers tomorrow could bring.

Tomorrow's match wasn't just for the Bladebreakers or the world. It was for herself, her soul and...Alexis's...

She may not have realized it until the moment she faced Alexis in the hallway but now she did.

Jade was afraid.

True, she had always been afraid considering the life she led. She was afraid for herself and those she cared about. Fear had always been there. But this time it was different. This time it was her past she feared, the one thing had haunted her sleeps day and night since she escaped the abbey.

Alexis was everything Jade would have become if she had lost all hope in herself back at the abbey. Innocence and goodness taken from her, Alexis had turned to the dark side of human nature, embracing the power her Bitbeast of darkness offered. Its power had taken control, possessing the girl and making her an instrument in the fight between good and evil.

Alexis was the shadow of herself and the only way to face her fears and to save her was to defeat Alexis.

That was why it had to be her and no other to beat Alexis.

"Draizer..." she whispered softly as she gazed down at her blade fondly. Through thick and thin, Draizer had stood by her side, never letting her down. It was her pride, her joy and her parting gift from her mother. It was her bestfriend. Will always be. No matter what happens.

_You have always been a part of me, Draizer...Now I need you more than ever...if anything happens..._

A cold breeze ripped through as the blade in her hand glowed as if in reply. In her mind, she heard a voice that sounded vaguely familiar to her ears.

_I'll always be a part of you...no matter what..._

* * *

"Is she ready?" 

The scientist in question nodded in Boris's direction. "Almost, sir. A few more adjustments and she's all set to go. What about the Bitbeasts, sir? Should we combine them for tomorrow's match?"

"No." Boris said. "Rashka is powerful enough to end the tournament tomorrow. Keep those Bitbeasts under research."

A guard appeared at the door to the observatory lab. "Sir, Lord Voltaire is here."

"So soon? Show him in. I'm sure he'll be please with our progress." Boris said.

Moments later, Voltaire entered the lab, his eyes narrowing. "I assume everything is as plan?"

"Yes, milord." Boris reported. "I'm confident Alexis'll end the whole tournament tomorrow."

"For your sake I hope so, Boris. Failure is not an option." Voltaire reminded him.

Boris rolled his eyes behind the older man's back. He had heard that so many times before. "No, sir. It's not. If you would come with me, I shall present to you the fruits of Biovolt's labor."

Leading the way, Boris took Voltaire into the room below. Voltaire's eyes widened with shock as he stared at the scene within the dark room.

"What the-?!"

Two tubes filled with an unknown liquid stood at the other end of the room with wires and tubes attached to them to connect them together. One tube held Alexis dressed in a mid-baring top and a pair of short pants. Wires sank into her skin, flowing into her the dark spirit of Rashka. The demon Bitbeast was held in the other tube. Its inhuman red eyes reflected bloodlust and hunger for more power as it slowly but steadily seeped into its human-counterpart.

"Equipped with the latest in technology and the unlimited power of Rashka, Alexis's more than ready to face the Bladebreakers tomorrow." Boris explained. "Even combined, the Bladebreakers don't stand a chance against her."

As if to emphasize his words, Boris snapped his fingers. The wires detached themselves from her body and the liquid was drained from the tube holding Alexis as the tube was lifted. Eyes opening, Alexis stepped out and straightened with military practice. Unknown power seemed to radiate from her as she looked at them.

"Tomorrow Alexis will take of Jade once and for all." Boris said confidently.

A maddening grin appeared on Alexis's face, enriched with the urge for destruction. Her upper lips were pulled back, slightly revealing sharp fangs. Behind her, Rashka in its formless form growled menacingly and like it too, Alexis's eyes held the same need of blood and more power.


	34. Chapter 33

Author's note: I'm feeling really bad for not updating for so long. What, with all the college work and stuff...sigh... Anyway here are my responses to my WONDERFUL reviewers followed by the next chappie!

Toboe-Angel: Here's the next chappie for you! Hope you like it!Enjoy!

Dark Angel: Thank you for your compliment. I try to make Jade as human as possible or it wouldn't be nice if she was too perfect. I'm glad you like her though. Thanks again!

SapphireSword: You're not so bad at getting into your character's thoughts either. It's important to let the reader know what the character is thinking or there won't be any feeling in the story, right? And as for Tyson, don't worry. I'm know just the person to give him a good kick in the ass. His grandfather.Anyway, wow, five chappies before Tala comes in? Okay, I think I can wait that long...I hope...Hope you'll enjoy this chappie!

Escflowne: Hey, new reviewer! Thanks for taking time to come across this story. Btw you wouldn't happen to be a fan of Escaflowne, would you? cause second after Beyblade, Escaflowne is my next favourite anime.

Emi-Chan and her 3 spirits: Thank you. Hope you'll like this chappie!

faith:The part between Jade and Kai's my favourite in that chappie. But it's kinda hard to write Kai's part of the scene. I don't want him to do something that isn't in his character. And I'm glad to hear you almost feel Jade's pain cause that's was what I was hoping to achieve. Typical Tyson to drown his sorrows in food.

Hikari: Okay...wow...did I really make that big an impression on you with the previous chapter? I'm glad you like it and hope you'll like the next one as well.

Beyblade-gal: Good point. Here's the next chappie as a present to say sorry for the long wait!

Shitza: I've read your story but havent found time to review it yet. Sorry! I think it's great and i would definitely contienue reading it! Keep up the good work!

ANGEL-OF-DEATH6: Lol! Are you really never going to look at her the same way again? lol. Anyway,here's my update as you requested.

**

* * *

Chapter 33**

"Good day, ladies and gentlemen of all ages!" Brad announced to the world the next day. "I'm Brad Best and here with me is my partner, A.J Topper."

"It's the fourth match of the World Championships finals. I'll say this will be one heck of a match. The Demolition Boys have taken the lead once again, placing the Bladebreakers in a dangerous situation. One loss and the Demolition Boys takes the Championship." A.J jumped in. "And today we have Jade of the Bladebreakers battling Alexis, the newest member of the Demolition Boys."

"The pressure is really on Jade. If she looses the best out of three matches today, her team is out the door." Brad said. "Can she pull through?"

"We'll just have to wait and see." A.J said.

In the waiting room, Jade waited anxiously for the match to start. She was leaning against a row of lockers, staring at her blade.

_We can do this, Draizer...we have to...I'm not about to loose you..._

"So, Jade." Tyson said. "You ready?"

She looked up at him and nodded. "More than ever."

He offered her his hand and she took it and shook it firmly. Kai came up to her side. She met his gaze, watching his dark crimson eyes.

Finally all he said was. "Be careful. Be alert and always on your guard."

She managed a small smile for his sake, took his hand and squeezed it fondly. "I'll." she promised.

"Aw..." Dizzi pretended to sob. "Ain't that sweet?"

Kenny didn't hear her. He was grumbling under his breath, clearly under a lot of pressure. The door to the room flew open and Max flew in, beaming happily.

"Guess what, guys! I have a surprise for you!"  
"You found a way to beat Alexis's Beyblade?" Kenny asked hopefully.

Max laughed. "No. Check it out. Look whose here to see us!"

Two figures came in after him, one limping and leaning on the other for support.

"Hey, guys." Ray said with a grin.

"Ray, Mariah." Tyson exclaimed. "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I came to see the match." Ray said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Mariah rolled her eyes. "He practically insisted on coming. The doctors said I have to follow him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself or do anything that might aggravate his injuries. So here I'm. So who's battling today?"

"Jade is." Max piped in.

Ray looked at his teammate and smiled when he noticed how protectively close the usually stoic captain was standing to her. "Driger and I wish you good luck."

"The rest of the White Tigers do too." Mariah added in. "Good luck."

"Thank you." Jade said. In her hand, she clutched Draizer, drawing on the strength and courage it gave her. _Everyone is depending on us now, Draizer..._

She looked at it as it glowed faintly. Then with a determined expression, she looked up at her team, at her friends. They looked at her expectedly.

"Let's go." she said moving ahead.

As a team, they left the room.

"Whoa! Welcome back, Beyblade fans!" DJ Jazzman hollered, leaning forward from his stand. "Are you ready!"

The crowd roared in response, rooting for the match to begin.

"Today, we have Jade from the reigning champion team, the Bladebreakers!" Jazzman waved his hand to one end of the arena at the Bladebreakers's bench. Jade stepped forward, acknowledging the introduction. Her fans cheered and applauded for her, expecting the best from her today.

"She sure has a lot of fans." Brad commented.

"She isn't the only one." A.J corrected. "The Demolition Boys's Alexis is just as popular. She's new in the game but don't look down on her. She must pack some real power to get this far."

"And from the Demolition Boy, Alexis!" Jazzman yelled.

Alexis stepped forward, receiving just as much support from her fans as Jade had. Not that both girls cared. Ironically, Alexis wore white, the opposite of what Jade wore. Both girl met gaze, staring at each other.

"There's no lost love between this two." Jazzman observed. "Are we ready to go!"

The audience roared again in approval.

"Bladers please approach the stand as we reveal today's battle dish!" Jazzman said.

As the two bladers came up to the dish, the Beystadium emerged, rising high above the fighters. It towered over them, made out of many levels of flat surface.

"Check this out!" A.J exclaimed. "That is one tall Beystadium!"

"It's the level stadium! It consists of five levels, each five meters higher than the other." Brad explained.

"You know what they say, Brad. The higher you are, the harder you fall." A.J pointed out.

A grin curved Alexis's lips, revealing slightly her fangs. Jade was taken back to see the sharp pointy teeth. _What have they done to you?_

"Jade, stay on ground level." Kenny called from the bench. "That way you have a better chance of staying in the game!"

She frowned, taking that into consideration and realized it wasn't going to work. It would be impossible to knock her opponent's blade from the dish. She glanced up, studying the structure of the stadium.

"Beybladers, ready!" Jazzman yelled as he prepared to do the countdown. "And 3, 2, 1! Let it rip!"

"Simultaneously, Jade and Alexis launched their blades into the leveled dish. Alexis's Rashka lunged at Draizer, slamming into it head-on.

"Rashka!" she shouted.

Jade couldn't believe Alexis was calling out her Bitbeast so soon. The creature that haunted her dreams emerged from its black blade, hissing menacingly. Its evil seemed to sweep across the arena, licking out at Jade as she stepped back. Then instead, it went for the blue blade beneath it.

"Draizer!" Jade shouted.

Her blade managed to dodge the first wave that lunged at it but the second attack caught up with it, surrounding it. Jade called out to her Beyblade to break free and it reached fast, twisting free before the dark form could trap it in its hold. It went up, landing on the first level of the stadium.

"Jade, don't! You'll loose ground!" Kenny shouted.

Jade heed his warning no attention. Her focus was completely narrowed on the match.

"Perfect." Alexis smiled. "Rashka, after her!"

The black blade went after its prey, attacking it viciously. That exact same moment, Jade felt pain seizing through her. She bit down the cry of pain that wanted to spill from her lungs. Her breaths came out in pants instead as she wondered what happened in confusion.

_What the hell?_

"So how does it feel, Jade?" Alexis sneered.

Jade glared at her. "What did you do?"

"It's one of Rashka's abilities to allow its opponent to feel the pain of their blade. It, of course, depends on the connection between you and your Beyblade. Considering the connection you have with your precious Draizer, you'll soon be feeling a lot of pain." Alexis said with a cruel smile. "In Beyblading, you're fighting with your blade. Isn't that what you once taught me?"

Jade gritted her teeth, recalling now it was she who taught the other girl the basic of blading. "But you'll feel the pain of your blade too."

Alexis shook her head, laughing mockingly. "No. That's where you're wrong, Jade. I don't fight with Rashka. It fights for me."

_It's the blade, its Bit power, _Jade realized. _It has corrupted her, controlling her._

"I'll you one more chance, Jade. Denounce the Bladebreakers and return to Biovolt. Or face the wrath of Rashka." Alexis said pointing her launcher at her.

To emphasize her point, her blade struck Draizer. Jade nearly cried out but somehow she withstood the pain and retorted in a strong voice.

"I'll sooner die than join Biovolt."

Then you're a fool." Alexis spatted. "Rashka!"

A shierk erupted from the dark form pursuing the blue blade. Before the eyes of a shock audience and a speechless Jazzman, it started to take form. Its paws flexed, razor sharp claws flashing. A long black tail swished behind it as it stretched its back. Ears twitching, it turned its demonic red eyes on its prey and let out a snarl that shook the whole stadium.

"What-what is that?" Max gasped out.

"It's a panther." Tyson said in awe.

"Correction." Dizzi piped in, her own voice unable to contain her own awe and fear. "It's a jaguar and a mean one at that. Jade better be very careful!"

"Rashka, Darkness Swipe!" Alexis commanded.

With a yowl, the animal lunged forward at the blade, claws flashing. At the last moment, Draizer dodged and attempted to go around it. To Jade's shock, Rashka cut her off, ripping into the attack ring of her blade with animal ferocity. She couldn't keep back her cried of pain this time as the assault continued.

"The only way you stand a chance against the power of Rashka is to give Draizer to me." Alexis said, watching with a smug look.

"Not a chance!" Jade stubbornly snapped. She ignored the terrible pain shooting through her aching body with every blow her blade took. _I'll not loose Draizer!_

Anger flashing in her eyes, Alexis shouted. "So be it! Rashka!"

With amazing blinding speed that startled everyone, Rashka bounded upwards and descended on Draizer like a dark shadow of death. The tip of its spin base landed hard on the edge of the other blade's attack ring with enough force to send it flying from the dish.

It was that very moment Jade felt as though she was released by unknown force. She went down one knee, breathing hard as she tried to regain her strength. Draizer landed next to her.

"No..." she whispered in disbelief. Her hand reached out with effort and grasped the blade.

"Jade!" behind her, she could hear her teammates as they ran up to her calling out her name. But all just seem so meaningless.

"Winner...Alexis!" Jazzman was saying though the stun atmosphere that came over the crowd watching Alexis's cruel method of blading remained.

Alexis called back her blade. The demonic Bitbeast had returned to its Bit and it flew into her open palm as she turned and walked off the platform. The moment her back was turned on her opponent, her self-confident smile vanished. Boris came forward, obviously pleased with her performance.

"Nicely done." he said.

"It wasn't enough."

Her words caught the director off-guard for a moment. "What do you mean, Alexis?"

Alexis glared at him as if she could take out her anger on him. "She wasn't fighting back. Why doesn't she defend herself like you told me she would?"

Boris chuckled at his student's worry. "She's just playing with you, trying to bait you into making a mistake."

Alexis listened and nodded. Yes, it was probably some trick Jade thought up to make her let her guard down. It wasn't Jade's style to run away. Alexis had seen her blade. Even as a kid, Jade was always the aggressive one. It was unlike of her to let her opponent attack without fighting back. _Yes...it has to be a trick...One I won't fall for._

Stunned, Jade picked up her blade and painfully got to her feet. She felt Tyson and Max reaching to help her up but she brushed away their hands.

"Jade? Are you alright?" Max asked in concern.

"What happened?" Tyson asked.

Jade could only shake her head as she pushed past them, her bangs hiding the pain and despair in her eyes. Kai stared after her as she disappeared into the shadows of the corridor.

"What happened there, Dizzi?" Kenny asked his laptop.

"You're not going to believe this." Dizzi said. "But it seems that Alexis wasn't just attacking the Beyblade. She was attacking the blader as well."

"You mean like what Bryan did to Ray?" Tyson asked angrily.

"Something like that..." Dizzi sighed. "It's complicated. The Bitbeast in Alexis's blade is going after the connection between Jade and her Draizer. Whatever pain her blade feels, Jade'll feel it too."

"But..." Kenny frowned thoughtfully. "Why doesn't she fight back then?"

"Kenny has a point here." Max agreed. "Why doesn't Jade call out her Bitbeast as well?"

"Because that's what Boris would want her to do." Tyson answered. "And Jade's smart enough not to fall that."

_No..., _Kai thought darkly. His eyes turned to the petite blonde girl on the other team. _There's more to it than just that reason..._

* * *

Jade leaned against a wall in the dark corridors of the stadium with a sigh. The pain was dull now, nothing compared to the pain of her aching soul. 

_How can I fight something like that?_, she wandered.

The images of her battle played in her mind as she recalled the power of darkness Alexis's Bitbeast radiated. It was pure evil. It was like nothing she ever faced before.

Footsteps echoed through the hallway, reaching her keen ears. She looked up and her body, although tired and pained, tensed up when she saw who it was.

* * *

Kai was certain Jade had gone down the dark hallway before him. He kept his senses open though as an old habit of the abbey's. He stepped into another hallway and knew at once he was not alone. 

"Kai."

He stopped, the deep voice sending shivers down his spine as he turned to face the speaker. "Grandfather." the word slipped from his mouth before he could stop it and he cursed under his breath for allowing himself to be caught off-guard.

"Hello, Kai." Voltaire said.

"What do you want?" the bluenette snapped.

"Dear boy, is that how you greet your grandfather, your only family?" the old man smirked.

"No thanks to you." Kai said. "What do you want? Came to gloat over your victory already?"

Voltaire inclined his head. "Partly. I just came to offer you a part of that victory."

Kai laughed bitterly. "You don't give up easily, do you?"

"A trait I believe we both share." Voltaire shrugged.

"Can't you get it thorough that thick skull of yours, 'grandfather'?" the teen sneered. "I'll never betray my friends for anything. Not even you."

"What about her then? Would you do anything for her, Kai?" an eyebrow was raise in the young teen's direction.

"What are you talking about?" Kai hissed.

"I can help her, Kai. Only I have the power to prevent her from going through the pain she'll suffer under Alexis's hand. All you need to do is just ask." Voltaire said smoothly.

Fists tightened by his sides. A muscle at Kai's jaw worked but he didn't say anything. There had to be a price.

Voltaire knew he was listening. "It's up to you, Kai. You only need to give yourself and Black Dranzer back to Biovolt and everything will be yours. Everything you ever wanted, power, fame, luxury...will be yours." a grin stretched across Voltaire's face when Kai remained silent.

* * *

"Boris." 

Jade's voice held venom as she glared at the man who took away a part of her life. Biovolt's abbey director had a smug look on his face as he strolled up to her.

"A battle nicely fought out there." he said.

"Glad you enjoyed it." she said sarcastically.

"Oh, I did. But the outcome wasn't what I have expected. I know you, Jade. I know you have the potential and power to beat Alexis. Why hold back from what is truly yours?" Boris said slyly.

Her hands became fists but he could tell she was listening by the way her green eyes narrowed with curiosity.

"We both know it doesn't have to be you walking away a loser." he half-expected her temper to flare but instead she didn't say anything. He smiled inwardly. "We know Alexis's ability will never match up to yours, Jade. Even with Rashka, her potential is limited. But you..."

"What are you saying, Boris?" she snapped.

"Alexis can easily be replaced, Jade." the man said. "We need someone with authority, potential, power..." he gazed at her. "You."

Her voice filled with uncertainty and curiosity, she asked. "Are you sure?"

"Of course" he purred, reaching out to her like a father would to his child. "I have always dreamt it would be you, Kai and the rest of the Demolition Boys to usher in the new world created by Biovolt."

Jade watched his hand descend towards her and smirked, all uncertainty disappearing from her face and a mocking smile replaced it. "Good. Keep dreaming then." she said and without warning her hand lashed out, slapping the hand away.

She relished the pure shock that clouded Boris's face as he stared at her.

"Maybe you weren't paying attention to the message I've been sending you from the moment I left the abbey." she said tightly. Her eyes were dark with rage. "I'll never work for you or Biovolt."

Boris stepped back. It was clear his attempt to recruit his ex-student had failed. "You're strong-willed, Jade. I shall take pleasure in crushing your will with my bare hands. Mark my words. You'll return to Biovolt. You and Kai." angrily, he stalked away leaving her staring after him darkly.

* * *

"Wrong." 

"What?" Voltaire was surprised when Kai spoke.

"All those things, I have no need for them. I have everything I need and you are not one of them." Kai said.

Voltaire's face reddened. "Kai!"

"You couldn't give me everything, grandfather." Kai said as if he hasn't spoken. "You couldn't give me love as a grandfather."

"But I did love you." Voltaire protested.

"You loved me for _what _I'm." Kai snapped. "To you, I was just your weapon, someone to carry out your dirty work. You used me!"

Voltaire couldn't believe his own blood dared deny him. "This isn't over, Kai. Your girlfriend will pay the price for your ignorance!"

Kai's eyes darkened, narrowing dangerously.

For a moment, Voltaire felt a fear so foreign run down his spine. It was almost as if Black Dranzer glared back at him through his grandson's crimson eyes. It scares and thrills him all the same.

"If you dare lay a hand on her, I'll make you regret the day you were born." the phoenix said with a soft voice filled with steel.

Shrugging off his fear, Voltaire chuckled shortly. "We shall see, Kai. We shall see." with a flap of his coat, the old man walked away.

Staring after the one person he unfortunately called kin, Kai forced back the anger and the sense of helplessness he felt. He had done what he knew Jade would want him to do. He only hoped his actions will not cause her more suffering than she already has.

Hearing footsteps, Kai turned and froze when he saw Boris walking down a hallway before him. Boris looked displeased and he wondered why. The answer came like a snap.

"Jade." he breathed and broke into a sprint, rounding the corner. He found her standing in the hallway, staring after the man as he disappeared at a corner.

She blinked in surprise when he shook her slightly. "Kai?"

"Are you alright?" the bluenette demanded, his eyes dark. His gaze ran over her, making sure she was alright. "Did he try anything on you?"

"I'm fine." she said, giving him a slight smile of assurance. A smile that did not assure her. Her body was trembling ever so slightly from anger.

Kai's eyes were gentle as he studied her. "Jade, be extra vigilant. Alexis isn't gonna go that easy on you in the next round. She'll do whatever it takes to win."

"I know." she muttered, walking back to the arena where her fate awaited her. _I have to save her...and I think I know how..._

* * *

"Ready!" 

Jade held up her launcher, muscles tensing. Opposite her, Alexis did the same. A cruel smile curved her lips as she prepared to launch.

"3, 2, 1! Let it rip!" Jazzman bellowed.

Both girls released their blades. Both blue and black blades circled each other and the sound of clashing metal filled the air. The audience roared in anticipation, expecting a heated battle.

"I don't know what you're up to, Jade." Alexis shouted. "But it isn't gonna work on me!"

Pain coursed through Jade's body as Alexis's Bit started to glow. Somehow she managed to grit out. "I'm not trying anything on you, Alexis. I never wanted any of this to happen between us. Especially not to you."

"You think you know me so well." Alexis sneered. "But you don't!"

Rashka collided into Draizer. Jade cried out, stepping back in pain.

At the benches, Kai's body tensed, fighting the urge to go to her side. This wasn't his fight. It was hers.

"Rashka!" Alexis called.

In an aura of darkness and evilness, the demon Bitbeast emerged from its Bit and pursued the other blade, destroying the ground beneath it. Pieces of the stadium were broken by the sheer power of Rashka. It slammed into Draizer, knocking it onto the second level. It followed closely. Draizer moved into defense, refusing to attack.

"Attack me already!" Alexis screamed furiously.

Despite the pain she left, Jade smiled slightly. _Good work, Draizer. Keep at it..._

"Jade!" Alexis shouted. "Call out your Bitbeast and fight me properly!"

"No." Jade replied stubbornly. "I'm gonna do this the hard way if I have to. Alexis, this isn't you and you know it."

"You're wrong. This is the real me." the blonde girl snapped. Her icy blue eyes darkened with hints of red, similar to that of her Bitbeast.

"Really?" Jade bit off. "Looked in the mirror lately?"

"What are you talking about?" Alexis said restlessly. "I have waited too long for this match to happen and I'm going to defeat you."

"Alexis, I don't know what Biovolt did to you." Jade said softly. Remorse filled her eyes along with determination. "But I'm going to fix it. Without using my Bitbeast."

"What!" Alexis gasped.

"What!" Kenny and Tyson said in stunned unison.

"She doesn't stand a chance if she doesn't call out Draizer." Max said anxiously.

Kai clenched his fists until they were white. _Jade...I hope you know what you're doing..._

High up in the audience, Mariah shook her head. "This is wrong. She's crazy! She could get killed!"

Next to her, Ray sighed. "She's doing this not only for herself but for Alexis as well."

"But why?" Mariah asked, pain-filled tears filling her eyes.

"Gee, Mariah. Didn't know you cared." Kevin said although his attention was on the match.

"Shut up, Kevin. This is serious." she snapped. She glanced at Ray pleadingly for an explanation.

"Jade has to prove to Alexis by not using her Bitbeast..." Ray said gently. "That power isn't everything."

"Draizer, move!" Jade ordered.

Her blade leapt onto the next level to avoid Rashka's vicious attacks but the black Beyblade kept at her tail. It attacked, nearly knocking Draizer from the platform but Draizer stood its ground and managed to break away.

The pain was growing more intense to Jade, tearing at her very being,

_I can't give in...Draizer needs me...I must protect it..._

She tried to concentrate, blocking out most of the pain mentally. All those years training under many different mentors came to use. Ordering Draizer, she led Rashka into a chase, going up higher and higher. She could hear Kenny protesting against her move but she ignored him, knowing she only had one chance now to defeat Rashka.

On the highest platform, Rashka had Draizer cornered.

"You're mine now!" Alexis declared.

Her blade lunged at the blue blade, intending to knock it off and out the dish. To her surprise, Draizer retaliated, fighting back.

"Draizer!" Jade shouted as her blade began to glow.

Powered by the spirit within it, Draizer pushed its opponent nearly off the edge. Rashka fought back, snarling and swiping its claws at the glowing blue blade. Draizer spun aside, dodging the claws and at the same moment knocked Rashka and itself off the platform.

"Draizer!" its owner cried out as the dark Bitbeast pressed its attacks even in mid-air as it fell. _There was no way Draizer could survive a fall like that! I have to find a way to protect it...but how?_

_Protect it, Jade...and it will protect you..._

She heard her mother's voice ringing in her ears and suddenly without warning, Draizer leapt from its Bit in a burst of light. Everyone gasped in awe for the creature seemed to be glowing with an aura of blue fire and purity.

"Draizer?" Jade stared at her Bitbeast in shock as she felt its mind brushed against hers. _Draizer is risking itself...for me?_

Although Alexis have been told many times to be prepared for Jade's Bitbeast, she realized now she'll never be ready until she has seen for herself the power of the wolf. And it was truly magnificent. For that moment as she stared at the creature, she was taken-off guard and that was all that was needed for Draizer to strike back.

In mid-air, Rashka was vulnerable as Draizer sprang at it. Fangs bared and lips pulled back in a snarl, the wolf threw its entire body weight on the demonic cat, forcing it back into its Bit. But the jaguar retaliated, struggling against Draizer.

In those moments, Jade felt a pain she never felt before. It wasn't the pain of the body. That she could take. This was much worst and painful. It was the pain of the soul. A part of her was being torn away and she was helpless to prevent it.

"No!" she shouted as she realized what was going to happen. "Draizer1"

Her Bitbeast snarled ferociously and finally pushed Rashka back into its Bit, it with the feline. The Bit lost its dark glow, trapping both spirits inside as the blade landed outside the stadium. Jade's blade landed barely within the mass destruction that was the dish and its spin was weak before it eventually stopped spinning.

"Alexis's blade has been knocked out!" Jazzman announced. "The winner for this round is Jade of the Bladebreakers!"

The excited crowd roared, cheering for such an outstanding match. But Jade couldn't hear any of it. She could only watch, stunned as Alexis picked up her blade and glanced at her. Strangely, there was a glint of disappointment in her blue eyes before she turned and walked away.

Jade just stared. At the expenses of winning a battle, she had lost the one thing that meant the world to her.

_Draizer sacrificed itself for me...so I would win the battle...but...instead I lost it...I lost Draizer..._

And to her this was a fate worst than death.

* * *

Author's note: Cliffhanger! Well? What do you think? RR! 


	35. Chapter 34

Author's note: It took quiet some time to put this chappie together but it's done nonetheless. Hope you enjoy it!

Special thanks:

faith: Well, Alexis is more like Rashka-possessed since Rashka is also a spirit. Anyway thank you.

baby angel: Don't cry. It'll all be better soon. Just read on to find out what I mean.

Hikari: You'll just have to read on to find out.

Blackraven-Ying: Cool! Which part of Thailand are you going to? I went to Phuket last year before the tsunami so it might be different now. Hope you enjoy yourself

SapphireSword: Don't worry. She'll pull though. Btw thanks for updating your story!

MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix: I'm glad you love it even though it's sad. Thanks.

Beyblade-gal: Yup, loosing your bestfriend is tough. Loosing your Bitbeast is worst.

Nami Kahaku Kai's GF: Thank you. Glad you enjoy it.

FenixPhoenix: Thanks. I'm glad you approve of my characters.

MasterDevilBlade: Thank you so much. It took me quite some time to think of it. But I'm glad you like it. Thank you again.

Shitza: No worries here. Take your time. Thanks for reviewing.

Puppalupp2008: Updated. Keep on reading.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 34**

The battle was won but why did it feel as though she lost the war? Even as the Bladebreakers came up to her, she couldn't feel or hear them. Everything just seem so..._empty... _

"Jade? Hey, Jade. Are you alright?" Tyson asked concerned. He half-expected her to snap in his face which was more preferable.

Instead all she did was turn silently without a word and walked away from them. None saw the tears that threatened to spill.

"Jade?" Max started to go after her.

Kai stopped him, holding out a hand to keep them from going after her. "Let her be." he said, staring after her. "She needs time alone."

"But, Kai." Tyson protested. "We can't just let her go."

"I don't know, guys." Kenny piped in nervously. "Now that Jade doesn't have Draizer...maybe..."

"Just spill it out, Chief." Tyson said.

"Out in the open?" Dizzi said sarcastically loud. "For the whole world to hear? Sure, Chief! Let's hear it!"

Max sighed. "I think Dizzi has a point."

* * *

"Impressive work, Alexis." Lord Voltaire said with a grin. "I must say I'm impressed by the outcome." 

"Yes, my lord. We have now managed to obtain the third Bitbeast of the Bladebreakers. The battle should be simple from here." Boris assured his boss.

"Good." Voltaire gave the team standing obediently before him in the waiting room a appraising look. "Failure should be out of the question then."

"It's, sir." Alexis responded. "I'll make sure of that."

Tala flinched slightly to the cold tone in Alexis's voice. None noticed as Voltaire was leaving the room and Boris was walking him out. The door closed behind them, shutting out their low hush voices.

The red-head captain allowed his self to breath easier now. He glanced at Alexis as she sat down to inspect her blade. Alexis felt his gaze on her and glanced at him, meeting his blue eyes with her own.

"Got a problem?" she sneered.

"Alexis...this has to stop." Tala said quietly, his eyes narrowed at her. He was aware that Spencer, Bryan and Ian were watching them quietly, not daring to say anything.

"And who's gonna stop me? You, Tala?" she snorted, shaking her head. "I don't think so."

Clenching his fist, Tala gritted his teeth. "Alexis, you have to stop. You already got her Bitbeast. There's no point in torturing her."

Alexis tossed her blonde hair. "Why would you care?"

"Dammit, Alexis." he snarled. "Why are you doing this? Jade was your friend!"

Her eyes narrowed. "_Was_. The same way Kai was yours. But he abandoned you. The same way Jade abandoned me."

"They didn't abandon us." Tala said.

"Then we see it differently. Tell me_" _she said icily. "What's the Bladebreaker girl to you?"

"A friend." he said softly, remembering how he was the first to befriend the new girl in the abbey so many years ago. She was so different then, once an innocent girl now a beautiful teenager. Her emerald green eyes that lilted with gratitude and sisterly love for those around her. Eyes that filled with determination and stubbornness.

_Green Eyes..._

Somewhat determined to prevent Jade from going through the pain Alexis was planning to inflict upon her, Tala's eyes darkened. "Lex, don't do it." he said quietly yet with firmness. "It's not you-."

She stood up suddenly. She was slightly shorter than the red-haired Russian but that didn't matter. Her eyes narrowed into slits, she glared at him. "What do you know about me? Tell me that, Tala."

Unease by the tension between his two teammates, Ian started to speak up. "Tala, maybe we should-."

His captain held up a hand to cut him off without taking his eyes off the girl's blue eyes. When he spoke, it was to her. "I know you weren't like this before Boris gave you that damn Bitbeast."

An evil smirk curled Alexis's upper lip. "Is that so?"

A dark glimmer in her hand drew Tala's attention away from her eyes and he looked down to see the Beyblade in her hand glowing. A shiver ran through him as he looked back at her again. A distinct warning in his head went off.

She spoke and her voice came out in a low hiss. "Some things were just mean to be, _captain."_

Alexis spun on her heel and stalked to the door. Hand on the knob, she paused and added softly, almost to herself but Tala heard her. Whether she meant the tournament or...something else, he had no idea and judging by her tone, he didn't want to know.

"It ends today."

* * *

"FORFEIT THE THIRD MATCH!" Tyson 'half'-shouted upon hearing Kenny's suggestion in their waiting room. "WHAT, ARE YOU CRAZY, CHIEF!" 

"There's no point in continuing this match." Kenny protested as best as he could.

"WE'LL LOOSE THE ENTIRE CHAMPIONSHIPS!" Tyson shouted in disbelief.

Dizzi called out from her position on the table. "Tone down, will you? The whole stadium can hear you."

"Without Draizer, Jade doesn't stand a chance against that Bitbeast." the timid brown-haired boy said. "There's just no point in going on. "

"But Chief!"

"I hate to say this, Tyson." Max said. "But I think Kenny's right."

"What? I don't believe this! Maxie!" Tyson wailed.

Max shrugged as if it made his point. "Like Kenny said, without her Bitbeast, Jade doesn't stand a chance against Alexis. And something tells me Alexis isn't just out to get Jade's Bitbeast. She's out to get Jade too. We can't just let her go!"

"Jade won't give up like that." Tyson protested. He kept moving about in the room and finally stopped in the center. "I know she can beat that girl and her Bitbeast!"

Max sighed and glanced at their captain. "What do you think, Kai?"

Kai had listened to their debate fly through and for and now his gaze drifted over Tyson's shoulder. "I think you should ask her yourselves."

Tyson turned in confusion as all eyes went to the door. Jade stepped in, her eyes downcast. Her expression was closed off yet Kai was certain she had heard everything. Biting her lower lip, she looked up at them and they saw her eyes were hard.

"I'm staying."

"What!" Kenny gasped in shock.

"A-are you sure?" Max sputtered. "Alexis's going to cream you if you go out there!"

Tyson sounded just as surprise as them. "You are?"

She nodded wordlessly. Her stubborn-filled eyes met Kai's as if daring him to turn her down. He just stared at her, his face cool and unreadable.

Kenny found his voice. "You can't be serious! It'll be suicide! Alexis'll destroy you!"

_She already has._ "I have to. I don't have a choice." she said tiredly.

"But you do have a choice!" Kenny said quickly.

"Which has never been an option." she said. She shook her head. "I'm not going to throw in the towel."

"But without Draizer, you don't stand a chance!" Kenny said.

Her face was emotionless as she turned towards the door. "I know."

"Jade, forgetting something?" Kai's voice made her stop and glanced back. Her arm shot out to a side and caught whatever he threw at her. She opened her hand and stared at her Beyblade in it. The attack ring was a mess, cracked and chipped off badly. The metal ring was worn out and there were vicious slashes across the base. It was amazing how it was still in one piece. Even then, she seriously doubt it could survive the next battle.

_But I have to try..._

Kenny peered at the blade in her hand and shook his head. "That isn't going to survive another match against Alexis. Maybe I can fix it up before the match starts."

"Will the participates please take your places as the match is about to start in five minutes?" Jazzman announced.

"Or not." Dizzi finished dryly for Kenny.

"We're doom!" Kenny wailed.

Jade sighed and left the room, clutching her blade tightly in her hand. The Bit felt empty, lifeless. Just like her soul. Behind her, she heard the door open and close.

"Are you sure about this?"

She nodded, turning around to face him. "Yes, I'm sure."

Kai gazed at her, wishing he could fight in her place, protect her. But he knew he can't. She wouldn't allow him because this was her fight and she wasn't going to let someone else suffer in her place. It's what made her special. Her heart, her bravery...all those that drew him to her in the first place.

_She's stronger and braver than she gives herself credit for._

And she gives herself a fair deal of credit. He of all people should know that.

"Kai..." she hesitated and swallowed before she spoke her next words. "Kai, I want you to promise me...if I fall..."

His eyes pained as if he knew what was coming but didn't say anything.

She forced her words out in a soft voice, glancing aside "If I fall...promise me you'll save her."

"Jade..."

She looked back at him as his lips descended on hers, capturing them gently. As his arms wrapped her in his strong embrace, she sighed softly. They heard the door open but they ignored it and the shock stares they received from Kenny and Tyson. All that mattered to them was each other.

Kai broke the kiss, pulling away slightly from her. "I promise." he whispered.

She smiled tiredly, looking at him with gratitude and love. "Thank you."

As she and Kai turned and headed down the hallway that will lead her to her battle, she could hear Max laughing at Tyson and Kenny.

"How blur can you get!"

* * *

What surprised Alexis wasn't to see Jade standing at the other end of the stadium but to see the calm expression on her face. She had expected her opponent to be broken in by now after having lost her Bitbeast to her but looking into Jade's green eyes, she saw...nothing...in them. 

"Aren't you a glutton for misery?" she sneered.

Jade looked at her but her face and her eyes never changed. The old saying 'eyes were windows to a person's soul' came to mind and Alexis saw Jade's soul was empty as her Bit was.

"Welcome back, Beyblading fans from all over the world as we move into the third round that will decide the fate of the Bladebreakers! Should Jade loose this round, the Demolition Boys take the championships." Jazzman said with enthusiasm. "And since our last two battles have completely destroyed the stadium, a standard stadium shall be used for this round. Fighters, take your positions!"

As the new stadium rosed, the girls clicked their blades into their launchers and held them out.

"Ready! 3, 2, 1! Let it...rip!" Jazzman yelled.

"Go, Rashka!" Alexis shouted, launching her blade into the dish.

Both blades landed in the dish and started to circle each other. They met, clashed and bounced back. Rashka kept at its attack, slowly forcing the other into defense.

"Jade!" Alexis snapped. "You don't stand a chance against me without your Bitbeast."

Her words hit home. Jade looked exhausted and in pain. She closed her eyes, panting softly.

Alexis allowed a smirk, knowing her opponent was finally broken. "That's everything, huh?" she said with mock concern. "No Bitbeast, no power. No hope. Take all that away and what's left?"

Following her assault, Alexis attacked, lunging. She had her prey boxed in, trapped.

Her blade moved in for the final blow.

Jade's eyes snapped open, now filled with fire and determination. "Me." she said.

To Alexis's surprise, Draizer fought back, throwing Rashka off and dangerously close to the edge of the dish. It was the blue blade now that was forcing the other into defense. Alexis couldn't believe it. Despite all she had lost, Jade was still determined to go on in battle?

"I don't need my Bitbeast to win, Alexis." Jade said.

Alexis's eyes widened. "What?"

"You may have taken Draizer away from me but I still have my friends." she said. _I still have...Kai..._

"Friends?" Alexis scoffed. "Friends? You can't trust them. In Beyblading, there's no room for friendship, only power. You of all people should know that."

"I did." Jade said softly. "And only now I realize how wrong I was. Thing was, I used to think human exist to hurt each other. But it changed when I met them. And I found out there were other kinds of people. Alexis, not everybody wants to hurt you. There are those who genuinely want to help. But only if you let them."

"I don't need help from you. I got all the help I need here. In Rashka!" Alexis sneered. "I have power and as soon as I beat you, I can have anything I want."

"What do you want, Alexis?" Jade asked quietly. "What's it that you really want in your heart?"

"I...I..." her voice faltered. What did she want? She wasn't sure herself. "You won't understand. I don't expect you to understand because you never will!"

"How can I if you won't let me?" Jade demanded. She could sense the girl's Bitbeast's hold on her weakening.

"How could you? Alexis shot back. "You had everything before your mother died. You're skilled, talented, beautiful...while I...I had nothing to begin with. But that changed when Boris took me in. He gave me something."

Jade felt sick to her core. _Was that how Boris persuaded her into joining Biovolt? With an empty promise? _Pushing the though aside, she focused on Alexis.

"Everybody expects me to be like you." Alexis snapped. There were tears in her eyes now, glimmering under the bright stadium lights. "Because you're just so perfect."

"I don't."

"What?"

"I don't expect you to be like me or anybody else you don't want to be for that matter." Jade said gently. "I just want you...to be...you. To be Alexis."

Alexis's eyes were wide with confusion. All her life, people had expected her to be someone else, someone she's not. Then Jade had come into her life and opened her eyes to the world of Beyblading. She had admired Jade for her skill and many other things. Boris had said he could make her as powerful as Jade and even more. He could give her everything. Except...she didn't want everything...

At last the tears came and they flowed down her cheeks. As she cried softly, she felt a rush of spirit running through her and she knew she had returned to her normal human self. Gone were her fangs as well as the madden look in her eyes.

She was just...Alexis...

"No!" Boris gasped in utter shock. "How is this possible?"

So stun was he, the director missed the slight smile that curved the Demolition Boy's captain's lips.

"Do you want my help, Alexis?" Jade asked the blonde girl softly.

A tear spilled down Alexis's cheek as she whispered. "Yes."

She started to take a step towards the other girl when suddenly her whole world started to swirl in black and red. Her body fell forward as she went limp despite her efforts to stop what was coming. Her vision faded into darkness.

"Alexis!" Jade shouted. She started for the fallen girl and halted at her tracks as a dark aura took form before her, blocking her way. Glancing back at the dish, she saw that the black blade was glowing darkly.

_Whatever Draizer had done to seal Rashka wasn't enough, _she thought wildly.

_"Human..." _she heard something hissed_. "Do you actually think you stand a chance against me...?"_

Jade's head snapped to the black form before her, knowing instantly what it was. _Rashka._

_"Without your pitiful excuse of a Bitbeast, you're nothing." _the demonic Bitbeast said, its glee clear in its low voice, sounding like a cancer patient with a savage throat. It stared down at her, growling loudly.

Jade met its red eyes dead on. The fear that has plagued her earlier now dissolved, replaced by something she was more familiar with. Anger. The rage she had felt towards the people who made the Bitbeast and for the Bitbeast its self for corrupting an innocent girl rushed in, filling the empty void within her.

Rashka let out a cat howl and baring its fangs and claws, it lunged at her. The crowd gasped aloud, unable to believe seeing a spirit attack a blader. Reacting purely on instinct, Jade leapt aside, rolling out for the way and came up fast in case the Bitbeast made another attempt. To her horror, it didn't turn back for her. Instead, it went for the rest of the Bladebreakers, going for her friends!

She shouted Kai's name.

He was already on his feet from the moment Rashka released Alexis, swiping out his launcher and blade at the advancing Bitbeast. He was the only one who could protect the others but even then, he wasn't sure if it was enough.

Jade called out to them again, loathing the sense of helplessness that overwhelmed her. It was the same helpless feeling she had experience upon watching her mother die before her, watching as her life left her slowly in flows of blood.

_Suddenly she was standing in front of her mother the day she had passed down the ancient Bit to her. Her mother's words rang clear in her ears._

_"Jade...protect it and it'll protect you...my daughter."_

_Mother..._

_"I'll protect you..." a different voice whispered._

She blinked. "Draizer?"

_"As well as your friends..." _

Something in the dish pulled her eyes back to it and she saw Rashka's blade shaking violently. Despite the black light spilling from it, a faint blue glow shone in the center. A light in the midst of darkness. Without warning, the blue light burst from the Bit and streaked forward. It reached the Bladebreakers and created a shield between the teens and the dark Bitbeast. Rashka collided into the shield and recovering fast, leapt back. It snarled its rage at the creature that stood in its way.

Jade couldn't believe it.

_Draizer...you came back..._

The blue wolf snarled back at Rashka, bristling. It lowened its body, prepared to protect its master and her friends from the demonic creature. Its yellow eyes, narrowed dangerously, met its master's green eyes and she could feel their minds connect.

It said, _I'll never leave you because you're a part of me as I am a part of you...as long as you believe in yourself and in me..._

_I believe in you, Draizer...I believe we can do this..._

Draizer nodded slightly in her direction as she did too.

"Oh, yeah! The wolf is in the house!" A.J declared.

"The odds are pretty much evened out now!" Brad couldn't help but agree.

As if it realized that too, Rashka hissed at the wolf and leapt in Jade's general direction. Draizer snarled furiously and moved forward with incredible speed, swiftly cutting off the cat and knocking it back into the Beystadium. Shaking off the impact, Rashka glared at its opponent.

_"Foolish creature." _it hissed. _"You can't defeat me."_

Draizer snarled in return.

_Draizer is capable of more, _Ray's voice echoed in her mind like a voice from an afterlife. _But it's up to you, its master to harness that power..._

Her hand reached up and grasped the phoenix pendent around her throat. Her eyes closed, her breathing steady and quiet. _It's up to me now...everything...everyone I care for...Kai...depends on me now..._

_Draizer... depends on me..._

In her mind eye, she could see Rashka lunged at Draizer. Her wolf fought back, drawing power from her. Within her, a spark lilted, burning brightly in the darkness casted by the demonic cat Bitbeast. It flared, warming her to her core.

_Draizer..._

Unseen wind swept around her lightly, toying with her hair. Carried with the moving air, she felt both Bitbeast attacking each other with similar savageness. A howl ripped from the feline's throat followed by a pain-filled snarl she recognized.

Her eyes snapped open. "Draizer!"

Power flared between Bitbeast and human.

The crowd gasped in awe and shock at the unbelievably stunning scene played out before them. Rising to their feet, the Bladebreakers stared at their teammate in amazement.

"Jade..." words failed Tyson as his mouth worked silently.

Her hair had turned cerulean blue, cascading from her head gracefully. Her eyes when she opened them, had turned from forest green to mesmerizing yellow, sharing the same intense predator look as her Bitbeast. She was unearthly beautiful.

Somehow, someway, she and Draizer were one, connected by the power and bond between them. Together they were more powerful. When she spoke, her voice sounded like the chimes of winds, strong and breezy.

"Draizer!" she called out. "Let's end this!"

Her Bitbeast let out a howl that seemed to echo through the arena.

In response to the call of the wolf, Dranzer started to glow brightly in Kai's hand. Surprised, Kai looked down at it. "Dranzer?"

Without warning the phoenix Bitbeast burst forward from its Bit and flew towards the battle. Spreading its magnificent wings, Dranzer took its position beside Draizer. Then Kai understood.

Draizer had called.

_Fire to fire._

And Dranzer had answered.

An unspoken command ran between blader and Bitbeasts. Moving without warning with natural coordination, both wolf and phoenix attacked the jaguar. Rashka roared and let loose dark power on the advancing Bitbeasts. Almost easily, Draizer and Dranzer dodged, leaping from side to side. A ball of dark energy caught Draizer in its chest, throwing it back slightly but Dranzer was there to cover it. The wolf recovered fast, shook off the impact and closed in once more on its enemy.

Beneath them, the blades were going full force on each other. Draizer's blade circled the black Beyblade, attacking like a wolf would to its prey. A swift vital strike and a leap back. Rashka was already weakening under the consistent attacks of Draizer.

Jade's yellow eyes flashed as she gave out the finishing order. "Draizer! Razor Flames!"

Draizer bared all fangs and talons. Fireballs surrounded it and as it leapt at the jaguar, it unleashed its deadliest attack. The razor-sharp fireballs rained down on Rashka forcing it down wit a yowl. Draizer followed the attack giving it no chance to recover and intending to finish it off once and for all. Both spirits disappeared behind a cloud of dust that rosed in Rashka's wake.

It was over.

The power flowed out Jade with the final attack, leaving her exhausted. She would have collapsed to her knees if Kai hadn't caught her as she fell. He came up behind her and grew her into his arms protectively. Dranzer lowened her head to greet her young master and returned to her Bit when he held out the blade to her. It acknowledged Kai's silent thanks for protecting Jade with a faint glow. His gaze took in Jade's appearance, making sure she was alright. Her long hair was dark raven once more. Gone was the predatory look, replaced by a soft peaceful one in her now-green eyes as she stared at the destroyed dish, waiting for the dust to clear.

Eventually the dust settled, revealing a blade still spinning strongly next to a broken one. Jazzman peered through the fading cloud of dust and with a big grin on his face, declared the winner.

"Rashka has stopped spinning! The Bladebreakers takes this round!"

"OH, YES!" the first person to break the silence in the arena was Tyson. "SHE DID IT!"

Kenny was practically sobbing in happy tears. "We're saved. We're still in the competition." he wept.

"Jade wins!" Brad was shouting high up in his commentator box. "Unbelievable! Impossible! This was truly one of the most extraordinary match ever witness!"

"And with Jade's impossible victory, the Bladebreakers are still in the Championships ready to fight for their title as World Champions!" A.J joined in.

"I knew all along she could do it!" Mariah said happily, giving Ray a bear hug. "She won!"

Ray grimaced in pain. "Um, Mariah?"

Blushing, Mariah stepped back. "Oh, sorry."

With Kai's help and a little effort, Jade slowly climbed to her feet, leaning on his strong frame for support. Mustering what energy she had left, she summoned back Draizer. Obediently, the blue blade returned into her hand.

_Thank you...Draizer..._

The ancient spirit glowed in response and settled quietly in its Bit. Warily, her body trembling from fatigue, she looked at Kai. "How did I do?"

A small smile touched his lips as relief clouded his eyes. "You did great." he said.

Her eyes were starting to drop close when she remembered. "Alexis!"

"Paramedics are taking care of her now." Mr. Dickenson said, coming up to them with a rather pleased and concern look. "She'll be fine. I promise you that. You did well, Jade."

"Thank you." she said managing a small smile.

Mr. Dickenson nodded. "You should get some rest. You deserve it."

Nodding, she closed her eyes and rested her head against Kai's strong chest and let him led her away from the battle field. Sensing the glare from across, she opened her eyes and stopped. Kai stopped with her, following her gaze across the wrecked stadium.

"Boris..." he muttered.

Instead of looking outraged like they expected him to be after losing one of his most powerful bladers and Bitbeast, the man looked...well...pleased. His face held an excited smirk of someone who just saw something impossible happen. It was a look that Kai didn't like. With a curt nod in their direction, Boris turned and led his team from the arena. Tala was the last to leave. Before he did, he glanced back and his eyes met crimson ones.

The red-head's eyes held brief pain and regret within them before he turned and left. Kai's heart ached for his friend. Somehow he knew Tala wasn't doing this by choice.

_Tala...what hold does Boris have over you? _

Tomorrow. It ends tomorrow.

* * *

Author's note: Ta-da! Voila! What do you think! 


	36. Chapter 35

Author's note: I'm a bit in a rush right now so I hope you'll like this chappie. And to all my reviewers, I'll reply to your reviews the next time I update. Promise!

Special thanks to: faith, FenixPhoenix, SapphireSword, Hikari, -Dark Phoenix Angel Nami-, Grand admiral chelli, Mystic Black Phoenix, puppalupp2008 andShitza

**

* * *

Chapter 35**

In her unconscious state, Alexis was rushed to the hospital immediately after the match. Doctors did their best to remove whatever unknown chemical that flowed in her blood system. As they operated on her, they were amazed to discover the amount of scars that marred the girl's body. For the second time that week, Jade stood in a hospital room next to another friend placed there by Biovolt. Apart from her, the only other two people allowed into the room were Mr. Dickenson and Kai. She clutched Alexis's limp hand as she listened half-heartedly to the doctor's report. Most of it, she already knew.

"She has suffered severe injuries, some old, some new." the doctor was explaining with a grim look. "In her blood stream, we found an unidentified chemical which we guess is being used as a drug. We're not entirely sure yet however. It was poisoning her body, could have killed her in time."

"Oh, my." Mr. Dickenson said, concern and worry clear on his face. "Will she be alright?"

The doctor nodded. "We managed to stabilize her condition. I can safely say physically she'll be fine."

Jade caught the catch in his words and she almost didn't want to ask the thoughts in her head but she knew she had to. "What about mentally? Emotionally?"

Her heart sank when the man flinched slightly. He cleared his throat, unsure of how to respond to the question. "Mentally...I can't really say...whatever Alexis has gone through may affect her in the future and possibly harm her. It's important that you keep her under close surveillance."

Mr. Dickenson nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Though I must admit it was still amazing how she manage to participate considering the conditions she's under." the doctor said. "I assure you, Mr. Dickenson, we'll do everything in our power to help Alexis recover."

"Thank you, doctor."

The two adults stepped outside to speak, leaving Jade and Kai alone in the room with the unconscious girl. For a long moment, the two teens was silent. The room was quiet save for Alexis's shallow breathing.

"It's my fault." Jade said suddenly very softly.

Kai looked at her, not understanding what she meant. Her eyes were wary, haunted if not tired. She looked as though she held the burden of the world on her shoulders that moment.

"I should have known Boris would do this just to win." she continued painfully. "I should have done something. But I didn't."

It sometimes amazed Kai how she was able to place the blame on herself even if it isn't her fault. "It's not your fault." he told her gently yet firmly.

She looked up at him. "I have to make things right. I have to make them right...for Alexis."

Kai touched her shoulder, squeezing it fondly. "You've done enough already. It's my turn now."

Instead of making her feel better, her emerald eyes pained, looking at him sadly. "You'll be facing Tala." she said quietly.

"I know." he muttered. He didn't want to but he had no choice. Tala was now the enemy and to save him, he had to defeat him. The same way Jade had saved Alexis. _Can I do it? _he wondered.

* * *

In a distance, he could hear the heart monitor beep at a regular pace as it scanned his heart rate. Instinctively, he blocked it out the same way he had managed to tune out the sound of people moving around him. They were probing sharp cold needles into his flesh, injecting unknown drugs into his body.

Making him a demon just like Alexis had become before Jade managed to break through the hold the Bitbeast had on Alexis and save her. He was glad Alexis was in safe hands even if he wasn't. He only hope he could say the same for his other team members.

This was his preparation for the battle tomorrow. For his battle against Kai.

He knew if he lost the battle tomorrow, there'll be hell to pay. And he wasn't the only one to suffer. His teammates, his friends, the only people he called family will suffer as well.

"Increase the dosage." he heard Boris's voice order through the haze that was his mind. "I won't take any chances with tomorrow's match."

Despite himself, Tala felt tears of despair sting his eyes, brought by the guilt and helplessness.

_I'm so sorry...Kai..._

* * *

_Kai..._

Something was wrong.

Kai opened his eyes and blinked, pausing as he listened again for the voice calling his name. He listened as the wind brought cold air across his face, cutting into his exposed flesh. There was nothing except for the whistling of the wind. The metal of the railing he leaned on was cold but as usual, Kai was oblivious to the chilling cold. There were things more important right now. Like tomorrow's battle where everything will finally come to an end.

He had spent the rest of the day after returning from the hospital training with Jade despite his insistence for her to get some rest. She for one was stubborn. _Very _stubborn.

In the end he gave in and while he battled her, Tyson was giving out pointers on how to beat Tala considering he had beaten the Demolition Boy's captain before. But this wasn't the same. His battle against Tala will not be like any battle he had ever fought before. Tyson wouldn't understand.

But as much as he was forced to listen to Tyson's rantings, Kai knew he wasn't crazy yet. He was sure he had heard someone call him. It sounded familiar like a voice from a lost memory. He titled his head, frowning deeply.

_Who...?_

There was nothing except the whispering wind. Dismissing it, despite the nagging feeling in the back of his mind, Kai's thoughts went back to pondering over the battle the following day.

_Do I stand a chance against Tala tomorrow?_

Jade had given everything in today's battle, risking both her Bitbeast and her life and it had been worth it. The question was could he do the same? He opened his hand and stared down at the Bit on his palm. Not just any Bit.

_Black Dranzer._

Voltaire had been wrong to think the Bit of Black Dranzer was locked away in the BBA. All the while, all _this_ while, it had been with Kai, kept hidden safely from prying eyes. He found himself unable to bring himself to part with the Bitbeast. It was meant for him and no one else. The same way Dranzer was. Good or bad, both phoenixes were a part of him and without one or the other, he would be ...incomplete.

The pulse of Dranzer's counterpart was strong and tempting, beating into his very soul. It seemed to sense his turmoil and it beckoned to him, urging him to use it in battle.

If he used it, Kai was sure to win the battle tomorrow. The power of Black Dranzer was unlimited depending on its blader. And compared to the last time he had used it four years ago, he had grown stronger, much more stronger. He was sure he could control the Bitbeast.

But at what risk?

After seeing the way Alexis's Bitbeast, Rashka, had possessed her in battle, he realized there was a chance the same could happen to him as well if he used the dark phoenix's power. Black Dranzer's strength came from the lust for more power and with it, the need for more sacred spirits.

What happens if it took control like last time?

Drawn awake by the chillness of the room and the lack of warmth beside her, dark emerald eyes opened, alert of their surroundings. Sensing no danger, Jade rolled over to glance at the alarm clock on her bedside table.

Twelve o'clock.

_Barely two hours of sleep_, she thought tiredly.

Her eyes then noticed the figure standing at the balcony, just gazing out into nothing. She caught him doing that a lot since the finals started and she couldn't help but wonder whether it was taking a toll on him. She was worried about him. From the angle she got, she could see his face was filled with decisions and emotions. Thoughts on the finals tomorrow. Jade started to get up from bed when she caught glimpse of the Bit in his palm. Her eyes narrowed then widened when she recognized the Bit.

_Black Dranzer!_

He couldn't seriously be thinking of using the dark phoenix in battle..._could he?_

She, apart from Kai and its makers, knew the devastating power of Black Dranzer. She had seen for herself its powers when she was a child training under Biovolt. What Boris didn't know till today was during Black Dranzer's testing sessions, she would sneak out of her cell to watch its performance. Even she had to admit the Bitbeast was impressively powerful and she herself was drawn to its dark alluring power.

_Crouching in the shadows of the air vents above the lab, a little girl hid and watched every movement made below her and listened to every word muttered in low voices by the men in white coats. _

"_Prepare Bitbeast testing." someone said._

_A familiar voice spoke up, making his presence known to all occupants of the room. His voice made the girl gasped aloud in fear and she clamped a hand over her mouth, praying no one had heard her. _

"_What's the progress on Black Dranzer?"_

_Boris! _

_Had she known he could be coming to check on the Bitbeast's progress, she never would have snuck out of her cell in the first place. Now it was too late. Her body was numb with the fear of being discovered as she remained as still as possible._

"_We are not certain yet, sir." a scientist answered. "The Bitbeast remains uncontrollable. We are about to run another test drive on it with some modification done to it."_

_It was a moment before the director said anything and when he finally spoke, his voice held a tingle of suspicion. Had he heard her after all and was just waiting for her to make a slip-up?_

"_Then do it. Black Dranzer must be ready before Lord Voltaire arrives here tomorrow morning." he said. She could imagine the man glancing in every corner of the room, seeking the intruder. _

"_I know you're here." he called._

_She gasped softly._

"_Kai."_

_No, he hasn't found her. She relaxed a little but never let her guard down. A frown of curiosity found its way on her face as she watched below. A boy stepped into her view. She recognized his two-tone blue hair instantly. _

_Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson, she thought._

_The young boy stood with military discipline, facing Boris with an emotionless face. She wondered how he did it. Wasn't he afraid now that he was caught?_

_The director's tone of voice surprised her even more. It was kind even friendly. "Hello, Kai. Aren't you a little out late?"_

"_Yes, sir." she admired him for the way he answered. No excuses, no emotions whatsoever in his voice._

"_Oh, well. Since you're here, you mind as well witness the power that will be yours." Boris led the boy to the thick glass separating the testing room and the observation lab. _

_Then she heard the sound of machines starting up, the voices of the scientists monitoring the test subject but none of it mattered. All that mattered was the black Beyblade that was just launched into the dish in the testing room. _

"_Beyblade spin...95 percent." someone said. "Balance, 90 percent."_

"_There, Kai." Boris said smoothly to the boy's ear. "It's not perfect yet but it will be very soon. Just as you'll be."_

_She fidgeted in her hiding place, trying to get a better view of the moving blade. In her tiny hand, the blade she clutched glowed faintly._

"_Bring out the Bitbeast." Boris ordered. _

_A shriek emitted from the core of the black blade, so sharp she winced. A dark glow filled the room momentarily and when it cleared, she saw it, Black Dranzer. The dark phoenix rosed majestically above its blade, eyes glowing red. Its feathers were perfect, beautifully groomed. They radiated the dark power it had. Lifting its long neck, it screeched and its talons raked out. _

"_Sir! Its power readings are off the chart!" a scientist reported with awe in his own voice. The awe was soon replaced with horror. "We're loosing control of it!"_

_She heard none of it, only the shrieks of the phoenix and the urge it had awaken in her. _

_Its power...was truly amazing._

But instead, she fought it, resisted it and used its progress to monitor her own improvement. Soon, whatever Black Dranzer could do under the careful hands of its makers, her Draizer could do the same.

But it has been so long since she had seen the Bit let alone its power. Just how much stronger has it grown?

_Kai..._

Was he really going to use it in battle against Tala?

Around her throat where she kept Draizer's Bit in a pendent while Kenny repaired her broken Beyblade, she felt a warmth sensation burn her flesh. Within her mind, she could sense Draizer bristling, threatened by the presence of the renegade spirit. Speaking smoothing words to it, she calmed it and told it there was nothing to worry about.

_I trust Kai. I know he'll do what's best for the team and I trust his decision..., _she told it. Then to herself, she added quietly._ It's just Black Dranzer I don't trust..._

Moving silently, she rosed from the bed and made her way over to him.

"Kai?"

His eyes opened, the sound of her voice breaking him out of his reverie and he looked at her as though surprised. "Jade? It's late. You should be asleep."

She tossed her head. "So should you. You're the one battling tomorrow."

She had him there, he'll give her that. Yet he couldn't bring himself to retire to much-needed sleep. Not just yet. Not when he still had a decision to make. "I can't stop thinking."

Jade tilted her head, indicating she was listening. "About tomorrow?" she asked softly.

"Yeah." he nodded, steering his eyes forward. "I can't help but wonder whether I have what it takes to win this."

Her hand touched his hand upon the railings, cupping it gently. "I have faith in you, Kai. I know you have what it takes. I...I believe in you."

Four simple words and all his worries, his fears seem to melt away. His body relaxed a little, the tension slipping away. It amazes him how much four words mean when they came from the right person. A slight smile lifted the corners of his lips.

"Thank you."

She gave his hand an assuring squeeze. "Now get some sleep." she said with gentle firmness.

He nodded and watched her turn and head back into the darkness of their room. Her words echoed in his ears.

_I believe in you…_

He glanced down at Black Dranzer's Bit in his hand and clutched it tightly. Its power was his to command and he knew it. The choice was his. And he has already chosen.

_I'll do what's best for me and my team…and Tala._

* * *

Author's note: Gotta go! Review!Ciao! 


	37. Chapter 36

Author's note: I know, I know! I'm one day late from my usual update day so don't kill me! But I'm here now with an update and that's all that matters, rite...? Right, guys? Anyway on to the responses then the chappie!

Toboe-Angel: Well, to find out which Bitbeast he's gonna use,you'll just have to keep reading. I'm not sure myself cause there are lots of ppl asking for Black Dranzer's appearance.

Dark Kaya: More kissing scenes and more...? Hm...I'll see what I can do...

Dark Angel: A flash back does shred more light on their past together, doesn't it? Don't worry. There'll be more.

Faith: Okay, if I told you Jade's actual blood heritage, it'll spoil the sequel but I cantell you this. She's half Russian like Kai (in my opinion he's mixed Russian and Japanese)plus something else. You'll just have to read the sequel when it comes out!

Hikari: Based on my knowledge, phoenixes are mystical creatures with the ability to resurrect themselves so don't worry about Dranzer! I'm getting surprisingly quite a lot of ppl asking for Kai to use Black Dranzer so I'll think of something...

grand admiral chelli: lol. Okay that idea kinda defeats the whole point of Kai's friendship with Tala and as you have pointed out, the whole rampage thing...not pretty...

White Witch: I hope too that it won't be as obvious as it seems. Thanks anyway.

To those whose names are not up there...well that's because there's nothing I can think of to reply to you guys except 'thank you' so thank you and keep reading:

NightShadow Risen, krage, lilactouch, baby angel, FenixPhoenix, -Dark Phoenix Angel Nami-, Mystic Black Phoenix, Shitza, and puppalupp2008

That's about it, now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 36 **

The last day of the Championships, the battle everybody has been waiting for. Everything they worked for came down to this day. So many things were at stake today. Reputations. Bitbeasts. Lives.

The world.

The entire world will be watching the deciding match through international satellite as they had been watching for the last four days. There can only be one winner and one loser today. It wasn't just any battle between two of the best teams in the world.

It was a battle between two captains once bestfriends, now enemies.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen to the battle that will go down in history!" Jazzman hollered. "Today will be the long-awaited battle between both team captains! The Bladebreakers's Kai versus Tala of the Demolition Boys!"

The crowd roared in excitement and anticipation.

For a moment as they stepped out into the spotlight, Jade felt her heartbeat increased with fear for the one she loved. She glanced side-long at Kai, admiring how calm and composed he looked.

"Kai?"

He looked at her. As she stared into his crimson depths, her mind struggled with the thoughts and emotions that wanted to come out. Finally all she managed was a weak smile. "Be careful."

Kai could sense the turmoil raging within her. He gave her an assuring smile meant for her only. "Will be." he promised.

A movement room the other side caught his eye and he turned to look at his opponent waiting across.

_Tala…_

Pulling out his blade and launcher, Kai headed out. His scarf lapped behind him gracefully with every movement of his tensed body. The spectators cheered as both bladders approached the dish. To Kai's silent dismay, Tala couldn't meet his eye. The red-head was staring at the ground as he walked, his hands tightly clenched around his blade and launcher.

"Can we have the Beystadium?" Jazzman called.

The floor slide apart and the stadium emerged from below, letting out a cold blast of air. Kai ignored the cutting cold and watched intensely as the vapour clouding the dish cleared. Slowly, drifting apart, the mist cleared revealing an impressive stadium, coated with soft white surfaces. The center of the stadium was a frozen lake that spread near to the edge of the dish, leaving only a meter path around the banks of the lake Miniature pine trees decorated the edge of the banks while white snow covered every surface available.

"Whoa! Like check out this dish!" A.J exclaimed. "The designers of this dish sure had a lot of fun cooking this baby up."

"Why, it's Lake Baikal!" Brad said. "What a piece of work!"

"The bladers would have to maneuver their blades across the smooth slippery surface of Lake Baikal. The ice is one meter thick so it's safe to say we won't be having any frozen Beyblades by the end of this battle!" Jazzman announced.

Kai stared at the dish emotionlessly, remembering. He could almost see him facing the Bladebreakers after he had betrayed them for Black Dranzer three years ago and then them saving him from a chilly lonely death.

As Jazzman gave them the command to be ready, as he held up his loaded launcher, Kai wished Tala would at least look at him.

_Dammit, Tala...look at me...just look up..._

But he didn't.

"3, 2, 1!" Jazzman's voice echoed across the arena. "LET IT RIPPPPPPPPP!"

With a shout, both bladers released their Beyblades unto the frozen dish. Almost at once, Dranzer moved in, slamming Tala's blade into a pine tree. As the tree collapsed, the blades leapt aside and were at each other again. Snow bellowed from their struggles to over-power each other.

_That's it, Dranzer...Keep at it...don't let up, _Kai thought grimly. "Come on, Dranzer!"

Heeding its master's command, Dranzer fought back harder, driving Wolborg to the edge of the dish. Kai glanced up at his opponent and was disturbed by the pained look that crossed Tala's pale face. It was as if he was the one hurting in battle, not the blade.

Closing his eyes, Tala inhaled deeply, fighting the crushing sensation in his chest. His hands were tightly clenched by his sides, his nails digging into the skin of his palms.

_I'm so sorry, Kai..._

His eyes snapped open as he threw forth an arm and gave out the first attack order. "Wolborg! Phantom Hurricane!"

Tyson bolted from his seat in shock. "What the-? Phantom Hurricane!"

"That's Dragoon's special move!" Kenny gasped as he tried to analyze the snow storm Wolborg was kicking up.

Dranzer moved back in time to prevent being blown away by the hurricane that surrounded Wolborg. The other blade moved in closer, slowly forcing Dranzer into defense.

"Dammit." Kai swore under his breath. "I don't have time for this."

"Kai!"

He glanced over his shoulder as Tyson ran up to the edge of the platform where Kai stood. "Kai, remember my first battle with Jade? It's the same thing!" Tyson called, raising his voice over the roar of the hurricane.

Kai could still recall back to the first day they had met Jade, the first time Tyson had challenged her to a battle. Tyson had lost because she had used his Dragoon's strength against him.

But Tala doesn't know that.

Glancing back at his own blade, Kai kept an eye on the advancing blade as it drew closer to Dranzer. The timing had to be just right...

"Now, Dranzer! Spiral Survival!"

With so much as a second's warning, flames ignited around Dranzer from its base as it cloaked the blade in a fiery cyclone. The collision of wind and hot air started to lift Wolborg. Dranzer moved in, slamming into Wolborg with a force that sent it off the ground. Wolborg went up and up, spiraling above the stadium.

"Alright, Kai!" Tyson cheered, glad hat for once he was able to help.

But Tala wasn't done yet. Not when he had so much at stake. Watching his blade soar over-head, his blue eyes narrowed. "Wolborg, Blizzard!"

Wolborg's blade started to spin back to earth, taking advantage of the force it had gathered and came down in a spinning whirl of ice.

"Dranzer, evade!" Kai snapped quickly.

His blade dodged, narrowly missing Wolborg's scattering attack. It made distance between the ice-element blade and waited for an opening.

From his high seat above, Voltaire watched in anticipation for his grandson's defeat. A grin was readily at his lips as he watched. _Soon Kai, you'll know what it means to betray me...then you and the girl'll be Biovolt's...once more..._

Kai knew somewhere above, his grandfather was watching, probably waiting for him to loose and come crawling back to him. _Not a chance. I won't loose. Not in front of you, grandfather..._

"Dranzer, attack!" he shouted.

"Wolborg, go!" Tala called out.

Both blades charged at each other, colliding at the edge of the lake. Snow rosed, creating a cloud of snow that blinded the view from everybody. Mutters and whispers aroused through the arena as everyone wondered who the winner was. To their surprise, both blades went air-bourned, flying towards the edges and to their owners. Instinctively Kai snatched his Beyblade out of mid-air as Tala did and both teens glanced at their blades in surprise.

"Both blades are out of the dish!" Jazzman declared. "It's a tie!"

Max glanced at Tyson and Kenny. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Tyson shrugged. Kenny was already working on Dizzi going through the data they had gotten from Judy. "Well, I would say it's a good thing because Tala is quite an accomplished blader. He had improved over the years. He and Kai are evenly matched. "

"And your point is…?" Tyson pressed, hating it when Kenny went into details.

"Kai still has a chance in winning this if he stays focused." the Chief concluded.

"Right. Stay focus." Tyson repeated. "That's what Kai's good at. Staying focus."

_No…,_ Jade thought worriedly. _Something's not right…_

Kai glanced across the Beystadium at the red-head. For one brief moment, their eyes met and something, a connection ran between them. Tala's blue eyes, usually filled with joy and innocence for as long as Kai could remember, were now clouded with despair and pain. Then as Kai watched, his childhood friend, his once bestfriend turned and walked away without so much as a word.

_No…this isn't you, Tala…What has that bastard done to you…?_

* * *

_"Do you come here often, Kai?" _

_The seven year-old bluenette glanced up from where he sat near the edge of the cliff at the thin red-haired boy standing behind him. Beyond the horizon, the big ball of flame that was the sun was starting to set, disappearing into the deep blue ocean. Its dying rays reached across, touching the children with its warm light. The sky was colored in yellow, red and orange spectrums, a truly magnificent sight to those who knew how to appreciate it. _

_"Yeah."__ Kai answered. _

_"Aren't you afraid Boris would catch you?" Tala asked innocently. _

_Kai shook his head. "No. That old man probably doesn't even know I'm gone." _

_Tala's blue eyes drifted over the glittering water. "It's beautiful here."_

_"That's why I like it here. It's peaceful out here." he explained. He beckoned the red-head to join him. _

_Obeying, he dropped down next to him and pulled his knees up to his chin. "What do you do here?"_

_Kai's slender shoulders rosed and fell in a shrug. "I don't know. To think, I guess."_

_Tala was curious. "About what?"_

_"My mom and my dad."_

_"What happened to them?" _

_Crimson eyes averted forward, dark with sadness. "They died two years ago."_

_"Oh. I'm sorry." Tala said sympathetically and added softly. "I never knew my parents."_

_"Don't worry. I'm sure they are out there somewhere." Kai assured him with a smile. "Maybe one day they'll come back for you."_

_"I hope so." Tala hugged his thin frail body. "I don't really like it here..."_

_"Neither do I." Kai admitted. "But don't worry. We will get through this, Tala. As long as we stay together, we will get though this. One day we will get away. Together. All of us. I promise."_

_I promise..._

* * *

Kai's eyes opened slowly, breaking out from his memory of his childhood. It was one of the few pieces he had of his life in the abbey and one that he treasured. 

_His promise to Tala..._

"Hello? Earth to Kai?"

He blinked and found himself staring at Tyson's worried face. "What?"

"You zoned out on us, man." Ray told him. "What's up?"

Kai shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I was just thinking." he muttered.

"About ways to beat Tala, I hope." Kenny murmured a little too loud from where he sat in their waiting room, trying to work in Dizzi.

Kai couldn't help but flinch inwardly to Kenny's blunt remark. Yet he knew it wasn't Kenny's fault. The shorter boy had no idea how close Kai and Tala were once.

"Are you alright?" Jade asked gently. She gazed at him worriedly, noticing the troubled look that had crossed his face.

"Yeah." he shook his head again and straightened from his position against the wall. "I'm fine."

"You sure don't look like it." Tyson pointed out. "Dude, your next match is about to start. Got any plans?"

"Hey, lay off." Ray said lightly. "Let's not pressure him, guys."

Kai nodded his thanks to the injured tiger and sighed when Jazzman's voice rang out, calling for the participants. He started for the door.

"Kai." Max called. When the blue-haired teen looked back at him, he gave him a grin and a thumbs-up. "Good luck, man."

Kai smiled slightly and left, leaving Tyson in amazement.

"Did Kai just smile?" he asked Kenny in confusion.

"He's been smiling a lot nowadays." Dizzi commented.

Tyson blinked in disbelief. "Why the heck is he so smiley nowadays?"

Ray glanced at Jade as she too headed for the door. "What do you think?"

She knew he wasn't asking about Tyson's question. "He will be fine. I have faith in him."

* * *

Author's note: Short, I know. I could have swore it seemed longer when I wrote it down on paper...Oh well...R&R! 


	38. Chapter 37

Author's note: Good day, mates! What's up? YEAH! 200 REVIEWS! I'm SO HAPPY! Thanks you guys who took the trouble to review! OKay...I have no idea where that came from...must be one of my wacky moments. Never mind. Let's move on to responses then the story.

White Witch: You're absolutely right! Tala is holding back! Just read on to see what happens when he unleashes his full power!

FenixPhoenix: Sadly, no. The series do not explain in detail Kai's and Tala's past together in detail. So it's up to me to do so!

Mystic Black Phoenix: Bad boys _are_ more appealing! Why do you think so many ppl prefer Kai and Tala over Tyson even though he's the 'star' of the show?

Dark Angel: Yup, Lake Baikal. I kinda figured it meant something to Kai plus it puts Tala in his element.

faith: I just thought a tie would show how evenly matched Kai and Tala are. And I wonder myself, why the heck is Kai so smiley? Oh, wait! I made him smiley!

Dark Pheonix Angel Nami-: Those two are so adorable when they are little...sigh...

grand admiral chelli: Glad to know someone else shares my pain and frusration.

Hikari: oh, you poor thing...I hope you're better now. Getting sick during vacations really sucks.

Shitza: So do I! I love mysterious guys especially Kai!

And special thanks to: blue angel, krage, Beyblade-gal, MyOwnWoRLD,kidishcaresh and people who read but don't review.

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Mind focused on one thing, Kai watched his blade mirror Tala's blade movements from across the frozen lake. Everything he had learnt from the abbey crossed his mind but nothing could help him think of a way to reach out to his friend.

_I have to make Tala realize I'm still his friend..._

"Kai!"

Tala's sudden call jolted him from his thoughts and he looked up.

"You fought well. Better than I have expected." Tala said with as much coldness as he could muster. He sincerely hoped that Kai would just give up and step down. For his sake and Tala's team. But a part of him wanted the bluenette to continue in hopes he would defeat him and stop Boris once and for all.

Kai didn't say anything. He just stared at him as if he were studying him, seeking out the boy who was once his friend and the closest thing he had to a brother.

"But it has to end here." Tala said. _I hope you understand…I'm doing this for my team as well…_

"No." Kai said suddenly. His crimson eyes that once often lilted with curiosity when they were children were now dark with determination. "I refuse to back down until you tell me what is going on."

Tala stared at him, caught between pride and dismay. He should have known Kai wouldn't give up so easily. _He hasn't changed much…_ "There's nothing to tell, Hiwatari." he said emotionlessly. "Now back down!"

"Is there?" the phoenix retorted. "If you think I'm going to let you win that easily, then I was wrong to think you as my friend."

Tala scoffed. "You live in the past, Kai. We're no longer friends."

"Really?" Kai replied. "Is that what you really think? Or is this Boris talking through you?" Something that resembles fear flickered in Tala's blue eyes and Kai knew he had hit a spot. His eyes slided to the Biovolt director momentarily, wondering what mind-trick has Boris played on Tala. Kai's fiery gaze turned back to his opponent and friend.

Tala wanted to tell him. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to just tell the bluenette who was once the only person in the world he called friend, that if he didn't win this match, others will pay the consequences. That he didn't have a choice as captain of the Demolition Boys. It didn't matter to Boris that Ian and Spencer had won their matches and obtain two of the Bitbeasts that was in Tala's power now. Or that Bryan had given his all against Ray. Or that Alexis almost died thanks to Boris's greed. Both sides have suffered so much already…

_Isn't it enough? When will this ever end? _

"Tala, listen to me." Kai insisted. "It doesn't have to be like this."

"No, it doesn't." Tala agreed quietly. "But it is and there's nothing you can do to change that. Wolborg!"

His blade moved into the offense without warning, abandoning the safety of the sides and streaked across the frozen lake. Dranzer followed, meeting Wolborg head-on in the center of the lake.

"And they are taking the action to the center!" Jazzman announced.

"Dranzer!" Kai shouted.

At her master's call, Dranzer emerged from her Bit in a flash of red. Long graceful feathers showered the stadium in a light fall in the phoenix's wake. Dranzer threw back her head, proud and magnificent as she spreaded her wings.

"Wolborg!" Tala called out in suit. "Set up defense maneuvers!"

As Wolborg emerged from its Bit, a shield of ice surrounded it. Ice and fire collided. Vapor rose, clouding everybody's vision from the on-going battle between the wolf and phoenix. Their masters cried out to their Bitbeasts. A great rush of wind suddenly sliced through the white mist, throwing it apart like curtains to enable everyone to see Dranzer and Wolborg locked in battle. The great phoenix beat her wings at Wolborg, squawking as her talons racked the predator's flesh. Wolborg snarled and snapped its powerful jaws at Dranzer. Its teeth barely missed the tail feathers of the fire bird as Dranzer took flight again, circling it from above.

Jade watched the whole battle with a frown on her face. Her instincts were tingling and she was sure if she had spider sense, it would be screaming Defcon-1 at her. Something's wrong here. It wasn't just the level of his Bitbeast's power. She knew Wolborg was without question powerful but now…, it seemed almost savage. No, it was something else as well. The look of torment on Tala as he watched the battle with pained blue eyes.

_It's like he wants no part of this at all…, _she thought. _Is that it, Tala…? This isn't your choice, is it?_

When Tala finally called out Dragoon and Draciel into the fold, her body stiffened. _Tala, why are you doing this?_

"Dragoon!" Tyson was on his feet, calling out to his Bitbeast and the person who now wielded it. "Tala, don't!"

Tala could hear all the cries and shouts around him, some urging him to stop, others rooting him to end the match. They twirled in his head, pounding into his mind like a jackhammer. Before him, the three Sacred Spirits awaited his order, the final command that could end this match. Yet he hesitated.

_Why?_

He knew what laid at stake here, his life, lives of his teammates...so why couldn't he do it?

His turquoise eyes opened to stare at his opponent and he saw standing in Kai's place, a ghost of the younger Kai, a shadow of the past. Wide innocent red eyes gazed back at him, filled with pled.

_Kai..._

"Tala..." a dangerous voice hissed through his earpiece. "I need not remind you what truly lies at stake here for you, boy if you fail this time."

"Yes, sir." a sigh of defeat and he knew he had sold his soul to the Devil. In this case, Boris. His attention turned back to the battle, back to the bluenette and his phoenix.

_Kai...I hope you may find a place in your heart to forgive me..._

"FINISH IT! BLIZZALOG ATTACK!"

Fur bristling on its ends, sharpened with the cold frost of ice, Wolborg bounded forward with the two captured Bitbeast at its heel, roaring and snarling. It lunged, let loose a hell storm of ice stones on both blader and Bitbeast. Kai's body tensed and he attempted to shield himself from the powerful attack.

"Kai!" he heard Jade calling his name as the icy rain descended on him. He felt the shivering cold and the great rush of wind as the attack collided. The air pressure cut into his skin, leaving red welts and into his clothes. His scarf billowed behind him like a tattered banner. Then to his surprise, he heard a scream of pain. One that he recognized.

Dropping his crossed arms from his face, Kai looked on in horror. "Dranzer!"

The phoenix had taken the full impact of the attack, protecting him with her body as the icicles slammed into them. Her great wings stretched out to their fullest span to prevent even the smallest particle of ice from hurting her master.

"Dranzer, no!" Kai shouted.

"Whoa! Dranzer has been hit hard!" A.J observed with a wince to his voice. "That has got to hurt!"

"But the real question is can she hang on until the end?" Brad rounded up.

Jade already knew the answer to that. Seeing the ruthless way Tala had given the order, the way Dranzer had taken the attack to save Kai and knowing there was more to come, she knew. Yet she couldn't but hope.

"How is it, Chief?" she asked the brown-haired boy hunching over his laptop.

Kenny looked pale. "It doesn't look good. Dranzer's hurt real bad. I'm not even sure if she can hang on for long."

_Or survive this battle for that matter, _she added silently. _If Kai looses her, he doesn't stand a chance in the next round. _

She swore under her breath when she saw how weak the phoenix was becoming under the ruthless attacks. Max looked at her with a curious frown. "What did you say?"

"What?"

"You were talking in Russian." he informed her. "I've heard enough Russian swear words from Kai to recognize Russian when I hear it."

She shook her head, indicating it wasn't important right now. Dammit, was she so stress out until she was reverting back to her mother language without her realizing? She of all people knew how dangerous lack of control could be. Her gaze fixed on the match once more, pleading silently.

_Come on, Kai...Just hang on..._

'..._Just hang on...'_

The voice echoed through his tired mind, forcing him to focus on the battle unfolding in front of him now. Dranzer held her position between him and the attacks, refusing to back down despite his silent pleads.

_Dranzer, please...,_ he thought. _Don't...I order you to stop..._

_I'm sorry. That's the one order... I cannot obey..., _her voice whispered to his mind. It sounded faint, faraway. _For your sake, master...Lend me your strength...your will..._

He understood then. She was sacrificing herself for him so that he may live in their victory. So that he could still find a way to save his friend. He didn't wish her to but meeting Dranzer's fiery eyes so very similar to his, he knew there was no way he could change her mind. Her mind was made up and she had chosen his own well-being over hers once again. The least he could do was to give her what she needed.

"Dranzer!" Kai cried out hoarsely. "Flame Saber!"

Summoning the remains of her power, Dranzer fought back now. Flames engulfed her as she forced herself forward, breaking through the rain of hailstones. Feathers blazing, she became a red streak as her mighty wings took her towards the core of the storm. With a proud battle cry, Dranzer unleashed her special attack. She rocketed through the storm, breaking apart the raging winds and water and Bitbeasts collided. The impact of the collusion created a cloud of mist and vapor. It rushed forth, filling the whole stadium and blinding both spectators and bladers. Kai threw up his arm to shield his face from the cutting cold. Tala did the same and they both waited for the mist to settle.

Eventually it did.

There were jagged cracks on the surface of the broken lake. Why they have yet to break into pieces was beyond anyone's understanding. That wasn't important at the moment. Everyone's attention was on the center where the last of the mist was clearing. A Beyblade was still spinning. Just barely however. While nearby a second blade was rested on its side.

"I don't believe it." Jazzman exclaimed as he waved away the disappearing smoke, peering through. "AND THE WINNER'S KAI! THE BLADEBREAKERS TAKE THE SECOND ROUND!"

Kai held up his hand, summoning back his blade while he watched Tala retrieve his blade with an emotionless expression. His mind was very tired and so was his body. And judging by Tala's face, he was too.

"Tala, it doesn't have to be like this." he repeated softly.

The Demolition Boy's captain looked at him and Kai caught a glimpse of the regret in his blue eyes. Tala's voice was so quiet Kai almost didn't catch his words. "No. It doesn't. But I don't have a choice."

With that, Tala turned and tugged slowly back to his team, well aware of the punishment he shall receive for his lost. Kai stared after him, his mind puzzling over what Tala had said.

'…_I don't have a choice…' What does that mean? What are you hiding from me, Tala, _he wondered. His eyes dropped back to the Beyblade in his hand and felt a pang of sadness. Dranzer's blade was a mess, almost the same way Jade's Draizer was after her match with Alexis. Dranzer's form stared back up at him from her Bit but it didn't feel the same. He couldn't seem to sense her mentally, couldn't feel her comforting warm presence.

_Dranzer…_

"YOU DID IT!"

"YOU'RE THE MAN!"

Kai found himself ambushed by Max and Tyson from behind. They threw their weight on him, nearly staggering him.

"You were so awesome out there, Kai!" Max said happily.

"Thanks to you, we're now in the lead!" Tyson added in.

Wincing slightly from the cuts and bruises he had sustained in the match, Kai easily shrugged them off and glanced at them, his expression serious and not as joyful as they had expected. "It's not over yet."

"Yeah, but at least we still have a chance." Tyson said happily.

_I hate to break it to you but something tells me that wasn't Tala's personal best, _Kai wanted to retort but he remained silent. He glanced back at the now empty benches on the other end and at the dark hallways, wondering what kind of punishment Boris was inflicting upon Tala and the rest of the Demolition Boys now. He hid a shudder with a casual roll of his shoulders, working out the kinks when he came to a realization just as the others did. It was Max who voiced their thoughts.

"Hey, have anybody seen Jade?"

* * *

Jade heard voices coming from the end of the hallway where she knew was the Demolition Boy's waiting room. With stealth, she glanced around the corner. The voices were coming from the room where two men in black stood guarded to keep away any fans who somehow manages to slip past the security guards upfront. 

_Jackpot, _she thought as she kept to the shadows.

"Your lost is intolerable. Once this is over, win or lose, you'll be severely punished." she could hear Boris snapped, the anger in his voice barely containable.

A dull voice, robbed of determination and its usual defiance replied in return. "Yes, sir."

That wasn't all Boris had to say. "And for the third match, I want you to demolish Kai. Give him no chance of fighting back. Destroy him, mind, body and soul."

Jade tensed but Tala's answer caught her by surprise.

"No. I...I can't"

"What was that?" Boris demanded.

She heard the sound of a body being slammed into the lockers that lined the wall in every waiting room and the familiar sound of flesh hitting flesh. In her mind, she knew Boris had Tala cornered against the lockers with one hand pinning him there. Her heart went out to the red-head boy who had been her first friend when she came to the abbey.

"You'll not disobey me." Boris hissed dangerously. "Or shall I remind you of what will happen if you do?"

"No, sir." Tala answered dutifully.

"Good. See that you remember that."

Moments later, she heard the door opened and she peered around the corner to see Boris coming out of the room with the rest of the team in tow. She resisted the urge to wipe the smug look off Boris's face and replace it with a bruised one. Boris nodded to the guards to follow him, leaving the room unguarded.

After she was sure Boris and his 'henchmen' were gone, Jade slipped into the room. Tala was sitting on the floor, his back against the lockers. His knees were curled to his chest and his head hung wearily. She caught a glint of tears forming under his closed eyelids.

"Tala." she said softly.

He glanced up and she could see the surprise in his clear blue eyes. As well as the pain, the guilt, the sorrow...

She had always been good at reading people's emotions thanks to the tones of practices she had trying to figure out Kai but Tala was practically an open book to her now. She has never seen him in this state before.

"Jade, what are you...?" he started to say as he rosed to his feet. "You shouldn't be here."

"Right. Tell that to someone who cares." she snorted. She didn't have to time to hear lectures about how she should be with her team and not here where she could get caught by Boris...blah blah blah... "Tala, tell me what the hell's going on. I know you don't want to work for Boris so why are you?"

"It's...complicated." he muttered.

"You can tell me." she insisted.

"No!" he moved aside, placing distance between them. "I can't. You don't understand what's at stake here. You don't know what he will do if I don't do as he says."

Her green eyes darkened. "Boris."

He nodded. "If I disobey him, others will pay the price. Others could die."

His words struck her as familiar. She recalled not long ago, someone else had a similar principal of life as he did now. Herself. Months ago, before she met the Bladebreakers, she herself had believed letting anyone close was impossible. She believed opening up to others was a dangerous thing for it could get them killed. But that changed.

A lot has changed.

"Others _will_ die unless you do something about it. Break the hold he has over you. It's not too late." she pressed. Then softly she said. "We'll help you. I'll help you and I know Kai will too."

Tala gazed back at her and she knew he was remembering back to the day they had met in the cold abbey cell. She had been the new kid just punished for doing something she didn't know she wasn't suppose to do and he was the only one who had befriended her and took care of her while she was there. He had helped her then to cope with the nightmares of the abbey. Their roles were reversed now. Now she only hope she could do the same for him.

"Kai..." Tala said the name very softly. "You really love him, don't you?"

She was taken back by the sudden question. _Were they that obvious? _"Tala...please...let us help you."

"It won't change anything, Jade. You can't help me. No one can. I told you before. I don't have a choice." he said bluntly and headed to the door.

"Tala, please-" she begged, moving forward to intercept him.

The red-haired Russian stopped. "If you love him, then tell him. Tell him that this is the real one. I won't hold anything back. Tell him to be ready."

As she watched speechless, he left the room and the sound of the door closing behind him sounded like a ring of death.

_Tala..._

* * *

Author's note: I'm really running out of ideas for the next battle between Kai and Tala. So the next chappie might take some time to write out. Please be patient. Plus I have just recovered from a writer's block(really sux,man) on A Walk To Remember so hopefully, I should have it up by end of next week. Ciao. 


	39. Chapter 38

A/N: I'm backkkk! Wow, this is the longest update ever! I'm really sorry! Anyway here are the responses to my wonderful reviewers then we move on to the story!

Hikari: Don't worry. Dranzer's still alive. She just used up 99 percent of her powers to help Kai.

FenixPhoenix: I'm not really sure if Dranzer is a she but normally a phoenix oftens represents a motherly figure so I'm assuming Dranzer's a she. Oh, and in my story, Kai's outfit is from season 1 while the others are from Season 3. Tyson looked so much better in Season 3...

White Witch: Actually the drugs used on Alexis is supposed to enable Rashka to possess her easier. Tala's drug is only to enchance his performance and stamina in battle.

Moi: Lol. Your reviews are short but funny. Just read on to see if he uses Black Dranzer. I don't understand why the makers of Beyblade didn't bring back Black Dranzer in season 3 so I though i'll just do it myself.

And thanks to: MyOwnWorld, faith, Mystic Black Phoenix, grand admiral chelli, Beyblade-gal, Dark Angel, Shitza, Essylanna, -Dark Pheonix Angel Nami-, xoOBlackDragonOox, krage, brat-always-day-and-night, SapphireSword and ShadeSpirit

* * *

**Chapter 38**

_Dranzer…_

His eyes gazing sadly at the blade in his hand, Kai sighed softly under his breath. Dranzer had given her all in the second battle for his sake and he doubt even a mystical phoenix could replenish her powers in such a short time.

_Her Bit feels so empty…_

"What are you going to do now, Kai?"

He looked up as Max's concern voice ajar him from his troubled thoughts.

Max's baby blue eyes shone his worry. "You don't have Dranzer anymore." he said as lightly as he could in a disturbed tone. "I mean…you don't stand a chance out there without your Bitbeast, Kai. Without Dranzer, Tala will pretty much pummel you to the ground. What are you going to do now?"

"Max has a point, Kai." Kenny agreed. "Perhaps against Tala's Bitbeast alone, you might stand a chance."

_The same way Jade stood a chance against Alexis?_

Kenny continued, shaking his head as he spoke in a disheartened voice. All the while he was staring at his laptop, going through the earlier two matches. "But against three Bitbeast, you don't have a chance against Tala."

Tyson groaned, slamming his hands on the table where Kenny sat at. He glared at the brunette over the screen of the laptop. "So what? You saying we should forfeit the third match like you suggested yesterday during Jade's match?"

Kenny gulped uncomfortably. "I didn't-!"

"Well, she didn't back down and she still managed to pull through!" Tyson said with fierce determination. "I say Kai still has a chance!"

"But Jade went up against one Bitbeast!" Kenny defended. "Not three!"

"Come on, guys." Max waved his hands, trying to keep the peace between the two. "Calm down, guys. Arguing isn't gonna help."

"You tell them, Maxie!" Dizzi said with approval in her voice.

Grumbling under his breath, Tyson turned back to the bluenette who has been silent all this while. You know, for a guy who is about to get trashed badly in battle, Kai's awfully calm. "Max's right. So what are you gonna do? You better have an idea going on in that head of yours. Not that you don't have Dranzer…"

Kai tilted his head, looking at him but not really seeing him. He _did _have an idea. A risky idea but an idea nonetheless. One the others would never agree to. And he wasn't going to waste his energy persuading them. He was on his own in this. Unless…

"You must have some idea." Tyson was saying. "I don't know! Plan A was a dead-end. So what about Plan B?"

"The only problem is Plan B requires a Bitbeast." Kenny stated. "And so does Plan, C, D, E, F-!"

"Okay. Okay." Tyson defended off Kenny's verbal attack. "I get your point. So we'll just come up with a plan that doesn't require a Bitbeast."

Max rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up and sighed in defeat. Obviously these two was determined to keep at it and to stop them was a waste of time and energy. "Ugh, if only Jade was here. Where did that girl run off to anyway?"

As if summoned, the door opened and Jade walked in, looking down at the white tiled floor. When Kai looked at her, he noticed the troubled look on her face. She looked at him. They spoke at the same time.

"We need to talk."

Tyson glanced at them, whipping his head between the two as their eyes locked. "Okay, that was creepy. What's up with you two? And Jade, where have you been?" he demanded, glaring at her.

She ignored the navy-haired boy and nodded to Kai's request. Kai unfolded his arms and headed to the door. Jade followed after him, closing the door behind them. Max, Kenny and Tyson were left staring after them as the door closed with a sounded click.

"Okay…" Dizzi said loudly. "What's up with that?"

"I honestly have no idea." Kenny shrugged.

"Neither do I." Tyson agreed.

_How clueless can they get?_, Max sighed as he shook his head at them. "You guys are hopeless."

* * *

"WELCOME BACK AS WE CARRY ON INTO THE THIRD AND HOPEFULLY FINAL MATCH OF TODAY'S WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP FINALS!" Jazzman announced with much enthusiasm.

"Let's recap, Brad." A.J said to keep the watching spectators all over the world updated on the events. "In the first battle, both boys battled an awesome battle that ended in a tie."

"Needless to say, it was Kai who took the second match by a breath-hair away from defeat." Brad joined in. "Can he keep up his team's winning streak or will the third round go to Tala's hands?"

"REINTRODUCING OUR TWO AWESOME FIGHTERS! TALA FROM THE DEMOLITION BOYS AND KAI FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS!" Jazzman's voice was over-powered by the deafening roar of the crowd.

The said teens strolled forward with the confidence and grace everyone in the audience admired. One can only imagine the pressure both bladers as captains faced in the third match. No doubt both boys were tired, mind and body. But the real question was who has the power to end it?

"Well, what do you think, Chief?" Max asked anxiously.

Kenny looked too mortified to reply. He was busy scanning whatever data Judy and Emily had gotten for them. The same way he had been since Kai and Jade left the room to talk alone.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Kai has some plan up his sleeve." Tyson said confidently.

Jazzman started the countdown. "READY! 3, 2, 1! LET IT RIP!"

Beyblades were launched with amazing strength as both captains yanked back their ripcoils. The roars and cheers of the crowd grew louder, drowning out the team's voices.

"GO, KAI!"

"SHOW HIM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF!"

"KICK SOME ASS!"

Jade remained silent all the while, biting on her lower lip as her hand gripped the pendent Kai had given around her throat in a silent prayer. Only she at that moment knew what was going on in the bluenette's mind. _Kai…I hope you know what you're doing…_

The Beyblades met and crashed against each other with enough force to send sparks flying. Simultaneously, they leapt back and moved in again. Tala watched the blades attack each other, trying to figure out what was Kai's next move. But his mind refused to work on the present. He kept seeing the look of hurt on Jade's face as he left her standing alone in the waiting room. The pain in her lovely green eyes as they stared after him with pity and despair sliced into his soul, hurting more than anything Boris could have done to him. He remembered then the betrayed look no one else would have noticed in the eyes of the phoenix. But he did. While others saw nothing but a cold expressionless face, he saw the anguish in Kai's dark eyes when Dranzer had taken the hit for him.

His eyes narrowed when he noticed it was mostly his blade that did the attacking while Dranzer accepted the beatings steadily. This wasn't Kai's style at all. He of all people should know that. After all he did train with Kai practically all their childhood days.

"_Go, Wolborg!"_

"_Get'im, Dranzer!" _

_The blade that was Dranzer slammed into seven-year old Tala's grey blade with one swift move and sent it flying into the snow at Tala's feet. Tala groaned as he bent and picked up his Beyblade. _

"_I lost. Again!" _

_His opponent retrieved his spinning blade from the dish and offered an encouraging smile at his friend. "You almost had me there, Tala. Don't worry. You'll get me next time."_

"_Next time." Tala repeated sounding uncertain. "You know how Boris is about 'next time'."_

"_Ha!" Kai smirked and did an imitation on the director. "'Failure is not an option. There is no next time in a real battle!'"_

_Tala laughed at the mocking imitation. "You better not let Boris catch you doing that." _

"_I'm not afraid of him." the bluenette snorted._

_Tala started to say something when he heard something, making him pausing. He tilted his head, listening. It sounded like a Beyblade spinning. No. Make that two. "Do you hear that, Kai?"_

_The bluenette was already heading in direction of the abbey beyond the woods that was their secret training grounds since the day they found it while wandering around in there. Tala hurried after him, curiosity drawing him. The two young boys emerged at a hill overlooking the back courtyard of the abbey where they could see two bladers engaged in battle in an empty yard. It was near evening and by then most of the students had retired to rest and prepare for the next day to come. Two abbey guards were positioned by the sidelines to monitor the progress of both bladers standing over the Beystadium. _

_Kai and Tala could make out one of their closest friend's tall study form and sleek blonde hair. Spencer's height towered over most of the students in abbey including the two watching secretly. It was no secret his huge frame packed a lot of power especially when it comes to launching a Beyblade. _

_His opponent however was a different story. Long dark hair tied in a ponytail; her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she watched her opponent's blade as though she was studying it. Her lips were set in a tight grim line to the point she was almost frowning. Tala's eyes widened as he recognized her. _

"_That girl…"he muttered. "Green Eyes."_

_Kai stared at her suspiciously yet when Tala glanced at him, he though he saw something that resembles familiarity and mild concern directed at the female battling Spencer. Later he would understand when Kai finally told him of his encounter with the girl in the darkened hallway after a strenuous session of training that had left him battered. Right now, like any young naïve child, Tala only grinned widely at his friend so much so Kai couldn't help but notice. _

"_What?"_

"_So what do you think of her?" Tala asked innocently. _

_Kai's crimson eyes narrowed as he turned his gaze back to the girl. He studied the swift movements of her blade and the sharp turns it executed to dodge Spencer's Seaborg. "Not bad." he said. "Though I don't understand what Boris and Voltaire sees in her. She's just like any other girl."_

"_Right." Tala sneered. "And tell me, Kai. How many other girls do you know? None. that's how many. I think you like her."_

_Kai glared at him and snapped. "I do not!"_

"_Do to!" _

"_Do not!"_

"_Do to!"_

"_This's ridiculous!" Kai declared turning his attention away from his bestfriend. _

"_Hah!" Tala crowed triumphantly. "You like her!"_

"_I just think she's good at blading for a girl." Kai said defensively. _

_As if to prove his point, the girl's cerulean blue blade flew into Spencer's blade and knocked it from the dish easily despite weight and size difference. Spencer's face was a face of shock and disbelief. And who wouldn't be? Spencer was one of the best in the abbey, personally trained by the director himself along with Kai, Tala, Bryan and Ian. To be beaten by a newcomer not to mention a girl was unheard of. _

_Tala gasped in shock. "Wow! She beat Spencer!"_

_Kai just shook his head. "Boris isn't going to be happy."_

"_No doubt about that." the red-haired boy agreed sympathetically feeling sorry for their blonde friend. "I didn't think she was this good. You were right, Kai."_

"_Yeah…"Kai casted one last glance at the scene below them as Spencer was led away by the guard to receive his punishment while the girl was allowed to move on to her next opponent. Then the bluenette turned and started down the slope that would lead them back to the building. Tala stayed where he was for a moment before he too turned and followed his friend. _

"_You haven't answered my question yet, Hiwatari."_

"_And what would that be?"_

"_Do you like her or not?"_

"_No!"_

Tala blinked away the reverie and forced his mind to concentrate on the battle. Now was not the time to take a stroll down memory lane. It would only reopen old wounds and disrupt his focus to win this battle. Yet he couldn't stop the slight smile that lifted the side of his lip. He had almost forgotten how they were when they were kids.

_So young…untainted…_

_Concentrate, Tala! Focus on the battle, _he told himself harshly. His eyes followed the blue blade's feeble movements and turned to the owner. Kai's eyes were hidden by his long bangs, his face emotionless yet strangely withdrawal with defeat and suddenly a thought hit him. What if Kai doesn't want to win anymore? What if he was just waiting for him to end it, deliver the finishing blow?

_Fine then! I'll gladly put an end to his misery, _he snapped to himself, pushing away any feelings he had left. It was without doubt he was tired but the drugs Boris had given him had kept the adrenaline flowing through his veins, keeping his mind from feeling the pain. "WOLBORG! ICE AVALANCHE!"

With flash of grey light, Wolborg leapt from its Bit and brought upon the racing blade beneath it a rain of snow and ice. The cheer of the crowd increased if it was any possible as the white wave descended upon Dranzer and…Kai still wasn't doing anything.

"Come on, Kai!" Tyson hollered, fighting down the urge to panic when he noticed that his captain wasn't reacting as the attack closed in on him and his blade. "Snap out of it! You can't give up now! Not yet! KAI!"

"What is he doing?" Max wondered.

The avalanche was almost on him when without warning his head snapped up. His eyes were narrowed dangerously as he finally summoned his attack. An attack that shocked almost everyone. But not as much as the dark glow that began to emerge from the Bit.

"FLAMING ARROW ATTACK!"

"Hey, guys?" Tyson sounded uncertain, perplexed compared to the hollering, noisy boy he was just moments ago as he stared at the glowing Bit in the center of the Beyblade, not noticing the dark determined look in Kai's haunted crimson eyes. No one did but Jade. And her own eyes were almost a mirror of emotions to his. "Is that…?" his voice faltered and he blinked again to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. "Is that Black Dranzer?"

"What!" Kenny squeaked suddenly. His head shot up to make sure Tyson wasn't playing one of his tricks on him again. It never occurred to him Tyson could never play a trick this serious and sore on any of them at anytime. "Black Dranzer?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Max gasped, squinting his eyes to catch a glimpse of the dark glimmer that came from the Bit that now resided in Kai's Beyblade. "Kai wouldn't!"

"Oh, yes, he would." Dizzi said. "According to my readings, that's without question Black Dranzer."

"He can't seriously be thinking of using Black Dranzer!" Tyson yelled. "The last time he used that damn Bitbeast, he went all power crazy on us!"

"A wee bit too late to go down memory lane now is it?" Dizzi stated dryly.

"What can we do?" Kenny wailed. "What should we do?"

"Calm down, Chief." Max insisted although his eyes carried their own doubt. "I'm sure Kai knows what he's doing. I hope."

Kai's blade ignited into a blazing inferior of black flames, melting away the advancing attack of ice and snow. Too late to retreat or avoid the attack, Wolborg's attack was swept away, evaporating into nothing under the fiery dark flames sprouting from the blade. Kai's blade moved into offense, breaking through Wolborg's ice-hard defenses and slammed into it head-on. The grey blade was thrown back towards the edge.

Tala flinched, completely taken off-guard by the attack. _Was Kai so desperate for victory until he would resort to using Black Dranzer?_

Part of him rejoiced at the though his friend has not given up while the other, the darker part molded by Biovolt and enhanced with the drugs given to him flared with rage.

_NO! I can't loose! The others are depending on me, _his mind roared at him. "ATTACK, WOLBORG! VICTORY TORNADO!"

Wolborg recovered from the blow Black Dranzer had given it and swept through the stadium as a mighty tornado formed around it. Ice particles were caught in the attack, making it more than dangerous.

"GO, BLACK DRANZER!" Kai shouted.

The dark glow spilling from his blade erupted forth, taking form in the form of Dranzer's counterpart. The phoenix of darkness, of black flames. Black Dranzer.

Voltaire thought he would have a heart attack when he caught glimpse of the Bitbeast Biovolt had created for his grandson. All the while he had thought Kai had given it in to the BBA but apparently he was mistaken. The Bitbeast was right where it was suppose to belong. Only the owner was on the wrong side.

_No matter. That will be taken care of, _he thought.

Kai's eyes were shadowed with concentration as well as…_something else_. Something dark and sinister. His breaths were coming out in short ragged pants as he fought to sustain the raging Bitbeast that threatened to escape, to keep it from breaking free and overwhelming him with its dark presence. He knew it was a risk he had to take when he thought of it.

At least he wasn't alone in this…

Jade's grip on her blade tightened as she watched both Bitbeasts clash in mid-air. A deep frown of worry and concern curled her lips as she studied Black Dranzer. The magnetic pull of the dark phoenix was undeniable even to her.

_It seems stronger…than before…Kai, I hope you know what you're doing…_

She knew it was a very risky idea to go along with when he suggested it to her in that hallway away from prying ears and eyes but to her surprise and Kai's, she didn't object like she thought she would. Their conversation running through her mind, she wondered what insane part of her ever made her agree to this.

"_I'm going to use Black Dranzer." _

_Kai told her very softly, very seriously. His eyes gazed at her face for any reaction. There was none. She had gone passed the point of fighting for what she thought was right in her eyes and belief. It hurts too much to think she has done all she can to help Tala only to fail. She, like him, was left with no other choice._

_All she did was nod, the shadows of the dim hallway masking the exhaustion and sadness on her face from his sight as she looked down. _

_Kai seemed surprised at her approval but he didn't dwell on it even though he knew something was disturbing her. There was no time now. He paused before he continued. "And I'm gonna need your help."_

_She glanced up at him, puzzled by his request. "What can I do?"_

"_I…I need you to be my anchor." he said quietly. "In case anything happens…"_

_Her eyes widened, understanding what he meant. "Kai, are you sure about this? I don't know if I can-."_

"_I know you can. I have faith in you." he told her. _

_She told him grimly. "But, Kai…I just don't trust Black Dranzer."_

"_I know. Neither does the others. That's why I need your help." he said, his voice assuring her, telling her that he has confidence in her, that he believes in her…_

_She agreed, nodding solemnly. Yes, she'll do whatever it takes. Kai studied her for a moment, trying to figure out what has changed about her and found nothing. He had to say something._

"_Jade…"_

_Her head came up then and her eyes were filled with unspeakable sadness. It was more than he has ever seen in her, clear as crystal glass and more than he could bare._

"_Kai, you can't fight Tala like this." she blunted out. "This wasn't his choice."_

_He stared at her and said quietly. "I know. I figured out that much." his voice held regret. "That's why I have to do this."_

Wolborg's pained roar sounded through the stadium with the similar cries of Dragoon and Draciel as echoes, breaking Jade from her thoughts. She turned her attention back to the match and gasped softly. Black Dranzer's attack has struck it mercilessly, ruthlessly. For some reason, its power has definitely grown stronger so much so defeating Tala wouldn't be much of a problem. But that wasn't what worries her.

_Can Kai control it,_ she wondered.

Gathering its forces, the ice wolf threw another attack at the black phoenix once more. Almost as if it were laughing, Black Dranzer shook off the attack of ice splinters and rose high above the frozen lake. No one noticed the dark aura rising from its blader's body or the way he clenched his fists so tightly until they were almost white. His teeth hurt from pressing them together from the effort it took to attain the Bitbeast. A slight smile however found its way up his face, tilting his lip upwards but only slightly.

_I underestimated its power and its determination to take over me…_

His insides felt as though he was on fire. The dark flaming creature that was Black Dranzer filled every being of body, resisting him. Its flames burnt him from the inside. Sweat spill from his body with every pained breath he took. His vision flickered between red and black. Every inch of him was burning within the black consuming fire of Black Dranzer.

He was loosing!

When Kai lifted his eyes slightly, his eyes were dark red, no longer warm crimson. They were blood red and his pupils were as black as onyx, the color of death. "BLACK DRANZER! DESTROY HIM!" he ordered darkly.

With a gleeful high-pitch shriek, the phoenix attacked Wolborg, burning it with its mere touch. Its talons raked at its flesh, drawing blood. The wolf's howls were pain-sickening to hear.

"Kai!" her voice broke through the dark flames clouding his vision and the pain shooting through his body. "No! Don't!"

_Jade…_

Her voice was like a hand reaching out to him through the flames, untouched or harmed by the fires of the phoenix. It beckoned to him, promising him a safer place where nothing can hurt him. Desperately he grabbed the hand and clear blue light filled his vision, beating back the darkness. He heard a different snarl that sounded protective almost maternal towards him.

"Draizer…"

He could feel the wolf of blue fire filling him to his core, aiding him, helping him to restrain the corrupted phoenix. Heat engulfed his body, his soul. Not burning like Black Dranzer's flames had been but warm like a loving embrace of wings around him.

_Dranzer…_

The connection between both fire spirits was strong as he could feel the race of power surging through his body from Draizer to his weakened Bitbeast. Draizer was channeling its energy to Dranzer.

_Fire to fire._

A grin broke across his features when a very familiar cry resonated through the air, demanding his attention. "Dranzer!"

Replenish in all her glory, Dranzer took form before their eyes, spreading her majestic wings. Her fiery red feathers were ruffled, prepared for battle. Her eyes shone with anticipation and motherly love as she gazed at her young master, awaiting his order. Beside the red phoenix was Draizer, growling impatiently at Tala's army of sacred sprits. Wolborg bristled at Draizer, baring its teeth. The hackles of the both wolves rosed dangerously.

Tala felt a smile tug up his lips as he took in the three Bitbeast facing his own arsenal. It was impressive, using Black Dranzer to buy time for Dranzer to recuperate and getting Jade's help in case anything happened. Kai covered all sides of the picture.

_Not bad, Hiwatari. I can see why you were Boris's favorite, _he mused. Thoughts of Boris made him focus once more on the battle yet he couldn't help but think how much he was actually going to enjoy this battle. "Wolborg, attack!"

With a howl, his wolf bounded forward with Dragoon and Draciel close at its heels. They lunged, jaws snapping and claws flashing.

"Spread out!" Kai ordered.

Dranzer dodged to her left, narrowly avoiding Dragoon's deadly jaws. She beat her wings at the dragon, clawing at it. Red slash marks were left on the beast's scales. Dragoon roared and moved again, throwing its whole body on the phoenix. Dranzer flew upwards to avoid the body-slam and instead reverse the order, slamming her own body against it. The impact sent Dragoon crashing into Draciel who had its jaws locked around Black Dranzer's throat. Dranzer's counterpart was trashing wildly, raking its talons at the turtle's hard shell. When Dragoon collided into Draciel, its grip loosened and Black Dranzer slipped free.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" A.J exclaimed excitedly. "I HAVE NEVER WITNESS THIS BEFORE! IT'S A THREE ON THREE BITBEAST FIGHT TO THE END!"

"NEVER IN MY YEARS WORKING IN THIS BUSINESS HAVE I EVER SEEN THIS HAPPEN!" Brad joined in.

While the two phoenixes worked on taking out the two captured Bitbeasts, everyone's eyes were on the two predator wolves circling each other in the center. They were both deadly beautiful to look at, prowling with predator grace and stealth. Wolborg leapt at Draizer, jaws snapping. Draizer dodged to the right and threw its body weigh onto the ice wolf, slamming into its right shoulder. Wolborg was thrown a few meters back, crashing into a few pine trees.

"Wolborg! Blizzalog!" Tala shouted.

Shaking off the impact, the wolf rose to its feet and summoning up the powers of the Bitbeasts it had taken, Wolborg became a whirlwind of ice, wind and water. Draizer pulled back in time, barely avoiding the ice sharpness that formed a raging hurricane of ice and snow around the other wolf. Raging waters and wind fused with the attack making it deadlier than before.

High up in the audience, watching the match intently, wishing he could somehow help, Ray felt an electrifying feeling run from his blade in his hand. Startled he glanced down at it. The Bit of the white tiger was glowing and he could feel Driger growling restlessly within its Bit.

"Driger?"

Kai stubbornly stood his ground against the roaring winds Wolborg had called upon him and his blade. His white scarf, tattered and torn in various places, flapped with the wind behind him fiercely. He thought of his friends, all his friends, of Tala, of the Demolition Boys, of his Bitbeast and her. She watched him with concern green eyes, emerald depths that were as beautiful as she was. She who would risk her own life for her friends and him. She whom he loved.

_It's time to end this. _

Crimson eyes shifted to the audience above, to the vulture-like expression of Voltaire Hiwatari. His own grandfather, his own flesh and blood who would so willingly use him as a weapon. Voltaire seemed startled by the fierce determination in the eyes of his grandson.

"It ends here, Voltaire!" he shouted, his voice rising over the howls of the storm. With that, he turned his attention back to his blue blade still withstanding the fury of Wolborg's attacks.

"Dranzer! Flame Saber!" he shouted, throwing forth an arm.

Dranzer moved forward, racing towards Tala's blade across the frozen lake. It dodged the pouring water, howling winds that threatened to blow it away and the ice that lashed into it mercilessly and leapt high into the air. It went up before gravity did its work and started to pull it back down. Flames rushed from the base of the blade, engulfing it like a fiery infernal. Blue and black fire surrounded it as well and the flaring flames, dancing red, blue and black grew brighter as the blade broke through the walls of the hurricane, its flames overwhelming it.

Both elements clashed, throwing up snow and smoke from the impact. The force shook the entire stadium. Both bladers had to shield themselves from the force as a thick mist threw everything into a haze. Silence filled the arena as they awaited the mist to clear.

Slowly, it apart like a thin pale veil.

The frozen lake had been broken from the impact; its surface now floated pieces of ice like a jigsaw puzzle on dark water. Upon one of the ice pieces, was a Beyblade still spinning steadily. Nearby rested on the bank of the lake was a grey blade.

"AND WE HAVE A WINNER!" Jazzman shouted. "THE MATCH IS FINALLY OVER! THE WINNER IS KAI! THAT MEANS THE BLADEBREAKERS ONCE AGAIN CLAIMS THE TITLE OF WORLD CHAMPION!"

Immediately, the audience erupted into a roar and applause for such a spectacular performance. Sure the match between Tyson and Tala four years ago was impressive but not nearly as remarkable and amazing as this match. Never have they seen such an outstanding match between two captains.

"Kai has won overall the fifth and final match of the World Championships Finals! This could only mean the Bladebreakers will be taking back the title of World Champions fourth time in a row!" Brad announced from his commentator room.

A.J couldn't seem to stop shouting. "INCREDIBLE! BOTH TEAMS HAVE BATTLED EXTREMELY WELL AND THEY DESERVE ANOTHER ROUND OF APPLAUSE, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

"OH, YES!" Tyson and Max ran forward to congratulate their captain.

"You did it, Kai! You actually did it!" Kenny was practically weeping happy tears much to Dizzi's dismay. She wailed and complained about him getting her circuits wet.

"Was there ever a doubt?" Tyson grinned. He placed an arm around Kai, not caring for once of the glare the tired bluenette shot him. Laughing outright, Max slapped Kai's shoulder lightly as Ray limped up to them with the help of his clutches and Mariah.

_Kai looks so happy…_, Tala thought as he retrieved his blade from the broken dish. He could sense his Bitbeast's guilt for letting him down but strangely he didn't feel disappointed or the least bit upset. He smiled softly at the Bit. "It's okay, Wolborg. It's over. We lost."

And in admitting that, his Bit glowed with a warmth that was rare but very much treasured by its master. Two streaks of light burst from the core, one blue, one green and returned to their rightful owners.

Tala never felt so at peace as he did that moment despite the punishment he knew he would receive for his lost.

"You fool!" Voltaire snarled angrily to no one in particular before he hurried out the exit. A cell phone flashed in his hand and he spoke to the person on the other end in a rush. "Make preparations." he ordered. "We'll leaving."

Jade couldn't help the smile that slided up her face when Max and Tyson's delighted cries rang out as their Bitbeasts returned to them, sinking back into their respective blades. She ignored the knowing look Ray sent her as she stepped up to Kai, smiling warmly.

"You did it." she said softly, placing her arms around him and hugged him gently, mindful of the injuries he had sustained in battle.

He held her close, breathing in her fresh scent and basking in the warmth she offered after withstanding the coldness of Tala's attacks. "I couldn't have done without you. Thank you."

As Jade stepped back a little from him, Ray came up to them and held a hand out to his team captain. "Nicely done, Kai. I knew you could do it." the neko-jinn said, beaming proudly.

"Thanks." Kai managed a wary smile as he accepted Ray's hand.

"Congratulations, Kai." Mariah said from Ray's side. "That match was…amazing."

"Well done, Kai." Mr. Dickenson said, clapping his hands as he came up to them. "A battle truly like no other."

Kai just nodded, his weariness catching up with him now that everything was over. Giving the teen a fatherly assuring smile, Mr. Dickenson turned to Jade. "And Jade, I could never been more proud of you. You have certainly come a long way."

She smiled slightly but her attention turned to when Tyson and the others leapt onto Kai, ambushing the taller boy in a group hug. They threw their arms around their captain, crushing him as the navy-haired balder declared with a laugh.

"GROUP HUG!"

Jade and Mr. Dickenson managed to escape the ambush and were watching with smiles on their faces, Jade especially. As she watched them, an officer approached Mr. Dickenson, requesting the BBA chairman aside. His face was set in a grim and serious expression.

"Sir, we have a problem." the man said quietly, not wanting the celebrating team to over-hear what he was about to say.

But Jade did. She turned her attention to the two adults even though her eyes were on her team. Her senses blocked out all sounds around them, focusing on the conversation behind her.

"What is it, officer?" Mr. Dickenson didn't sound happy.

"Voltaire escaped before we could corner him." the man said. "We're tracking him down even as we speak."

"That man must be caught no matter what." the chairman insisted.

""We're working on it." the officer assured him. "But sir, that's not our main problem."

"Then what is?" Mr. Dickenson exclaimed. "Dear me, haven't we had enough?"

The man's next words made Jade's blood run cold, her breathing suddenly quicken as there was a tight sensation within her chest as if the air was squeezed out of her with those mere words.

"Alexis's missing."

* * *

A/N: Cliffy! Just when you though it was over, something like this happens! Aren't I evil? R&R! 


	40. Chapter 39

A/N: Hello! I managed to get this done in the midst of my mid-year exams (applaude) so if there are spelling mistakes and yadda yadda yadda, you know why...

Sarah M.G: Wow. I really appreciate the time you take to review all my chapters. That would explain the increase in reviews and thanks to you, I have achieve 300 reviews! Thank you!

Roni: I double-checked my resources and discovered that Tala's Bitbeast is called Wolborg. Thank you for pointing out my mistake. I have already corrected my mistakes in the previous two chappies. Thanks again!

faith: I wish I own Beyblade too but oh well...until I'm old enough and rich enoughto buy over the company of the show (haha), it'll still belong to Nevana (damn...) The flashback is to show how Tala and Kai close were as kids.It's also to remind the readers that they were once children and boys at that (you know, the teasing part...)

Thanks to : baby angel, princessmoi, dark angel, ZaniteZanitiy, Setsuna-chan, moi, brat-always-day-and-night, Hikari, FenixPhoenix and those who read but don't review(how much energy does it take to review?)

**

* * *

Chapter 39**

"Alexis's missing."

The cold realization washed over Jade's body, rendering her numb on the inside. It felt as though someone threw a bucket of freezing cold water on her. Through the numbness threatening to overwhelm her, she forced herself to listen to the conversation going on between the two adults behind her. Ahead her where her eyes were on, her team the reigning World Champions celebrated the cause of their victory.

"There were no signs of a struggle. No one saw no one." the officer said. "We think she ran away."

"But that's impossible!" Mr. Dickenson sputtered. "The girl was just admitted yesterday. There's no way she would recover so soon. Never mind the fact she could leave the hospital without anyone seeing her."

"May I remind you, sir, we are not exactly sure what are the side effects of the drug that was used on her." the officer said seriously. "For all we know it could have given her unnatural strength. Enough to get up and leave the hospital undetected. You have to admit, that's a possibility."

"Oh, dear." Mr. Dickenson sighed softly almost as if in defeat. "Of all times for this to happen…"

"We are doing everything we can to find her, Mr. Dickenson." the man assured him. "We have our best men on the case."

"I appreciated that, officer." the chairman said. "Thank you."

Then the man hesitated before he beckoned at the teens still caught up the victorious mood. "What should we tell them?"

Like him, the chairman hesitated. "I…I think it's best that we do not tell them anything yet. The time…is not right."

The officer nodded. "Of course, sir."

She heard no more after that. Stunned, her eyes darted across the dish to the-now-empty benches. Boris and his team were long gone. Her heart went out to Tala, knowing well of the punishments he as captain shall receive. Unless she did something.

A similar scenario crossed her mind, pulling her back to four years ago when she had watched the Bladebreakers from the shadows above, unknowing then that they would be her future teammates and friends in future. She could have gone to the abbey then, could have save Tala and the others, could have probably stopped this from happening but no.

She wasn't ready then.

She was now.

_Three days…I'll wait that long…just to be sure…_

"Hey, Jade! Come on!" Tyson hollered as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the hallways where reporters and camera crews flocked, awaiting to greet the reigning champions. Their friends, the Majestics, the White Tigers and the All Starz waited for them as well with proud grins and smiles on their faces.

"I think Tyson hears a buffet table calling him." Max laughed.

"Dinner's on Kenny!" Tyson announced gaily.

"WHAT!" the Chief squeaked. "I never said that! TYSON!"

Ray was laughing much to Mariah's annoyance. The pink-haired scolded him lightly, reminding him that too much movement could open his stitches. Ray couldn't care less. It was a glorious day for them and he intended to enjoy it to its fullest even if it meant a second visit to the hospital. As Mariah started helping him limp after the rest of his team, Ray paused and glanced back.

"Kai, you coming?"

Kai looked at him and nodded. As he watched Ray and Mariah walk away, he cast one final glance in direction of the Demolition Boys' waiting room.

_Ian, Bryan, Spencer…Tala …I'm sorry…_

Then he too turned and followed his team to their own waiting room.

* * *

"First of all, I would like to thank my family and all my friends out there for their awesome support. The same goes to my all my loyal fans for cheering me on." 

"TYSON, GET OFF THE COFFEE TABLE!"

The navy-haired blader chose to ignore Ray and continued with his so-called-well prepared speech that he had put together for the prize-giving ceremony. Draped in a table cloth over his shoulders and a make-shift microphone from a fork in his hand, Tyson blew flying kisses at his 'audience' which were mainly furniture in their suite and waved at his imaginary fans. "Of course, how could I forget my grandpa? I know he can be a wacko at times but he's still the best geezer I could ever ask for. Love you, gramps!"

It has been two days since Kai's final battle against Tala. On that last night of the championship itself, the other teams had gathered to congratulate them and thanks to Mr. Dickenson and Grandpa Granger, a party issued. The party carried on until late at night with Tyson, Max, Kevin, Lee and Johnny getting drunk in a Vodka drinking competition. In his drunken state, Johnny had tried to put the moves on Jade regardless whether Kai was there or not, only to be pressed to the floor in a painful elbow-lock by his pursued girl. He passed out soon after.

The second day was less eventful as Dragoon and Draciel's keepers woke up with hangovers. Their moans and groans could be heard as they dragged themselves from bed to join the rest of the team for lunch. The Majestics were there as well and Kai secretly took pleasure in listening to Enrique's story about how Johnny fell head over heels literally when he was getting out of bed due to his massive migraine. The remains of the day were spent with photo shoots, tons of fan mail and bragging interviews.

"How does it feel to be world champion for the fourth time running?"

"Is it true that Kai Hiwatari and Jade Raven is officially a couple?"

"What are the odds of world peace?"

So as Tyson would put it, he wanted to be ready for the reporters at the prize-giving ceremony in two days. So here he was, practicing on the third day.

_More like making a fool of himself, _Ray thought. He checked the clock on the wall, silently wishing Mariah and the rest of the White Tigers would hurry up with the pizza. Max and Kenny were sitting on the floor of their pent-house, sorting out the mails they have gotten from their fans. That is if they could ever pull themselves together and stop laughing hysterically at Tyson. And Kai…

Ray spared a glance at his captain. Anyone would have thought the bluenette was merely ignoring the navy-haired blader at just a glance but the neko-jinn couldn't help but notice the troubled look that clouded Kai's stoic face. He wondered what was Kai thinking of.

"God, will somebody please turn me off!" Dizzy complained from the table stand next to the sofa Ray sat on. "Any more of that and I think I'm gonna self-destruct!"

"Come on, Dizzy." Tyson said jovially. "Just a little bit more. I wanna see myself at my best."

"Right. Use the Bitbeast trapped in the laptop to record your self. The horror." she said dryly.

"Okay, let's see. Where was I?" Tyson said thoughtfully as he raked his brain trying to recall the rest of the speech. "Oh, yes. And to answer the question whether Kai and Jade are together, I would have to say yes even though they refused to enlighten me-."

Without warning Kai shot him one of his infamous trademark-glares. "That's enough, Tyson." he said tightly.

"I haven't gotten to the part about world peace yet." Tyson whined in protest.

"God help me." Dizzi wailed.

Kenny glanced up momentarily at the wide glass doors that led to the balcony and remarked with a hint for anxiety in his voice. "Looks like it's gonna rain."

"Say…" Max spoke up suddenly, upon realizing the absence of one member of the Bladebreakers. "Have anybody seen Jade?"

* * *

Three days were almost up and still there was no news of Alexis's whereabouts according to the police. They concluded that she had run away based on the evidences given by the hospital. In the beginning, she had allowed herself to hope, to pray that Alexis did run away. Anything was better than what she suspected. But now she knew better. It was time. Time to stop hiding. Time to face her fears. Time to go back to where it all started. 

_**I can see  
When you stay low  
Nothing happens  
Does it feel right?**_

Knelt on the floor of the training room, dressed in a black top and slacks, her long hair loosely plaited behind herwith her hands poised by her sides, she prepared. Not for a Beybattle but for a fight. Her fight. For herself and others like her. For Alexis, the Demolition Boys, Tala and…Kai. Outside the darkened room, a storm was brewing. Light rain drops were starting to fall from the dark skies outside, drenching the city of Moscow.

_**Late at night  
Things I thought I'd put behind me  
Haunt my mind.**_

Muscles flexed like ice melting away to liquid. Her long slender fingers grasped the weapons that laid by her sides, waiting to be used. Her breathing was calm, collected as her mental concentration flowed through her body. Slowly she rosed from her kneeling position, head still bowed and eyes still closed.

_**I just know there's no escape now  
Once it sets its eyes on you  
But I wont run  
Have to stare it in the eyes **_

Without warning, lightning flashed across the sky and she moved with the silent stealth of a shadow and the deadliness of a predator. Her weapons, three-pointed blades flashed under the light illuminated by the lightning as she spun them skillfully in her hands. The blades were known as sais, effective for attacking and killing. They originated from ancient Japan during the samurai days and has found a place in her hands after she left the Abbey. She was trained to use them and had mastered them well. It has been so long since she used them in battle but right now they fitted her hands as if they were made for her, destined to fight by her side. The same way she was destined to do this.

_**Stand my ground  
I won't give in  
No more denying  
I've gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else wil**l  
**Stand my ground**_

Sandbags dropped down from the ceiling, dangling from ropes all around her. With admirable precision, she stabbed at them viciously, slicing through them neatly before she moved on. Sand spilling to the floor was left in her awake. In one fluid motion, she pivoted and kicked a sandbag coming at her from front, out of her way. Two more sandbags from down on both sides of her.

_**It's all around  
Getting stronger, coming closer into my world  
I can feel that it's time for me to face it  
Can I take it?**_

Gracefully as if she was doing a perfectly choreographed dance instead of a training sequence, she hooked the pointed blades of her sais unto the ropes of the sandbags that hung on each of her sides and used their leverage to flip herself up. Her feet kicked the returning sandbag that was swinging down in her direction, throwing it back. As she landed, she grasped the hilts of her weapons and one swift clean movement, slashed the sandbags simultaneously.  
_  
**Of the life I held so dear  
But I won't run  
There's no turning back from here**_

As sand explored from the bags, leaking to the floor, she nailed another bag behind her. The bag in front of her swung back into place, greedy for punishment. Easily, she flipped a sai in her hand and tossed it at the bag with enough force to pin it to the wall.

_**Stand my ground  
I won't give in  
No more denying  
I've gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand my ground**_

Outside lightning flashed, illumining the darken room momentarily. Jade caught glimpse of her pale reflection on the window panes, outlined by the now-pouring rain outside. Her chest heaved with silent pants, a result of the adrenaline leaving her body. Sweat dipped down her skin. Her hair had came loose from its braid, cascading mid-way down her back and past her shoulders to frame the face of a young woman who was tired and exhausted of the life that she had lived. Haunted green eyes that have seen so many things stared back her.

_**All I know for sure is that I'm trying  
I will always stand my ground…**_

Without warning, she spun and flung the last sai at the last sandbag hanging at the other end of the room. Purple paint decorated the sandbag, a mockery of the man who made her life a living hell. The deadly weapon pierced the bag right down the middle with keen accuracy that would have ended that man's life.

_**Stand my ground  
I won't give in  
No more denying  
I've gotta face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I don't make it, someone else will  
Stand my ground**_

* * *

The clock on the wall showed that the time was nine o'clock. It was pouring cats and dogs outside, adding to the already cold weather of Russia. It was a blessing that the suite came with a heat generator. If not, the team would have froze to death. 

"And I would personally like to thank the genius who named their awesome discoveries after me."

Actually freezing to death was much more preferable than listening to Tyson as Kai would put it nicely. The bluenette had long left the room after being consistently pestered by Tyson to shed some light on his relationship with Jade. Dragoon's keeper had then returned to reconfiguring his speech much to his teammates' dismay. Max and Kenny had returned to their work of sorting out their fan mails and Ray was reading his mail with Mariah peeking over his shoulder with open curiosity. The rest of the White Tigers had returned to their rooms to get some sleep after cleaning up the mess Tyson made with the pizzas. According to Kevin, it was better to clean up Tyson's mess than listen to him.

"I think it's kinda cute the way this kid thinks that you remind her of a kitten." Mariah commented as she read the letter. "Which I think it's true too."

Ray's face turned red. "I'm not a kitten." he protested defiantly. She laughed and he couldn't help but think how pretty she looked with her long pink hair knotted in a bun.

"Man, I think we could be up all night." Max complained. He breathed out a heavy tired sigh. "Look at all this mail!"

True enough, piled up around him and Kenny were five piles of mails, all divided to their respective bladers. So far the highest pile was between Kai and Jade's piles. Once in a while Kenny would let out a squeal in delight to receive mail from someone who knew how to appreciate his role in the team.

"You think that's bad?" Dizzi remarked irritably. "You haven't seen all the emails I've been getting. It's never-ending! Not only I have to open and read them but I have to scan them too to make sure they aren't virus-infected! Hey! Is anybody listening to me here!"

"We all hear you, Dizzi." Tyson said, breaking off from his speech. "Why don't you just turn yourself off so that I could get on with my speech in peace?" he said to her nicely.

"Why don't you turn your self off yourself?" she shot back.

Kenny grinned. "Shot down by a computer. That's new."

Max was absently tossing one mail after another over his shoulder into their respective piles after reading who is was titled to. "Jade. Kai. Kai. Jade. Yes! Found mine!" he smiled triumphantly as he neatly arranged his letter in its stack.

Mariah shook her head at him. "I think he's been eating sugar again."

"Who has?"

Everyone looked up as Jade sauntered into the room, all freshen up. No outer signs of a tenuous workout. After cleaning up the training room, she had taken a shower and changed her clothes back into her usual. Her eyes gazed about the room for a moment, searching for someone and when she realized he wasn't there, she focused on the group once more. When she saw Mariah and Ray sitting comfortably close to each other, she smiled inwardly. They did look good together.

"Max." Mariah said in answer. "He's going hyper just sorting out the mail."

Jade lifted an eyebrow. "Tell me something new and what in the world is Tyson doing on the coffee table?"

Tyson hopped down from the table, apparently frustrated of having people tell him to get off the table. As if he was a kid. "I was just practicing my speech for the prize-giving ceremony." he said defensively.

"Hey, Jade." Max called, beaming. "Here's your mail and there's still more to come."

She smiled kindly at the boy whom she saw as a little brother. "Thanks, Maxie. But I think I'll read them later."

"Oooh. Can I open one?" before she could stop him if she wanted to, Tyson grabbed a white envelope from the top of the pile and opened it. Then he began to read it aloud. "Hey, this one is from a guy. 'Dear Jade, I think you're the best female blader I have ever seen. I like your style of blading. Vicious and aggressive. In fact, I think we have a lot in common.'" Ray and Mariah laughed to this while Jade could barely suppress a grin. "'Your battle against the Demolition Boys's Alexis was awesome. It inspired me to train harder so that one day we could meet in battle. I look forward to that day. Overall, the Bladebreakers deserve to win the championship and not the Demolition Boys because the whole world knows that your team is the best while the Demolition Boys's just a bunch of wannabes who uses cheats and violence to win.'" Tyson shook his head as he looked up. "Wow. Harsh. This kid must really hate Tala's team."

Ray was watching Jade from the corner of his eye. He had noticed the flinch that crossed her face when the other team was mention and suddenly, she seemed distant, almost angry. The letter must have hurt her. After all, she did come from the abbey. She must have known Tala and the others as Kai did. But it didn't explain the determine look that followed after.

"Hey, this is fun! Let's open another one." Tyson announced, reaching for another letter.

"I think that's enough." Jade said lightly. Then she smiled. To Ray, the smile seemed forced. "I'm hungry. I feel like going out and getting a burger."

Kenny perked up. "Are you insane? It's raining out there. Besides, even if it wasn't raining, you would still have to get through the crowd of fans waiting down in the lobby. You'll never get out alive."

Her trained mind processed the information, making connections for her plan. _A crowd of fans downstairs would mean tight security. Guess I can't leave that way. _

"Gee, thanks for the heads-up." she said dryly. "Suddenly I lost all will to eat. Hey, has anybody seen Kai?"

"He left when Tyson started getting on his nerves. Again." Mariah said flatly.

Ray frowned. He recognized the casual way she had asked the question as a disguise for something else. There was something odd about her. Different yet same.

"I think he went to his room." Max said pleasantly. "He couldn't stand Tyson's constant questions about you two. You know how Kai is."

"Yes, I do." she muttered, mostly to herself. "I think I'll go look for him and if possible, create havoc in his life."

"I think you already done that long ago from the moment you joined this team." Kenny jested.

Tyson leapt onto the table again, striking a dramatic pose with his chest puffed out proudly. "Why don't you stick around to hear my speech?"

While the others groaned, Jade smirked. "Sorry, Tyson. I value my sanity."

"Hey!"

Jade flounced from the room, leaving the navy-haired teen fuming after her, positively insulted and Ray with puzzlement. Mariah looked at him after she had calmed her laughter and noticed the perplexed look on Ray's face. "What's wrong, Ray?"

"Is it just me or is Jade acting a bit strange today?" he asked slowly.

"What do you mean?" Mariah asked. She wasn't jealous. She knew about Jade and Kai being together and understood Ray treated the dark-haired girl as a sister and a friend and nothing more.

He shrugged, frowning slightly. "I don't know. She seems kinda…different. I don't know how to explain it."

"Hm, let's see." Tyson started ticking off with his fingers. "She insulted me, teased me and made fun of me…nope. There's nothing wrong with her. The same old sarcastic Jade we all know and love. It must be just you, Ray."

Ray smiled weakly, pushing away all his doubts. "Yeah. It must be…"

"Now! Where was I? Oh, yes." Tyson said loudly. He plucked another letter from Jade's mail pile and tore it open. He scanned it for a moment. "A marriage proposal? That girl got a marriage proposal!"

* * *

_Tala…_

Since the championships came to an end, he was all Kai could think about. He was worried. Very worried and although he didn't want to admit it, he was afraid for his friend. He of all people, apart from Jade, knew the kind of punishments Boris will inflict upon his own team for failure. Knew the pain and horror they would be facing now. And there was nothing he could do about it. Kai Hiwatari was a lot of things but helpless he was not. It was a foreign feeling to him and he hated it.

Outside, the storm raged, very much like the emotional one he faced within him right now. The room was casted in darkness, the only light coming from the lamp by his bedside but he was fine with that. Standing by the closed windows, he stared into nothing, deep in thought. It was peaceful and he needed to think.

To think about his victory_…as well as his lost…_

He had lost his bestfriend. He had left his bestfriend in the clutches of the very man who threw away their childhood. He had let Tala down when the red-haired blader needed him the most.

_But I'll make up to you, Tala. I'll get you out of there somehow…Just hang on…_

The door opened and closed softly. He need not turn around to know who had just entered. The chilly air around him shifted as she filled his space. She smelt good, he noted. Fresh, laced with the scent of vanilla. It was her new scent. She started wearing it the day the tournament came to an end. He didn't understand why females made such a fuss over what they smelt like and he didn't care. But the scent she carried filled his nostrils with the smell of sunshine and warmth. And he found himself liking it.

"Hey." Jade said. She moved so that she was standing in front of him.

"You're blocking my view." he grunted.

She gave him a smirk. "It's not like you're really looking at anything. So suck it up."

He sighed, breathing in her scent as he did. _Damn, she smelt good…_ "What are you doing here? Couldn't stand Tyson's dramatic speech?"

"Dramatic is an understatement." she said. "I'm willing to bet by now Tyson would be going through my fan-mail. The temptation is just too great for him to resist."

A corner of his lips curved slightly upwards.

Her expression and eyes softened as she paused, shifting her eyes to the black sky outside. After a moment, she broke the silence between them.

"Are you thinking about…him?" she asked softly.

"Yeah."

She nibbled her lower lip, hesitatingly. "Do you think…he'll be alright? I mean…" she trailed off.

He turned his gaze to her. Her eyes filled with wariness gazed back at him. "He'll be fine. Tala's tough." he said, knowing well that was a lie.

She knew it too but all she did was smile softly. "I know. I'm just worried of what Boris will do to them." she muttered.

"Me too." he replied. _If he dare hurt them in any way, God have mercy on him because I won't._

"Kai…"

He looked back at the raven-haired girl, acknowledging the pained glint in her eyes. She spoke softly, her voice holding concern. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid like go after Boris."

Kai stared at her, wondering how she knew what was going on in his head. "Jade…" he started to say.

"Please, Kai" she pleaded. "If you love me, you could at least promise me that much."

Inwardly he groaned. He hated it when she used that against him. He tried again. "Jade, I can't pro-"

This time she stilled his words with a firm passionate kiss to his mouth. Her mouth moved against his, tempting him with their sweet sensation of soft flesh of her lips. His lips sought hers desperately as their tongues dueled for supremacy. He moaned in protest when she pulled away.

"Kai…" she said, pleading with her eyes. Her lovely emerald green eyes. So soulful… "Please…?"

He sighed as he lowered his lips to her neck and kissed the soft flesh there lightly. "Alright. I promise." he murmured as he held her.

"Thank you." she whispered as she moved her lips to the side of his face and nuzzled him softly. This felt right. Everything felt right here in his arms. But it can't last. She has to do what she has to do and she knew he would never allow it.

_I wish I don't have to do this but…I have to…_

"Kai…"

He hushed her gently. "Jade, I…"

Head cocked slightly, she moved to face him. Her eyes were wide with curiosity.

"I love you." he breathed against her lips, his voice caressing her like a lover's hand.

"I know." she muttered. She brushed her lips against his lightly. "I love you too."

A rare genuine smile lifted his lips and he tangled his hand in her hair and brought their mouths together. His lips kissed the corners of her mouth, begging for entrance. Sensations and emotions swirled through her as she obligated but only for a moment. She grinned at the scowl that crossed his face when she nibbled his lower lip and without warning pulled away. Muttering something incoherent, he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, holding her close. Soft yielding flesh against well-toned muscles, fitting perfectly as if they were made for each other.

_I wish we could always be like this forever…together…_

As their lips met again, she found herself thinking, _if wishes were stardust, we would sparkle together side by side…for all eternity…_

_Forever…_

* * *

Every muscle in his body screamed in pain as he hung there, held by his chained wrists. Dried blood crusted the tender flesh the chains held. His feet were chained to the ground by heavy shackles. It was almost impossible to breath. Blood seep from every inch of his wounded body mixed with his sweat and tears. His head swam due to the lack of proper nourishment and loss of blood. It has only been three days since the tournament yet it seemed like eternity. Since their lost, the team was beaten everyday, deprived of food and water as ordered by Boris. They were subjected to strenuous training every waking hour. 

But of all, Tala suffered the worst. He had lost the championships and this was the prize. He received the worst of the beatings and the most painful of the whippings. His back was laced with cruel slashes made by metal-tip whips while his arms and legs were marred with black and blue bruises. But none of that hurt as much as the fact he had failed his team. He had failed his friends, the only people he called family. He had failed Alexis. Boris had her once more in his hold and he knew whatever experiments she was undergoing at the moment can't be good.

_Dammit…if only I could just see them…even for a moment…_

His eyes started to drift close, welcoming the endless oblivion that will follow. They flew open when the sound of footsteps echoed through the stone-cold cells.

"Hello, Tala. I was wondering how have you been holding up." Boris said sinisterly. "Not too well by the looks of it."

The red-haired teen could barely lift his head to glare murderously at the man. "Piss off." he hissed.

Boris only smirked in amusement. "Ah, it seems you still have some spirit left within you. I shall enjoy breaking it personally."

"What do you want?" Tala snapped.

"I have something to show you, boy. I think you might find it…rather…incredible." Boris said slowly.

Tala frowned but well aware of the lives that are still at stake here if he disobeyed, he didn't fight when the guards removed the chains from his arms and legs and dragged him from the small cell.

He was taken to a room with nothing save for a clear glass pane that made up the wall at the other end of the room. Boris strolled purposefully into the room to stand in front of the glass pane. He was looking down at something in the laboratory below. The look on his face told Tala whatever it was, it pleased the purpled-haired man.

"Amazing, isn't it." Boris muttered.

Unable to contain his curiosity, Tala staggered forward. Even walking was becoming a task. It took every bit of his will-power to not collapse there and then in front of Boris. He'll not allow the man the pleasure of seeing him do so. He peered down and horror crept through him at what he saw.

"No…" he muttered in horror, in denial. Bile rose within him. The scene made him want to curl up and retch. "Oh, god, no…"

For down in the lab below, strapped to a table was Alexis. The blonde-haired girl was trashing and snarling like a wild animal. If it wasn't for the straps holding her down, controlling her would be impossible. Scientists moved around her, working fast to meet their employer's requirements. Tala found himself unable to breath, unable to do anything as he watched in pure horror.

"What do you think, Tala?" Boris asked triumphantly. "Isn't it incredible?"

Finally Tala found his voice but it came out a hoarse whisper. "What did you do?" he demanded.

"A simple genetic configuration. Alexis's Bitbeast was destroyed in the match but thanks to the serum we had injected into her as part of her preparations, we are able to revive Rashka within her." Boris gloated all too willingly.

"Why?" Tala choked out, eyes still on his teammate below. _Oh, Alexis…_

"Think of it as a step to achieving the fusion Jade had achieved with her Bitbeast during the tournament. A simple experiment in comparison to hers." the abbey director answered.

_Bitbeast fusion, _Tala thought. He recalled Boris and Voltaire talking about it since the match between Alexis and Jade ended. He didn't think they could get the formula so soon or even go to such length to duplicate the transformation Jade had done during the battle. And there also another factor he was sure they have yet to consider. One that only a blader who have a Bitbeast would know.

When Jade became one with Draizer, it had been done willingly from both parts of Bitbeast and human. If Alexis fought her fusion with the demonic Bitbeast, it could kill her!

"Boris, you have to stop this." he looked at the man, almost pleadingly. "It'll kill her!"

Biovolt's director shrugged. "A mere setback. Nothing that will ruin Biovolt's plans."

"What?" the teen spat. "How could you?"

"Because I could." Boris sneered at him with a distaste look. "Take him back to his cell."

As the guards took him by his arms, Tala fought them weakly, struggling. His wounds reopened, blooming blood through his dirty white shirt. Pain shot through his body as his muscles and limbs refused to move. "No! Alexis!" he yelled hoarsely.

_I'm sorry, Lex. I'm sorry I was so weak…I couldn't do anything to help you…I have failed you and the others._

In his mind, he saw Alexis on the day Boris had brought her to the abbey. Young, naïve, innocent…just like Jade was when she first set foot in this God-forsaken place.

_Jade…Kai…I'm sorry, you guys…I am not strong enough to stop him…I'm sorry…_

The last thing he heard as the pain started to overwhelm him and before darkness started to sweep in was Alexis's snarl of madness as well as something else. In a far distance, he could hear a soulful howl. The call of the wild.

_Wolborg…_

Then Tala was lost in welcoming dark oblivion, free of all pain and emotions.

* * *

A/N: The** bold italic** words in the part where she was training with the sais and sandbags are lyrics to a wonderful song sang by Within Temptation. It's called 'Stand My Ground' (duh) and I think it fitted that part perfectly, don't you think? You should download it or buy the cd. It's really good. 

Btw I need your opinion. I already posted this up on 'A Walk to Remember' but this is just for reviewers who read this story and not the other. I was thinking of doing a crossover story. BeybladexNaruto. Lately I've been caught up in the Naruto-craze (don't worry. I am still faithful to Beyblade and Kai and always will be) and I just thought it would be interesting to see what happens when Naruto meets Tyson and especially when Sasuke meets our dearly beloved Kai! Think gloomy meets gloomier. It'll be AU. I won't wanna start this story yet because updating it will take up a lot of my time as it is. So let me know whether my time is worth it and that I should do it or not. Ideas/storylines and OCsare welcome but I can't promise I'll use them so it's up to you. Thanks and before I go(and you won't see me for another month or so... Joking!) R&R!


	41. Chapter 40

A/N: Hey, guess what? I got my first flamer! Actually, I don't really care, just thought I might tell the whole world for fun about people who can't grasps the concept of 'fanfiction'. Whatever. Now that I've spent five precious minutes typing that, let's move onto the story. I'm in a bit of a rush now so I can't respond to your reviews now. Next chapter, promise!

Thanks to: fallen phoenix of darkness, c-tesshin, Leaha, Shitza, Krys-Jez, SapphireSword, SandraZaniteZanitiy, Roni, Hikari Strife, FenixPhoenix, dark angel, Moi, faith, Sarah M.G, kidishcaresh, Beyblade-gal, kakashi87, Mystic Black Phoenix, krage, MyOwnWorld and princessmoi. **

* * *

Chapter 40 **

_11:59 p.m._

The numbers of digital clock the table by the bed glowed bright red in the darkness, revealing the time. All was silent, the occupants asleep after an exhausting day. Outside, the storm had passed but the smell of rain still lingered along with the light breeze that fluttered the curtains of the open windows. No one sensed the dark figure moving silently across the room, pulling on her duster. She stopped by the table where Dranzer's blade rested and pulled out her own blade from her pouch. The Bit was glowing, the sacred spirit within desperate to get out. It pleaded in her mind for her to stop her suicide mission or to at least not to leave it behind.

_I have to, Draizer…if Boris gets his hands on you…_

She tuned out its worried pleads, knowing well she couldn't bring it with her. True, her Beyblade would be an asset if she brought it along but she didn't want to risk it. She had to leave it here where it was safe. Gently, she laid it next to Dranzer. The phoenix Bit started to glow as well, sensing the wolf's distress.

Ignoring both, she glided silently to the door and paused, glancing back at the sleeping youth, looking so peaceful. Her gaze softened with love for him. Her hand went to the phoenix pendent Kai had given her. A movement caught her eye and she looked at the clock.

_12.00 p.m._

_Time to go._

Casting him one last fond gaze, she left the room swiftly. The door clicked softly after her. Kai stirred but only slightly.

Moving silently like a shadow, Jade made her way to the training room to retrieve the weapons she intended to use. With both sais securely tucked in the sleeves of her duster, she slipped away into the night.

Darkness surrounded Jade like a comforting cloak, concealing her movements and allowing her to slip from the hotel grounds, undetected. Even though the hotel was heavily guarded to prevent raving fans from breaking in, she made sure no one saw her. She was certain no one saw her. Once in the open, she started making her way across the city, taking an old path that hasn't been used in years. It was even possible the last person who used it was she herself as a child running away from the place that ripped away her childhood. Moving through the dark was little like trusting your instincts to guide you through a time tunnel.

_Fire flicked through her cell window, lighting up the darken cell and casting distorted shadows across the hallways. Guards were shouting something about Black Dranzer. The smell of smoke was overwhelming, choking her. She had to get out! _

_Removing the safety pin from its hiding place in her boot, she started working on the lock. During one of her training sessions, she had snuck it into her pocket, intending to use it to escape one day when she was ready. Now was the best time as any. A moment of satisfaction filled her when the lock finally gave away and the door swung open. She stepped cautiously into the hallway, making sure they were no guards. There was none. It seemed that everyone was busy rushing over to the main building where the fire had started and was spreading fast. Using her photogenic memory of the abbey carefully stored away in her brain, she hurried through the maze-like hallways, ducking whenever a guard ran pass. _

_An explosion echoed across the night as she slipped outside, keeping to the shadows. She glanced up, watching the flames rise higher and higher as if it were reaching to the night sky. From within the flames, an ear-piercing shriek and the sound of beating wings over-powered the distressed shouts of the guards and scientists. _

_Black Dranzer…Kai…_

_She knew instantly what happened but she couldn't bring herself to dwell on it. This was her only chance to escape, probably the only chance she will ever get. In her palm, she clutched her Beyblade close to her, praying to God to protect her. Draizer's Bit glowed, a faint light in comparison to the raging furnace that destroyed the main building of the abbey. It was urging her to follow its guidance. She did and it led her to an underground basement of the abbey. There was a trapdoor in a corner of the abandoned room. Knowing it was too heavy for her small frame to pull open; she used a long stick and wedged it between the gaps. With a lot of effort, she managed to force it open and below, darkness welcomed her. Yet she hesitated, looking back. _

_"Tala…"_

_With unshed tears in her eyes, she let herself drop into the hole. She landed in a sewer. Even in the darkness of the tunnel, Draizer was leading her. After what seemed like hours of walking through the foul-smelling tunnel, she came upon a ladder. Climbing up it, she pushed open the trapdoor it led to and lifted herself from the hole. Her body was trembling from fatigue as she slumped onto the floor. _

_So tired…just need to rest…_

_She didn't even realize the moment she passed out. When she came to, it was still dark. Faint star sparkled outside the dusty single window of whatever room she was in. Body aching, she pushed herself up and gazed about the room. It was too small almost like a box and dusty. Frowning, she found the door and pushed it open. It opened with a creak, making her wince. In awe, she stepped forward and realized she was in a church. She had just stepped out of a confession room. The tunnels had led her to a church._

_She smiled slightly. The irony. _

_As her gaze wandered over the magnificent building, judging by the dust that had gathered and the broken windows, she knew the place was abandoned. No one was coming here any sooner. Yet the statue of Jesus crucified on the cross still remained in one piece before the altar where she stood. She mouthed a thank you to the statue and quickly left the building. _

_Outside, she could see in a distance the faint glow of red and orange against the Russian night sky. The siren of fire engines screamed through the night. She wept silently for those left back at the abbey she had just escaped from. Even now, she can never truly be free._

_He'll come after her. That was a fact she knew and accepted._

_As her small frame slipped past the church gates, she turned and looked back at the once- glorious building. It had in some ironic way saved her life. Without really knowing why, she closed the gates and secure the chains that hung there with an old rusty lock. _

_Then without looking back, not even once, she walked away. _

And here she stood once again. Before the closed gates that would led her to the church she had came upon so many years ago. She had learnt not long after her escape from the abbey, that the church was abandoned during the Russian Revolution in 1917 and used to store weapons for the war. The trapdoor was used for escaping and transporting weapons. After the war ended, it remained abandoned and unused. It wasn't until years later did Biovolt Corporation bought the land the church was on to keep away unwanted neighbors and had left it unattended since then.

Jade stared up at the building, feeling as though she could relate to it. Once filled with a holy purpose, now stripped away to an old building that has seen better days. Like her. Once a happy innocent child, all that was taken away with the death of her mother and her being taken away to the abbey.

_I wasn't ready four years ago…I am now. _

The last time she was here, she had padlocked the gates shut; that same old lock was there and still holding but as years have caught up with it, it was rusty and it gave away easily beneath the blade of one sai. The gates swung open with a protesting creak. Jade followed the inner driveway to the building that still stood. The doors gave away to her gentle push and she strolled into the church, making her way down the aisle to the altar. Her gaze wandered the church from the roof, down the wall, and across the floor, examining the delicate artwork that was once the pride of the Russian empire. Finally her eyes rested on the center of the altar. For a long moment, she gazed up at the statue of Jesus Christ crucified on the cross.

_Father in Heaven, please grant me your guidance and your protection. Protect those I seek and do not let any harm befall them, _she prayed silently. _Especially Tala and Alexis…_

_Mom, I hope you're watching over me…_

"Amen."

The word was whisper but it echoed back at her through the empty sanctuary. She lifted her head and sighed.

_Time to get down to business._

All-business-like now, she headed to the confession room, hoping the door hinges has not rusted away. Thankfully, it hasn't and she opened it and stepped in. Her keen eyesight found the trapdoor she had emerged through years ago. Coats of dust had covered it, making it invisible to the naked eye. But not her. Years of experience had taught her to see the unseen. With a strength she did not possessed as a child, she lifted the trapdoor and stared down at the tunnel below. The smell of dry sewer made her nose wrinkled. She dropped down into the hole and started making her away through the darkness.

_Time to go back to where it all started._

* * *

It started as an echo, a distant cry of a phoenix and a lonesome howl of a wolf. It echoed in the back of his conscious like a mere distant dream. Soon it drew. Louder and louder. 

The phoenix's cry grew into a loud demand of attention while the howl turned to into a snarl of frustration. They rang in his head causing the youth to wake up with a start.

Crimson orbs flew open as he sat up, alert for immediate danger. His senses took in his surroundings, trying to detect an intruder. There was none. Frowning, he grew aware of the lack of warmth next to him and he swore under his breath when he realize it wasn't about who was in the room with him. It was about who wasn't.

Jade wasn't in bed.

A glow caught his eye and he glanced over at the blades on the table across the bed. Both blades were glowing with a rare urgency as if they were trying to tell him something. Something important.

Instinctively, he knew something was wrong.

* * *

Old memories lurked in every corner of the abbey. Jade suppressed a shiver once she was within the abbey. She emerged from the same basement she had used before. To her relief, by the looks of it, it was now used as a storage room. Crates used to transport sciences equipments were stacked in piles in corners of the room. Judging by the amount of dust, no one hasn't been here in a long time. Good. No one was going to noticesomething at missed then. 

As she stepped out into the hallway, she allowed her senses to expand. She couldn't hear any footsteps but there was a buzzing sound she was all-too familiar with. Following the sound, she found the labs. It amazed her every time how the authorities never found the laboratories underground. Then she reminded herself, even the authorities can't be trusted. There were people working in those labs despite the late hour. That didn't surprise her. She knew the scientists here were paid to meet the director's demands by achieving the results he wanted. It didn't surprise her to find those scientists working on children younger than her.

It just sickened her to her core.

But she can't stop to help them, provided they wanted her help in the first place. These children were taught into believing that Biovolt was here to help them, to make them stronger. They were brainwashed into believing the world would be a better place under Biovolt's control. Since most were orphans, a world under Biovolt was better than a world where no one acknowledges their presence. Only few saw the truth and the lie that was this place.

Jade moved on.

The deeper she descended into the heart of the abbey, the more memories resurfaced. Bad memories that still haunted her sleep. But she had to admit, not all her memories were bad. She particularly remember taking pleasure in annoying Boris by disobeying his orders, fighting against him with attitude sometimes purposefully in front of Kai and the Demolition Boys just for laughs. Tala once said she had a twisted sense of humor. She had to find humor whenever she could. There was so little reason to laugh about then. Of course, she was punished for her rebellious attitude but to her, it was worth it.

_Old habits die hard. _

The thought prompted a smile on her face but it faded quickly. She couldn't afford to dwell on the past now. The whole underground section of the abbey was dark but she knew her way around more or less. Months of planning and memorizing the abbey layout as a child in order to escape reemerged, guiding the way for her. She had to hurry.

Lives counted on her.

If she succeeded, there was a big possibility she'll bring down Boris and Voltaire for good. Probably forever. No more living in fear. No more looking over her shoulder as an act of caution. No more running.

And if she failed…

_Not going to happen, _she told herself.

She moved faster now, instincts and memories taking over. So far her luck held up and she has not come across any guards. She knew her luck wouldn't last forever but when it did run out, she was ready.

She just needed to find the prison cells where she knew the Demolition Boys were being held. The hallways seemed endless. At times like this, she wished they had signs to point out the direction. _On your right are the training rooms and on your left are the laboratories where gruesome experiments are conducted… _

_As if._

"Come on." she muttered as she sprinted down a dark hallway. "Where are those damn cells?"

She turned at a corner and that was when her luck ran out on her. Two guards were positioned at a door and when they saw her, they shouted and started to reach for their firearms. Without breaking a stride, she reached for her weapons at her belt and threw them with acute aiming. They only managed to take aim at her before two ninja stars struck their guns, jamming the triggers.

Startled to find their guns not working, the guards barely had time to react before Jade took the first one out with a spinning kick. She dodged the second guard's left hook and lifted over him in a somersault. A quick reverse kick to his jaw sent him sprawling into the ground and his head connected with the hard concrete, knocking him out. Both guards were left unconscious as she stepped over their bodies and kept moving, deciding now that this was the right way.

* * *

It was the guards' alarmed shouts that drew Ian awake from his light slumber. Alert the moment he woke up as he had been trained all his life, Ian got up from the thin mattress that served as a bed and peered through his prison bars. With a sickening pang, Ian noticed that the cell next to his was empty. Dark brown stains marred the grey mattress but it has not been touched since they last saw their captain. He glanced at his other teammates and was relieved to see them. Across him, in their own cells, Spencer and Bryan were doing the same. Confusion and curiosity was clear all over their faces as they wondered what was going on. All the shouting and gunfire wasn't giving them a clue what was happening. 

"Get her! She's just one girl!"

"Don't let her reach the cells - Ugh!"

It didn't make any sense. Unless…

The metal door that led to their cells burst open without warning and a girl dashed in, not giving the two guards within the room time to response to her intrusion. A swift chop of her hand to the guard's neck and he was knocked out immediately. Still in motion, she grabbed the other guard's hand as he was reaching for his gun and twisted it so that he'd drop the gun. Her other hand fished into his pocket and retrieved the card key needed to open the cells with a stealth and smoothness a thief would envy. Kicking his legs out from under him, she planted her foot on the back of his neck and twisted. He fell limp.

"Jade!" Ian gasped in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, shorty?" she shot back as she flashed the card through the reader. The locks of Ian's cell retracted. "I'm getting you out of here."

Ian pushed open the door and stepped out, unconsciously pulling himself up to his full height which wasn't much. "Don't call me that!" he said defensively.

"I speak the truth and nothing but the truth." she quoted. The smirk on her face when she heard Ian's annoyed growl was visible as she proceeded to unlocking Bryan and Spencer's cells. Within seconds, they were all standing around Jade. She handed them the guns she had retrieved from the guards she had taken out, knowing that they knew how to use the weapons. "Get the others out. Head to the old wing basement. There's a trapdoor there. Take it. It'll get you out of here." she paused, her gaze flicking over the three boys. "Where's Tala and Alexis?"

Ian cringed but it was Bryan who answered. "The guards came for him five hours ago. We haven't seen him since then."

"And Alexis? Where is Boris holding her?"

"No idea." Spencer said. He checked his artillery, noting with satisfaction and a bit surprise to find it was still fully loaded. "We haven't seen her at all."

Jade nodded once, mind working fast as she took in this information. She started moving towards the door at the other end of the room. A hand reached out swiftly and grabbed her upper arm, stopping her at her tracks. She glanced back sharply, eyes narrowed to see who dare stop her. Not surprisingly, it was Bryan.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

She shook off his hand. "To get Tala and Alexis." she answered shortly and started moving again.

Bryan's eyes narrowed. "Jade-"

"You guys just get out of here!" she called back before she fired a kick that broke the door and was gone.

The three Demolition Boys exchanged wary glances, tore between going after her and saving others who needed help. Jade was a big girl and a dangerous one at that as seen and proven. She could take care of herself.

It was Spencer who spoke up. "Well, you heard the lady. Let's go."

* * *

Kai glanced up at the clock on the wall of the living room, feeling a twinge of annoyance, frustration and worry when he saw that it has been an hour since he had woken up and discovered that Jade was missing. Earlier he had assumed she had gone for a walk. Now he was beginning to get worried. It wasn't the first time she had gone off without telling him but it certainly was the longest. He kept telling himself that she probably couldn't sleep because she was too worried about Tala and the others and that she had gone out for some fresh air. He of course had no idea how partly correct he was. 

To calm his nerves, Kai had prepared himself a cup of coffee and sat down to wait for her. The drink remained untouched as he just sat there, nursing the cup between his hands. It was barely past two when he heard one of the bedroom doors open quietly and close in that same manner. Quiet footsteps padded into the living room and came to a stop.

"Kai?"

From the corner of his eye, he saw Ray looking at him in surprise and didn't bother to reply.

"What's up, Kai?" Ray asked in his concern good-nature way. "Can't sleep?"

"Hn."

Ray sighed and strolled over to where the coffee pot sat, still hot. He helped himself with some coffee and sat down across Kai. He sipped his drink, relinquishing the bitter sweet taste. His amber eyes darted to the closed door that led to Kai and Jade's bedroom and an amusing thought came to mind.

"Did you and Jade have a fight? Did she kick you out? Is that why you're out here?"

Kai shot him a glare that could melt ice. "She's not here." he said bluntly.

A perplexed look crossed Ray's face and he blinked. "What do you mean?"

"She was gone when I woke up and hasn't return since." Kai said.

"Maybe she went for a walk." the tiger suggested.

"For an hour?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Oh." Ray frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe she went to train."

"If she did, she didn't take Draizer with her." the words drifted from his mouth as the blue-haired teen's eyes narrowed. Abruptly, he stood and headed back into his room.

Confused by his captain's sudden reaction, Ray abandoned his drink and hurried into the room as well to find Kai standing over the table. He was staring at his blade in his hand. Dranzer was glowing fiercely now, similar to the light Jade's Draizer was casting in the dark room. It was unusual to see both Bitbeasts acting this way.

"Kai, what's it?" Ray asked, getting worried when he saw the troubled look on Kai's face. It didn't help when he felt Driger's anxiety in the corner of his mind as well.

Grabbing the other blade, Kai brushed past Ray in a hurry. His crimson eyes were dark with fury as well as something. Something Ray couldn't find a word to describe. It was worry and a sense of foreboding rolled into one. Kai's mind was racing, wondering how he could not have seen this coming. Her words…

_'Promise me you won't do anything stupid like go after Boris'_

His jaw tightened. _Dammit…_

"Call Mr. Dickenson and tell him that Jade's gone. Then wake up the others." Kai barked. "I'm going ahead."

"What?" Ray grabbed Kai's shoulder as he headed to the door. "Going ahead where? Kai, what's going on?"

"I know where she is." Kai said darkly. "And I'm going after her."

The haunted look on his friend's face was enough to answer the next question that occurred in Ray's mind. Frozen at his tracks, he realized as Kai had just figured out, where their missing team member could be.

"The abbey!"

* * *

At first when the alarms sent off, it angered Boris greatly to know that someone has broken into the high-tech, highly-guarded abbey, breached the Demolition Boys' cells and interrupted his sleep. He had left his chambers and rushed to the security room. When he saw who is was that had infiltrated the abbey and was now running down the laser-armed hallways, his anger immediately dissipated. 

"Well, well, well." he mused, a grin stretching across his face as he watched the intruder sprint through the hallways, regardless of the lasers firing at her. "It's about time."

"Sir, she's descending down to level-5." a guard monitoring the screen said. "If she reaches the labs-!"

"I'm well aware of what will happen if she did." Boris snapped impatiently. "That's why we must make sure she doesn't. Let's put Jade through her paces, shall we?"

Eyes fixed on the screen with anticipation, his leering grin can only grow wider as he watched his ex-apprentice.

Her heart was hammering against her ribcage, pumping adrenaline through her body as she kept up her sprinting pace. No ordinary human would have been able to keep up with her stamina and speed especially when they are running down a hallway that is shooting laser beams at them. Her muscles moved like fluid, despite not received a workout like this in a long time. It has been a long time since she moved like this. A long time since every move she made counted with her life as well as others on the line.

_Dammit! Where are they?_, she wondered as she dodged laser beams, rolling and leaping to her feet smoothly. She turned at a sharp corner and stopped to catch her breath and gather her bearings, unaware that years ago Kai had done the same thing. Footsteps caught her attention and just as she looked up to acknowledge the sound, a troop of guards rounded the end of the hallway she was in.

"There she is!" one of them yelled.

Instead of running in the opposite direction as expected by her pursuers, she ran straight at them. Sais slided into her hands easily, flashing with deadly earnest. They expected her to be easy picking, having underestimated her as a female but she was hardly any of that. Within mere minutes, she had them all on the ground. Yet she did not stop there. Jade kept running down the hallway the guards had emerged from. Behind her, she could hear more guards coming for her. As much as the warrior part of her wants to stay and fight, she knew she would not be able to take on them all without jeopardizing the mission. At the moment, her choices were limited.

_I'm not leaving without Alexis and Tala!_

Guards appeared behind her, determined to capture her. Just ahead of her, down the hallway, a door was beginning to slided close, probably triggered on Boris's command. He should know by now she was here. A hallway of laser guns led to that door.

_Option A or option B?_

No competition.

She moved. Years of training kicked into gear as she pushed herself to the limit to avoid the bullets flying at her. She bounded past the laser beams and launched her body into a leap for the closing gap in front of her. Pain seared her shoulder causing her to loose her balance. Her leap became a dive. She tucked into a roll and came up neatly just as the door snapped shut behind her. Wincing from the throbbing pain of her shoulder where a bullet, she guessed, had gazed cloth and flesh, she pressed a hand to her shoulder and looked around.

She was in a dark room, empty as far as she could tell. Jade stepped forward carefully, depending now more on her hearing than sight. She heard a low growl from the darkness around her and tensed, realizing she wasn't alone.

A switch was thrown and on cue the lights came to life above her. The sudden brightness made her flinch and throw a hand up to shield her eyes. It only took a moment for her eyes to grow accustomed to the light and when they did, they focused once more on the figure that stepped out of the shadows of the room.

Momentarily, her breath was trapped in her throat as she stared. Then she let out a soft gasp. "Alexis…"

* * *

A/N: Cliffy! Hehehe...my Beyblade x Naruto crossover should be out soon so look out for it when it does. I just need to get my facts straight...make sure you R&R it when it comes out as you'll do now for this story! Do I need to repeat myself? Yes?  
R&R! 


	42. Chapter 41

A/N: It has been how long since I updated? One month? Wow, that's long. Sorry but you know how life is. Study, study, study. Well, time to take a break and have some fun!

Thanks to: Keiara Ritherford, DemonZanite, Sarah M.G, Moi, Setsuna-chan, dark angel, faith, Shitza, Beyblade-gal, krage, kidishcaresh, CrimsonSkye06 and people who read but don't review.

* * *

Chapter 41 

The Russian night air was cold against his bare skin as he sprinted down a dark alley way, ignoring the drunk and wasted that littered that section of the city. It was very early in the morning and not many respectful people were out at that those hours where the sun has yet to touch the midnight skyline. Those who were out paid no heed to the young teenager running down at the streets and disappearing into alleys. No one cared as long as their own business wasn't pried into. That was the night life of Russia.

Neglecting to grab a windbreaker on the way out of the hotel, Kai gritted his teeth and forced his body to withstand the cold as he had been trained to do since he was a child. There was no time to dwell on such small problems. Right now, his main problem was going after Jade and getting her and the others away from the abbey.

_How dare she face off against Biovolt by herself? And after what she told me…._

His eyes darkened with worry and anger as her words echoed in his head. _'Promise me you won't do anything stupid like go after Boris'_

_I should have known we both have a different definition of 'stupid' and mine's the sane one…_

Kai would cheerily wring that girl's neck for doing this to him. But only after he has her and hopefully the others safely away from the abbey that haunted his dreams.

As for his team, he prayed Ray had already called Mr. Dickenson. The BBA has dealt with Biovolt before. The old man knew what was at stake here. Mr. Dickenson would call for back-up but until then, getting Jade and the Demolition Boys out was his task alone. He could only hope they won't be too late.

He only hoped that _he_ wasn't too late.

* * *

"Alexis? 

Keeping her face neutral was hard to do upon seeing the other girl as she stepped out of the shadows. Stalked would be a better word to describe the way she moved. Moving on two feet, Alexis's hands were bent like claws and under the bright white lights, Jade could see that she has lengthen sharp claws that had the potential to tear into human flesh. Her teeth when she pulled them back in a low snarl were now long pointed fangs. All this did not faze Jade at all. Ray too had fangs as he was a neko-jin. No, that wasn't what startled Jade. It was the wild crazed look in her blue eyes. Like an animal. A predator.

A jaguar.

"What has Boris done to you, Alexis?" she whispered, barely breathing as she uttered the words.

"I believe she now answers to the name Rashka." a familiar man's voice said from the observation room above.

"Rashka…" Jade muttered under her breath. Keeping one eye on the blonde-haired female, she directed her question to the man standing above them. "What did you do to her, Boris?"

He looked older than what she could remember yet the same crooked twisted-ness of his was the same. She doubt that will ever change. Even his sinister chuckle sounded the same. "Funny, you should ask that question. It was the same time young Tala asked quite some time ago."

If the mention of the other wolf blader's name has caught her off-guarded, she didn't show it. Her face was hard and emotionless and he admired her for that. At times like this, he could recall why he had taken her in and trained her under his wing personally. She was meant to be a warrior. Not just any warrior. A Biovolt warrior.

"What did you do? she demanded tightly, eyes flashing with anger.

"A simple scientific fusion experiment between blader and Bitbeast." he called out the answer in a casual voice as if they were merely discussing the weather. "Of course it could be far more impressive if only you would let our scientists in Biovolt study your own transformation which I was going to offer you."

"Funny. You never mentioned anything while I was busy playing your twisted version of cat and mouse." she sneered, stepping back to create more distance between her and the sprit possessed girl. Distance would give her a few seconds and a few seconds in a crucial moment was precious time.

"I was but you found this place before I would announce my proposal. It's quite impressive really." Boris said. "I didn't think you would get this far so fast."

Jade smiled tightly. "You underestimated me." she resisted the urge to place a hand over her aching shoulder. She'll be damn if she ever let him see a moment of weakness in her.

Boris's amused laughter crackled from the observation room. "Oh, no, Jade. I haven't underestimated you. I know you too well. I know what you're capable of. Now let's see how well you fare against your old friend, shall we?"

That was when Alexis leapt. Although taken by surprise, Jade's earlier precaution to move back gave her enough time to anticipate the movement and allowed her to go down with Alexis's momentum. Quickly, she lifted her feet and drove her heels into Alexis's stomach, effectively pushing her away. Cat-like, Alexis rolled to her feet and spun, facing her opponent. Jade flipped to her feet and regarded her warily.

"Alexis." she said carefully. "Listen to me. I know you're in there somewhere. You have to fight it. Don't let it control you."

Alexis came at her again, claws flashing. Jade dodged her attack and moved aside, keeping light on the balls of her feet. A reverse kick to her side took her off-guard and if she hadn't blocked with her arm, the kick could have broken a rib or two. A swipe of Alexis's clawed hands narrowly missed her nose by an inch as Jade moved back and broke into a leap under the other's girl's arm. She landed in a roll and as she rose, her sais slided to her hands. She spun them in her hand as she turned to face Alexis again.

"Those old things?" Boris called out tauntingly as he watched them from above. "They can't save you."

With remarkable skill and marksmanship, she spun one of her sais and threw it. Alexis dodged but not fast enough. The weapon left a thin neat line across her cheek. Blood leaked from the cut, sliding down her skin like a crimson river but Alexis merely licked the blood away with her tongue. Her eyes held promises of pain and torture for the raven-haired girl who dare oppose and hurt her. Then with a speed no one knew she possessed, she lunged at Jade. Jade could barely use the hilt of her remaining sai to block the blow of Alexis's punch. Even then, she could feel the force rattle up her arm.

A second punch knocked her remaining weapon from her hand, sending it spiraling into a dark corner of the room where it landed with a scatter. Slipping aside, she fired an elbow to Alexis's face and was repaid with a kick to her ribcage. Pain flared through her body with every breath she took as she stepped back, body hunched over slightly to ease the pain. Feeling her ribs gently, she winced, knowing she might have bruised a rib or two. Or more.

Apparently defeating Rashka was going to take a lot more effort and power. The jaguar spirit wasn't like an animal with instincts on survival. It was intelligent as well and it granted its human host inhuman strength and speed. More importantly, unlike her, it had nothing to loose.

* * *

There was nothing she could do. The complete sense of helplessness was horribly overwhelming as all she could do was watch as Rashka, in control of her body, attack Jade over and over again with no signs of tiring. The Bitbeast was in control here, not her. She was not really there, was she? She knew what was going on, could feel, smell, see and sense everything around her as though the senses were hers but it wasn't. It was the demon's and it was using her body to maintain a solid form. And there was nothing she could do about it. 

When Rashka slammed Jade into a wall earning a cry from the other girl, Alexis cried out herself and wept silent tears from within.

_Jade…I'm so sorry…I wish I could be stronger…but I'm not…_

As the sacred spirit unleashed another bloodcurdling snarling, Alexis could only sink deeper into her conscious. Away from the pain.

* * *

The fight was turning out to be more interesting than he had expected. The smile on Boris's face was positively devilish and held a hint of madness in it as he watched both girls battle each other physically for her own life. Of course, Jade was fighting for her life as well as Alexis's. But the hold Rashka has over the blonde girl was impossible to break. There was no way a mere girl could break something Biovolt has fought so hard to achieve. 

_There can only be one winner tonight….that of course would be me, _he thought gleefully.

Behind him, the door flew open without warning and a guard stepped in. "Sir, we have another intruder on the premises." he reported.

"What?" enraged, Boris turned to glare at the man. _What has Biovolt's security come to? _"Well, take care of that intruder!"

"But, sir…" the guard said uncertainly. "It's Voltaire's grandson himself. Kai Hiwatari."

_Kai…? Well, what is to be expected from one of my own, _Boris mused. He could feel his anger melting away as he mulled over their next course of action. "Capture and drug him. Then transport him to the chopper. He's coming with us."

Still the soldier did not leave immediately to perform his orders. "But what about you, sir?"

Impatiently, the director waved a hand in his general direction. "I'll be along as soon as this fight is over. Go now." he snapped. "You have your orders!"

"Yes, sir!" moving quickly as if sensing his boss's temper flaring and not wanting to suffer the wrath of it, the soldier dismissed himself.

Actually quite pleased by the news, Boris spoke into the transmitter that connected to the room below. "It seems we have a visitor, ladies."

They ignored him or at least Alexis did. For a brief second, Jade halted in her movements but she recovered in time to parry Alexis's right hook. A couple of swift cuts to her opponent's body and a roundhouse kick, Jade sent her opponent crashing across the room.

"I think you'll be quite pleased if our little visitor joined us, Jade." Boris continued. "I'm sure young Kai'll be pleased to see you too."

His words caused her to glance at him sharply. Her eyes, he could see were accusing and distrusting as she tried to read whether he was bluffing. She paid for that moment however.

Just then, Alexis leapt on her, tackling her to the ground like a rugby player and straddled her hips. The beast within her went for Jade's throat, trying to get a lock on her slender neck. Jade batted them away and with a grunt of pain, bucked the angered cat-possessed girl off her. Then planting her hands on the floor, she sprung to her feet.

"That is it!" Jade snapped frustrated.

Alexis came at her again and this time she was ready. Jade spun and lashed out with a snap kick that knocked the other girl back and followed with a backhand that caught Alexis across her face. Her fallen sai laid on the floor nearby and she kicked it up and caught it. Flipping it in her hand, she caught the tip of the weapon and threw it like a dart directly at Alexis as she was rising again. It sunk deep into her right shoulder. Rashka snarled in pain and for a moment Jade a glimpse of humanity within her blue eyes, a brief flicker of the trapped soul inside.

_Alexis!_

Her friend was in there somewhere and she had to reach her somehow. But how? Pleading to her had not worked and Rashka was certainly not going to release its human host. Rashka wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the sai and yanked it out, hissing as she did. Then she looked at Jade with murder in her eyes. All signs of Alexis gone.

_I have to try again! I won't give up on her! _

Not giving time for her to recover, Jade lunged at her and ducking under Alexis's outstretched-hand, she swept her feet from under her, knocking her to the ground. Then with one swift movement, Jade straddled Alexis's hips, mindless of her wild efforts to throw her off. The trapped girl yowled in frustration and froze when the cold steel of a sai rested firmly against her throat.

"Alexis!" Jade called. "I know you're in there."

The spirit controlling her body roared but Jade ignored it, concentrating on reaching the human side within. Her grip on the weapon did not falter and Rashka could only fall still once more when Jade pressed the blade more firmly to her fresh.

Resisting the urge to brush her astray hair from her face, Jade tried again. "Come on, Alexis. I know you're stronger than it. Fight it!"

Blue eyes flickered and the maddened look on Alexis faded, replaced by a weary human face. The voice that spoke from her lips was soft and raw. "I can't. It's too strong. I'm too weak! I can't…"

"No!" Jade insisted.

Alexis retreated further within her shell and Rashka emerged once more, the glimmer in her eyes triumphant. Then for the first time since the fight started, it spoke and the malice voice she heard during the tournament rang in her ears, joined with a laughter of madness. "_She's weak. She can never win! I'm all she has!"_

"That's not true!" Jade replied stubbornly. "You're not alone anymore in this, Alexis!"

"_Wrong! She's. She has always been alone and will be for the rest of her miserable life." _Rashka sneered through Alexis's lips.

"Shut up! I want to speak to Alexis!" Jade hissed a snarl that envied Rashka's own. Time was running out. Any minute now Boris's guards would arrive and there will be no hope for them both if they are captured.

"_She's a pathetic weak child. Don't believe me? Hear it for your self!" _Rashka spat and amazingly it sunk back, allowing Alexis to resurface. Jade knew it was her when tears flooded from her eyes and her face was tortured with pain and sorrow. "It's right. I'm weak. I've tried to become something I'm not and look what I've become. I'm a monster, Jade."

"No. You're not a monster. You're human, Alexis!" Jade said. "Don't lose that part of you to it. Fight it!"

"I…I can't…"

"It's not too late."

"Yes, it's too late for me." Alexis sobbed. "You don't know the horrible things I've done. The people I've hurt…Tala, oh god, Tala…."

Jade eased the sai's pressure on her throat but not completely. "It wasn't you. It was the Bitbeast! It made you do all those things against your will."

"How sure are you?" the other girl replied softly. "I was there. I could have stopped it from hurting the others but I didn't. Maybe it was because I was too weak or maybe I didn't want to!"

"No! Don't say that!" Jade snapped. Her injured shoulder was aching so badly and it took all of her willpower not to drop the weapon. She was reaching her, she knew it. "You didn't have a choice then. Now you do! Dammit, Alexis! You have to be strong! You're not alone anymore. You have friends now! Friends that won't abandon you! Tala, Spencer, Ian, Bryan….me. Don't give up on all that."

Upon hearing her teammates' names, Alexis's eyes gazed over. Her mind was reflecting back on the days when she had first become a member to the Demolition Boys. Despite their difference in gender, they had treated her as one of their own, making her feel belong. Of course that was before Boris had given her Rashka, before she had tasted the sensation of raw dark power. She was so happy then even if it only been for a while. God help her but she wanted those days back.

"Don't lose hope, Alexis." Jade whispered, sensing the directions of her thoughts. "You can still make amend to them. Start over."

"Do you really believe that can happen, Jade?" Alexis's voice sounded hopeful.

She nodded. "You can do this, Alexis. I know you can."

"_No!" _

Rashka must have felt its host's will strengthening for it was trying to fight back now, to take back its control. Then there was a scream, a human scream from the core of her soul. Alexis fought the spirit and with a hoarse cry, won the battle. An enraged howl echoed through the trashed room as a dark mist quickly departed from Alexis's body. Almost instantly, her fangs shortened and her claws shrunk back into human nails. Her eyes were no longer brimmed with madness or bloodlust and were wide with tears.

Jade pulled the sai away from her throat and climbed off her carefully. She offered her hand which Alexis accepted gratefully but not without wincing in pain.

She clamped a hand over her shoulder where the sai had pierced her and looked at Jade, muttering. "You stabbed me."

Jade smiled slightly as she shrugged then winced too in pain when her injured ribs flared. "Yeah. Well, you broke my ribs. I guess we could call it even."

Alexis smiled too. Quickly her smile faded, recalling of the danger they were in. "We don't have much time." she stated.

Instinctively, Jade glanced up at the room above them but the occupant was gone. Boris probably fled when he realized that things weren't going as planned. She searched the room for an exit and found none that was visible. The door she had come in through was closed off, most likely only operated from the control room.

"Alexis, is there a way out of here?" she asked.

The blonde girl grimaced. "No. The only way in and out is through that door." she nodded at the sealed door.

"Okay." Jade nodded. She made sure her sais were tucked comfortably into her sleeves. As good as she was with the weapons, they are no match for flying bullets. "I can work with that. Looks like we'll have to make our own way out."

Even as she started searching the room, she picked the sound of footsteps outside the door and the familiar sound of the door mechanism working to admit the guards on the other side. It seemed that they didn't have to worry about making their own way out anymore. Jade glanced at Alexis out of concern. "Think you're up for another fight?"

Alexis nodded. "Yeah." with a trained mind that rivaled Jade's, she pushed the stabbing pain of her shoulder from her mind and focused on the current task at hand. Staying alive.

The door slided open and guards rushed in. The narrow opening to the room gave the girls a momentary advantage over their assailants. Spreading out with predatorily cunningness, they attacked them, taking out the first few that came through the door. They worked with in almost perfect coordination, swiftly knocking out their respective opponents and moving on, working their way to the door. Pushing a guard into the hallway, Jade grabbed his gun from his pocket and using him as a shield, fired over his shoulder at one of his comrades in the kneecaps.

Covering her back, Alexis followed with her own human shield in front of her. Like Jade, she held a gun and was firing it at the guards. They scattered and she took the opportunity to throw the man she held at them. They went down like bowling pins, a perfect strike. One escaped the pile and yanked his gun from his pocket vest, pointing it at her.

Alexis froze.

Without warning a blue streak shot out and sliced into the man's hand, making him drop the weapon with a yelp of pain. Spinning to see who had dare interfere; he was an easy target for the direct punch Kai shot to his nose. As the guard stumbled back, stunned by the attack, Kai moved between him and the girl and fired his knee to his vulnerable stomach. The man doubled over and Kai punched him hard once, knocking him out. He turned, held out his hand and Alexis saw that the blue thing that had saved her life was Dranzer. The crimson eyed boy studied her carefully, not surprised to find her here before he stated the obvious.

"You're hurt."

She winced at his blunt words, suddenly reminded of the pain that was her shoulder. The bleeding has not stopped and every passing moment, she was loosing more blood. Hesitatingly, she shook her head. "I'm fine." she lied.

Wham!

They looked at Jade as she slammed the last guard's head into a wall and let him drop to the floor out cold. She looked up and her eyes marked her surprise to see Kai. What a big surprise. For once, Boris had not lied. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Funny. I should be asking you the same thing." he shot back. "When this is over, we are going to have a long talk."

Judging by his sense of a 'long talk', she was in a lot of trouble. But not as much as it was now. Right now, getting out alive and in one piece was their main priority. She shoved Alexis into his arms. "Move now, talk later. We need to get out of here. Take her. I'll cover the both of you."

"Climb on." Kai ordered the blonde female which she obligated. Testing her weight, he made sure she was secure on his back and nodded at Jade grimly. "Come on."

Leading them back the way he came, he moved fast but the extra weight on his back was getting harder to bear every minute. But with an iron will determination, he forced himself to endure it silently and made his body move faster. Jade followed closely from behind with the two guns she had taken from the guards in her hands. They hurried down the darken hallway where broken automatic Beyblade launchers hung from the stone walls. Clearly Dranzer has done her work well as they weren't going to pose any danger to the moving teens. Excretion was starting to catch up with him but he knew they were almost there.

He turned at the finally corner and ducked back just in time behind the wall to avoid a rain of bullets coming in his direction. He settled Alexis on her feet carefully and glanced at Jade with a commanding nod.

Without a word, Jade stepped past him. Pressing her body to the wall and keeping low, she glanced around the corner and fired at the awaiting guards. Several well-placed shots quickly removed the guards out of their way. Her marksmanship was incredible. Kai was impressed and felt almost outclassed. Who would have thought his girl a gunslinger. Quickly pushing those thoughts aside and focusing on the current mission, he helped Alexis up, looping his arm around her and holding her steady.

"We're almost there." he said.

Jade hesitated, stiffening on the spot. "I'm going back." She knelt over the fallen guard bodies and quickly removed their bullet clips from their pocket and loaded them into hers.

"What?" Kai snapped looking at her, searching her eyes. She wasn't joking. "No! If you go back, you'll get caught!"

"I don't have a choice. They still have Tala!" she replied. "You get Alexis out of here. I'll catch up."

At the sound of his bestfriend's name, Kai hesitated, wanting to go back himself. Jade caught the falter in his movements and dashed back down the way they came before he could return to his senses and protest. Kai was tore between going after her and getting Alexis to safety and medical attention. He chose the latter. By now, the team should be here with Mr. Dickenson and the authorities. The least he could do was make sure one of them got out safe. Then he will go back for Jade and Tala.

* * *

Ray stared up at the abbey entrance as though mesmerized. But he knew better. The first and last time he had set foot in this place had been years ago. He didn't know what evil lurked within then but now he did. Right now, two of his closest friends and teammates were in there and all he could do right now is wait while the authorities waited for a perfect opportunity to storm the place. 

"Man, I hope they're okay." Max muttered anxiously.

"Don't sweat it. We're talking about Kai and Jade here. They know how to handle themselves." Tyson said. But despite his confident words, Ray could see how jumpy he was.

"Yeah…" Kenny began slowly. "But don't forget. This is after all the place that made Kai and Jade the way they are. Who knows what would be going on in there right now."

"Thank you, Mr. Doom and Gloom." Tyson grumbled. He pulled his windbreaker closer and glanced up. "I still think it would be easier if we just snuck in like we did last time."

Ray was starting to think that was a better idea after all. Impatiently, he shifted from one foot to another. _Come on, Kai…where are you…?_

* * *

Hurrying along with a much dignity as he could muster, Boris followed the two guards through the hallway that led to the roof where a chopper was waiting to take off. Angrily, he adjusted the cuffs of his coat. 

_It wasn't suppose to turn out this way, _he thought enraged. _Jade shouldn't have been able to break through the Bitbeast's hold on Alexis! _

"Come on, sir." one of the guards said. "We're almost there-oof!"

A fist slammed into his face, breaking his nose and sending him sprawling. Jade stepped into hallway and launched a spinning kick to the guard that tried raising his firearm at her. Then, with hard cold eyes, she turned to Boris.

"I told you I'll be coming for you first." she said calmly.

"Jade." he greeted her. "How nice. I was just thinking about you."

"Were you? Good. Then you'll soon be thinking about how slowly and painfully I'm going to hurt you." she informed him.

The icy calmness in her tone sent a shiver down his spine but with years of practice, he hid it with a smile. "So, I see Alexis is no longer with you."

"She's safe if that's what you're wondering. She's stronger than you think."

"But you're stronger than her." Boris added slyly.

"Where's Tala?" she asked abruptly.

_Direct and straight to the point as usual_, Boris mused. _Either that, or…my words have struck a core in her…_ "Young Mr. Valkov has been resituated. You're not going to find him here."

"Where is he?" Jade demanded.

"I could tell you." Boris started coolly.

Her green eyes narrowed just as her senses terse up to the sound of heavy breathing behind her. She started to turn to face her adversary who had snuck up on her and that same moment, felt a dart pierce her shoulder. The effect of the drug was immediate. Instantly she felt woozy and lightheaded. Her entire body seized up, refusing to obey her command to move. She collapsed to the floor.

"Or I could take you there." she heard Boris concluded.

_Dammit… I shouldn't have let my guard down, _she swore silently before she lost conscious altogether.

Boris nodded at his men standing behind the girl's fallen frame. "Take her. She's coming with us."

* * *

Alexis could barely walk now. The after-effects of whatever it was Boris had done to her were catching up on her and it wasn't the best timing in the world right now. Yet Kai refused to give up. 

"Come on." he grounded out as they limped into the courtyard of the abbey.

The BBA and the Russian authorities had arrived and quickly sweeping through and taking over the entrance of the abbey. Several shots were fired and their explosions rang through the night air. So far not one of the abbey personals has noticed the two teens slowly making their way across the yard, keeping to the shadows. Kai wasn't sure how long their luck would hold up.

"Leave me here." Alexis gasped out. "You need to get Jade out of there."

"We're almost there. I'm not leaving you until you're in safe hands." he grunted.

"I'll be fine." she said. "Don't worry about me. Look out!"

Her sudden warning made Kai turn, suddenly aware of a guard advancing on them with a gun. He started to reach for his launcher and Dranzer but someone else beat him to it.

"Go, Driger!" Ray's voice yelled. "Tiger Claw!"

A familiar white grey blade flashed across the ground and leapt toward the guard even as he started to take aim. There was a ferocious roar and a lightning-fast flash left the man startled. Half a second later, his gun crumbled to pieces. Ray moved in, throwing a punch into his face and effectively knocking him out.

"KAI!"

The captain looked up as Tyson, Kenny and Max hurried up to him. Max's baby face was latched with worry and Tyson was gasping for air. Ray joined them after summoning his blade back.

"Alexis, what are you doing here?" Kenny asked.

"Why do you think Jade came back here?" Kai sneered as he carefully handed Alexis over to Ray. "Get her medical attention and stay here."

Tyson's hand fell on his shoulder, stopping him. "Where are you going?"

"Jade's still in there."

"What!" the shock made Tyson loosened his grip and Kai brushed his hand off his shoulder.

"She went back for Tala and probably Boris." Kai said impatiently.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the earth beneath them began to shake. The ground trembled as though something fierce was trying to get out. In a way it did. The fake soil that made up the center of the courtyard slided open and a big black mechanic bird rose into the air. Its blades beat at the air, kicking up a wind that left the BBA men momentarily stunned.

Kai lowered his arms from his face and glared through the stirring wind at the chopper. For standing within the body of the chopper, at the door was Boris. The self-righteous smirk was on his face and it said things to the phoenix. It said, '_I won. You will never catch me.' _The chopper went higher into the air, gaining altitude.

Then something in Kai's pocket started to burn. Digging into it, he pulled out Draizer's blade. The wolf's Bit was glowing and it seemed to call out to the departing chopper. As though it were calling for its master. With a sickening realization, Kai recognized Draizer's howl for what it was and his eyes turned back to the chopper. By now it was merely a speck of black dot, barely visible against the dark sky.

Boris was gone and with him, so was…Jade.

"No!"

* * *

A/N: R&R! You know, it wouldn't hurt to click that little button on the left of the screen and leave a writer who is starving for reviews, well, reviews!  



	43. Chapter 42

A/N: All work and no fanfic makes life dull. Wouldn't you agree?

Thanks to:MidgetCake, moi, Krytos, fireph03n1x, storm-of-insanity, faith, SapphireSword, crazyberry, FenixPhoenix, chibi Setsuna-chan, Madison y., Calli Maxwell, princessmoi, Phoenix from the Flames-2, Beyblade-gal, CrimsonSkye06, Shitza and the people who read this story but don't review.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 42**

The ambulance siren screamed through the early morning air as they rushed the injured and the dying to the hospital. Doctors and nurses hurried about, wheeling beds filled with patients into operating rooms and wards. Life support and heart monitoring machines beeped regularly.

Yet despite all that went around him, Kai felt strangely detached from it all. It was as though his body was there but his mind wasn't. His conscience, his soul had gone into a block-out state, unable to deal with the fact that he has lost the one he cared for. A mere spectator of the things happening after they had left the abbey to rush Alexis and the many injured and found children to the hospital. The Demolition Boys had been among those. Sadly, Tala wasn't.

He just stood there in the waiting room with the rest of his team, listening to what the police had to say to Mr. Dickenson about their shocking discovery of the abbey. Upon the old man's insistence, the teens were allowed to listen in.

"There are quite a number of children we found, mostly orphans. However their injuries are nearly not as bad as Russian team. The doctors are taking care of them now. They'll be fine." the officer said. "Alexis suffered from blood loss and mostly fatigue but she's stable."

"That's good news." Mr. Dickenson muttered distractedly. "For once…"

"How can that be good news!" Tyson demanded suddenly, his voice loud. "Our friend is gone and all you can think about is the team that created this mess in the first place!"

"Tyson." Ray warned.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Tyson insisted. "We have to find Jade! Check the abbey again!"

"We have. We searched the entire place and there's no sight of Jade." the officer said.

"What about Tala?" surprisingly the question came from Max. Everyone looked at him, surprised to have a question like this coming from him. Yet he was not discouraged. He asked again. "What about the Demolition Boys' captain? Did you find Tala?"

The man coughed nervously. "Well, no. We figured Boris must have taken Jade and Tala somewhere else. We're trying our best to track down his chopper but so far no luck."

_When will this ever end, _Kai wondered numbly.

The officer reached into his coat and pulled out something, dangling it up in his hand. "However we did find this. Does it mean anything to any of you?"

Its fine chain shimmering softly in the bright lights of the hospital, the pendent that Kai had given Jade seemed strange and lost without its owner. All eyes went to Kai as he stepped forward and took it in his hand, holding it carefully, tenderly as though he was afraid it would break. His bangs covered his eyes, shielding his emotions from the world and his teammates.

"That belonged to Jade." Ray answered when it was obvious the phoenix wasn't going to say anything.

"I see." the officer nodded. He turned to Kai, meaning to ask some questions but Kai wasn't listening.

He just stared at the pendent, watching the light reflect off its smooth surface. Then without warning, before anyone could stop him, he bolted from the room. Tyson and Max called after him but he ignored them, shutting out their voices. The door slammed behind him.

Tyson started after their captain but Ray stopped him. "Tyson, wait. Leave him be. Kai needs his space."

"Oh." Tyson nodded.

Max stared at the closed door. "I've never seen Kai act like this before."

_There's a lot we don't know about Kai despite all we've been through as a team…,_ Ray thought grimly.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Kenny asked, looking at the Chinese blader.

Ray realized in that moment with Kai not present, he was in-charge and he wasn't sure if he was ready. But the team needed someone to assure them and he could do at least that. Putting on a brave smile, he nodded. "He'll be fine. He's Kai. He'll pull himself together. He just needs room to think." _And hopefully, he's not thinking of going after Boris alone the way Jade did…_

_

* * *

_

The door to the hospital roof opened and Kai walked out into the open, breathing the morning air. It was freezing with the Russian climate but he couldn't care less. The necklace he still held in his hand. Motionlessly, he leaned on the metal railings, ignoring the biting cold that ran up his bare flesh. Slowly he closed his eyes. His grip on the pendent tightened, anchoring him to reality as his mind wandered. He pictured her with his mind eye. 

_Jade…_

…seeing her…

_Her smile..._

_Her luscious hair, dark as a raven's down…_

_Her green eyes that sparkled her joy, her sadness, her love…_

…hearing her…

_Her laughter…_

_Her sigh…_

_Her voice…_

…touching her…

_The warm softness of her skin against his…_

_The ripple of her liquid-like muscles under her skin…_

_The taste of her lips on his…._

…loving her…

Where he expected to feel something, he felt nothing. There was no tug of his heart, no conscious to follow, nothing. Just an empty void within him. As well as the sense of total complete helplessness that slowly filled that hollow space in him. Without thinking his hand on the railing became a vice grip.

"Damn you, grandfather…" he muttered through clenched teeth.

* * *

"Jade…" 

Something wet touched her face. Jade automatically swatted it away with an annoyed hiss.

"Lemme alone."

"Jade, wake up."

_Tala? _

She didn't want to wake up, didn't want to open her eyes but with a lot of effort, she did slowly. To see Tala kneeling in front of her with a dripping wet cloth. "Tala? What are you…? Where are we?"

"Boris ordered me to attend to you. My guess is they are have a bit of problems with the staffs seeing as you took out one third of them last night. Whoa." He quickly helped her up carefully when she tried to sit up. "Easy. You're hurt."

"Tell me about it." she mumbled. Her experienced fingers prodded her ribcage, testing for broken bones. She winced from the bruising she found there. "Man, Alexis sure does pack a kick."

"She wasn't herself." Tala said defensively. "It was-."

"Rashka." she cut in. "I know. She should be okay now." _Hopefully Kai got her help in time…and didn't turn back for me…_

Tala leaned in and gently dabbed the side of her lips. She grimaced when she saw the red stain on the cloth. Washing the cloth in a basin of water, the red-haired blader squeezed the water out and reached up again.

"Ow." she muttered when he touched her bruising cheekbone. The purple black mark on her skin was visible but the swell was reducing. Looking up, she scrutinized their surrounding. The prison cell was small with three ten foot walls. The two high windows in the walls barely allowed light to spill into the dark musty prison cell. The door of the cell was made of dark grey bars. Her eyes rested on the locks of the door, studying it.

Tala's eyes followed her gaze and he said. "Don't bother. They can only be operated from the outside. There are two guards guarding this cell."

"Where are we?" she asked.

"One of Biovolt's many headquarters." Tala answered with sarcasm. "This must be probably where Voltaire and Boris have been rebuilding Biovolt since the Russian Tournament four years ago."

She rested her hand on the wall, testing and feeling it. "Typical. Guess people like them always need a backup plan. Seeing as their 'ingenious' plan always fails…"

Tala smiled wearily at her, still seeing her as the young girl whom he had helped years ago. "You'll never change, will you?

"Nope. Never will and don't want to." she quipped even as her eyes searched the cell door for a weakness.

Tala stood up, carefully taking the basin and blood-stained cloth with him. "You should rest. Regain your strength." in a softer more regretful tone, he added, "You'll need it."

"Tala."

He paused at the door and looked back at her. Ignoring her aching body's protests as she stood, Jade tilted her head and smiled gently. "Thanks."

He nodded his acknowledgement. A guard moved to unlock the door. Then Jade's words cut in again. "He'll come for us. You know that right?"

He didn't have to ask to know who she meant. Who else would she mean? Only he knew after all that has happen, Kai would only be coming for Jade, not him. Not after all he has done to him and the Bladebreakers. But he didn't tell her that, knowing how stubborn she could be. Closing his eyes for a second, Tala let out a sigh. "I know."

The door opened and he stepped out, looking at her before the guards locked her cell after him and led him back to his own cell. Yet despite the bruises all over her body and the deep cut on her lip, she looked stronger than ever. There was a glimmer in her eyes. A look of determination and hope.

_Green Eyes…Her green eyes… filled with spirit and fire…I pray Boris will never take that from you…_

_

* * *

_

He was tired. So exhausted until it was a wonder how he still found strength to wander the hospital corridors aimlessly. Nurse rushed all around him, carting trays of syringes and medicine through and forth. Doctors with stereoscopes around their necks walked briskly from room to room, checking on their patients. 

_"Doctor, you're needed in room 1003."_

_"Prepare him for operation. We may need to go in."_

_"The patient is crashing, doctor!"_

No one paid any heed to the young teen walking down the corridors with a daze tired look on his face. Young intern nurses glanced at him, not out of concern but in admiration. Voices flowed through his mind but his brain refused to work because at that moment, nothing else mattered to him. Not when one of the most dangerous men in Russia was on the loose and the two people he cared most for was in that man's grasp and he was helpless to do anything.

"Members of the Demolition Boys? I don't believe you."

Kai's head jerked up, turning to look at the young blonde woman, a nurse who was talking to a brunette. Both women were chatting excitedly, not noticing the teen standing nearby, listening in on their conversation.

"Believe it. Dr. Ross treated them himself. The boys are in the private wards on the second floor." the brunette said.

The blonde frowned. "Wasn't there a girl in the team too?"

"Oh, she's still in operation. I heard she was in a pretty bad shape when they brought her in earlier today." Her friend answered.

"What happened?"

"A fire they said…"

Kai heard no more, turning away before the women or anyone else would notice him. He made his way to the second floor and with ease, found the private wards. He came to a room and stopped. He stared at the door, hesitating.

Would Bryan, Ian and Spencer be glad to see him?

He doubted it. They probably hated him for all that had happened to them and he didn't blame them. He had abandoned them when they needed him to the most, leaving them in the clutches of his own grandfather, a mad man.

Yet still, he needed to see how they were, whether they were in safe caring hands as promised by Mr. Dickenson. Grabbing the doorknob, he pushed open the door and stepped in, closing it behind him. And froze where he stood, staring at the sleeping boy on the bed.

_That can't be Bryan…can it?_

Bryan, the most feared on the team for his ruthlessness in battle, his lack of regard for the rules…his recklessness.

_This…can't be him..._

His eyes studied the lilac-haired blader. A clean bandage was wrapped around his forehead and another across his shoulder. The heart monitor machine beeped regularly, steadily. An oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and nose, providing him the much needed air while he slept under the influence of drugs. That's why he didn't wake up when Kai entered the room. Bryan had always been a light-sleeper…They all had. Him, Bryan, Ian, Spencer…Tala.

With a start, he realized why this scene seemed familiar. In his mind now, he saw not Bryan but Tala lying on the bed. Bandages had wrapped his well-toned body, his forehead, over an eye, covering the battle injuries the wolf had sustained in the fight against Garland. Tala had done every thing he could to stop Boris, risking his very life in the process. While he, Kai had stood and watched, doing nothing to aid his friend back then.

_If I had done something that day…helped Tala…fought by him…Boris would have been stopped. None of this wouldn't have happened. _

He thought of Alexis, remembering how she had passed out on the way to the hospital. She was so weak due to a lack of proper nourishment and mostly to the unknown drugs Biovolt had inserted into her system. Her mind had sunk into an oblivious state, untouched by reality. He wished he could do the same. Just curl up into a ball and forget his responsibilities, his fears…but he can't and he won't.

This was Boris's doing…

Boris and Voltaire…

_My own grandfather…my flesh and blood…_

His hands clenched into fists by his sides. _I have to stop this. I have to find Tala and Jade and end this. _

Kai lifted his eyes from the shadows of his bangs, looking once more on Bryan. Where moments ago his eyes were daze and dull, they were now focus with resolution and a fire that matched his Bitbeast's own. With a controlled voice that rose as barely a whisper, he made a vow. A vow he intended to keep no matter what.

"I'll find them. No matter what it takes. I promise."

* * *

"And police are doing their best to look for the Bladebreakers' missing member, Jade Raven who has been abducted early this morning." the young newscaster on the television said, looking directly on the camera with a grim expression. She paused to ruffle her stack of notes on the desk. "Words just came in that Tala Valkov, captain of the Demolition Boys has also been reported missing. Authorities are investigating whether he too has been abducted or has simply disappeared. As a result, the BBA has officially postponed the prize-giving ceremony which was supposed to be held today in Moscow." 

Max stared at the television of their hotel room, listening carefully to the news. When it was obvious the woman wasn't going to say anything remotely useful to them, he turned it off.

"Come on, Chief. Do your magic." Tyson mumbled as he paced the floor restlessly.

Max twirled the two ends of his fingers in front of him, a nervous habit as he watched Kenny type away. "Anything yet, Chief?"

Kenny paused long enough to shake his head. "No. Police radars haven't been able to track down Boris's get-away chopper and by now, I'm guessing Boris would have landed somewhere within Russia."

"So can you find them?" Tyson asked.

"Hey, don't push me." Dizzi complained. "I'm only a laptop, not a super computer. I'm already trying my best."

"Then try harder." Dragoon's master snapped.

"May I remind you Russia is very big? Boris could be anywhere by now." the trapped Bitbeast said.

Ray felt it was time for him to break the tension a little. "Well, he couldn't possibly have left the country yet. Until then we still have a chance to find Jade and Tala."

"Do you think Kai's alright?" Max asked, looking up at Ray.

_Honestly, I have no idea. He hasn't return for over three hours since we left him at the hospital. Crap. Maybe leaving him there to 'gather his thoughts' wasn't such a good idea after all._

But Ray said none of that. Instead, he said carefully. "I'm worried about him too but I'm sure he's fine."

"He won't be so fine when I get my hands on him." Tyson muttered under his breath. "He should be here, helping us in looking for his girlfriend and Tala! He knows Russia better than any of us. He knows Boris better than any of us! But where is he? Probably hiding in one corner, licking his wounds!"

"Tyson, calm down." the neko-jin said gently. "Getting angry isn't going to help."

"Like hell it won't!"

On cue, the door open and closed. Kai walked in with suppose in his strides. Tyson moved forward to intercept him although Ray would greatly advise him against that. There was a glint in the blue-haired teen's eyes. Something Ray has seen rarely in Kai over the last several years he has known the phoenix. Those times, mostly during battle, the look worried Ray but now, he felt relief wash over him.

Kai was back and ready.

Tyson however didn't realize that. Planting himself firmly in front of Kai's path, he propped his hands on his hips and demanded, "And where have you been, Kai?"

Kai barely spared him a glance as he brushed past him in his usual cold demure. "Out." he said shortly.

Max noticed something else. "What happened to your hand?"

Ray looked at Kai's right hand, noting for the first time the dry blood that crusted his knuckles. A feeling in his head told him that wasn't Kai's blood.

"I got some information. It might be of some use to us." Kai announced in answer, ignoring the American's question. "Word in the vineyard has it that some rich businessman bought loads of lab equipments from the black market."

Ray caught on quickly. "And you think it is Boris."

"I know it's him." Kai corrected.

Tyson was skeptic. "You beat up some guy for that kind of information? Did he say where?"

"If he did, Tyson, I would be on my way there now, wouldn't I?" Kai said coldly.

"Point taken." Tyson said. "But if that's all you got, it really isn't much of help on locating where Boris could be."

Kenny groaned. "For goodness sakes, Tyson. For once, would it hurt to use your brain?" he asked. "Think. If he would need tons of electrical appliances, lab equipments, machines…it could mean Boris is planning to do a replicate of the experiment he did on Alexis"

"So?"

"Tons of stuff like that would need tons of electricity." Max filled in, catching on fast. He wasn't the son of a world renowned scientist for nothing. When he bladed for his mom's team the previous year, he had learn a lot of scientific things and one of them is that lab equipments for big experiments require a lot electricity.

"If we track down the area that is using the most electricity, we should be able to find them." _Ding!_ One point goes to the airhead of the team.

Ray glanced at Kenny. "Do you think you can do that, Chief?"

Kenny was already at work, typing away furiously. He talked as he worked. "It maybe tricky but I think Dizzi here can pull it off."

"You bet I can." Dizzi said confidently.

"But…"began Max uncertainly. "If Boris's planning to do the same experiment he performed on Alexis, then doesn't that mean he's going to try it on Jade?"

Kai nodded grimly. "We don't have much time."

* * *

The sound of footsteps drew Jade awake form her light slumber. Pulling herself in a sitting position, she grimaced from the pain of her bruised ribs. Healing would take sometime… 

"Ah, it's nice to see you up. I hope you are well rested and that young Tala has taken care of your injuries." Boris said, his gaze wandering over her slender form.

Her body stiffened at the mention of his name. She bit on her lower lip to prevent herself from saying anything that could place Tala's life in danger. Her eyes narrowed on the men standing outside her cell. "Didn't know you cared, Boris." she said with a sneer.

"Of course I worry of the well-being of my own student." the man said smoothly. "You're like my own children."

"Which is probably why you never reproduced." she returned.

"Cheeky as usual, I see." another voice broke in.

Boris stepped aside as a broad-shouldered man moved into her view, facing her with cold grey eyes. Instantly her 'cheeky' attitude fell away replaced by an ice cold demure that rivaled the man's own.

"Well, this is certainly a change in view." Voltaire said. He smiled slightly. "Fancy seeing you being bars."

"Take a picture." Jade muttered under her breath. "It'll last longer."

Voltaire moved forward closer to the cell. His gaze on her was scrutinizing and harsh. "I don't understand what that grandson of mine sees in you. All I see is a traitor and a foolish child who dares think she could oppose a world-renowned cooperation such as Biovolt."

"And all I see is a grandfather who doesn't known how to love his grandson the way a grandfather should." she retorted.

"I know what's best for Kai and you're not one of them." he said, his lip curling with disgust. "You poisoned his mind, turned him against his only family."

She let out a disbelief laugh. "I poisoned him? Speak for yourself, Mr. Big-shot-who-wants-to-dominate-the-world. You took away his childhood. You destroyed his life. Don't you feel any guilt or remorse for doing that to Kai?"

A muscle worked at Voltaire's jaw. Jade wondered whether her words had gotten through his thick skull.

"Kai's meant to be warrior for Biovolt and he will be so in due time." the older Hiwatari said finally in a tight voice. "And you shall play a vital role in accomplishing that."

A shiver ran down her spine. Jade stood up. "What does that mean?" she demanded.

Voltaire returned to Boris. "See to it that the experiment doesn't fail this time. Or I shall personally have your hide if it does."

The director nodded humbly to the tycoon and casting one final glance in Jade's direction, Voltaire walked away briskly. Boris watched him until the door closed behind him before he turned back to Jade. The girl looked at him expectantly with wary green eyes.

"Don't be alarm, my dear. The procedure will be painless." he said to her in parental tone.

"Somehow I doubt that." she said darkly. "And I'm not your 'dear'."

He laughed. "I always thought you were a unique child, Jade. Well, we'll see how special you truly are once we're done with you."

"What are you talking about, Boris?" she snapped. She gripped the bars of her cell.

He did not answer her and he and his flank of guards left her alone in the cell. A cold realization seeped into her as she lowered her head and closed her eyes tightly. She knew what he meant. And it could cost her life and freedom if she allowed him to do such a thing to her.

Her vice grip on the bars tightened until her knuckles were white.

_I have to get out of here as soon as possible before there is no time…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: A rather short chapter.But the next one will be longer, I promise! Actually to be honest this chappie is not one of my best work...but what can I do? I'm a work in progress! R&R! 


	44. Chapter 43

A/N: Happy Halloween! As a treat, I've updated all three stories at once so hope you enjoy it!

It's been a while since I updated all my stories especially A Walk To Remember. I'm really sorry about the delay but I've just finished my trial exams and my finals are next month so please bare with me. Once all this stupid pointless exams are over, updates will be more regular so keep checking in. By the way just a warning to some about this chapter. It has violence in it, meaning blood and torture and maybe a probable death in it as well. Just a small warning before-hand before some of you become traumatized. Hehe….

Special thanks to my fans and reviewers: Calli Maxwell, Merffles, Midnightmare, anim3gurl, brat-always-day-and-night, SapphireSword, kidishcaresh, CrimsonSkye06, Dark Angel, Sarah M.G, Moi, faith and Shitza. Oh, and also not to forget Thacila who sends me emails about my story! Thank you so much!'

* * *

**Chapter 43**

At dawn they came for her. She was awake already by then, anticipating their arrival since she found herself unable to sleep at all. Through the whole night she had paced the cell, trying to come up with a plan to escape. Unfortunately none came to her. At least not at that moment. The guards came in a group of four and heavily armed. Boris must have learnt not to underestimate her. It wasn't often a girl could single-handedly infiltrate a high-tech abbey such as Biovolt's. The thought made her smile.

From experience, Jade knew they were professionals, the type that could not be taunted into making a mistake as she had done many times to get out of trouble while she lived on the street. The wise thing for her to do now was to go along without a fight and improvised on the way.

_Yeah, I could do that, _she thought grimly as she faced the guards from behind the bars and waited for them to unlock the door.

For an insane moment, she considered taking on them and making a run for it. But that would probably place Tala in more danger and she couldn't risk that. Besides she wasn't all too eager to try out those electric prods the guards carried especially when her body was just only recovering. Yet her posture although seemly relaxed and non-threatening was ready in case they tried anything on her.

"Come on, girl. It is time." the guard who unlocked the door said gruffly.

_Would it kill them to ask nicely for once? I'm not going to escape yet. I might even go easy on the beating-them-up part later. _ But none of that she voiced. Instead she couldn't resist but ask. "Time for what?"

"Boris has requested to see to your preparations personally." the man answered.

She was not liking the 'personally' part but then again she was not liking any of this. Keeping the defiance on her face, she studied the guards, trying to recall which one among them was the guard who guarded her cell. She wondered silently what pushed them into this line of work, whether they had someone they cared about or even a family to begin with. This wasn't really a job-to-die-for in the first place, torturing and beating young children every time they failed to meet Boris's demands.

"Come on. Get moving." the lead guard said. He did not make any move to force her but instead pointed the prod at her warily.

With a sigh, she obligated. The guards surrounded her as she exited the cell, one of them moving forward to cuff her hands together behind her back. One of the other three went to unlock the second door that lead to her cell. She allowed him to do so without fuss. Her keen hearing picked up the increase in his breathing. The guard was probably waiting for her to fight back as he was tying her hands and he was preparing himself for it. She rolled her eyes. Little did he know she could take on him with her hands tied behind her back. But not on four guards all at once.

"I don't bite, you know." Jade said sarcastically as the man spun her around and pushed her down the hallway.

"Start walking, girl." he said bluntly. His prod poked the small of her back.

Keeping her head straight forward, Jade's eyes roamed the narrow corridor, memorizing the way as she was taken to a room. There her hands were chained above her head and her feet to the ground. The guards worked quietly and she hated that. The noisy ones she knew she could take but it was the silent guards that were the more focused adversaries. When they were done, checking the chains to make sure they were secured, the four guards stepped back. That moment Boris entered.

His eyes rested on the chains as if mentally testing their strength then he looked at her. She met his stare, allowing him to see the burning stubbornness in her eyes. For a long moment both ex-student and mentor stared at each other.

Finally he broke the silence. "Where did I go wrong with you?" he asked softly.

"Let me see." she pretended to ponder. "I think it started with you took me out of that orphanage."

"I took you out of that rat hole and took you in as one of my own. I gave you a place where you belonged."

"In an abbey filled with boys. Right…"

"The abbey was your destiny."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you know about destiny?" she retorted.

"Was it not destiny that a Bitbeast such as yours came into your hands even before you came under me?" Boris said. "You wielded a powerful Bitbeast even before you came into my hands. You were destined to control it just as you are destined to fight for Biovolt. I saw potential in you. If I left you at that orphanage, your skills as a blader would have wasted away.

"Save it." she said brusquely. "Can we just skip the speech and get straight down to the preparation part now? Cause I think I prefer that better."

"Stubborn and valiant until the end." he mused. "Well, in that case, we shall begin your preparation."

At the snap of his fingers, a guard stepped forward and handed him a whip. All the while Boris watched his prisoner's face for changes and was slightly irritated to find none. She still kept her neutral expression as she stared at the long weapon in his hand. The tip of the whip was made of metal, its touch surely cold and painful.

"Beating me up is part of my preparation?" she asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"We need you to be in complete submissive form." he informed her as he circled her like a vulture. "Retaliation during the procedure could prove fatal on your part, Jade. We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Then as if to emphasize his point, he raised the whip and brought it down hard across her back, ripping cloth and flesh. Her back arched, her body tensing from the sudden pain but she did not cry out. She could already feel her blood swelling on the freshly open wound.

Licking her dry lips, she smirked. "I was thinking of reconsidering that option. I might want it."

"Oh, no. We can't have that." Boris said. He circled her once more until he came face to face with her. "To find another specimen with the proper conditions as yours is time-consuming. Furthermore you don't seriously think I'm going to let you go so easily. Oh, no, Jade. You and me. We are going to have so much fun."

"Really? I can't hardly wait." she sneered sarcastically despite the pain.

He backhanded her, striking her across her face. She grunted slightly, feeling the force rattle her teeth. Slowly, she turned her face back to look him in the eye, her confident smirk still at her lip. It infuriated the director. Once more the whip rose and fell upon her exhausted weary body repeatedly. When there seemed to be no part of her flesh that was not slashed open, Boris tossed aside the whip and continued by hand. A blow dealt to her middle made her want to curl up in an unconscious effort to protect herself but the chains held her in place and vulnerable to his attacks. Blood pooled at her feet, dripping down the offending chains but throughout the whole ordeal, she endured it silently.

Finally just when she thought it will never end, Boris stepped back to survey his handiwork. He stared at the limp girl for a long moment, silently admiring her high endurance level for pain. He told her so and to his further admiration, she managed to lift her head and retorted in a hoarse pained voice.

"Is that the best you've got?"

He decided to humor her. Her blood stained his hands and his clothes but he didn't mind. In fact he relished it, seeing her like this, finally at his mercy after so long…Smiling widely, he leaned in until their noses almost touched. "Sadly yes. Those are mostly the best tricks I have up my sleeves but fortunately for you, I always save the best for last."

His hand tilted her head so that he could study the bruises and cuts that mar her face with great detail. Another feature he had always admired about her was her green eyes. Flaring forest green eyes that glare at him now, promising payback. He smirked and allowed his hand to trail down her neck until it rested lightly on her right arm.

"You see, I can take away lots of things from you." he began. "And you'll still deny your destiny as a Biovolt warrior. But what if I take away the one thing you live for?"

Without warning, his hold on her arm tightened and with a cruel glint in his eyes, he pulled it from the shoulder socket, dislocating it with a loud pop and an agonizing tear. A hiss of pain escaped Jade's bleeding lips as black spots clouded her vision. She knew it was just the pain.

Pain was an old and familiar friend by now.

It woke her up.

It pissed her off.

But Boris didn't know that. He continued staring into her face, although disappointed to find the lack of emotions rushing through her expressions. "Let's see you try to launch a Beyblade now." he said. When she didn't reply, he turned to the guards awaiting his orders. "Take her back to her cell."

Beaten, bloody and barely conscious, the guards unchained her and dragged her back to her cell and threw her in none too gently. Her battered form hit the ground and for a long while, she laid there not moving. Her entire body was aching all over. Every breath and movement she took and made was accompanied by sharp jolts of pain. The coppery tang of blood touched her lips, the pain raging in her shoulder. Slowly she gathered the little of her strength and tapped into the reserve strength that had pulled her through in times like this.

After what seemed like a void where time had no hold, she gritted her teeth together and pushed herself in sit up and slump her back against the wall. Her breathing came out in silent gasps and she waited until her heartbeat was calm. Then taking a deep breath, she pressed a palm to her shoulder and wrenched her shoulder back into joint. The sound was like a branch snapping. The pain was of someone trying to separate her bones with a jagged knife. She could have stopped the strangled cry that surged from her lungs.

She didn't.

Cringing from the sore pain, she remained still for a few minutes, taking the time to focus on her breathing. It was easy and slowly, eventually the pain became a thing in the back of her mind. Weakly she turned her head and peered through the bars of her prison. There was a camera on the wall watching the outer side of her cell and she had no doubt that there were guards monitoring her prison.

Jade forced herself to her feet with her good hand. A violent surge of adrenaline flowing through her made her bounce slightly on her feet as she limped to the darkest inner part of the room where it was out of the camera's view range. There she knelt on the floor and dug her fingernails into the deep cut in her arm, pressing the wounded flesh and allowed her blood to flow to the ground, creating a puddle of crimson liquid. Not enough to her eyes but it'll have to do to serve her purpose.

By now her breathing became labour, a clear sign of the effort it took for her to do what she did. She bit her lip, drawing more blood. She tasted it in her mouth and she spitted it out. Yet she did not bother to wipe the little blood that blooded the side of her lip. Her senses perked, listening for guards. There were none. Her face was set in a grim expression as she removed the hidden slender blade from the sole of her boot. It was a wonder that the guards did not discover the small blade when they body-checked her for weapons. They had taken her sais and her ninja stars but she was thankful they did not bother to check her boots thoroughly.

_Morons._

Still on her knees, she angled the blade across her throat and closed her eyes. In one swift movement, she made a long clean horizontal cut across her throat. A hiss of pain escaped her lips but after her arm, the pain was superficial. Nothing vital was hit. After the torture she had silently endured under Boris's hand, it was nothing.

Her hand was shaking slightly from the pain and her emotional turmoil as she dropped the blade on the floor within arm's reach where the guards will see it then laid down on her side in her own pool of blood. The smell of her blood filled her nostrils, her cheek already sticky where it touched the edge of the puddle of her blood.

* * *

Boris was going to kill him. That was all Maddox could think as he stormed down the corridors with a cigarette clenched firmly in his lips and a two foot stun-prod gripped in his right hand. He rounded a corner and saw two other guards up ahead, one who was supposed to be at the door and one more who had likely come down from the upper level when the commotion began. The third guard had alerted him after he had checked on the girl. Maddox didn't believe him and had gone to see for himself. 

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Girl killed herself, sir." the man replied.

_Dammit, _Maddox swore. Boris was definitely going to have his head for this. His job was to make sure the prisoner stayed alive and fed. Boris had left him in charged of the prisoner after his team had succeeded in capturing her back at the Moscow abbey. He was responsible for what happened within that cell.

Among all the men here, he was the only one who knew what the prisoner was capable of. He had seen her take out more than ten guards in the abbey with nothing but a pair of daggers. A feeling of anxiety went through him. There was something about the girl that had always given him the creeps. She was warm and soft like all humans but there was something almost haunting about her, almost mystical. There was a promise in her eyes every time she looked at him, a promise of payback. Boris had warned him. Every time they opened that door to her cell, they had to be prepared for a fight. Just when they thought they had beaten her into submission, that was when she was most likely to strike.

But this was the last thing he had expected from her.

Strangely, Maddox felt disappointed in her. He thought she was someone to be feared, a true warrior of Biovolt as Boris would always say. He had heard of her many talents and skills, seen them for himself in fact. He had never thought that she was a coward until now. Suicide was the coward's way out. And what a pity it was to lose a talented, not to mention pretty, blader like her.

"Sir?"

Maddox looked at the guards then anxious, he gestured at the door. "Open the door."

They obligated. It took them a few seconds to unlock the door then Maddox himself slammed back the bolts on the top and bottom of the door, sliding them abruptly out of their metal casings. There was no way to do it quietly, so he opted to do it quickly. The guards gathered around him, pulling out their own stun prods. Once the door was open, Maddox stepped back to allow them through. It was not that he was a coward. Quite the opposite, as a matter a fact. If all this was a sham and the girl managed somehow to break past them, it would fall to him to stop her.

"Move in." he ordered.

They filled the hallway facing the prisoner's cell. They stood ready as they peered through the bars. When nothing happened, Maddox entered, cautiously however.

"Well? Where is she?"

One of his men turned to him, lowering his weapon. "She's down, sir."

"What?" cursing aloud in his native tongue, Maddox shoved past the guards and saw what they saw. A muscle at his jaw worked as he stared at the bruised beaten still form lying on the floor by a pool of dark red liquid. How could she have killed herself? Then he turned and glared at the guards around him. "Open the door. Be careful. We can't be sure whether she's really dead or whether she's just bluffing."

The door swung open and the hallway light spilled in, enabling Maddox to see the glimmering slim blade by the body. With a snarl, he punched the wall beside him. His fist connected with the hard concrete but he did not feel the pain. "Dammit! No!"

How she got the blade, he had no idea but he knew her death would be his fault. Cold steel fear crept into him as he thought of what Boris would do to him. He strode into the room, his stun prod hanging by his side. Quietly he studied the body.

The way she laid, mouth partially open, the blood from her wound in her throat had pooled up against her lips. Her chest did not rise and fall like a living breath person's chest should. Hers was still. That was the thing that convinced Maddox. The whole side of her face, her hair, her nose, lay in blood and with her mouth open like that, if she were alive, well….she would have been able to taste it. Her own blood. Like a vampire.

"Sir, what…" one of his men began to ask uncertainly.

Waving a hand to silence him, Maddox was still cautious as he approached the body, reaching out with the electric prod. Just for safety sake, he touched the prod against her shoulder. The body jerked slightly but he had seen that before. The electricity that surged through the corpse was enough to do that. The hair of the dead girl's head shivered and even floated a bit with the static.

"She's dead." he said, forlorn. He raked a shaky hand through his hair. "What the hell am I going to do now?"

"Shouldn't you tell the director?" the man who had first alerted him pointed out.

Maddox instantly detected the man's choice of words. He had said 'you' not 'we' which means he would most probably tell Boris himself should Maddox fail to do so. But if he did, the punishment would be severe. Gritting his teeth, he snapped at the man. "Be quiet! Let me think."

Nervous, the other two guards glanced at each other.

Once more Maddox's eyes went back to Jade's body. The girl was dead and there was nothing he could do about it. Already his mind calculated how long it would take for Boris to track him down if he fled. But first he had to get rid of all witness that might tell on him. Snapping his prod shut, he started to turn to the men when he caught movement from the corner of his eye.

"What the…?" he muttered as he turned back a moment to slow.

Her left foot lashed suddenly, catching him just below the knee and scattering it. Maddox screamed as he went down. He felt the prod being tugged from his grasp and then the girl sprang to her feet, her resurrection as sudden as a vampire's. Despite the pain of his scattered leg, he grinned. "Don't kill her!" he roared.

The other guards, against his previous orders, began to fill the small cell. The door was big enough for one man to enter at a time and that proved to be an advantage for Jade as she attacked them. Maddox could only watch in growing horror as a single female took down his men one by one. He could see the vacant fear in their eyes and he didn't blame them. Jade had only ever been a captive to them but all this time they had never underestimated how dangerous she truly was.

Now they had seen her dead. She had taken a hit from the prod and barely reacted. She had lost a great deal of blood and suffered from many other injuries including a dislocated arm. All in all, she should be dead by now but no. There she was taking on them as though she was a demon. They had barely kept her caged up for the last two days. And now she had a weapon.

In the dim light of the room, Maddox couldn't help but wince when Jade's solid kick took out his remaining man. He could only watch before she then came for him.

* * *

Exhilaration shot through Jade as she rushed down the corridor towards a red EXIT sign as fast as her broken body would allow her to move. The sign itself make the scene almost surreal. She could almost taste freedom. 

But she wasn't free yet. Boris had cleverly kept a hood over her head when he had her brought here two days ago. Unlike the abbey she had no idea what the layout of the building was like or what surrounded it from the outside. Furthermore she wasn't exactly in her best shape at the moment. There was no part of her that did not ache with flaring burning pain. She felt a little light-headed from the loss of blood. If they caught her again, there is a chance she couldn't be able to get out of this place alive. Things were bad. And what about Tala? She was not leaving without him.

It was only a matter of time for Boris would hear of her daring escape. Time was running out.

She finally came to the end of the corridor. There was a closed door that cut off her route. As she approached it, she fished out the card key she had snatched from her guards and flashed it through the reader. The doors slidded open and she stepped in cautiously. Surprisingly there was no one within that room. Her eyes rested on a flat-screen computer on the desk. Glancing back once to make sure no one was coming, Jade headed over to the computer and started typing.

* * *

"Well, I've managed to narrow down the search to this area." Kenny said as he turned the laptop screen towards the others to let them see the map portrayed. 

"I know I have a slim figure but you guys don't have to crowd around me." Dizzi joked.

"Don't flatter your self, Dizzi." Tyson told her with a sweatdrop.

Kai's eyes narrowed on the screen. "So what do you have for us, Chief?"

"Based on what you told us, I had Dizzi hack into the electricity company and voila! An instant map of Moscow and its surroundings. It shows the intake of electricity all over the city. Then I focused our search on the area with the most usage of electricity and came up with several." Kenny explained. He tapped a button on the keyboard twice and red dots appeared in certain areas on the map.

"That's a lot." Max observed. "There could be residential areas there as well."

Kenny bobbed his head. "Exactly. That's why I ruled out the housing areas. And came up with this!" This time blue dots colored the screen in a smaller amount as Kenny punched several buttons.

"But those are mostly in the downtown areas and on the border of Moscow." Ray said. He stared at the screen in puzzlement. "My guess is those areas will have plenty of factories. We can't just go from door to door, asking them whether they have seen Boris."

"I'm still working on that." the smaller boy admitted, defeated. "But it'll take more time."

"Maybe you should take a break, Kenny." Tyson suggested. "You've been at this since yesterday. You're probably hungry. Nothing beats a good meal to clear your mind and refresh yourself, that's what I always say."

"Well…I don't know…" Kenny began uncertainly.

"Tyson's right." Kai said. He ignored the big stupid grin on Tyson's face. "As much as it pains me to admit it, Tyson's right that you need a break." Tyson rubbed his nose in his ever-so-arrogant manner. "See? Kai's with me on this. Trust me. You'll be able to work better after a meal."

On cue, Kenny's stomach grumbled loudly, demanding food. He sighed. "I guess I could have a sandwich…"

"You better eat something. You're starting to sound like Tyson's stomach." Max teased.

"Max!" Tyson cried in protest.

"Alright. I guess a five minute break wouldn't hurt." Kenny said tiredly.

"That's a good boy." Dizzi said. "You just get something to eat and I'll take care of this while you're gone."

"I don't be long." the boy promised his laptop. Stretching his arms over his head, Kenny headed into the kitchen.

"At the mean time, what are we going to do?" Ray asked, glancing at Kai.

"We'll start looking into those areas on the map." their captain said. "Max and I'll take this end and you two will check out the other."

Ray frowned. "Why do I have to go with Tyson?" he wondered aloud. Then it occurred to him. If Tyson went with Kai, Tyson will never come back in one piece. "Forget I asked." he said quickly.

The guys started heading for the front door, drawing on their windbreakers as preparation for the long hours in the cold that laid ahead of them when suddenly Dizzi let out an alarmed yelp.

"Hey!"

As the team exchanged looks, Dizzi's cry sent Kenny running back in a hurry to where he left her on the dining table. "What's wrong, Dizzi? Did you find something?" he asked anxiously.

"No! Someone hacked into my system!" the laptop snapped. Her voice was caught between angry and fearful. "They are stealing files from my hard drive!"

"That's ridiculous. I've already set up at least six firewalls. No one could bypass that!" Kenny said defiantly. He leaned in and stared at the screen. His hands flew across the keyboard franticly.

"Well, someone just did!" the trapped Bitbeast said. "I'm telling you! They stole a file I have in here."

"Okay. Okay. Just relax." Kenny said trying to assure his frantic laptop. "What did they steal?"

"Hm…" Dizzi paused for a moment. "This is weird. They stole a virus file."

"Huh?" by now the others had abandoned their idea to search the downtown are and were crowding around the laptop once more. Max was confused. "I don't get it. Why would anyone want to steal a virus file from you?"

"Beats me!" Dizzi said. "Why don't you find them and ask them!"

"What does that virus do?" Kai asked. A thought came to him and he couldn't help but wonder…

"Basically, it eats up and destroys whatever system you put it into after a 2 hours time delay. It's almost impossible to track down once it's in the system and during that 2 hour period, it duplicates and over runs the system causing cause a total blackout or a power failure." Kenny informed them. He shook his head. "I don't understand why anyone would want to steal a virus from Dizzi."

"I don't even understand why you have a virus in there in the first place." Tyson said.

"It's not even mine!" the brunette protested. "Hey! According to the file name, it belongs to-."

"Jade." Kai broke in. He moved in, effectively making Kenny to move aside. "Dizzi, see if you can trace the file. Find the location and cross-check it with what you have on Jade's whereabouts."

"What are you doing, Kai?" Tyson asked in confusion. "How will this help us find Jade?"

"Hasn't it occurred to you that Jade could be the one who hacked into Dizzi?" the captain said impatiently. "In case you have forgotten, she did hack into the BBA files. If Dizzi can find the computer she used, we find Jade."

"Great thinking." Max bobbed his head.

"She must have escaped somehow and gotten her hands on a computer." Ray muttered aloud. A slow grin started to creep up his face. For the first time since her disappearance, things were starting to improve. "My guess is she's planning to plant the virus in Biovolt's system. Not a bad idea."

"She might have bought us some time." Tyson agreed. "Now if Dizzi would hurry up, then we could-"

"I got it!" Dizzi announced suddenly, startling everyone. The display changed, showing the blue-dotted map. One dot in the far left corner of the screen was blinking.

Kai glanced at the screen, eyes narrowed. "She's here." He nodded at the blinking dot. It was situated in a downtown industrial area where based on past knowledge Kai knew was operating at full capacity. It made sense now as that are was the perfect hiding place for Boris to carry out his experiments. The authorities would never suspect anything if Biovolt set up shop there.

"What should we do now?" Kenny asked. "Should we tell the police or at least Mr. Dickenson?"

"You're not going off without us this time!" Tyson told Kai sharply, recalling the last time Kai had gone after Jade alone. Nothing good had come out of that except that he managed to rescue Alexis.

Kai glared at him but instead he said gruffly. "Fine. We'll call Mr. Dickenson."

Ray shot Kenny a look but the smaller boy already had the phone to his ear and dialing in the BBA director's number. "Hello? Mr. Dickenson, we have great news! We found her!"

* * *

With a smile of satisfaction, Jade hit the 'Enter' button and watched as the virus file disappeared from the screen and was probably leaking into the Biovolt's system. One mission accomplished. 

"Now for Tala…" she muttered, pulling up the blue print of the building layout. She was in a multiple leveled building that consisted of above-ground and underground floors. According to the map, she was on the second floor from the surface.

_Great, tones of dirt above my head…_

A few more seconds and she found what she was looking for. Tala was being held in the same floor she was on but his cell was at the other end of the building. Quickly memorizing the layout, she shut down the computer and sprinted from the room. She peered around a corner and swore when she saw the guards coming her way. Boris must have known of her escape. The clock was set.

Glancing around, she saw no way out but up. By the time the guards rounded the corner, she had already scrambled into the air vents above not without effort and slidded the ceiling grate into place, avoiding detection. Then with the stealth of an injured cat, she moved through the air ducts, towards Tala.

Fortunately no one noticed her presence as she slinked past guards on duty from above. Then she found Tala's cell. There two guards standing outside the cell, guarding it with electric prods.

_Jackpot._

Tala was drawn awake by the sound of a struggle and pained grunts. He looked at the two guards who were supposedly guarding his cell but to his surprise, they were lying on the floor, unconscioused. The reason of their predicament stood outside the cell, already working on the locks.

"Jade." he said, moving towards her even as she got the door open.

"We don't have much time." she said, kneeling and removing a card key for the fallen guard. She tossed it to him. "Boris knows about my escape. He'll know that I'll come for you. We have to leave now."

"Jade, wait." he caught her arm as she started to turn towards the room. His gaze swept over her face, taking in the injuries Boris had inflicted on her. His turquoise eyes hardened like ice. "You're hurt."

"You should have seen the guards." she jested.

For just a moment despite the situation they were in, they shared a moment of humor. It was just like old times when she fought with Boris back when they were still children. He was the big brother constantly trying to keep her out of trouble. She was the annoying mischievous little brat who defied their trainer in anyway possible.

A moment of remembrance.

Then that moment was gone. Harsh reality pulled them back to now, a time where guards were probably making their way to where they were with an intention to hurt them.

"We should go." Jade said.

Tala nodded, his eyes still lingering on the wound across her neck. She turned away and headed to the door. He followed from behind. Together, side by side, they headed down the hallways heading towards to the surface where freedom beckons.

* * *

"Sir!" 

Boris looked up from the computer screen when a guard burst into the security monitoring center. "What is it?" he demanded impatiently. "Have you found her yet?"

"No, sir. We just received word that Tala has escaped too." the man said.

Boris's eyes grew into slits. "What? That little brat…always concern of others before her own well-being. I didn't expect her to find his cell so soon…" He turned to the two guards at the computer scanning through every video camera they had in the building and barked harshly. "Find them! Check every floor, room and tunnel. They could be anywhere!"

The men hurried to perform his order. The pictures on wider screen changed blinkingly. Boris stared at it, emotionlessly as the colors splashed across his tight features. Those two had to be in the building somewhere and he was going to find them. _Jade's proving herself to be more of a nuisance than I expected. Just when I thought I had her beaten into submission, she does something this foolish. _

He had heard what trick she had used to fool his men into letting their guards down and a tiny parental part of him felt oddly pleased with her. How often was it that a young teenage girl would kill herself just to be free? Who would have expected her to rebuke after the beating he gave her? It seems she was stronger than he anticipated. A heavy beating was no longer sufficient to subdue her in preparation for the experiment.

_Perhaps it's time…_

"Sir, they're in Basement Two." a guard informed him. He zoomed in on a screen and through the camera in that corridor, they could see two figures steadily making their way down the hallway.

"Get a team and follow me." Boris snapped at the man who had burst in. "I'm going to pick those two up personally. Have the scientists prepare the treatment. We can't wait any longer. It's time."

* * *

"I've planted a virus in the computer system." she explained as they moved. "If I'm not wrong, we have an hour and half to get out of here before the entire building shuts down." 

"Any ideas how are we going to get out of here?"

"I've checked out the layout of the building. There's a drain-line somewhere around here. If we could just find it, we can get out of here." she answered. She let out a soft grunt in pain, flinching slightly.

Tala shot her another concern look. He could see how badly hurt she was even though she would never admit it. Her internal injuries were starting to show as her breathing became pained. He noticed more than once she had instinctively reached out to the wall for support then remembering he was there, pulled back her hand and continued to endure the suffering without complaining. "We should stop for a while." he said.

"No." she protested. "Boris will find us."

"He's already looking for us." he told her seriously. "You should at least rest, save your energy until we really need it."

She pressed her lips together, eyes narrowing as she studied him. Then slowly, she nodded. "Alright. I'll rest for a while. At the mean time, the drain-line should be close by. Go ahead and see if you can find it."

He nodded, agreeing at least to that idea. He turned and ran down the hallway. Jade watched him go then her legs finally gave out to fatigue and she sank against the wall exhausted. Her insides were on fire and she could taste her own blood on her lips. Resisting the urge to retch blood out, she laid her head back against the cold stone wall and closed her eyes for a moment. Then her senses tensed, hearing something. Footsteps coming her way. Not one. Many.

_Boris, _she thought as her eyes snapped open and she struggled to her feet.

Glancing up, she noticed the emergency button in a glass case above her head. Tala's footsteps told her that he was just returning. Without a moment's thought, she slammed the side of her fist into the case, breaking glass and punching the button. The metal security gate started to drop down from above. Electricity sizzled from the destroyed emergency button as she withdrew her hand, ignoring the glass cuts on it.

"Jade!" she heard Tala yelled as he ran. "What are you doing it!"

The metal slammed down between them, creating a barrier that prevented him from reaching her. Desperation in his eyes, Tala gripped the metal bars. "Jade, what are you…are you insane!"

She looked at him, their eyes locking. "Get out of here, Tala." she said, strangely calm. "You have to go."

He saw the quiet acceptance of her fate in her eyes and he knew she was doing this so that he could escape. "Not without you. I'm not leaving you here."

"You can and you have to." she said stubbornly. "Just go. Get help. Get Kai."

"But…" his words faltered helplessly. She watched as he backed away from the bars slowly, all the while his eyes never leaving hers. "I'll come back for you." he told her.

She smiled weakly, knowing well she might not be here when he does. Yet all she said was. "I'll be waiting." an empty promise but it was all she could do and say to make him leave.

Reluctantly Tala turned and went back the way he came. Finally she stood alone in the corridor, still leaning against the wall. The heavy footsteps grew closer and she forced herself to stand on her own two feet without support. She'll be damn if she ever allowed Boris to view even a moment of weakness from her.

"There she is!" a voice hollered as the guards came around the corner. They moved in on her, slowing down warily as they approached her. Their guns pointed at her. Then a loud clear voice ran out.

"Stand down, men." Boris ordered, coming forward so that he was facing his ex-apprentice. He saw the spoiled emergency button and the steel gate that sealed off the hallway. His gaze scrutinized her, seemly fascinated by the slash across her throat, the trick she had used to fool his men. "Where is he, Jade?" he asked. "Where is Tala?"

"Do you actually think I would tell you?" she rasped out. Her eyes reflected her disgust and hatred for the director and it unnerved him a little, the quiet promise of a slow painful death for him in those green depths.

Gritting his jaw, Boris glanced over his shoulder. "Send an elimination team out after Tala. Find the boy and kill him." he ordered coldly. He looked back at the girl to see her reaction, expecting visible fear for her friend but like before there was none. Without warning, with a snarl, he back-handed her across her cheek, sending her sprawling against the hard wall and she slumped unto the floor. In her weakened state, she did not make an attempt to get up but instead, she shook aside rebellious strands of hair from her face and glared at him.

"Satisfied, Boris?"

Boris glared at her before he spun on his heel and marched past the guards waiting for his command. "Sedate her and take her to the labs."

The guards moved to obey, grabbing her arms and jostled her to her feet. Jade struggled as best as she could, putting up a weak fight. It wasn't until one of the guards injected her with very strong drugs, probably even stronger than the one that was used on her before, did her struggling subside and she thankfully lost consciousness altogether and sank into abyss.

* * *

A/N: I **did** say probable death, right? Doesn't mean someone has to die. Hehe...R&R! Let me know what you think! 


	45. Chapter 44

A/N: Hello, people! How have you been holding? Sorry for the long update. It's not easy writing three stories at once. So please be patient and I'll try to deliver my best to you! Anyways! On to the story…after I thank my reviewers!

Thanks to… Brezzybrez, Amanda, dark angel, SapphireSword, DreamerQueen, you make me wanna lala, Moi, faith, chibi Setsuna-chan, Phoenix from the Flames-2, crimsonskye06, anim3gurl, Merffles, Shitza and people who read but don't review (you know who you are….)

* * *

Chapter 44 

"_Jade."_

_She squeezed her eyes shut, tight against the blazing heat that beat down upon her and let out a soft groan, expecting to feel pain as her chest heaved to draw in air but to her surprise there was none. Where there should be excruciating pain, a result from pushing her body to its limits and over, there was nothing. The slash across her throat does not hurt and she felt…whole. _

"_Jade."_

_The voice, a woman's voice, called to her, drawing her away from her drug-induced state. The scent of nature engulfed her nostrils. The ground beneath her prone body felt soft. Her eyes snapped open and she cringed from the sudden bright light of the sun. Her hand came up to shield the sunlight from her eyes._

_Wait a minute… The sun? What the-?_

_Grunting softly, Jade forced herself up to her feet carefully and squinting her eyes, looked around. All she could see was an endless space of green grass and clear blue sky above her head. To add to her annoyance, she wore a white dress that reached up to her knees. _

_I must have died and gone to heaven, she thought ironically._

"_Jade."_

_On the alert, body tensing up, Jade spun swiftly and stopped, inhaling sharply. It can't be…It can't…_

"_Mom."_

_

* * *

_  
The heart monitor detected a skipped heartbeat from the girl as she laid on the operating table, unconscious. As ordered by Boris, the guards had taken her half an hour ago and strapped her down to the table by her wrists and ankles in case she somehow managed to trick them again. But Boris was confident that will not be the case this time. The drug they had injected into her was much stronger and was part of the requirement for the experiment the Biovolt scientists were running on her now. An oxygen mask was placed over her mouth and nose, transferring precious air to her as IV tubes and other tubes that pierced her skin kept the steady flow of drugs into her body.

Jade's body was bruised, battered and wounded in several places but the beating was necessary. Dry blood already stained the white lab dress on her. A bruise formed on her left cheek above a split lip. But it was alright. It kept her physical form weak while they worked their experiments on her mind. As Boris watched from the room overlooking the laboratory, scientists around him worked briskly; well-aware this could be the experiment to succeed.

If –no,_ when_– the experiment succeeds, Biovolt will be in control of one of the most powerful bladers in the world. Alexis was a failure and the reason to that, although Boris pained to admit it, was due to his own impatience. He realized that now and this time he knew failure was not an option. He'll not make the same mistake of fusing a Bitbeast into a human with a will of their own as he had done with Alexis.

"The subject's heartbeat rate has increased." a scientist monitoring a computer reported.

The door to the observation deck slided open and close as Voltaire entered, moving as though he owned everything and everyone in the high-tech room. In a way he did since it was his cooperation that funded the experiment. He had rushed back to the building when he had heard of the unexpected escape attempt and was infuriated when he heard that Tala had gotten out.

"Ah, Lord Voltaire." Boris greeted with a wide grin.

"Save your sweet talk and excuses." the older man said snappishly. "I heard about Tala's escape."

Boris seemed unfazed neither by the accusation nor by Voltaire's tone. "Do not fear, my lord. I have already sent out an elimination team after the boy. He won't get far."

"And the girl? What of her?" Voltaire asked.

"See for yourself, my lord." Boris extended an arm to where Jade laid on the table down in the laboratory.

Eyes narrowed with curiosity, Voltaire stepped forward and peered through the glass window. What he saw satisfied him for he nodded his approval. "It has begun then." he muttered.

"Yes, my lord." Boris said. "It was hard but our scientists had figured out what is needed to keep this one under our control."

"And tell me what is it that will keep Jade under our control? As I recall, the previous experiment wasn't…quite successful…" Voltaire wanted to know.

He meant Alexis of course and Boris was aware of that as well as the hidden warning beneath his words. "The secret lies in the drugs we are administrating into her body."

Voltaire was intrigued. "The drugs? What do they do?"

"It induces the subject's mind into a coma-like state. Once within that state, it is almost impossible for the subject to regain conscious. It's even most likely she wouldn't want to." Boris explained, all the while without taking his eyes of the prone girl.

"And why is that, Boris?" the older Hiwatari sounded pleased.

The smile on Boris was positively chilling and only one such as himself would understand. "Let's just say our dear Jade is about to have a visit from the past."

* * *

"_Mom." _

_Jade stared at the woman standing in front of her, daring herself to believe it was really the one person whom she loved as a child. Her mother died when Jade was very young, a child barely five. Stabbed to death right in front of Jade's eyes. The killer escaped and was never caught. Jade remembered her younger self standing over her mother's open coffin at her burial funeral, looking down on the woman's still form. She looked as though she was asleep but Jade knew that her mother will never open her eyes again. Yet she did not cry. She had wept her tears when the ambulance pulled away with her mother's body in it, its sirens silent as death. So young and she had already experienced the pain of loosing a love one._

_And she had lived it with for so long until now. _

_Here she stood now dressed in a white flowing dress that caressed her figure, a motherly smile at her pink lips. Her dark mane, the same raven color Jade had inherited from her, flowed down past her slim shoulders in graceful waves. Her eyes were dark lazuli blue and Jade remembered them for the tender kindness and love her mother often showered upon her. It was really her, right down to the lilac scent that was her mother's favorite. _

"_Mom." she whispered again. _

_Her mother laughed, it sounded like her too. "What's the matter, dear? You look like you've seen a ghost." _

"_But aren't you one?" the question came out before she could stop herself. She paused. "Does this mean I'm dead too?"_

_Amusement twinkled in her eyes, as she chuckled. "Oh no, my child. You're not dead. Here. Take my hand." She held out a hand to her and when Jade hesitated, she offered a warm smile. "I won't bite. Promise." _

_Jade stared at the hand for a long moment then she took it. Warm solid flesh. Startled, she looked at her mother. "But you died. I- I was there." _

_Her mother looked at her softly. "You remember?"_

_Numbly she nodded. "I was only a kid then. Yet I remember it like it was only yesterday."_

"_You still think of me even when I'm gone?" her mother smiled, touched. "What else do you remember of me?" _

"_We used to watch the sunrise and set together." Jade continued, choking back a sob. _

"_And you were so young then…" her mother stroked her left cheek tenderly. "You were only a child then…so young…so innocent. I still remember a time when you were still a baby. You followed me everywhere as though you were a part of me I could not live without. All those time that we had as mother and daughter…I died too soon…"_

_Jade frowned slightly from her use of words and the almost wistful tone of her mother's sigh. In the back of her head, alarm bells went off, warning her, telling her…something wasn't right. _

_But what could be wrong? Her mother was here, holding her, speaking to her of happier times. _

"_Of course…" her mother added casually. "That was before I knew what a joy being dead could be." _

"_What?" Jade looked as though she had just been slapped. _

"_Being dead is really not as bad as you think, sweetie." her mother continued, smiling. "It's actually quite…releasing…freeing." _

_Jade stared at her mother, hurt. "Mom…? What are you saying?"_

"_It's like a bird." her mother explained, tilting her head slightly to the side. "When I was alive… I was a trapped little birdie, bounded by that of the mortal coil. You know…I never did realize how vulnerable we truly are. One bullet to the proper spot and we're dead. One wrong footstep and we're history…a twist of the neck, a slit of the wrist and we're history. Or rather in my case, three stabs to my tummy, lung and heart."_

_She touched each spot as she spoke and as Jade watched in horror, blood began to blossom through her dress from those three places. The blood rose like a virus growing from within her mother's body, staining the dress crimson red. _

"_I can still remember the cold steel of the knife…" her mother went on wistfully as if…as if nothing was wrong. As if she wasn't bleeding from inside and pouring her blood out from each puncture wound that killed her so many years ago. As if her dress wasn't slowly turning into shreds and the skin beneath wasn't decaying and rotting. _

_Jade backed away, shaking her head in terror. "No, no…" This can't be happening…no..._

_

* * *

_  
The heartbeat monitor was racing off the scale. Jade's body started to twitch, spasming. The machine used to scan the girl's brain activity started increasing, beeping franticly. Her breathing accelerated, chest rising and falling fast.

"What's happening?" Voltaire demanded alarmed. "Is she waking up?"

"No, sir. Heartbeat increasing. Brain activity rising." the man said, his eyes flying all over the screen to gather information from the unsteady lines on the graphs. "She's unstable, sir."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" the leader of Biovolt snapped. "Stabilize her now! She cannot die!"

"Calm down, my lord." Boris said calmly. "It's expected to happen. Part of the experiment."

"What's happening?" Voltaire asked again. "You said the drugs only placed her in a coma-like state!"

"She's not waking up if that is what worries you. She's not dying either." the director assured him. "She's merely going into a more…deeper comatose stage."

Voltaire was stunned by how far his head scientist had gone. "An actual coma?"

"To put it simply." Boris nodded. He still watched as the girl's body trashing wildly.

"You're putting her in a coma?" the Hiwatari's eyes narrowed. "What good will she be to us if she's taking a nap?"

The head director smiled. "Plenty. The drugs we have administrated into her body not only induces her into a coma but it also forces her already-fragile mind to face her darkest fears, her worst nightmares. It'll take her to hell…"

* * *

_The thing that portrayed her mother was now nothing but a half-rotted corpse. Her dress was tattered, grey and dirty with soils of the earth. Her hair, once silky black now hung in a mass of tangles. _

"_It was bliss." it said. "The moments after my soul left my mortal shell. I was at first confused and lost. Then I understood the gift that I have received. " _

"_Mom, no…" Jade whimpered as she walked backwards away from the rotting body. _

"_I was free at last. Free of everything, of my worries, my fears…of my all burdens…with one blue eye and one milky white eye, it looked at her. "Free of you." _

_Its words stuck Jade to her core like a physical push causing her to stumble over her own foot and land hard on the soft grass. Yet she continued to crawl away from the approaching corpse. "No, mom. No, please, no." _

_It sneered at her. "Did you actually think I wanted to keep you, that I loved you?" _

_She shook her head. "No, you don't mean that. You were my mother. You took care of me, raised me up…" _

"_And not a very good job I might add." it injected. "I wanted to abort you, would have if I knew how much trouble you were going to be. But I thought maybe if I kept you, your father will come back someday. That useless fool. I should have known better."_

"_Please…don't do this…" Jade pleaded. Her heartbeat with resonance of her fear, horror and guilt…_

_The walking corpse moved in on her, playing with her emotions, of the past she fought so hard to bury. "From the moment you squirmed out of me, I should have ended your life. That would have saved us both a load of trouble, wouldn't it? Hm? What do you say, precious? It's not too late."_

"_What?" Jade gasped, not understanding what it meant at first._

"_Death isn't really that bad." it said with a cheery tone that made Jade want to throw up for the voice it carried was still her mother's, right down to her laugh. "Jade, you must understand that life…is only a temporary condition. While death…death is forever." _

_She crawled backward until the ground beneath her hand disappeared and with a startled gasp, Jade glanced over her shoulder. Behind her, a never-ending blackness yawned over the edge of the cliff she was trapped on. Cornered with no where to run to. _

"_You see, I died because I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Do you know why I was at the wrong place at the wrong time?" it didn't wait for her to answer the question. "Because you placed me there." _

_Jade blinked, sputtering. "What? No. I-I…didn't…I didn't place you. It just happened!"_

"_Is that was you keep telling yourself, child?" the creature shook his head in mocking sympathy. "So foolish. You see, fate has a way of taking one's life. It's only a matter of being there at that exact place at that exact moment death strikes. I was there at that moment. Do you know what I was there? Because you put me there. You killed me. Now it's only proper that I repay you for your 'kindness'." _

"_No! It wasn't my fault!" Jade cried. "I didn't do anything."_

"_Exactly. But don't fret, my princess. It's only natural that those you love and care about will always get hurt because of you. Let's put it this way." it pretended to ponder for a while. "You're like a leper, a walking plague. Those who tried reaching out to you out of the goodness of their heart will be swept away in the disease that you carry. It can't be helped. That's how it works. The cold simple truth. For so long after my death, you had the right idea. Stay away from human contact, wall up all those pesky emotions that you humans are so fond of…then you met them. What changed? You decided it wouldn't hurt to open up. Just once to that…boy."_

_Kai…_

"_That's all it took. Just once and look where it got you. Look where being open got your friends. Alexis's in the hospital, probably dead by now. Tala's in no state to escape a team of highly trained killers. You merely sent him to his death, honey."_

_Jade closed her eyes, wishing it all to go away. To leave her alone. Its words…rang with truth. She didn't want to listen but she couldn't help herself. It spoke the truth and she couldn't deny it. _

_For so long…she had hid herself from the world and now it struck her why she had done it. Because everything the corpse of her dead mother said was true. All because of her. Things would probably be better if she…_

"_Yes, honey. Now you see the truth."_

"_But my friends, they'll…"she gazed up at the corpse pleadingly. _

"_They'll what?" it leered. "Rescue you? Don't even hope. It has been, what, two, three days days? Not much of a rescue effort they made, huh?"_

_Jade did not sink away from the pale half rotted hand that reached out to her. She had no where to go. Trapped she was. Physically. Emotional. _

_Exhausted. Just so…tired._

"_Time to stop running." the voice continued. "And end it." _

_In absolute surrender, she closed her eyes. A single tear slipped past her closed eyelids. A perfect representative to signify the soul that once raged with fire, a passion for life…now…a lost soul. _

_A toothless smile lifted the torn cheek muscles of the corpse as it said with motherly approval. "Good girl."_

_

* * *

_  
"…and leave her there."

As Boris and Voltaire watched, the girl's body no longer moved and her vital signs returned to normal. The worst had passed but whether they had made it unscathed was another story. The scientists fiddled with the machines, gathering data on the patient's condition. Both men waited anxiously for the outcome. It could go either way. Either they had succeeded in placing Jade under their control or…they had failed and placed her in a coma.

Finally a scientist came over to them and there was an undercurrent tone of relief and excitement in his voice of a profession.

"Sir, we've…done it." he said. "The subject's under our control."

"Good work." Boris grinned. He turned to his benefactor, wanting to see his reaction. "Well, milord. What do you think?"

Voltaire stepped forward, still unable to believe they had done it. His mind so used to failures was trying to process the new fact that for once since the World Championships four years ago something was finally going their way. Things were looking up for them. _We could start the process on Kai once we have him. With the power of Black Dranzer still in his hands, Biovolt will be unstoppable. _

Then a faint sparkle caught his eye, making him stop in his musings of the future and he looked back at the seemly-lifeless figure of Jade. Then he noticed it. The lone tear that escaped and slidded down her unbruised cheek, leaving a thin wet trail along the smooth surface of her skin.

_A tear, _Voltaire thought, frowning deeply. Thoughts of the consequences of Boris's action then occurred to him. What they had just stepped into was untried grounds. No one knew the real results of what they had done. Only the current outcome. Jade was under their control now but for how long? What was going on in her mind right now? In what kind of hell prison was her mind trapped in? He started to turn to Boris to voice his concerns when suddenly the lights went out throwing the room into a red glow emitting from the backup lights.

"What the--?" he shouted. "Boris! What's going on!"

"It's a power glitch, sir!" a scientist reported as his hands flew all over the computer keyboard. "A bug somehow got into the system and it's killed the power. It has corrupted all files, data, information…we are loosing everything!"

"Well, get the power back up and running!" Boris roared, enraged. "How on earth did a bug get into the system! Wait." his stare went back to the girl where she still laid, unaware of the chaos she had caused. "Jade." _when she escaped, she must have planted a virus into the system_. "Very clever."

"How long will it take it get the system up and running as normal?" Voltaire demanded.

"An hour, maybe two." the scientist said. "We're working as fast as possible, sir."

Without warning, an alarm went off, blinking red and wailing its ear deafening scream. Boris was speaking harshly into a walkie-talkie, his face a picture of annoyance and anger. He snapped the electronic device off and turned to the man who had answered Voltaire.

"Well then, looks like you'll have to work faster now." he hissed barely calm.

"Boris, what's going on now?" Voltaire asked as Boris marched from the room. He followed.

"We need to get you back to your chopper, sir." Boris said quickly. "The authorities are on their way here." There was a pause before he added solemnly. "And Kai's with them."

* * *

Who knew Grandpa Granger could drive like a maniac when he felt inclined to. The old man weaved the car in an out of traffic as if he had done this many times before tonight. But tonight no one complained about his reckless tactics in risking their own lives. No, at the moment, it wasn't their lives that were immediate danger. Their teammate and friend's life however was. And time was running out. 

They had called Mr. Dickenson and he had told them to go over to the BBA office. When they did, the chief of police were there and the man kept asking questions like who was their source and where did they hear such things. He obviously didn't believe them when they claimed they found Boris's hideout using only a laptop while the rest of the police force had been doing so for two days and failed. After all to him, they were just a bunch of hysterical teenagers who just won a competition made of spinning tops. They eventually gave up trying to persuade him and were told to stay where they were while the chief police consulted Mr. Dickenson and his bosses. Fed up of waiting and wasting precious time, Kai decided to go after Boris and this time the whole team had agreed to the notion. To their surprise and utter gratefulness, Grandpa Granger who had overheard their entire argument with the officer volunteered to drive them there.

The car entered the industrial area, speeding past closed and abandoned buildings and factories shouldered by darkness. Most of the buildings looked closed for the day but Kai knew better. He knew the dealings that went about within these walls and inside one of these buildings, Biovolt had two of the people he cared most about. By his sides, his hands balled up into fists, one wrapping about Jade's blade.

"Where next, homies?" Tyson's grandfather hollered up front.

"This is it!" Kenny cried out suddenly.

The brakes were slammed on and the vehicle screeched to a halt. Grandpa Granger glanced skeptically through the window of the car up at the boarded up building in front of them.

"This it?" he asked.

"Yes." Kenny said, his voice breathless with triumphant and fear. "This is it."

"Judging from my readings, what you're looking for is underground." Dizzi reported.

"They had an underground lab?" Max sounded shock.

Kai wasn't fazed by the news. He threw open the door and jumped out, Ray closed at his heel. They stared up at the building, at the dusty broken windows and the chipped paint off the walls of the building. A frown ceased on Kai's face. This was it. Biovolt's secret headquarters. Where Jade and Tala were, under Boris's hold.

"How are we going to get in?" Max asked indicating the heavily padlocked doors.

Tyson stepped up, Dragoon already loaded in his launcher, ready to rip. "I'll take care of that." he said, moving into a launching stance.

"You better hurry 'cause something is going in there!" Dizzi cried. "The power source of this building just went dead!"

Kai knew why but it was Kenny voiced out his thoughts. "The virus is finally taking affect."

_This means the security cameras are dead as well_. Kai mused silently. _It should take them an hour to get them fixed. I don't have much time…_

"How are we going to get in?" Tyson asked aloud. "Unless they are going to open those doors for us somehow and welcome us with no guns and all, I don't think there's a way in."

"There is one way." a different but familiar voice said.

Everyone jerked, looking up as a lithe figure limped from the shadows casted by the side of the building. The moonlight caught a glimpse of flamed red hair and a pale sweat-and-blood stained face. For all his life, Tala had been trained not to reveal human emotion but right now he threw away all of Biovolt's teachings. Kai saw the exhaustion in his blue eyes as he took in his appearance. Tala's pants were stained with dirt as was his shirt. There was tear on his upper right sleeve where a bullet had just barely gazed his arm causing a flesh wound.

"Tala." Kai said, his voice couldn't help but reveal his relief. "How did you get out? What happened?"

"Jade." Tala answered simply.

"She escaped?" Max asked hopefully.

"No. Boris caught her before we could..." his words drifted off and Kai understood as clear blue eyes fixed on crimson ones. "I was about to go back for her."

"What happened to your arm?" Ray asked indicating the wound on the redheaded Russian's arm.

Tala shrugged it off but not without a pained wince. "Boris sent out an elimination team after me. Don't worry. I took care of them." he looked back at his once opponent and bestfriend. "Kai, we don't have much time. Right now Biovolt is pretty much defenseless without their security. If there was any better time to break into it, that time would be now."

Grimly, Kai nodded. "Alright." he turned to his team. "Ray, Max, Tyson, Kenny. I need you guys to stay here."

As he expected, they protested, Tyson being the loudest. "What? No way! You're not going in there without us. It's suicide!"

"We are going with you." Ray insisted.

"No." their captain said firmly. "We'll able to move faster if it's just Tala and me. You guys, I need you to stay here and wait for Mr. Dickenson and the police."

"But what about you?" Kenny asked in concern. "What if you get caught?"

"Yeah." Max joined in.

"Kai, I really don't think this is such a good idea." Ray said.

"Ray, I don't have time for this." Kai said impatiently. "Jade's life's in danger. I need to know I can depend on you to keep them safe while I'm gone."

The tiger stared at Kai for a moment, pondering. Tala was silent despite the need to hurry. This was a matter to be settled by those within the team only. But in the distance, he could pick up the faint wails of the police sirens and knew it was only a matter of minutes before the police arrived and the situation might get out of hand.

Finally Ray nodded heavily. "Alright. But becareful."

"Ray!" Tyson protested.

Satisfied, Kai nodded. He turned to Tala. "Let's go."

Together, both teens, both captains, once bestfriends now focused on one sole mission, hurried along the side of the building to an alley where there was a manhole. The cover, meant to prevent some poor unsuspecting fool from falling in, was pushed aside. Tala went in first. Kai followed without hesitation and he joined Tala in the dark smelly sewers below. Immediately his nose wrinkled on reflexes in response to the foul stench. But Tala seemed immune to the smell for the other boy kept moving, heading in a specific direction. Kai fell into step behind Tala, keeping his senses alert for guards. All the while he struggled with words, uncertain of what to say to Tala.

It was Tala who broke the awkward silence between them. "These sewers will lead us into the building. From there we should be able to find the labs. That's if we knew which lab Boris took Jade to."

His words made Kai tense up further. "He started the experiment on her already?"

"From what I heard." Tala nodded grimly. That was not good news to either teen. After a moment of silence, he added so softly that Kai almost did not catch his words. "I'm sorry."

Kai was confused and surprised not only by the suddenness of those three words but also by the change in his comrade's voice. Tala's voice was filled with regret and anger. Anger at himself.

Staring at the ground in front of him, Tala continued in the same tone. "I couldn't protect her."

"Oh." Kai bit his lip. "Tala, it wasn't your fault. You did the right thing, getting yourself out of there. One way or another, Boris would have recaptured her again. He has too much to lose if he fails this time."

"Based on what I heard, he's planning to conduct a similar experiment like what he did to Alexis on her. Something tells me he may actually succeed this time."

"He won't." Kai said tersely.

The ice broken between them, Tala retorted sarcastically, sounding very much like the young boy Kai knew a long time ago. "And I suppose you have an idea how you are gonna track them down."

An idea did occur to Kai then. He stopped, reached into his pocket and pulled out something with his hand wrapped firmly around it. Tala stopped and looked at him in curiosity.

"What is it, Kai?"

He opened his hand and seated on his palm glowing brightly in the darkness was Jade's blade. Kai couldn't explain it, the connection he held with the fire wolf. It told him where to go and he only knew to follow, knowing it will not lead him wrong. It was like a real animal, used to find its owner by scent or perhaps in the case of a Bitbeast, something that ran deeper between sacred spirit and master.

"I know where she is." he said, moving ahead and taking lead now. "Follow me."

Tala did and as they preceded deeper and deeper underground, he realized they were moving at an increasing steady pace, their confidence growing with every step closer.

* * *

The alarm was starting to annoy the Biovolt director, giving him a mild headache that was only growing with each passing second. It had served its purpose; to warn them. He had snarled at someone to turn it off earlier but no one seemed to heed his order. Everybody was too absorbed in their own frantic world, grabbing and packing whatever data and information they can. A watchman reported the cops were five minutes away and drawing closer. Already there was a car waiting outside the building. Voltaire had already taken off in his escape chopper and hopefully the police did not have one of their own to give pursue. 

_How did they find us? _Boris wandered as he strided purposefully back into the observatory deck. _How on earth did they manage pin-point this building?_

"Sir, we only managed to get the backup power source up and running in certain areas. Even then it won't be enough to move onto the next stage of the experiment." a scientist said anxiously.

Boris's mind raced, going into overload. There was too much chaos. There were other things to be prioritized. The data, information, their research, their work. His work. The life-long achievement he had fought so hard to reach. All about to be destroyed if he did not save them.

"Boris sir." the man said. "What do we do about the girl?"

He looked down at where Jade remained unconscioused. No, he had gone too far to throw it all away now. "Keep her under--"

"Sir!" a security guard rushed in, interrupting his order. "The police are here. We must leave immediately. I have received word that the ship is ready for departure."

"Fine." Boris snapped at him frustrated. He turned to the scientist that still awaited his orders. "Give her another dose of drug then load her into the transportation vehicle along with everything else. Now!"

Then the guard's walkie-talkie crackled to life as the man on the other end said urgently. "Sir, we have intruders on the premises!"

* * *

Everything seemed to be in a havoc. The hallways they ran through were near empty and it was almost difficult to see in the dark. Draizer's light guided them as it guided Kai. Judging by the lack of security guards around to guard the hallways, he was guessing the police have arrived. He and Tala had taken care of two remaining guards who tried to stop them from entering the hallway that would lead them to Jade. 

A heavily secured door at the end of the hallway was the only thing that stood in their way now. Without breaking a stride, they yanked out their Beyblades and launched them at the control panel and scanner next to the door. The controls erupted in smokes and the door slidded open. Retrieving their blades in mid-motion, both teens emerged into the laboratory.

"Kai!" Tala said sharply indicating an operating table where a still figure was held down by metal straps.

"Jade." Kai muttered her name in horror even as he started running towards her. "Tala, find the controls!"

Tala obliged at once, finding a set of computers lined up against the wall nearby. He knew enough to release the straps. Glancing up, he saw Kai placing his hand over her neck for a pulse. The relieved look on Kai's face was he needed to assure him that the girl was alive. Carefully Kai removed the oxygen mask from her face and pulled out the IV tubes from her flesh. Then he lifted her in his arms. She did not stir even the slightest but he would have to worry about that later.

"Let's get out of here." Kai said turning around.

They started for the door. But before they could draw closer, men armed with electric prods and guns spilled from the door, trapping them. Guns were aimed and fired at the teens. On reflexes, Kai and Tala dove for cover behind the operating table. Tala pushed it onto its side so that it served as a protection barrier for them.

"Any ideas?" the red-haired youth yelled over the sounds of bullets bouncing off the table. It won't hold and they knew it.

Unfortunately, Kai was fresh out of ideas. "No. You?"

Tala shook his head and took the risk of peering over the table side to check on the progress of their pursuers. A hail of bullets sent him ducking his head again. "They're moving in on us. We're trapped."

"You don't say." Kai said through gritted teeth.

Then they heard a snarl. A familiar one though. In his hand, Kai felt heat. It burned his skin but not really consuming him. Without warning Draizer leapt from its blade and attacked the men. Spirit became flesh and blood as it pounced on the amazed men, drawing blood with its razor claws and fangs. Blue flames spewed from its jaws and engulfed the entire room in flames. Computers and medical machines caught fire, erupting into small explosions. Guards fled the laboratory, some not so lucky as their clothes caught fire from Draizer's attack. Kai saw their chance.

"Tala, come on!" he shouted as he dashed to the door with Jade in his arms, avoiding surging flames.

The other boy was motionless in the middle of the room as he stared at something ahead. Kai followed his gaze to observatory deck above them. That something was Boris. The man stood alone in the room, staring back down at them. Shadows casted by the roaring fire danced over his tight features. As they watched, he flipped them a small salute, turned and left the deck in a hurry.

There was nothing more in the world Tala wanted to do that moment than to go after the evil man. But as another explosion, a bigger one, broke his thoughts, Kai's shouts and Draizer's growl told him of the immediate danger they were in now. He sprinted after his friend and Draizer followed close at their heel, a protective guardian as they weaved their way back to the surface.

* * *

The police had arrived minutes after Kai and Tala went in. The SWAT team was called in and they stormed the building not giving the Biovolt guards inside to react to the intrusion. Several shots were released from both sides but that was all. Quickly, the authorities had gain access of the upper levels of the underground facility. Then they moved out to hunt down Boris. In certain parts of the building, smoke was beginning to escape. 

Ray had no idea what propelled them to come after all but he suspected Max's mother had something to do with that. Judy had arrived with Mr. Dickenson in the chief officer's car and although she was not pleased with the way the Russian authorities had allowed a group of children to venture off on their own, she even more so with the team.

"You could have been hurt." she chastised.

"Mom, not now please." Max pleaded, worry clear in his voice and eyes.

Judy pursed her lips but she did not lecture them. Instead, she wrapped an arm around her son's shoulder. "They'll be fine, Maxie." she said gently. "Kai and Tala are strong. You just have to believe in them. They'll find her."

"I hope so." Max muttered.

Tyson was bouncing on his feet, a sign of anxiety and a way to keep warm. "Come on, Kai. Where are you…?" while Kenny was sitting in the car, monitoring Dizzi for anything that might help them. Ray couldn't think what else could help them now. It was all up to Kai and Tala now and hopefully things wouldn't turn out like the last time they allowed Kai to penetrate a Biovolt facility to rescue Jade. There were differences now. He was not alone. Tala was with him.

_Come on, guys…_

"Any sights of them?" Grandpa Granger asked coming up to Ray.

Ray shook his head briefly. "No."

"Sure is tough." the old man said. "But they'll be okay. The K-man isn't gonna take things like that lying down. And that Tala kid, he's got some serious blading skill. He's fighter. Both of them are. He and Kai'll find her, ya hear me."

"Yeah." despite the situation, Ray smiled slightly. He wondered if Tyson realized how lucky he actually was to have this old geezer as a grandfather. Sure beats having one that would use his own grandson for world domination.

"Hey, I see something!" Tyson announced suddenly, squinting through the rising smoke.

His shout made everyone else look up as two figures stumbled from the doors of the building. Kai's arms were wrapped protectively around Jade's still form and both boys were covered in soot and dirt. Their clothes were torn in various parts and the skin beneath was not spared. Other than that, they were alright.

And the sight alone was relieving for the team and adults.

"Kai!" Tyson and Max yelled joyfully.

Judy called for the paramedic team to attend to them at once. "We need medic now!"

"He's got her. He's got her." Kenny murmured to himself, a mantra of relief.

Ray shared their release of worries as he started forward to help them. Then he saw something bringing up the rear from behind Tala. His golden eyes narrowed, he frowned as he stared at the creature.

Wolborg?

No, it didn't look like Tala's Bitbeast. It did look like a wolf, a real animal. Surrounded in an allure of blue.

"Draizer?"

The wolf cocked its head as it stared up at Kai and Tala. At its mistress. Its yellow eyes reflected its concern for her. Then the paramedics rushed up to them and took Jade from Kai's embrace. Ray wondered whether they could see the wolf at all. He guessed not, for the adults lowered the raven-haired girl onto a stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance, all without noticing the wolf that was just standing behind the other two boys. Exhausted, Kai allowed the adults to fuss over him and Tala for fatal injuries. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Jade's Bitbeast still watching over them and he gave it the barest of nods.

_Thank you, Draizer…_

In acknowledgement, the wolf nodded in return and with a wag of its crescent tail, it turned on its heels and ran off into the night like a ghost, a spirit of unnatural grace. Faraway, Kai thought he could hear nature's call, howls belonging to a pack of wolves calling out. Calling its lost member. As he watched, Draizer disappeared into the mist that had appeared suddenly to welcome it. When it cleared, the wolf was gone. Distractedly, he looked down in his hand, at Jade's blue blade. Where once resided an ancient spirit within the Bit, it was now empty.

* * *

A/N: There ya go! Another chappie up! Once again sorry for the long update! So to encourage me for more frequent updates, Read and REVIEW! 

Ja ne!

Ps: This Christmas day there'll be a surprise for ya all! So keep checking in for the surprise!


	46. Chapter 45

A/N: Okay, I know my updates are not as regular as I promised but please don't kill me. I'm doing the best I can to meet your fanfic cravings so bare with me. I quote from one of my reviewers 'quality over quantity' so I hope this chappie had quality in it. It wasn't an easy one to write either.

A quick note: In case some of you may get confused, the words in _italic_ represent a flashback and the words not-in-italic means present time. I'll not be using lines to divide between past and present but lyrics of a song. Get it? No? Don't worry. You'll get it eventually. So on with the story!

Oh, wait!

Many thanks to my loyal reviewers: faith, brezzybrez, desertskiez, Merffles, Moi, roseofsharon28, chibi Setsuna-chan, Shitza, Calli Maxwell, Kyoskittn885, dark Alley, dark angel, Sarah M.G, baby angel, kay1fire and para para sakura.

* * *

Chapter 45 

**_The winter here's cold, and bitter  
It's chilled us to the bone  
_**_**We haven't seen the sun for weeks**_

_The sky above her head was cloud, gray as her mood, as the gloom that filtered the atmosphere. The slight breeze had brew through the open grounds of the cemetery was chilling to the bone. It kissed her skin wherever it was exposed, stinging her eyes and biting into her button nose. A tightening sensation in her chest wanted to make her break down and cry. But what was there to cry? She had no tears left to shed. She felt nothing. Knew nothing except the cold painful fact she had no one else in the world that would care about her and loved her as much as her mother did. _

_She had…no one. _

_She stood over her mother's burial grounds, staring at the six-foot deep hole in the ground, at the gravestone picked and prepared at the end of the hole. Her woolen funeral suit was black, heavy and uncomfortably itchy; the creamy white blouse beneath was starched to a fault and every fold and crease dug into her sensitive skin, rubbing against it and made her more miserable than she already was. Jade knew the suit was meant to keep her warm from the biting cold but she couldn't care less of her own well being right now. Her eyes, a void of tears gazed emotionlessly at the pastor conducting the ceremony as his voice spoke on in a monotonous pace. Her mother's coffin sat behind the man, its lid still open for the last time. She could hear the words that fell from his lips but she couldn't grasp them. _

"_We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of a wonderful person, a loving mother and dear friend. On the 8th of July, this soul was wretched from us by a brutal stabbing, taken before her time. Perpetrator was never caught but I believe our sister is now in a place far better than here for she has gone home to be with the Lord…" _

_He made it sound as if her murderer had done her a favor by killing her in cold blood. Numbly Jade looked around her, at the faces that have come to pay their last respects to her mother. Last respects? This was something young Jade couldn't understand. Why did grown-ups wait to visit until the ones they loved were dead? Why not visit and 'pay their respects' while that person was still alive to receive them? To her, it made no sense but there was little in her life these days that had. _

_There were a few people of whom she knew and even then she knew them vaguely, perhaps from a brief meeting or a friendly visit to her mother when she was alive. Most of them had gone over to her to express their sorrows over her loss and how she now was alone in the world. She hated that, hated how they would look at her, not with concern but with sympathy. _

_Only a few true friends of her mother had shown worry over her condition, wondering how was one as young as she holding up and coping with her mother's untimely death. Since the day she died, they were the ones who had been checking in on her, looking out for her. They were the ones Jade didn't mind and were grateful for. _

_Right now, as she gazed at the many black-cladded mourners that attended the funeral, she noticed the sad sympathetic looks some were casting at her. Her eyes drifted over them. There weren't many people at the funeral and for some reason she was glad. She wasn't sure if she could handle receiving endless notes of apology and sympathy without breaking down into a helpless pile of tears and sobs. _

_No, her mother wouldn't want that. She had to be strong. _

_Looking further, she then noticed a man standing at the back of the group, cloaked by the shadows of the tree he stood under. He blended in well for he wore black just like everyone else. And the look he casted at the coffin was filled with unspoken sadness as well as…regret. Jade frowned. She has never seen the man before although there was a distinct familiarity about him. She felt she should know him. _

"…_in sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord. We commend to Almighty God, our sister, Ivy Raven. And we commit her body to the ground. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless her and keep her. The Lord makes His face to shine upon her, and be gracious unto her. The Lord lift up his countenance upon her and give her peace. Amen." _

_Someone nudged her arm gently, making her tear her eyes away from the unknown man and turned them to the grey-haired woman, looking at her with warm tender eyes as she took her hand to lead her to where the mourners were forming a line to coffin. _

"_Jade, it's time." _

_**To long too far from home  
I feel just like I'm sinking  
And I claw for solid ground**_

"...the bones are set and the damage to her broken ribs is repairable. She's lucky it did not pierce her lung or she would be a goner. Especially with all the other injuries she has sustained and the massive amount of blood loss. It's a wonder she's alive at all…"

Kai was hearing the doctor's words but his entire attention was on Jade. She laid on the hospital bed, bruised and lifeless. The only indication of life came from the heart monitor that beeped with every detected heartbeat. Black and blue marks marred her arms and her face and her body was bandaged to prevent the slashes and wounds on it from reopening. He was sure there were more that he couldn't see, hidden by the hospital gown. There was a fresh cut across her throat, almost a suicide wound. The nurses had stitched and bandaged that up as well. They had been very shocked and stunned by the amount of scars and injuries on her, both old and new. Jade never looked so weak and fragile as she did now with an IV tube and an oxygen mask to provide her with precious necessities. A separate tube was used to drain any unknown chemical from her blood system. Even the incident in Japan seemed pale in comparison to the state she was in now.

"Will she be alright?" Tyson asked, his voice speaking up in the background of the room.

The doctor, an auburn middle-aged man with a face that showed his years of experience in the medical field turned to look at the five boys that crowded the room. All their faces were etched with worry and fear for the single female on the bed. Lying to them would only give them false hope in her recovery. "I'll be honest with you kids. The drugs that we found in her body…it's similar to the drug we found in Alexis's system. However there are differences. We have already sent a sample to the lab to be analyzed and until we get back the results…there's nothing much we can do at the moment."

"But surely there must be something we can do." Max asked boldly, stepping forward. He half-expected his mother who stood at the doorway with Tyson's grandfather to stop him but Judy didn't for she knew how depressing and painful the situation was for her son.

"I'm sorry, kid. There's nothing you can do for her now." the white-coated man said with a solemn shake of his auburn hair. "Until we find out the kind of drug that was used on her, I'm afraid the chances of her ever regaining consciousness is almost zero to none."

"What?" Kenny gasped, his small frame trembling slightly from the realization of the doctor's words. "You mean…she-she's in a coma?"

"Yes." the doctor said. "I'm truly sorry."

"Give her the best treatment there is." Mr. Dickenson said, his expression tight with worry. "Spare no expenses."

"Don't worry, Mr. Dickenson. I have my best medical team on the case even as we speak. We'll do the best we can." the doctor promised.

As the chairman and the doctor left the room to speak with the other two adults, the entire room fell silent save for the steady continuous 'beep' of the heart monitor and the quiet breathing of each Bladebreakers including the injured one. Then Kai moved forward silently, breaking the spell to reach down and gently brush a stray lock of hair from her forehead.

Ray rested a hand meant for comfort on his captain's shoulder, offering words of assurance. "She'll be alright, Kai. She'll hang in there while they find a cure for her and Alexis."

"Yeah." Tyson offered, trying to sound encouraging. "Jade's strong. She will…she'll be okay."

Kai simply stared at Jade for a moment, his bangs covering any emotions his eyes might reveal from the Chinese boy or any of his teammates and friends. In that moment where it seemed as though time stood still, Ray wondered what was going through the slate-haired boy's mind right now.

_Revenge on Boris for what he had done?_

"Ray, Max, Kenny, Tyson." Kai said suddenly, his voice steady and clear, that of a leader. "Check on Tala and the others. See how they're doing especially Tala."

Tyson blinked, reluctantly to leave a friend. "Kai-."

"I need some time alone." Kai cut in tightly.

Tyson wanted to speak more but in the end he thought the better of it and nodded. "Alright, man. If you insist." silently he ushered out the other three who were equally as hesitant to leave Jade but complied anyway to Tyson's relentless pushing and shoving.

Kai heard the door close quietly with a soft 'click' but he did not look up. Instead, his eyes remained fixed on Jade, almost willing her to open her eyes. But he knew that was just wishful thinking. What she had just gone through in the last few days was…nearly impossible for any ordinary human being to experience and survive from. He knew from Tala what Boris had done to her. The tortures she had endured under the director's hand. He also knew of her escape attempt and her noble sacrifice to help Tala escape. She suffered physically and mentally injuries, some that would probably take a long time to recover from.

Especially without the presence of a sacred spirit.

Reminded, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a fist closed over something precious, something that was hers. Something that also lacked the spirit that once rested in the center. Carefully, he placed it in her open palm and closed her fingers over it. His eyes closed at the sight of the empty bit in the middle of the blade. All that has happened was his fault. It should have been him who laid on the bed, clinging on for dear life, not her. It should have been him who should have suffered under Boris's beating and experiments.

_Not her. _

He had failed her. He had promised her a life where she could stop running, where she couldn't hurt anymore, where she could have the life of a normal 16-year old. Where she wouldn't be alone anymore. Empty promises he couldn't keep in the end. She had trusted him with her most highly-prized possession and friend and he had failed her.

Draizer was gone. Who knows for how long?

_It's my fault…_

Pulling in a painful deep breath, he let it out in a ragged whisper. "Jade…I'm sorry."

_**I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
Oh darkness I feel like letting go**_

"_Mommy…"_

_She approached the open coffin cautiously, still hand-in-hand with the caretaker from the orphanage. In her other hand she held a white lily. Slowly she stepped up to the coffin and stared at the figure, dressed in a lovely white dress, lying in the coffin. Her mother's dark raven locks caressed her serene peaceful face. Her hands were cupped over a single flower, a perfect red rose, holding it to her still chest no longer rising and falling with life. She looked as though she was only asleep. She reminded Jade of Snow White or Sleeping Beauty only now there was no Prince Charming to wake her mother up. _

_Her mother was gone yet not one tear escaped her eyes. She had nothing left to shed. _

"_Mommy…" she whispered. "I'm sorry…"_

_Even in death, her mother looked so beautiful. Jade pulled her hand from the caretaker and moved forward. The caretaker remained a respectable distance as she allowed the daughter to bare farewell to her mother one last time. Standing on tip-toes, Jade placed the lily next to the rose and gently caressed her mother's cheek. She could imagine the heat that was supposed to tingle up her cold fingertips, radiating warmth through her. To her poor cold soul…so lonely now…_

"_Jade…"_

_The voice sounded like her mother's, a soft whisper. Frowning she concentrated hard willing herself to hear her mother's voice again. It came again but alas, it was not her mother's voice come to speak to her from the other side. It was her caretaker and she was calling her. _

"_Jade, it is time to go." the woman said._

_Jade looked at her mother one last time, memorizing every structure of her sincere face, the peaceful expression on her face as she laid in death. Then she leaned forward, balancing herself over the side of the coffin and kissed her mother's cheek. "Goodbye, mommy."_

_The woman called her again and reluctantly with a heart so heavy that it hurts, Jade walked away from the coffin and stood at the side while the lid of the coffin was closed and carefully it was lowered into the hole prepared for it. Everything happened smoothly, all in silence. The sound of scraping dirt and pebbles was something the young girl would always remember as she watched her mother being buried. She did not turn her eyes away as the first shove of dirt was tossing unto the coffin. Or the next._

_She just watched. _

_And all the while her tiny hand clutched a Beyblade to her chest, seeking comfort from her mother's legacy to her. _

_Tons of dirt were shoved into the hole and patted down into a neat low mount. The headstone stood at the head of the burial ground, marking the passing of Jade's mother, a memorial. _

_Written in gold to stand out against the black untarnished surface of the stone, the words read: _

_IVY RAVEN  
1965-1993  
HERE LIES AN ANGEL  
DEVOTED MOTHER.  
CHERISHED FRIEND  
REST IN PEACE._

**_If all of the strength and all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
Full of grace  
My love  
_**

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes slowly dribbled into hours. But to the phoenix, time held no meaning to him as he sat by the bed, staring blankly at the still seemly lifeless figure of his girlfriend. He was exhausted after tonight's events. After the rescue, everything became a blur to him. The ambulance had rushed them all to the hospital and Jade was taken into operation. Tala was rushed away for medical care considering all the hurts he had sustained since the World Tournament finals and on Mr. Dickenson's insistence, a doctor had attended to Kai, giving him the usual check-up to make sure he wasn't fatally injured. In an agitated and restless state, Kai forced himself to silently endure the doctor's examinations. After the man had deemed him as okay, he had gone back to the hotel to change his clothes, for he stank of sewers and smoke that clung to his clothes. Then he returned to the hospital to check on Jade's condition and had found his team and Mr. Dickenson in her room after they had released her from the operation room.

His body was aching and stiff. A mild headache was beginning to drum into his skull, an after-effect from inhaling too much smoke. Even breathing left a painful prodding ache in his chest. In the background, the heart monitor beat again and the simple tiny sound made his head hurt a little more than before. A frustrated sigh escaping his lips, he leaned back in the chair and ran a hand through his spiked hair. None of his pain mattered in comparison to Jade's condition.

_What did Boris do to you…?_

A shadow fell into the dark room, illuminated by the light from the hallway outside. Kai knew, sensing rather than looking, that the Demolition Boys' captain stood at the door, looking in on the scene before him.

"The Brady Bunch is not here? That's a surprise."

Kai didn't smile at the nickname Tala had come up with for his team even though it would have been considered funny under normal circumstances.

"How's she?" Tala asked, speaking quietly.

Kai's eyes did not deter, did not shift to look at the other Russian boy. "She's in a coma. The doctor has no idea when she might wake up." he answered stoically.

"I'm sorry." the red-haired teen said sincerely. His face remained unchanged as he studied Jade just lying there in the bed not moving except to drawing in air. He knew what it was like to be in a coma. He recalled the sensations of not wanting to wake up, to be freed of all his worldly duties and pain. It had been enticing.

"Me too." Kai muttered.

Tala stepped into the room, a slight limp in his step to show for his bandaged injuries. He closed the door and moved to stand at the foot of her bed so that he had a clear visible view of her. It pained him to see her like this. "She'll be alright." he said, almost to himself.

"Will she?" Kai asked, not convinced. "Ray said the same thing. I didn't believe him then. Nothing's changed now."

Tala blinked, surprised to hear the hollow tone in Kai's voice. For as long as he could remember, Kai wouldn't give up or admit defeat so easily. Among the Demolition Boys, he was the one who had the fiery fighting spirit that Boris nor Voltaire could not quench out. Hence his appropriate match to his Bitbeast.

This…Kai, the one he stared at now, seemed…defeated. Lost.

"Kai…" he began, uncertain of what to say. Despite his brave words, his certainty that she would be alright and will wake up, he understood the doubt Kai was facing. They have been considered lucky given the situation. But what happens when that luck runs out? He looked away to stare out the window of the room and took a deep breath to steady his thoughts. "You know, Kai…I never thought you were one to give up so soon. Especially on Jade."

Kai glanced at him, unable to muster enough strength to glare at him.

"She's stronger than you think." Tala said, looking back at Jade. "You have no idea what she had to endure under Boris. You have no idea what he did to her. And despite all that she has suffered, she still managed to find strength to help me escape. I owe her my life and I will not give up on her. Jade will pull through this."

Kai looked away, somewhat ashamed. Tala was right. Time and time again, even though the situation had looked bleak for her, Jade had proven him wrong for she had always pulled through depending only on her own will-power and beliefs. She had beaten Alexis on her own. She had rescued the other girl from her Bitbeast's hold as well as Biovolt's and she had aided Tala in his escape. He had to believe she'll pull through this.

He believed in her.

_**So it's better this way, I said  
Having seen this place before  
Where everything we said and did**_

_Eyes narrowed in a deep concentration up to the point she was almost frowning, she launched her cerulean Beyblade with all her might. It landed in the dish in front of her, already moving in on the white Beyblade across her. She has only been here a month and already she fitted in well. She seemed to be handling herself well for a child who just lost her only parent. _

_Surrounding them watching the match in excitement and anticipation were the younger children very much like her. Children who had lost their parents when they were just a babe. Children who shared a passion for blading. Their excited cries and cheers filled the air of the orphanage as they waited for someone to make the first move. It was either the five year old raven-haired girl or her opponent. _

_Her opponent was a young girl about her age. Her wavy blonde hair reached her shoulders, framing a pretty face set with blue eyes that sparkled with excitement as she ordered her blade to dodge Jade's attacks. But Jade wouldn't have any of it. She had already anticipated her opponent's actions and her Beyblade swiveled directly into the other's blade path, cutting it off abruptly and sent it skidding from the curved dish._

"_No!" her opponent cried in dismay, kneeling to retrieve her defeated blade. _

_Jade reached down and picked up her own blade before she approached the blonde girl. She offered a hand to the girl who looked up at her in surprise. "When it comes to Beyblading, you are fighting with your blade. The stronger you are, the more powerful your blade will be." she said with a smile. "That was a good match. I'm Jade."_

_The girl looked at her as though uncertain then she too smiled and accepted Jade's hand. "I'm Alexis."_

_**Hurts us all the more  
Its just that we stayed, too long  
In the same old sickly skin**_

_Alexis…_

Tala stood at the door, gazing tenderly at the blonde-haired female blader of the Demolition Boys as she laid motionlessly in her hospital bed several rooms down the hallway from Jade's. Her body was bruised and bandaged to help her wounded flesh heal faster. An IV tube was attached into her arm and a heart monitor kept track of her general condition. The good news was she wasn't on life-support. She wasn't in a coma like Jade. The doctors assumed it had something to do with the two different drugs Biovolt had used on the girls. According to Kai, she had gain conscious once in the last couple of days and hasn't woken up since then.

_She's fine. She's just sleeping, _he told himself.

He entered the room feeling like a vampire. Needing an invitation before he could enter. Unfortunately the occupant of the room was unable to protest to his intrusion for she was unconscioused at the moment. His weary hurt body sank into the chair next to her bed, not realizing he was now in a similar position as where he had left Kai looking over his own wounded teammate and loved one. That he too might be feeling something for Alexis, similar to that of what the other captain had experienced when the Bladebreakers had accepted their new member months ago. None of that occurred to him as he simply sat there, looking at her.

He took her hand in his and held it. It was limp and cold. The warmth of his hand soon sent heat back in her cold flesh and a minute later, he felt a respond. A gentle squeeze.

Startled and hopeful, he looked back at her face to see her eyes flutter open and blinked. He whispered her name and she looked at him through confused blue orbs.

"Tala?" she rasped hoarsely and winced slightly for her throat hurt.

Releasing her hand, he poured a glass of water from the jug that was sitting in the table stand and handed it to her carefully, supporting the back of her head as she sipped it.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked when she had settled back into her pillow.

"Like I had my spine ripped out, my intestines blended together and my heart thrown into the mix but overall I'm fine." she said in one breath. Noticing his amused look, she frowned. "What? Don't believe me?"

"I believe you." he assured her, smirking. "Believe me, I do. And I'm fine by the way. Thanks for asking."

She shrugged, not offended by his sarcastic tone. "Liar. You look like crap." then she smirked and added. "Then again you had always looked like crap…"

"Great to see that you're recovering nicely." he deadpanned. Then with a smile and a warmer tone, he said, "It's good to have you back, Lex. I've missed you."

"Me too." she said. For a second, her gaze seemed to search for the rest of the team before she focused back on him. "How are the others? Bryan, Spencer, Ian…? Are they…safe?"

"They are safe." he assured her. "In fact, compare to us they could be considered fine. They got the other kids out of the abbey before Boris could execute them. Everyone's safe."

She nodded, taking in the news. Everyone she cared about was safe and sound. She had dreaded waking up in fear she might find herself back at the abbey and everything that had happened was just a dream. That she had dreamt that Jade actually came to save her and the others. _And speaking of Jade…_

"What about Jade? Is she alright?" she asked. When Tala did not answer, she drew alert instantly, sensing his uneasiness of the topic. "Tala, where's Jade? Is she safe? Tell me!"

Tala cringed, knowing well he would never be able to lie to her. Not like this… "Alexis…I…"

"Tala, where's she?" she asked again, her voice breaking a little in fear, in terror that she might have lost the one person who might have understood her, whom she cared about in return besides her own teammates.

He forced himself to meet her worried blue eyes. "Alexis, Jade's in a coma."

"What?" she whispered stunned. She just stared at him as though in a daze.

"The doctors have no idea when she might come out of it. Not until they could identify the drugs Biovolt injected into her system. Until then…" he looked down and shrugged helplessly.

Her body started to tremble as the tears, the emotions started to overwhelm her. Guilt and grief were forgotten emotions to Alexis. The abbey had forbidden her to acknowledge any sense of feeling for anyone or anything. Then Rashka had been fused into her and taken over her, leaving her to reside in a void of nothing. No emotions, no feelings whatsoever. Jade had been the only person to break through the hold the Bitbeast had over her and in some sense, saved her soul. Now that one person was lying in a coma with no means of waking up.

"Dear god, no…it's all my fault…" her words came out in choked sobs. Without realization, she wrapped her arms around herself, hugging herself.

Tala watched her as the floodgates opened and tears that slipped down her cheeks and fell unto the bed covers. He felt at the lost. _He_ was supposed to be her team captain, the one who knew what to do, the one to protect his pack. He never had the need to comfort any of his team members before for he was sure Bryan, Ian and Spencer would rather throw themselves off a building rather than be comforted publicly.

Alexis however was a different story.

So he did the only thing he could do. He sat down next to her on the bed and cuddled her in his arms. He pressed his cheek to the crown of her hair, muttering comforting words to her and simply held her as she cried her heart out.

_**I'm pulled down by the undertow  
I never thought I could feel so low  
Oh darkness I feel like letting go**_

"_Come on, Jade. It's time to leave." _

_Jade looked up from the Beyblade in her hand at the grey-haired caretaker who had been with her on the day of her mother's funeral. The woman stood at the door, smiling gently at Jade as she held a hand out to the child. _

_Her eyes widened in confusion as she asked innocently and cautiously. "Leave?"_

_A man appeared behind the woman. She had not notice him standing there before. Jade took in his appearance. Obviously he was one to take care of his looks and dressing. He was well dressed, probably a businessman or a manager of some sort. His purple hair was sleeked with gel. Although he had a friendly smile on his face, she felt herself grow wary of him as he stepped into the room. _

"_I'm taking you home." he said kindly. _

_He had explained she had been chosen among all the children in this orphanage to be a part of a very special program that will help her enhance and develop her blading skills as well as ensure that she would receive the best education needed to survive in the harsh cold world. _

_Hesitatingly, the five-year old part of her accepted the fact that he maybe the nice man he seemed to be but some part of her, some primal part of her instincts refused to acknowledge the fact and they warned her to remain careful and wary of this man. Looks can be deceiving. Either way she did not have a choice in the matter even though she did not want to leave the orphanage. She had grown accustomed to it, grown familiar with its surroundings and made a friend or two. It was home to her. _

_The caretaker helped her to pack. There weren't much for all she had were several sets of clothes and her Beyblade. In ten minutes she stood outside in the freezing cold, suitcase on the ground on one side of her and the man stood a distance from her. He was speaking to the caretaker lady, apparently about some papers and documents. Nothing that concerned her at the moment. Bored, she looked around, hoping to get a glance of a familiar blonde-haired girl. Then she heard her name being called. _

"_Jade!"_

_Her gaze quickly singled out Alexis as the blonde girl ran up to her. She rested her hands on her knees when she came to a stop in front of Jade, panting heavily. When she had gain her breath a little, she straightened and looked strictly at the green-eyed girl who looked at her in confusion and expectation. _

"_So I heard you were leaving." Alexis said. _

_She nodded. _

"_Are you coming back?"_

_Jade glanced over her shoulder. The adults were still deep in conversation. She turned back to Alexis and shook her head. "I don't think so."_

"_Oh." tears appeared in the corner of Alexis's baby blue eyes but she bravely held them in and sniffed. "Will I ever see you again? You still owe me a rematch remember?"_

"_Yeah…"Jade said carefully. "Don't worry. We'll get to see each other someday and then we'll get to battle then." _

"_Promise?" Alexis asked. She held out her little finger. _

_Jade stared at the tiny finger in disbelief. "No way." she said, refusing to have any part in some stupid pinky promise. "I'm not doing that. A promise is a promise. I won't --"_

"_Come on! It won't kill you." the other girl actually stomped her foot. "Promise?"_

_Jade took one look at the determination in Alexis's set face and rolled her eyes. "Alright. Fine. I promise." she held out her own finger and together they linked them. A slight smile graced Jade's lips then, thinking how she was actually gonna miss the orphanage and especially Alexis. _

_Then they broke apart and shared a hug one last time before Jade picked up her suitcase to hurry after the purple-haired man who now waited by a limo, watching them curiously. _

_Jade climbed into the car while her luggage was taken care off by the driver. The purple-haired man settled into the seat next to her and in a kind fatherly manner starting telling her about how she was going to enjoy the place she was going to and how he promised he would make her one of the world's strongest and most powerful blader. Jade wasn't listening. She gazed out the window, staring soulfully at the orphanage, at Alexis who was waving as they drove away. She knew. Somehow she knew…_

_That part of her childhood was no more. _

_**If all of the strength and all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place  
I know I could love you much better than this  
Full of grace  
My love**_

_**

* * *

**_  
A/N: The words in **_bold italic_** are lyrics for a song done by Sarah McLaughlin and it's called 'Full of Grace.' It's a lovely slow song. It can also be found at the ending of the last episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 2 after she had sent Angel to Hell (if you know what I'm talking about…If you don't, then never mind…)

Okay, I have good news and bad news. Which would you like to know first? Let me know in your reviews! You get to choose and find out in the next chappie! Aren't I evil! Nevertheless, R&R please!


	47. Chapter 46

A/N: I'm in a major rush now, so I'll keep things short and simple. This chapter is a continuation of the previous one as you would notice it's written in the same style.

Special thanks to…princessmoi, Merffles, kay1fire, Calli Maxwell, RoseOfSharon28, faith,. brezzybrez, chibi Setsuna-chan, dark angel, baby angel, Sarah M.G, SapphireSword, Lady-Helena, Phoenix of the Northern Lights and WolfClaw56.

P.S: By the way, here's the bad news. This the second last chapter of this story (unless of course I find more inspiration to prolong it but I think I have drawn it out for too long already.) The good news is that there'll be sequel (provided I have sufficient reviews asking for it…)

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 46 

Lightning flashed across the evening sky, a warning of a storm about to shower down on the city of Moscow. Many scurried to find shelter, a place to keep them, dry and safe from, not the rain but the lightning. Yes, it was mostly the lightning that was far more dangerous than Heaven's tears. Thunder soon followed after its countenance, a roar of the skies. Seconds later, pitter-patter drops fell from the grey skies, some turning to ice the moment it touched a cold surface.

Kai felt as though his heart was as cold and as heavy as the weather outside as he stood within the safekeeping of the hospital walls, just watching in silence. It weighed on him, slowly crushing him from within. Everything seemed so brink, pointless. Without meaning. He wanted to punch the wall, to vent out all his frustration and misery and even then he could not muster his energy to do so.

He was just so damn….tired.

A second flash of lightning lilted up the darkening skies, illuminating the weariness on his face, the shadows under his eyes, the fatigue due to the lack of proper food for the last several days…the tears that wanted to escape.

In that solitary moment, he wasn't Kai Hiwatari, the infallible captain of the Bladebreakers, the matured one in his team, the one who knew what to do and how to do it. No, he wasn't any of those right now. Because in the end, he was just a sixteen year old kid. Just like his teammates, not much different from them in any way. The only difference was he had been forced to grow up too fast while he was in the abbey under Boris's dictatorship, leaving no place for a happy memorable childhood. Of that he was certain even if he didn't have all his memories back.

And right now, he felt lost.

_So very lost…_

"Kai?"

He did not turn to acknowledge Max as the blonde blader stepped into the room. He kept his arms folded across his chest and his eyes adverted on the hospital garden below. The landscape looked at gloomy as the room did.

Max's gaze ticked over to the unconscious girl in the bed, wondering what was it like to be in a coma. He knew Tala had been in a coma once. Maybe he should ask him…He looked at his captain now.

"Tyson told me to check on Jade. See if there was any improvement. I guess not by the looks of it…" Max's sentence drifted off when he realized Kai wasn't exactly paying attention to his words. He sighed. "He also told me to ask whether you wanted anything to eat."

Kai turned his head slightly then to face Max, slightly surprised that Tyson would ask such a thing. Eating was Tyson's favorite hobby after blading of course. While most people ate to live, he lived to eat. It was often that habit that disgusted Kai. Then again, in time of trouble, the navy-haired boy knew his priorities and his friends were often among his top concern. These were one of those times.

"I mean you haven't eaten since you brought her in yesterday. You haven't slept a wink. Kai, I know you don't like it when we worry about you, but we're your friends and that's what friends do." Draciel's master said quietly. "We worry about you, Kai."

Kai watched his teammate, reading the sincerity in his words from his young child-like face. His gaze went to Jade, reluctant to leave her alone in her weaken vulnerable state.

Max must have guessed his hesitation for he offered. "I'll stay here with her while you're gone. And if there're any changes, I'll let you know right away."

Finally to that, Kai nodded and slowly headed to the door, his scarf drifting behind him like a white shadow. Max smiled in relief and encouragement as he stepped away from the door. Honestly to him, sometimes trying to ask Kai to do something against his will was like trying to drag a mother dog away from her pups. Nearly impossible.

"Don't worry, Kai. I'll be just like you, watching over her. Except less brooding and gloomy…Okay, maybe not like you. But I'll still watch over her like you would." the blonde boy said energetically. "Jade won't even know the difference. Not that she notices anyway."

_He must have had too much candy tonight, _Kai guessed as he gave Max a quizzical look.

Max caught the look and promptly cut off his babbling, thinking perhaps his captain was annoyed at him for talking too much. "Sorry."

Seeing Max's guilt-ridden look, Kai couldn't help the small smile that broke through his walls, showing upon his face. "Thanks, Max."

Surprised by Kai's unexpected reply, Max stared at him, blinking in confusion. Not only had Kai smiled but he had also said thank you. That was highly unlike him. Even after Kai had left the room, he continued to stare at the empty doorway. _It's the stress,_ he told himself.

"He must really be worried about her." he mumbled as he sank into the chair next to the bed.

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

_The Abbey was probably one of the biggest and ugliest buildings she had ever seen. Mesmerized, she stared up at it and decided there and then, she didn't like it at all. It gave her the creeps and she had to fight down the shivers that wanted to escape. There was something…dark about the building, a sinister feeling that seemed to waft in the cold air surrounding it. It smelt like death to her._

_"This'll be your new home from now on. Come." the purple-haired man said, beckoning to her to take his out-stretched hand. _

_She didn't. For some reason, she didn't. A sensation she couldn't describe twisted her gut, a warning of some sort. The secure feeling he portrayed at the orphanage seemed to have dimmed at their arrival at the abbey and her senses told her this man was just as bad as this place. She just stared at his hand as though she had never seen it before and as she did, she couldn't help but notice how callous and rough his hand was. How can it be the hand of a businessman? _

_He frowned when she made to movement to take his hand. She wondered if he was displeased with her. But before she could ask him, a smile was back on his face, hiding his thoughts and with a nod, he turned and led the way through the gates of the Abbey. She knew she had to follow him. Sadly, she casted one last look at the world outside, caked with snow, pure and white. Then very reluctantly, she picked up her hand luggage and trailed after him. _

_All the while she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. Was it her mother? _

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

The sign showed that the cafeteria was just down the hallway on his right. Kai started to head down that way when he heard the sound of someone snacking hard coming from behind the closed doors. Had to be Tyson. No one else could eat as loud as him. A grimace crossed Kai's face when he heard a loud burp that followed.

"And that's the sign that the tank is full." Tyson announced loudly.

Kai could already imagine Tyson patting his bulging tummy with a satisfactory look on his face and Kenny and Ray sighing in surrender for they could never change their friend's eating habits. Unbelievable. Just when he changed his mind about the other boy, Tyson has to do something to swing it back round the other way again. Well, that's Tyson alright. Kai shook his head in disgust and resignation as he prepared to enter the cafeteria. Then he paused, his thoughts heading in another direction. Abandoning his earlier plan to get something to eat –he wasn't hungry anyway– Kai started walking toward the wards, seeming as though he was heading back to Jade's room. But no. His destination this time was a different room occupied by a different female blader.

To his surprise when he got there, Alexis was not alone. The Demolition Boys surrounded her in a protective manner, talking and listening in a carefree manner they were trained not to reveal to the outside world. They did not notice Kai standing outside the room, watching through the window.

Ian sat in a wheelchair, Kai noticed with a white cast around his right foot. Later he learnt that the short boy of the Demolition Boys had twisted his ankle while escaped the Abbey. But now, he watched silently as Ian seemed to be enjoying himself in the wheelchair. He especially enjoyed rolling around across the room, much to the amusement of the others. Alexis laid in her bed, propped up by the pillow, laughing at his antics. She seemed to be recovering well to Kai's eyes. Apart from her, Spencer and Tala were the only ones who tolerated their teammate's unusual immaturity with slight smiles on their faces to show. On the other hand, Bryan looked annoyed but he held his silence as he leaned against the wall.

The scene seemed…odd but strangely comfortable.

In his mind, Kai could picture his own team in a similar scene. It would be odd because like Alexis, Jade stood out as the rose among the thorns. Many times he had wondered how she tolerated being the only girl in the team then he realized, it wasn't always about gender. She could tolerate them because they were the closest she had to a family. It was the same with Alexis here. The Demolition Boys were her family and maybe in Tala's case, something more.

The same way he was to Jade.

Kai felt his heart wrenched at the sight. Overwhelmed by an emotion he was not unfamiliar with. Envy. A feeling he had grown accustomed to whenever he had watched Tyson trained and improved in such a short period. Yes, in that moment he was envious of Tala and his team for they had their teammate back. But his jealousy was only a brief as another much more positive feeling assailed him.

Relief. He was also relieved. Because now, they were safe and free. Free from Boris's hold, to do whatever they want without fear. Free to experience things they never did get to experience under Boris. Free to live the life of a normal teenager who is only interested in Beyblading and the opposite sex.

Free.

And for them, he was glad.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

_Pain flared through her shoulder as she took a blow to where her flesh had not healed properly_ _from the beating she had endured several days ago. She had misbehaved then, talking back at her trainer and refusing to obey his orders. Her punishment was no food for dinner and a beating that left her weaken for the next few days but not broken. Only more determined. _

_More determined to escape this hellhole of which served as her home for the last five years. _

_Gone was the child who was a child. In her place was a harden fighter, trained to serve the purpose of Biovolt. The Abbey could do that to a child, no matter how old. _

_She was five when she set foot in this place. During her first week here, she was treated with care and was given the rich proper food which she learnt later on was only to restore nourishment to her body and to make her feel welcome. A trick. And she had fallen for it. How could she have not fallen for it? _

_They had given her the freedom to wander the abbey upper grounds without an escort, saying it was to let her to grow accustomed to the building. Being the curious child she was, she wandered and that was how she came across a certain blue-haired boy. The state he was in when she found him surprised her and she had rushed to help. She has never seen anyone so badly wounded yet a part of her mother, the part her mother often portrayed around others emerged and she knew what she had to do. After ensuring his trust, she had attended to him briefly, doing the best she could with nothing but her skirt to stop the bleeding on his arm. She had, at one point, tied the bandage too tight, earning a pained hiss from the boy. She had apologized sincerely. _

_He had thanked her. She had been puzzled by the uncertainty in his voice when he did. It was as if no one had ever helped him out of the goodness of their heart. She wondered why. _

_A week later, she was shocked to discover the abbey's true intention when Boris had slapped her after another one of her victories battle against a senior student. Usually he would praise her and congratulate her for her show in skill but not today. He had scolded her for expressing emotions and punished her with a harsh training session and no dinner. But fortunately that night she did not go to bed hungry. _

_A boy with flaming red-hair and azure blue eyes had gone to her cell to offer her bread. She did not trust him at first, still shaken by Boris's sudden change in character but he had coaxed her a little more and she had been hungry. In the end, she had succumbed to the temptation of plain bread and while she ate it gratefully, the young boy had explained to her the rules of survival in the abbey. _

_His name, she learnt was Tala. _

_For the next five years, Tala was like her older brother. He would look out for her, not because Boris told him to but because he saw her as his little sister. Another reason he seemed so protective of her was probably due to their Bitbeasts for they both wielded wolf spirits. To him, he was the older wolf while she was the pup of the pack. Even though they were of the same age, he had been in the abbey much longer than her. He knew how it was run by Boris. It was he who kept her out of trouble most of the time. Through him, she had survived. Through him, she had learnt. And learn well, she did. Within a year, she had surpassed all of Boris's expectations and by far one of the more talented bladers for someone her age. She heard rumors of how Boris and the abbey's investor were planning to pit her against one of the abbey's best blader. _

_A certain Kai Hiwatari. _

_She knew of him, having seen him in a Beybattle before. To her surprise he was the young blue-haired boy she had helped. But how different he was when he was in battle from the injured untrusting boy she met. In battle he was emotionless, ruthless and swift to put his opponent out of their misery. _

_The perfect Biovolt blader. _

_She could see why as she watched him. Boris had permitted her to watch but he did not allow her to reveal herself to him. She was not to challenge the blue-haired boy until she was ordered to. For some reason, her presence was kept a secret from Kai. _

_Then came Black Dranzer. The true pride and joy of the cooperation. Numerous times she had stolen out to watch the Bitbeast while the scientists experimented on it. Its power was truly enticing and dark. And it seems she wasn't the only one drawn to it. Kai was too and unlike him, she resisted the dark phoenix's black fire power and focused more on her training. Tala told her much later that Boris intended Kai to wield Black Dranzer. _

_A perfect match, she had thought. _

_One day soon, she was to fight Kai in a Beyblade. But her sole goal was not to fight the bluenette. It was to escape. And she had trained to that purpose, silently drilling herself into the perfect fighting machine, both in mind and body. Boris was pleased with her progress but angered by her continues acts of rebellion. _

_It was her own rebellious decision that placed her in her current condition now as she glared at the boy who had kicked her in the shoulder. He looked back at her with unreadable eyes but she caught the silent flare of his nostrils, a sign that he was preparing to attack again. And when he did, she dropped to the ground, effectively dodging his spinning kick and cut his footing right out from under him with her own kick. He went down but absorbed the fall in a cartwheel. Impressive enough for a ten-year old. _

_But Boris wanted more than that and she knew it just by the way he watched them from an observation deck. For one brief moment, she glanced up at him expecting him to call off the match. They had already been sparring for ten minutes and they were both tiring. But he didn't. Boris just watched in silence while her opponent took that opportunity to knock her off her feet and slammed her into the wall. Spots flickered before her eyes and she cried out from the impact. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back and held it there until she felt the strain. _

_The cheers of other students, boys, roared forward, urging the boy to dislocate her arm already. He was trying but she was resisting. In a moment of panic, her eyes sought out help from the other students and found none. No one was willing to risk themselves for some girl. Then she spotted Tala watching her from right behind the crowd. Spencer, Ian and Bryan were with him and they watched with mild interest. Tala's eyes locked with hers and she read the urge and encouragement in them. _

"_Come on, Green Eyes. You can do this. Fight back." they seem to say. _

_Pain rocked through her again, telling her that her arm had just about reached its limit and was about to pop. She growled, twisting the pain into rage and frustration. Without warning, she stomped down hard on his feet, causing him to let out a yelp of pain and an elbow to his face forced him to let her go. She broke free and swiftly finished him off with two kicks to his middle and a spinning kick to his temple. The cheers had dissipated from the moment she had fought back. They were now silent as the boys stared at her with a mixture of fear and respect. As he cradled himself in pain in the middle of the floor, she stood over him, glaring down at him with dislike. Then slowly the feeling faded and she was left with regret and sorrow for the boy. He was only doing what he was told to do and in failure, he would be punished. _

_Speaking of punishment, Boris had entered the training room. The other students parted to allow him through and now he stood opposite her with an unreadable expression, a mixture of pleased and displeased. She couldn't explain it any better. _

"_Well done, Jade." he said. _

_She nodded back, still breathing hard. _

_Then the director looked back at the boy at his feet and with a tone of disgust and disappointment, ordered the guard to remove him. It was not needed to be said what was about to happen to him. They all knew. She did. And she rather it happened to him than to her. _

_Because in the end, it was survival of the fittest and so far, she had emerged victorious. _

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**_

"And with the arrest of Boris Balcov, the Balcov Abbey was officially closed down by the authorities just today morning. Charged with child abuse, drug trafficking and unauthorized human experiments, Mr. Balcov will be placed on trial as of tomorrow and will probably face a life sentence in prison. At the moment, the police are still searching for his said benefactor, Voltaire Hiwatari who is the chairman of the world renowned cooperation, Biovolt. A certain source claimed…"

Max heard no more after that. He muted the television with the remote control and with a heavy sigh, tossed it onto the sofa. What the reporter said had occurred a thought to him. What was to happen to those children from the abbey now that it was closed? What was to become of the Demolition Boys and others like them? Since most of them were young orphans whose minds have yet to be corrupted by Boris, he was guessing they would be placed into foster care under the BBA of course. But what of Tala's team? They have been trained and raised by Biovolt for so long and feared by the blading world that finding a place for them in the real world was almost difficult. Max felt sorry for them.

He glanced back at the only other occupant of the room. The unconscious one. He wondered what would she do if she was awake? He walked over to her and touched her bandaged hand attentively, stroking it.

_Please, Jade…wake up. Come on. Just open your eyes…It just isn't the same without you, gurl… _

Slowly he cradled it and he felt something in her hand. He opened it and was surprised to find her Beyblade with her fingers wrapped around it. Strangely the top of the blade looked back at him and he could see the missing piece.

Draizer was gone.

"Hey, Max."

He looked at the door and nodded a little at Ray standing at the doorway. The neko-jin entered the room and glanced only once at the silent television. What he saw he didn't like for now the reporter on the case was standing in front of the abandoned abbey. It was hard to imagine that several days ago they stood in front of that God-forsaken place.

"Mr. Dickenson dropped by earlier. He came to tell us that he managed to keep the media from finding out how Jade was involved with Biovolt. They won't know that she's in this hospital or that she's in a coma." he said.

"Good. That way we won't have much to worry about." Max said distractedly, staring at the empty bit again.

"The bad news is that Mr. D can't postpone the prize-giving ceremony any longer. It'll be held two days from today. If Jade doesn't wake up by then…"

"We'll go on without her." Max finished. "Can't Mr. D hold off it off for, maybe, a week more? She might wake up by then."

"Max…" Ray hesitated, thinking before he spoke. "Mr. Dickenson has done all that he can for us. We're already a week overdue for the prize-giving ceremony. We don't know when she's gonna wake up. Could be tomorrow. Could be weeks from today. Or maybe months. The public can't wait that long."

_Screw_ _the public_, Max wanted to say but he couldn't. It wasn't in his nature and to a certain extend he realized the Chinese blader was right. Maybe if they got this whole ceremony over and done with, it would be better. Taking a deep breath, he nodded to say that he understood. "What did Kai say about this?"

"I haven't told him. He may not like it." Ray said.

"Didn't he join you guys at the cafeteria?"

"Nope. There was only me, Kenny and Tyson." Ray said with a frown. "I thought Kai was with you."

But Max shook his head, suddenly tensing. "No. I sent him to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Maybe he's with Tala and the Demolition Boys."

"I checked in on them on the way here." the raven-haired boy said. "They are in Alexis's room with Ian's making a fool out of himself with his wheelchair. But so far…no Kai."

"That's odd. Where could he be?"

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

"_Come on, Jade! Pick up the pace!" Boris's voice shouted at her through the intercom. _

_Obeying his command, she concentrated more of her energy into her blue Beyblade, spinning and turning in the center of the dish. Her hands made tight fists. She gritted her teeth, biting on her lower lip as a bead of sweat slipped down her cheek. An unruly stray hair fell into her view, obscuring her eyes in its shadow but she made no attempt to brush it away. Right now, her mind was focused solely on taking out the five other blades in the dish besides her own. _

"_Transferring data." a scientist's dull voice reported. _

_Irritated, she commanded her Beyblade to dodge the five blades coming at her and remove them with the similar brutality as when she had defeated one of the boys in a hand-to-hand combat. The sound of blades clashing rang in her ears. She relished it, drawing out the match for the sake of putting on a show for her audience. Boris and Voltaire. _

_Both men seemed impressed by her current progress and she kept it up. They will never know just how much has she improved until it was too late. She will escape soon. She felt confidence in herself, felt certainty. If not tonight, then maybe tomorrow or a week from now. She just had to be patient and wait for the moment when the abbey's guard is down. Until then, she was merely Boris's obedient protégé. Boris thought he had finally gained control over her. He couldn't be anymore wrong. _

_The last of the opposing blades were thrown out of the dish and her own blade remained in the center, its spin unaffected at all. She lifted her head and summoned it back into her held out hand. It obeyed and she stole a glance up at the observation deck where the two men were. Boris nodded his approval and she as expected, nodded back in obedient respond. It was what she was expected to do after all. _

"_A match well done." Boris announced. "Although in my opinion you could have ended it sooner but it appears my comments are unnecessary. Have your Beyblade checked and examined before you retire to your room."_

_She scowled at the word 'room'. Obviously they had a different definition of room for his meant the pathetic space that was boxed in by four grey walls. None of this she said aloud but her moment of thought did not go unnoticed by him. _

"_Well, girl. You have your order." he said harshly. _

_She nodded again and left the training room quickly. A guard accompanied her to the lab where Beyblades were checked, examined and modified if needed. She for one did not like a stranger prodding and taking apart her blade and she was sure the ancient spirit that resided with her blade felt the same way. But for her safety it refused to retaliate and chose to tolerate being held and fiddled by a scientist who knew nothing about a Bitbeast's feelings. _

_So while the man scrutinized Draizer based on her earlier training sequence, she had to stand in one corner, watching warily in case he did anything to upset her wolf. When it seemed as though he wasn't going to take it apart like he usually did, her gaze wandered the room, realizing she had overestimated its size. It was actually smaller than most labs or maybe it seemed smaller because there were spare parts on almost every surface in that room. And among the mess, sitting on a table near her, on a silver tray near her, she spotted a safety pin. _

_It may seem useless at the moment but she knew better than to give up a chance to get her hands on something like that. Keeping her eye on the guard and the scientist, she subtly made a motion of raising her hand to push back her hair and 'accidentally' knocked the tray where a set of spare parts sat. The parts scattered with the tray in a loud clang that startled even the guard. In a brief second, the scientist was on her, scolding her for being so clumsy in his lab. _

"_You stupid little fool!" he practically hissed. "Look what you've done now!" _

_She apologized silently as she knelt to the floor to pick up the parts. She pretended to be clumsy with her hands as she gathered many spare parts at one time. In the midst of it all, she managed to lift the safety pin from its position on the floor and slip it into her boot. Then in haste she cleaned up the mess she made and returned them to their proper position on the table. _

_The scientist however was not pleased with the disturbance she had caused and ordered her to be punished for her klutziness. He was annoyed when she made no attempt to remove herself from his sight. _

"_Are you dumb as well?" he snapped in Russian. "Get out of my lab now!"_

"_My Beyblade." she said stubbornly, glaring back at him._

"_Take it and leave! Now!" he ordered as he threw the blade at her._

_With an agility and grace she did not show earlier, she caught the blade and left the lab quickly before the man could think of reporting her insolences to Boris. She didn't really care if he did. What mattered now was that she had her means of escape. She just had to sit back and wait for that opportunity to present itself._

_It soon did, in the form of Black Dranzer._

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

Barely two days in the holding cell and he already had a visitor. At first Boris was delighted to think that it was a lawyer Voltaire that was sent to bail him out but when he saw who it truly was, his sadist smile only widened.

"My, what a surprise to see you so soon, young Kai." he said in Russian as he was seated down and handcuffed to the chair.

Kai sat across him, his face set into an expression of coolness and calm as he faced the man who just refused to leave his nightmares. To speak the truth, his heart was drumming against his ribcage like thunder, so loud he could hear it in his ears. He only hoped Boris couldn't detect how uneasy he was to be sitting across the man who placed his girlfriend and half his closest friends in the hospital.

Boris stole a glance at the clock in the room and remarked casually as though they were discussing the weather. "Why, it's awfully late for you to be here. Alone nonetheless without your 'team'. Tell me, how's dear Tala doing. And Alexis, is she still…well, among the living?"

"Unfortunately for you, they are recovered just well." Kai answered in equally fluent Russian.

"Unfortunate indeed." the former director agreed. He leaned forward or at least as much as the cuffs on his hands would allow him to. "So tell me, why is it that you're here, Kai? Because I suspect it's not to see how your old teacher is doing behind these bars."

Kai pursed, thinking for a moment. He needed information and the only person who had that information at the moment was Boris. But he didn't want to make it seem as though he was asking a favor. "We need to talk." he said simply.

"I know why you're here, Kai." Boris said after a moment of silence between them.

"Really? Enlighten me then." Kai drawled sarcastically.

"Gladly. You're here because you want to find out what sort of drug was injected into her body. Am I right?" the man said slyly. A confident smirk on his aging face, he concluded. "You want to save her."

As usual, Boris had hit it right over the nail. "Since you put it that way, then yes."

"And what is in it for me if I tell you?" Boris enquired further.

His muscles tensed as his eyes narrowed in displeasure. "You are in no position to bargain for anything, Boris. Not after what you did to Jade, Tala, Alexis and the others."

"And what are you going to do about it, boy?" the man retorted. "You need the information I have and without it, your little girlfriend will just wither away in her sleep." noticing the tight expression on Kai's face, he smiled again. "Yes, Kai. I know of the condition Jade's in now. I did after all place her there, didn't I?"

"Then you would know how to help her." Kai demanded quietly.

"So what if I do?" Boris said. "Like you said, I won't reap any benefit from telling you what I know. In the end, I would be left here to rot. Not a very bright future if I might say."

"You brought this onto yourself." the bluenette said.

Boris nodded thoughtfully, accepting the accusation. "So I did. But you can change that, Kai. Help me and I will tell you what I know."

"If you think I would help you, you must be crazier than I thought." Kai sneered.

"Maybe I am. But let me ask you this, are you willing to lose the girl you love just so I could rot here in prison?"

Kai stared at the table, at his clenched fists, anywhere except the knowing look in Boris's eyes. "No." he admitted.

"Well then, we have reached an agreement then." Boris said with satisfactory.

If he expected his ex-apprentice to agree with him, Kai was happy to disappoint him. He looked up at the abbey director and met his gaze coolly. "No. We haven't."

Boris's eyes narrowed at him, a vein in his forehead already pulsing visibly. "What?"

"You heard me, you bastard. Like I said, you are in no position to tell me what to do anymore. You don't run my life like you did when I was a kid. In case you have forgotten, I'm no longer your puppet, Boris." Kai gritted out. "We could do this my way or the hard way. And I might warn you that my patience is wearing thin with you."

Seeing the smothering flames in the boy's crimson eyes, Boris knew he meant truth to his words. And he knew he had lost this round. "Fine. What do you wish to know, Kai?"

The question was asked in a tone of cold steel and determination. "How can I save her?"

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_

_The firemen have gotten the worst part of the fire under control by the looks of it but the damages were still…unaccountable. A wide section of the abbey was sealed with a good reason too. The ground surrounding that sealed building was black and cloaked with ashes, dust and broken rumbles that were all that was left of that building. Firemen were still hard at work trying to put out a fire that was threatening to bring down a smaller part of the abbey. The powerful stream of water from the hose splashed unto the already withering flames, dousing it out completely. Black smoke rushed upwards, greedy for more oxygen. Its acidic smell filled the cool night air, contaminating it. _

_The swirling red blue lights of ambulances were blinding and their sirens kept shrilling through the air as if there was no tomorrow. Medical trainees and assistants were rushed about attending to children, some her age, younger or older. Some of them had to be rushed to the hospital for more intensive care. Although she didn't know how many but there had been deaths as well. _

_The scent of death reeked in the air._

_Standing among the masses of curious bodies that had gathered just outside the partially wrecked abbey, she was sure to keep her face hidden from plain view less someone she knew might spot her. All the while her eyes watched as the horrific scene before her unfolded. _

_This was the abbey where she had spent five years of her short life?_

_Impossible yet no matter how many times she blinked her eyes free of unshed tears, the illusion did not vanished. The building still remained where it was, half-broken and destroyed and there were children suffering. Only she among the crowd of people watching knew that their suffering shall continue on long after this abbey's rebuilt. _

_All this destruction…caused by one boy and Black Dranzer? _

_It only showed how even the strongest will fall when struck in the proper place. Very much a David and Goliath story. _

"_What happened?" a young woman next to her asked aloud. _

_The man she was with, probably her husband, only shrugged and shook his head. "Looks like someone has been playing fire."_

"_Those poor children." she cooed with clear sympathy. _

_Jade had to bite her lip to keep herself from telling the woman to adopt one of those children if she felt sorry for them. The mutters of people around floating reached her ears. They were making ridiculous theories and stories about what really happened here tonight. Only she knew the truth and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't just go from one person to another, telling them of the abbey's cover-up, of the experiments that went on beneath, of the torture the children faced day by day in there. No one would believe her for she was just a dirty little girl. And if she made a scene there and then, Boris will know too soon of her escape. Because of this, she would have to wait it out. _

_And while she did, others will suffer. _

_Standing there in the snow, staring up at the place where she was raised to fight, trained to eliminate the weak, Jade felt sorrow and unspeakable sadness flooding into her ten-year old heart. She was only ten years old and she had already tasted the pain of losing a love one, of leaving behind people she cared about…of making a decision so hard it hurt her heart just thinking about it. _

_She could go back to help the others escape or she could keep running while others suffered._

_In the end, the latter choice won out and she hated herself for it._

_Tala…I'm so sorry…_

_As the crowd seemed to grow thicker, no one noticed a young girl, alone with nothing but the clothes on her back and a small object in her hand, slip away through the mist of smoke and into the night, fleeing from the past she just left behind. _

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

"You can't save her, Kai. No one can."

The finality in the purple-haired man's words made his world turn cold around him. Boris was lying. He has to be. He always lied to him even when he was a student under him. Why should that change now?

"You're lying." Kai hissed, eyes narrowing.

The amused look on Boris said many things for he knew his ex-apprentice will not probably believe him. "Believe what you want, boy. But like I said earlier I placed her in the condition she's in now. I know of the outcome."

"What did you do to her?"

"You want to know why Alexis was a failure?" Boris asked instead. "The strongest Bitbeast was instilled into her but yet somehow thanks to Jade, she managed to break its hold over her. Not once but twice. So I asked myself, where did I go wrong? Then I realized the only reason she broke free was because she wanted to. God made man with their own free will so that they could choose to obey or retaliate. She retaliated. Having identified the problem, my scientists sent to work to produce a drug that would remove such a free will."

Kai felt himself tense up as he listened to the man, his old mentor brag about the work and trouble he had gone through just to control teenagers like him and Jade for the sole purpose of world domination.

"The drug used on her was not only meant to keep her in a comatose state. It also forced her to face their darkest fears in order to break her spirit completely. It worked and the next part of the procedure was supposed to bring her out of the coma and maintain her under my control. Unfortunately, due to several interference…" at this part, Boris glared at Kai but the teen remained unfazed. "…we couldn't proceed into that phase and the experiment was incomplete. As a result, the coma state your little girlfriend's in now, is more…permanent."

A scowl in his face, Kai lifted his head, eyes meeting Boris's steel grey ones as he tried to catch a glimpse of deceive in the man's expression. The phoenix was usually excellent at reading hidden emotions and feelings just by watching and study them but Boris was a different story altogether. It was after all he who taught Kai the art of deciphering emotions from faces of ice.

The heat of the phoenix's glare warned Boris he was treading on thin ice for prolonging his explanation and that ice was still melting, swiftly.

"To put it plainly, my dear boy, there's an existing possibility that Jade's never gonna wake up."

* * *

A/N: The song in italic is 'My immortal' just for your information. Do I really need to say who it belongs to? Just a quick pointless question, anybody interested in Prince of Tennis? R&R pls! Ja ne! 


	48. Chapter 47

A/N: And yet again another late update. I hope you guys are not mad at me and as a token of peace and 'please don't kill me'; I bring to you the second last chapter of this story.

Awesome awesome thanks to my reviewers : Merffles, Lady Helena, LadyOfTheBluePhoenix, kay1fire, faith, RoseofSharon28, KrysJez, brezzybrez, Calli Maxwell, ileftmybraininmylocker, SapphireSword, moi, Myst Taylor, chibi Setsuna-chan, ILoveAnime89, Okami and Yasashii Tenshi.

Hugs and kisses to you for taking time to review!

* * *

Chapter 47 

The cold icy wind lashed out at the teen as he moved swiftly down the streets of Moscow away from the prison of where he had just paid his old mentor a visit. The aftermath of the storm cut into his skin, reminding him of his match against Tala during the World Championship tournament. Tala's attacks were fiercer than the mild freezing air that bit his skin now so he forbore without complaining. His mind was occupied by things that were meant to be left back at that God-forsaken place.

"…_there's an existing possibility that Jade's never gonna wake up…'_

It was just like Boris to speak the cold truth. If Tala hadn't voiced out his own belief in Jade's gifted tendency for miracles, Kai would have been exactly what Boris sought out to do with those few words of finality. A hopeless defeated cause.

But in the end, he saw through the mind trick the man was trying to play on him and he had leaned in at little, allowing a hint of emotion through his expression. A glimpse of determination and plain stubbornness flickered in his crimson eyes as he responded confidently to Boris's words.

"That's where you're wrong, Boris." he had chuckled softly.

"What?"

"She'll wake up." he said calmly, closing his eyes. "I know she'll. I have faith in her."

"Do you actually think your faith will save her, boy?" Boris hissed, loosing his cool composure completely for the first time since Kai stepped into the room. When Kai didn't reply, he had sneered. "You're fool then to hold on to such a belief."

Kai had looked at him then and his reply had shocked the abbey director. "At least I have something to hold onto. What do you have?"

Without waiting for an answer or a respond, he headed for the door, signaling a guard to open it. The guard got the door open and as Kai stepped out, he heard Boris's voice one final time, speaking in a tone of resignation.

"_Just like you, Kai to think you can save her. You think you can but you can't. Just like you think you're alone in the world without family and friends but you aren't."_

Refusing to show how his words had affected him, Kai had left the compound without so much as a glance back. But for some reason, those few sentences kept coming back. Ringing in an irritating annoyance.

"_You think you can but you can't. Just like you think you're alone in the world without family and friends but you aren't."_

_Who would have thought Boris was so good at riddles._

His eyes narrowed into slits as he glared almost angrily at the pavement ground he walked on. The hood of his windbreaker was up to cover his face from the view of possible madden fan-girls. So far no one was paying any attention to the young teen walking distractedly through the city alone. And that was when he felt it.

The sudden warmth of Dranzer. Fiery. Assuring.

* * *

_Gone was the cold abbey and in its place, was a clear view of a cemetery. She squinted under the bright sunlight despite the shade provided by the shadows of the tree she stood under. The wind was blowing softly through the quiet place and with it, she could here the rustle of leaves and the scent of freshly moved earth. She sighed as she brushed back a strand of hair that floated with the wind and wrapped her arms tightly around her. In a distance ahead from her place of view, she could see and hear a priest speaking in a monotone voice as he conducted a burial ceremony. _

"_We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of a wonderful person, a loving mother…"_

_Not just any burial ceremony. _

"…_On the 8th of July, this soul was wretched from us by a brutal stabbing, taken before her time. Perpetrator was never caught…"_

_Her mother's funeral. _

_She bit her lower lip to suppress a shiver that wanted to run through her body. Why? Why am I here? _

"_Why do you think you're here, Jade?"_

_At the sound of that familiar voice, her eyes grew wide with fear and tiny waves of turmoil ripped through her trembling body as she just stood there, rooted to the spot. "Mom…"_

_

* * *

Beep… Beep! Beep! _

His head shot up immediately at the sudden change of pace in the heartbeat monitor. Abandoning his need for sleep on the sofa, Max was up and moving like a jackrabbit on sugar.

"Jade?" he called.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

To his disappointment, the girl was still unconscious and the rate of the monitor had fallen back into its normal pace. Confused, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand to wipe away any remains of sleep.

"Did I imagine it?" he mused aloud, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, Max!" Tyson's voice hollered before the door flew open and the navy-haired boy strolled in with his arms filled with wrapped buns and canned drinks. "You hungry?"

"I guess I could use a drink." Max admitted, moving to help his friend with the load.

They piled it on to the table and Max grabbed a can of Coke from the pile. He opened it and was taking a sip while Tyson was rummaging through the food in his usual self. For a while all that could be heard was Tyson's munching and the steady beep of the machine. Max was still staring thoughtfully at Jade.

"Say, what happened to Ray?" Tyson asked. "I thought he was supposed to be here."

"The White Tigers called. They are planning on dropping by. Ray went downstairs to greet them." Max explained, lowering his drink.

Tyson scoffed. "Yeah, right. You mean more like to greet his girlfriend."

Max couldn't help but roll his eyes at Tyson's jest. He wondered how the other boy could remain so upbeat in this grim situation. He stole a look outside and grimaced at the dark weather. It was late and he didn't know how long they were allowed to stay. How long were visiting hours anyway?

"Where is Kenny?" Max asked almost after an afterthought.

"Oh, he and your mom are working on a sample of the drug they found in Jade's body." Tyson casted a sad glance at the lifeless girl as he told his bestfriend. "Don't worry, man. They'll find something. Your mom is good at what she does and Kenny is Einstein in the making. They'll find a cure."

"Yeah…I guess." the usual perky blonde kid of the Bladebreakers said, unconvinced.

Tyson looked at Jade again. "So no changes in the last hour?"

Max frowned, wondering whether to tell him. "Well…" he began uncertainly. "I was sure her heartbeat did increase a moment before you came in. But I was dozing off and it could have been my imagination."

"Dude, you need some rest." Tyson said. "False alarms like that are not cool."

"I know." Max said defensively. "But I was pretty sure I heard something." with a heavy sigh, he drank up his drink and stood up to toss it into the trash can. "Gee, sure must be nice, sleeping away like that without a care in the world."

Taking a bite of his bun, Tyson pulled a face. "Sounds boring. You can't eat. You can't blade."

"Speaking of blade…hey, Tyson?"

"Yeah?" concentrated on keeping the custard in the bun from dripping all over the floor, Tyson missed the confused puzzled tone in his friend's voice.

"Um…Draciel is acting weird."

"Huh, what?" that drew Tyson's attention away from his food and he dropped the bun onto the table, not caring that the custard had spilled onto the surface. He leaned in to look at the green Beyblade in Max's hand.

The other kid was staring at it as if he had never seen it before. In a way he had never seen his beloved Bitbeast act the way it was acting now except in battle. The bit in the center of the blade was glowing, throwing an odd green light pale in the bright room. It seemed restless and urgent.

"What's up with him?" Tyson asked.

"I don't know. What about Dragoon?" Max suggested.

Tyson reached into his pocket and pulled out his white blade. To his surprise, like Max's Draciel, Dragoon was radiating a blue glow. In the back of his mind, he could sense the anxiety his Bitbeast felt. Frowning, he lifted the blade closer to his face for a closer look. "What's up, Dragoon?"

Alas, there was no reply from the great dragon or the ancient turtle.

* * *

_She could feel the change in air as the woman dressed in a flowing white dress stepped up to her, drawing abreast with her, blue eyes staring ahead at the ceremony proceedings before them. She could not move, could not breath, could not bring herself to look at the person standing next her as if they were close friends merely here to witness a funeral. Her hands were clenched by her sides, trembling slightly. She was paralyzed with fear_

"_You remember this day don't you, Jade?" the person asked softly. Even its voice resembled the wistful sigh of her mother. It bore an uncanny resemblance to the ghost that portrayed her mother before it had started to decay. But there were differences as well. Jade didn't have to look at her to know. She could feel it. For one thing, the woman who now stood beside her radiated warmth and light. She was beautiful, perhaps even more so than the mask that was really the corpse of her mother. _

_Too beautiful and pure for Jade to believe she was real. _

_Fighting the fear in her voice, she swallowed hard to steady her voice as she told her so. No matter how far she wanted to run, no matter how far she sank into the memories, the ghost of her mother will never stop tormenting her. It'll keep taunting her, reminding her of how she was the cause of her mother's passing, that she didn't deserve to be among the living. Closing her eyes in silent defeat, she accepted that fact, preparing to accept the harsh words she knew were to come. _

_But instead, the words that came were gentle and its voice was soft, maybe even a little sad as it spoke, gazing at her with patient blue eyes. "Jade, look into your heart. What does your heart tell you? Trust it. Believe what it's telling you."_

"_It's hard to trust." she said in a voice deprived of emotions and feelings. She just wanted to be left alone. "It's even harder to believe." _

"_I know it hurts but sometimes it's worth it, isn't it, Jade?" the voice came from it was familiar, filled with loving gentleness. "Isn't that you came to realize when you became friends with them?"_

"_What would you know?" she snapped back, looking into her mother's face for the first time. "I killed you, remember? I'm the reason that--." she waved a hand at the ceremony where people where now stepping forward to pay their last respects. "—is happening."_

_Her mother tilted her head with a curious expression on her face. "Is that what she told you? That other me?"_

_Shaking from head to toe, she nodded and looked away, half-expecting the woman to start rotting any moment now. She closed her eyes, allowing her bangs to hide the weariness on her face._

_A tired sigh escaping her lips, the spirit of her mother kept her gaze on her, willing her to listen even if she didn't want to. "Jade…she was just an image created by Boris to break your will. You have to realize that. She isn't real. You can't let him win. Not after all those years."_

"_All those years…were nothing." Jade whispered. "No matter how much I tried, how far I run, he'll always be there. I don't know if I can go on like this anymore."_

"_Hiding from your problems and fears won't make them go away."_

"_If I go back, my friends will get hurt because of me. The same way you died…because of me…"_

_Pain flickered in lazuli blue eyes. "Oh, Jade. I didn't die because of you. I died for you. You were my world and I would gladly give my life all over again to see you safe and well. What happened that day wasn't your fault. What could you have done?"_

_Her eyes snapped open at the familiarity of those last five words. Where have I heard those words before…?_

_

* * *

_  
Upon greeting his old teammates, Ray had led the way through the hospital hallways and was chatting animatedly as he and the White Tigers stopped outside the room.

"It's great that you guys could actually make time to come." he said pleasantly.

"Well, it's the least we could do for Jade." Lee said.

"Is she okay?" Mariah asked with a concern she did not display around the other girl. She still wasn't sure what to make of the Bladebreakers' latest addition but to a certain extent, she could relate what it was like being the only female in the team.

"And again, Mariah, didn't know you cared. Ow!" Kevin's comment earned him an upside slap over the head that made him keep his mouth shut.

"It's too early to say." Ray said answering the pink-haired girl's question, hand on the door knob. His face fell a little. "We don't know when she might be waking up."

"She is sleeping?" Gary asked stupidly. He scratched his head in confusion. "That doesn't sound so bad."

Lee sighed at his teammate and started to explain the difference between a normal slumber and a coma to the big guy while Ray sweatdropped and opened the door. As he did, he suddenly felt the familiar tugging of his tiger spirit in his mind.

_What the…? Driger?_

"Ray!" Max's relieved shout greeted him. "Thank god you're here, man."

Next to him, Tyson was nodding vigorously. Ray couldn't help but notice that both of them were cradling their Beyblades in their hands. _Did they try to have a Beybattle in the hospital room? Because if they did, Kai will not be happy. _

"What's up?" he asked as casually as possible.

"Is your Driger acting weird?" Tyson rushed in without even bothering to say 'hello' to Lee who appeared at the door behind Ray.

"Driger?" fishing into his pouch, Ray pulled out his blade and was taken back to see the white greenish glow of the white tiger spirit. "What in the…?"

Lee stepped into the room, making his presence known to the other two Bladebreakers. "What's going on?" he asked in confusion and concern.

"Oh hey, Lee." Tyson said with a brief curt nod. He held open his palm for them to see the blue glow his Dragoon was emitting. Max did the same and everyone could see a similar light from Draciel's bit. "Our Bitbeasts are all acting weird." the navy-haired blader said in a way of explanation.

Instinctively, the members of the White Tiger team each pulled out their blades, all slowly confirming one thing. Perplexed, Lee shook his head after his gaze had taken in the looks on his friends' faces. "Ours are just fine."

"Then it's just ours." Ray concluded to himself. "Why is that?"

"Do you think this has something to do with Jade's missing Bitbeast?" Max spoke up.

"Draizer's missing?" Tyson asked, eyes flying wide. "Since when?"

Max shrugged. "I don't know. I noticed it after I had switched shifts with Kai earlier."

"Say, speaking of Kai." Kevin said suddenly from the door. "Where is he? Shouldn't he be here too?"

The Bladebreakers shared a look but it was Ray who voiced their thoughts. "Do you think his Dranzer might be acting up as well?"

"Maybe. But we can't be sure yet." Max reasoned. "Maybe we should check with Tala too. He might know something."

Tyson gritted out his frustration. "Where's Kai anyway?"

* * *

_"Jade, you were only a child then. It is not your fault you couldn't have done anything." she told her. "That was then. You were still very young then."_

_The choice of her words was startling for she was certain she had heard them before somewhere, perhaps in a life before this one. Before this…nightmare she was in. Green eyes widening now, she stared at her mother, almost daring herself to believe._

_The woman smiled softly at her. "I don't blame you, Jade. I don't blame anyone. If I could accept that, it's time that you did. The pain won't go away until you learn to deal with it. You can't run forever."_

"_But what if…I can't…I can't go back." _

"_Because you're afraid your friends will get hurt because of you?" her mother shook her head. "If you don't go back, won't they feel the pain of loosing someone they care about? Do you really want to put them through what you went through when I died?"_

"_No…"Jade whispered, seeing the light of truth in her words. _

_Her eyes softened reminding Jade of another pair of blue eyes that belonged to another wolf blader. "They need you, Jade. It'll be hard, I know but you'll be alright. I can promise you that. You're strong. Just like you promised me the day you returned my body to the earth."_

_Jade looked back at the funeral proceedings, in time to see a young girl dressed in a black funeral suit walk up to the open coffin hand in hand with the grey-haired caretaker of the orphanage. She held a lily in her other hand, cradling it almost lovingly. Words mouthed from her soft lips and Jade need not hear to know the words whispered. After all, it was she who had uttered them so many years ago. She watched as the girl, the younger her stood up on her tiptoes and carefully placed the flower within the coffin. _

"_It's alright, you know." her mother softly said without taking her eyes of the scene. _

_Momentarily confused, Jade stole a glance at the blue-eyed woman but she never looked at her. _

"_For what it's worth…I forgive you."_

_

* * *

_  
Wolborg was glowing as well. Tala didn't know how to explain it. He didn't even notice, having worry too much for Alexis. Only when Ray told him of their Bitbeasts' odd behavior did he realized that his own sacred spirit was emitting its chilling aura of ice and coldness. As he stared at it now, he gradually noted that the glow had dimmed a little.

_As though it's loosing its powers…_

"So what do you think, Tala?"

Having someone who wasn't Kai, Jade or Alexis speak to him in a warm, none-commanding tone was startling and he knew it would be a while before he could get used to it. Wrapping his hand around his blade, Tala looked up at the expecting face of Tyson with a frown. "I have no idea." he said.

Tyson arched an eyebrow. "You have no idea?"

Tala sighed and shook his head. Only he and the Bladebreakers remained in the room now. Lee and his team had volunteered to call the All Starz and the Majestics to see if they were experiencing a similar phenomenon with their spirits.

"I don't get it." Ray pondered, staring at his own blade in a puzzling manner. "Why is it just our Bitbeasts that are just acting up?"

That was a good question but Tala had a brief idea why. It seemed to him that only the spirits of those who were close to Jade, people she considered friends were the ones acting up. It was as if something was calling on them, for their power and they were responding in the only way they could. Turning to the Bladebreakers, he tried explaining it as best as he could to them but in the end only Ray seemed to understand.

"Something is calling them?" Tyson asked amazed. "What do you mean, something is calling them?"

"It's hard to explain, Tyson." the red head said. "And I doubt someone like you might understand."

Tyson bristled in anger. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm not trying to insult you." Tala replied, not looking sorry at all. He glanced back at the unconscious girl lying in bed and gently brushed back a strand of stray hair from her face. His gaze fell upon the empty surface of her blade, motionless, spirit-less. His eyes flicked back to her pale face, searching for any sign of life. _Come on, kid. Snap out of it. _

"Kai!"

Tala glanced up sharply at the sound of Tyson's astonished voice. The Bladebreakers' captain stood at the door, lowering the hood of his windbreaker from his face as he stepped into the room. For a millisecond, he looked up and Tala couldn't help but notice the sheer exhaustion in the bluenette's eyes.

"Where have you been, Kai?" Ray asked in concern.

"Out. I needed a walk." Kai replied shortly. His gaze focused on the unconscioused teenager. "Any changes?"

"Not really." Max answered. He hesitated a moment before he brought up the subject that has been on their mind for a while. "Kai, has your Dranzer been…um, acting odd?"

"Yeah."

"Really? I guess that proves your theory's right, Tala." Tyson said regretfully.

"You don't seem too worried about it." the red head Russian said to his childhood friend.

"There's nothing to worry about." Kai said softly, reaching out to clasp the limp hand that was wrapped around Draizer's blade. "Why don't you guys just take a break? Go back to the hotel and freshen up. I'll stay here. Besides you're starting to stink up the place."

Max and Tyson scowled at the insult, pulling a childish face at the stoic teen but Ray recognized it as an effort to relieve them of their worries. He smiled and nodded, agreeing to the idea.

"Kai's right." he said. "We've been here for hours. A bath, a nap and some proper food would help."

Reluctantly, the younger two finally gave in and as Tala looked on in amusement, Ray bided goodbye, promising to be back in two hours or so before he ushered Tyson and Max out of the room.

"Way to handle them."

Kai looked up at the other Russian. "That applies to you too, Tala."

Tala straightened from his leaning position against the wall. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kai said brusquely. "I'll be fine."

Heading to the door, the red-haired boy shrugged and reached out, clapping a hand over his old friend's shoulder. "Hey, if you need anything…"

The sentence was left unfinished between them for Kai need not words to know what the other blader meant and he appreciated Tala's concern as well as the concern of his own team. He heard the door closing behind Tala and he turned his attention back to Jade.

_It's all up to you now, Jade._

_

* * *

To hear those words coming for the lips of the one person whose death had mattered to her, it left a throbbing sensation within her chest. It wasn't pain as she had felt many times nor was it sadness or guilt. It was…relief. It was as though a burden was lifted and she could breathe again. Live again. _

"_I forgive you, Jade. And I love you. I have always loved you, my darling baby. But you have to go back. Go back to your friends… and go back to Kai." _

"_Kai..."his name fell from her lips like a life-giving breath._

"_You love him, Jade. I can see it in your eyes. So return to him. Be with him. Life is too short to be wasted alone." Ivy Raven said softly. She smiled. "Believe me. I know." _

_Jade wondered if she meant her father. Seeing the confusion and curiosity on her daughter's face, her mother sighed. "I love your father, Jade. I love him for everything he has done for me, every memory he has given me. He made me the luckiest person alive because…he gave me you." _

_Jade averted her eyes back to the funeral now watching as the crowd parted leaving only a young girl and her caretaker. She wrapped her arms around herself tighter as a gentle breeze tousled her hair and with it, she heard a howl. _

_Recognizing it and knowing it from the deepest core of her soul, she turned around to seeked out the creature and when she found it, without giving thought, a smile lifted the corners of her lips. _

"_Draizer…"_

_Standing amidst a row of tombstones in all its splendor, looking very much fresh and blood, the wolf stood out like a revived fire of blue through the darkness that has cloaked her for so long. In the light of the sun, its fur looked pale, almost snowy white. She could feel it. She could feel the power residing within it. Its energy combined with others to reach her. _

_Its golden eyes locked with hers as it started towards her, leaving clawed-paw prints on the snow-covered ground. Its tail swayed lazily behind its hind legs and when it stood before her, it lifted its head to her. Intelligence and fondness embasking in its eyes, a tiny whine escaped its throat as the wolf lowered its head to be patted. Jade complied, bringing both her hands to stroke the warm fur beneath its neck. She knelt and wrapped her arms around its neck, absently scratching behind its ears now and then. Draizer muzzled its wet nose against her neck in return. _

"_You have done well as its Guardian. Our ancestors would have been proud." her mother said with a soft smile. "Protect it…"_

"_And it'll protect you." Jade finished, caressing the wolf's neck lovingly. _

_Pleased, her mother nodded. Draizer slidded from Jade's embrace and padded up to the other woman before it sat down on its hind legs obediently. Ivy knelt before it and ran a hand over its smooth fur along its back. "That's a good boy." she whispered, gazing fondly into the wolf's eyes. "Take care of her, Draizer." _

_Draizer nodded, its ear flicking as it tilted its head. It licked the hand Ivy held out and rose, returning to Jade's side. It started to lead the way but its mistress wasn't ready to leave yet. _

"_Will I see you again, mom?" Jade asked, staring at the woman standing under the tree. _

_Something that resembled sadness danced in her mother's blue eyes. "No. I'm afraid not. At least, not any time soon. You're destined for a greater purpose, Jade. It isn't your time yet."_

_Jade would have ask her more about what she meant but Draizer let out a bark then, drawing her attention and when she glanced back, her mother was gone._

_

* * *

_  
Her eyelids flickered as she slowly grew herself back to conscious. The beeping of machines around her became clear to her ears. Her nose wrinkled on reflexes as the scent of sterilized floors reached her nostrils. She hated hospitals and unfortunately, has been to enough hospitals to recognize its smell. Everything in the hospital was just too clean. It always seemed to her that the janitors purposely splashed on too much sterilizer onto everything to hide the blood marks.

Her mind was still in a fuzzy and she guessed it was still sedated. Her entire body ached and her throat felt sore. Her eyes fluttered halfway open and she moaned softly. Her vision was blurred and her eyes burned with every amount of light that spilled in to her view. But every time she blinked, her eyesight was improving.

Her rapidly recovering gaze took in the room she was in, the machines and the furniture. There was a half-eaten custard bun on the table and the fillings had spilled onto the table surface. She guessed only one person could have left that there.

_Tyson. That idiot…_

Warmth ran up her arm from her right hand and she lifted it. Her fingers were wrapped around her blue blade and the Bit in the center held once again its ancient spirit. Fixated and amazed, she gazed at it as though she had never seen it before. Draizer's form on the Bit stood as she had seen it in the cemetery. Strong, majestic. Beautiful yet deadly.

_Draizer…_

She has heard of Bitbeasts evolving but it never occurred to her that one day her own sacred spirit would change as well. It was a frightening yet exciting sensation. To explore the unknown. A tiny weary grin curled her lips at the thought and she pushed aside the blankets, rising from the bed.

That however soon faded when she was pulled back by something that sent a twitching pain through her arm and with a scowl, she finally turned her attention to the needles and IV tubes that stuck to her flesh.

With a grunt she yanked them out and flinched slightly from the pain. "Ow…"

The beeping of the heart monitor went dead and she glared at it briefly. Then she lifted her head cautiously, her senses heightening to lengths she never thought possible. It seems that Draizer wasn't the only one that has changed. The world seemed sharper now, the colors brighter as if someone had turned the knob of a blur television set. And her sense of smell…the scent of sterilizer mixed with bleach was now overwhelming and incredibly nauseating.

She needed to get out of here. To find open space and get fresh air.

She glanced out the window at the depressing sight of a garden below. It looked, well, dead but at least there was ample space and none-sterilized fresh air. She was still mulling over how she was going to get out without anyone questioning her when she heard the closed door to the room open then she heard her name whispered in a state of surprise.

"Jade…"

Mind still in a daze, it took a while for her to place the voice and when she did, she whirled around and saw Kai standing at the door with a cup of streaming coffee in his hand.

"Kai…"

He lowered the cup to the table, thinking that his mind was playing a trick on his eyes. Had fatigue and exhaustion finally caught up with him? On reflexes, he glanced at the bed only to see it empty and the covers tossed aside. No, it wasn't a hallucination. He turned his eyes back to her. Standing by the window, the moonlight embasked her figure, adding a pale glow to her skin. Her green eyes were wide as they stared at him. For a long moment, they didn't speak, just stared at each other.

Kai found himself struggling for words. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I'm okay." she said with that stubborn trait he often found so annoying and endearing at the same time. Under his prodding gaze, her eyes flickered to stare at the floor instead. "What…what date is it today? How long was I…asleep?"

He stepped toward her, moving cautiously so he wouldn't scare her. "Couple of days. Jade, you were in a coma. We thought you weren't gonna wake up."

_I almost didn't…want to wake up…_, she thought, still staring sullenly at the carpeted floor. Sighing, she started to lift her head. "But I'm awake now and I'm fine. That's all that matters, ri–?"

His hand reached out and cupped her cheek, tilting her face up. Her words were cut off as his lips met her gently, stealing her air, leaving her breathless. His arms pulled her against him. She responded, kissing him back and thought she tasted tears on his lips. It must be her imagination. Kai Hiwatari does not cry. It was…unbecoming.

He said in a strangled voice, words not coming easily to him. "I was so…afraid that you weren't going to wake up. That I would lose you."

"I know." she whispered, resting her head against his chest. His lips touched the top of her head and she allowed her eyes to drift close in contentment. Maybe her mother was right after all. Life was too short to be wasted alone. And even though it wasn't going to be easy, there were still moments worth living for. Like now.

"I know. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"**Black Roses Red" by Alana Grace courtesy of Lady Helena**

_Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.  
As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away  
_

_Can you turn my black roses red?  
_

_Drowning in my loneliness  
How long must I hold my breath  
So much emptiness inside I could fill the deepest sea  
I reach to the sky as the moon looks on  
One last year has come and gone  
It's time to let your love rain down on me  
_

_Can you turn my black roses red?  
Cause I'm feeling like I'll blame it on love_

_

* * *

_  
A/n: Next chapter is the last of this story. So if you want a sequel, then review! By the way, million thanks to Lady Helena for suggesting this song. It's actually quite a meaningful song. R&R!

Yet again another pointless question: What about Wolf's Rain? Anyone interested in the cute adorable wolves of Wolf's Rain?


	49. Chapter 48

A/n: It's my Birthday and I like to party - I mean update stories. I mean seriously, since it's my birthday, I would like to finally update this story for the last and final time. My gift to all you wonderful Beyblade fans and reviewers!  
Yoo-hoo! Last chapter! It took me about 2 years to finish this story! So the last time for this story, I would like to thank my reviewers for sticking by me through all this while. Your reviews and comments have only made me a better and more motivated writer.

Thank you… Merffles, Bladerprincess, ILoveAnime89, RoseOfSharon28, MyStIc BlAcK PhOeNix, brezzybrez, dark Alley, crystal, Calli Maxwell, LadyOfTheBluePhoenix, Lady Helena, faith, Yasashii Tenshi, moi? Okami, BluePhoenix01, blaznXrapture, the chibi pink wolf, baby angel and anonymous.   
I love you guys!  
And there will be sequel up soon. I've already planned it and started on it. So keep an eye out for it! On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 48 – Epilogue 

The sun was out and it felt good against their skins. The gloominess of the events that occurred in the last few weeks seemed to have faded away with the storm that poured down two days ago. Two days since she came out from her coma. Her recovery was amazing in terms of science and medicine. A miracle as some doctors proclaimed it. Upon her own insistence and under Mr. Dickenson's approval of course, the hospital had allowed her to leave yesterday.

Today it was time to pay a visit to an old friend.

"It was weird seeing her again." Jade was saying. "She was different yet…she was the same person I remembered when I was kid. And the things she said…"

Kai glanced alongside at her. He didn't say anything for he knew his presence here today was enough for her. All he did was listened. They walked among the headstones, along a clear path that led away from the black car waiting for them outside the gates. She was telling him about what happened, about the dream she had while she was in a coma. To someone who didn't know sacred spirits like they do, it sounded impossible but he didn't doubt a word she was saying.

Now she looked up at him, smiling softly. "I really appreciate you being here. You didn't have to come."

"But I want to."

"I know. Thanks." she sighed as she cradled the bouquet of flowers in her hand and gently smoothened out the petals of one of the lilies. "These were her favorite."

"How long has it been?" he asked, shifting his eyes to stare ahead.

She shrugged. "Who knows. It has been so long." a pause then she hesitated. "Kai, being back here…it feels strange. As if I don't deserve to be here."

"It takes time." he told her. "But I know you're ready for this."

They came to a stop under a tree –not just any tree– the very tree she had stood under with her mother while they had talked in her dream and he turned to look at her. He reached into his pocket and held out something in his hand.

"This belongs to you." Kai said.

Rested in his palm was the necklace he had given her. She thought she had lost it at the abbey. Gratefully, she turned and allowed him to slip it around her throat. His slender fingers brushed against her flesh and she took a deep breath, gazing out at her destination. Preparing herself.

"Sure you don't want me to come with you the rest of the way?" he asked softly.

"I'm sure. I'll be okay." she answered.

Reluctantly, he sighed and nodded. "Fine. But don't take too long."

Remembering, she nodded curtly and walked on alone. The light cool breeze toyed with her hair and she brushed it back as she made her way to her mother's grave.

Kneeling, she placed the flowers before the black headstone. The white of the lilies stood out well against the black marble color of the headstone. Despite the years that have passed and the stone and the words engraved upon it were as clear and as beautiful as the day they were made.

"Hey, mom. It's me. I never did get to thank you…for helping me when I needed you most." a soft smile graced Jade's lips as she reached out wistfully to trace the words. "Thank you."

_IVY RAVEN  
1965-1993  
HERE LIES AN ANGEL  
DEVOTED MOTHER.  
CHERISHED FRIEND  
REST IN PEACE._

_

* * *

_"AND MAY I PRESENT TO YOU THE REIGNING FOUR TIME WORLD BEYBLADING CHAMPIONS, THE BLADEBREAKERS!"

The roars and cheers of the crowd that flocked the Russian stadium were positively defending. The noises shook the ceiling of the stadium and the vibration could be felt beneath their feet from where the team stood in the center, waiting for their turns respectively to receive their medals. The flashes of the cameras were blinding.

"Kai Hiwatari, Tyson Granger, Max Tate, Ray Kon and last but not least, Jade Raven!"

As their names were called, each blader came forward to receive their medals. They shook Mr. Dickenson's hand and allowed him to slip the medal over their necks. After the medal presentation, Tyson stepped forward to begin his speech. The audience applauded and it felt as though the whole world was inside that stadium, cheering along as well. In the crowd, seated in the VIP box were the Majestics, the White Tigers and several of the teams they have battled during their journey here. The Demolition Boys were not within sight but they were here somewhere.

"So this is what it feels like to be here." Jade mused aloud.

"Trust me. It gets boring after awhile." Kai said shortly as Tyson launched into his well-prepared speech.

She chuckled under her breath and settled in to listen to her teammate's speech which she has unfortunately heard many times. Ten minutes later, it didn't seem as though Tyson was coming to the end of his speech.

Max was already fidgeting on the spot. "Remind me again why we agreed to let him do the speech?" he asked the rest of his team with a pleading look.

"Because it was either him or Kai." Kenny answered smartly. "And you know how Kai feels about speeches."

"I can't take this anymore." the blonde kid muttered.

Ray having overheard their conversation leaned in. "Just hang in there. It'll be over soon." he said encouragingly.

After another five minutes, Tyson finally ended his speech and stepped back into the podium to join his team. Mr. Dickenson came forward and announced the presentation of the championship trophy. The whole world watched Kai as he stepped forward to receive the gold-plated trophy. The crowd clapped their hands as he shook Mr. Dickenson's hand and the team ran forward to join him.

All but her.

Jade hung back a little, maintaining a distance as the boys crowded their captain and the trophy. The way Tyson was demanding Kai for a rematch over the trophy was amusing. For the corner of her eye, she noticed the chairman approaching her.

"So what'll you do now, Jade?" when she looked at him with mild curiosity, he continued. "I did promise you I'll let you do anything you wish at the end of this."

As if in answer to his question, she smiled and stepped toward her team. Kenny, Max and Ray greeted her warmly with open arms. Kai was watching her with a guarded expression but the brief flicker of love within his dark eyes was clear to her. A sigh escaped her. Some people just never change.

_And some do. _

_I guess it doesn't hurt to have friends sometimes. I suppose it's also alright to fall in love and have someone who cares about you. Because after all, in the end we're all still humans. _

_And if anything…it makes us stronger._

_

* * *

_A/n: For the last time….R&R! And don't forget to look out for the sequel. Thank you and Ja ne!


End file.
